Shattered Glass
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. With a past that haunts her dreams and numerous changes going on in her life, how can the lone fire ninja Maggie Simmons deal with ranger duties, school, raising a family, and rebuilding her ninja academy? And what happens when family secrets her father failed to mention to her are revealed? Can her family be any more twisted? Rating may change later on.
1. Prelude to a Storm

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 1: Prelude to a Storm**

_A/N: AU Ninja Storm. First in "Shattered Glass" series. I know I got a few other stories I'm working on, but I really wanted to start this one since the idea came to me. This is AU of ninja storm, and there is no altered timeline. _

_The background: Margret "Maggie" Simmons is eighteen years old. She lived with her father all her life and never knew her mother. Her father was abusive toward her while she was growing up. She avoided home as much as she could. The only places she felt safe were the Ember Ninja Academy, where she was training as a fire ninja since she was twelve, and when she was with her friend, Lily Chilman, and her family. Ever since she was sixteen, Maggie was officially adopted by Lily's parents when they stopped by and saw her father abusing her. Since then, Maggie has been living with them in Blue Bay Harbor and is haunted by nightmares from her past. _

_Will becoming the orange fire ranger help her overcome her fears?_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show, like Maggie._

* * *

It was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the roar of engines and a few people on the sidelines cheering. Two riders, sponsored by the same person known to them as the red headed Kelly Holloway, were riding. The rider in orange gear and riding an orange bike was leading. The guy in yellow was close behind her.

Kelly was watching on a hill, standing next to a curly haired blonde wearing a yellow and purple shirt with her hair tied up and pulled back. Both were cheering the two on, waiting for them to cross the finish line. When the two riders crossed it, they rode their bikes over to the hill where the two girls were waiting for them. The one in yellow removed his helmet to reveal a boy around eighteen with curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Not bad," Kelly commented. "Lap times are about two seconds off, Dustin."

"Yeah I know," he sighed, getting off the bike. "My bike's bogging on that uphill. What time is it?"

"Five after," the red headed responded. "Why?"

"Oh man I am _so _busted!" he groaned before running off. Kelly sighed and turned to the two other girls. "You two have no idea where he always runs off to?"

The rider in orange removed her helmet to reveal very dark brown curly hair with a couple orange streaks in it that flowed down to mid back, even when it was pulled back into a pony tail. She was around 5'2" and had green eyes and tanned skin. "Absolutely none, Kel."

"You're getting better, Mags," the blonde smiled. "Roger and Ron are gonna be so jealous."

"Aren't they jealous already, Lil?" Maggie smirked. She only allowed her adoptive siblings call her "Mags" and to everyone else, it was "Maggie." Maggie got off her bike and grabbed a water bottle. "Don't you have a class to get to?"

"Don't you have work?" Lily retorted. She hugged her sister. "Ma's letting us have homemade pizza tonight, so you got to be home early if you want to get the good toppings."

"Will do," Maggie smiled as her sister ran off. She turned back to Kelly. "Thanks for helping out, Kelly."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "I told you before it's no problem, Maggie. You're a great rider and I'm glad to sponsor you. It's almost as if you're a natural. When we get back, there are a couple bikes that need fixing. Mind getting started on that?"

"Not a problem," Maggie nodded. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Toss the cheese!" Lily ordered as the Chilman children and Maggie stood around the table, making pizzas. Each had their own individual dough ball that they rolled out and decorated with sauce and pizza toppings. It was busy, considering there were five kids working on it. Lily, twins Ronald and Roger, and Penny Chilman were all younger than Maggie and actually blood related. Maggie was the adopted one as of two years ago.

"I'm the eldest," she argued. "I get the cheese first!" she playfully shoved the seventeen year old blonde. The twins were fifteen and the youngest was fourteen, but given all five's maturity level, you would've never guessed they were their age.

"Pen, heads up!" Roger tossed the package of cheese across the table to the youngest. "Youngest to oldest is the rule, Mags."

Maggie stuck her tongue out at her brother as the Chilman parents walked in. Karen spoke up first. "You all better clean up the mess you're making."

"Yes Ma," the kids chorused, used to this by now. Daniel walked in to help with some of the pizzas, considering there was excess dough.

"Where is Bentley?" Daniel wondered, looking at the eldest child in the room.

"Upstairs sleeping," Maggie pointed to the baby monitor on the counter behind them. "He went to bed a few minutes ago."

Karen looked to Maggie. "Maggie, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Karen," she nodded, still not used to calling them "mom and dad." She followed the blonde into the living room and the two sat down on the couch. Maggie could tell this was something big, but she had no idea how big. "What's this about?"

"Your father," Karen stated, looking her straight in the eyes. "We got a call from the police this morning saying that he was…" a beeping interrupted them. Maggie pulled out a small device and listened to a message coming through. "Go. Your other family needs you."

Maggie nodded and ran off to her ninja academy. She knew something was wrong the minute the device went off. Since the academy had only a small amount of students considering fire was an extremely hard element to control, each student was given a small communication device to be used in emergencies only.

Maggie also didn't have to worry about the Chilman's knowing about her being a ninja. After all, Karen and Daniel were Pai Zhuq masters that worked closely with ninjas, and not to mention all their kids were Pai Zhuq students right now. Maggie's Sensei had given her permission to tell them as well, especially after they took her in.

Now, Maggie hoped everything was okay.

* * *

Maggie had her ninja uniform on as she reached the entrance to the ninja academy. She carefully walked through the portal to see what was happening. She did not expect anything she saw at all. The academy was being sucked into the air. Bodies lie cold and dead on the ground. Strange creatures were attacking the remaining alive students. She saw her Sensei holding a box and struggling to fight.

Before she was attacked, Maggie bolted to help her Sensei and try and learn what was going on. She reached the elder woman as another one of the five remaining students, aside from her, fell to the ground. The academy only had a maximum of ten students, as far as Maggie knew. Half of them were now dead, thanks to these creatures.

"Margret," her Sensei coughed out. "Take this and protect yourself." She handed her the box. Maggie didn't care what the hell was in it. She would do anything to protect her home. "Activate it by saying 'Ember Storm, Ranger Form.' Hurry!"

Maggie wasted no time. "Ember Storm, Ranger Form!" she belted out. A bright light surrounded her, pausing the fight as she morphed. When the glow faded, she was covered by an orange power ranger suit. The arms and legs were a silvery grey color while the skirt, top, helmet, and boots were orange colored. The fire symbol was inside a white circle on the chest of the suit.

Immediately, she drew her ninja sword and began fighting back. She saw a couple other students fall and she moved to take on the bigger creatures. She was getting angry, and she felt power flow through her. It wasn't like anything she felt before. Once the building itself was gone, and the other nine students were dead on the ground, the creatures disappeared. Maggie opened the visor of her suit and looked around. Flames littered the ground and nine students were dead, given the fact that all were lying in a pool of their blood and none of them were moving a single muscle, let alone breathing.

"Sensei!" she ran over to the old woman. The woman was on the ground, breathing heavily. Her body could not handle the damage that it took during the fight. "Sensei, what's going on?"

"Lothor has arrived," she coughed out. Maggie had read about him in the scrolls when she was studying ninja history, so she knew what her sensei was talking about. "You are the Ember Academy's only hope, as the last living student. You must take the flame morpher that you have just used and find the Wind Ninja Academy. Sensei Watanabe will know what to do and knows that you exist. You must find him and the three that will become known as the wind rangers."

"But Sensei…"

"Go child," the woman urged. "Before they come back." Maggie knew that was her Sensei's last words before the woman lost her pulse and there was nothing Maggie could do. The eighteen year old sighed as she stood. She looked around and used her powers to wipe out the flames. Someone had to clean the place up.

* * *

When Maggie arrived home, she hadn't realized she had been crying. She rarely cried, or had trouble crying when she wanted to. Everyone in the Chilman household sensed the tension in her as she walked right on by the kitchen, not bothering to greet them, and went straight up to the room she shared with her sisters. The family was eating dinner, and there was an empty spot at the table. However, she ignored it.

Maggie flopped down onto her bed, burying her head into the pillow. She didn't look up when she heard the door open. She felt someone sit on the bed beside her and rest a hand on her back. "Is everything alright?" she heard her adoptive mother's voice speak. "Maggie, what's wrong?"

"Dead," she choked out, her voice muffled by the pillow. "They're all dead!"

Karen understood what the girl she considered a daughter meant. This was going to be hard.

* * *

The next day, Dustin and Maggie were working in the Storm Chargers garage like area, fixing up a few bike parts. Kelly was taking inventory like she did every week. Shane and Tori were watching a skateboard video on the TV in the lounge like area Kelly let them use. Maggie wasn't so much as working as she was sitting on a stool fiddling with the parts. She had a rough night last night, and no one aside from her family would understand.

And because she was feeling drowsy, she ended up falling off of the stool.

"Dude, are you okay?" Dustin asked as he helped her up. "You don't look so good."

"Thanks Dustin," she yawned. "I didn't get much sleep last night." It wasn't a total lie. After all, she couldn't tell him about her academy being attacked because they didn't know about her being a ninja. Then there was the nightmares that came back too. The one thing that woke her up, however, was the dozen clocks Dustin had set up in the area that went off. It startled her and she ended up falling again as Dustin, Tori, and Shane ran out.

Kelly looked to the boy in yellow. "Dustin, you're not going to leave us here to clean up the shop."

"Have I ever told you what a cool boss you are?" Dustin spoke before he bolted out the door. "Bye Kelly!" Kelly sighed and walked into the work area. She helped her other employee up from the ground and noticed how tired she looked.

"Everything all right Mags?" she asked. Aside from her adoptive family, Kelly was the only other one allowed to call her "Mags."

"I'm fine," she yawned again.

Kelly crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Nightmares about your dad again or Bentley having a rough night?" Maggie nodded, and Kelly could tell there was more. "Look, go home and get some rest. You can have the rest of the day off."

"But what about the shop?" Maggie wondered, noting the mess. "Someone should help you clean."

"I'll be fine," Kelly stated. "I don't need my only other employee falling asleep on me. Now go home and rest. You need it."

"Thanks Kel."

* * *

Maggie found herself walking home instead of driving. She could come back and get her car later. She just wanted to try and get some sleep, but the thoughts running through her mind prevented her from doing so. The fight last night at the academy reminded her so much of what she was trying to forget, and it brought back nightmares. She just wanted things to go back to normal.

As she was walking, she paid no attention to where she was going. She had stopped hearing cars driving through the streets and only when she heard the same things she had heard last night did she realize she was no longer on the sidewalks, but standing in front of a lake with a waterfall. Deciding to act quickly and check it out, she ran toward the noise. She surprised herself when she stepped through a portal and saw the Wind Ninja Academy.

When she finally came out of shock, she noticed the same thing happening to this place that happened at her academy. Immediately, not caring if she was a ninja from this academy or not, she morphed and ran toward the fight, not wanting more innocent people to die. To say ninjas around her were shocked would be an understatement.

Maggie fought off the same creatures she fought at her academy. They recognized her and were glad to fight her. The orange ranger was using her ninja sword to defend herself, not wanting to be too distracting. Then she saw students becoming encased in bubbles. Thinking quickly, the brunette encased herself in a shield that deflected the bubbles from her as she continued to fight. She noticed the school's building was being transported away as well and after that was completed, nothing, not even the creatures she was fighting, had been left on school grounds aside from her and the land.

Sighing, Maggie began to wipe out the few fires that had been left. She heard footsteps coming up from behind her and whipped around to see her friends, Shane, Tori, and Dustin. Dustin had wide eyes as he stared in awe at the ranger, now having proof they did exist. Tori and Shane looked confused. They weren't sure how to act.

Until Tori spoke up. "Who are you?"

"A friend," Maggie replied quickly. She went back to wiping out the remaining flames, showing the others she was a fire ninja. As the three conversed, Maggie paid no attention to them. Her Sensei had told her to find the Wind Ninja Academy and Sensei Watanabe, and so far, half her mission was complete.

When she was done, she followed the others, refusing to demorph. She listened as Tori spoke. "Who would do something like this?"

"Are we the only students left?" Dustin wondered. The four looked around, Maggie wiping out any fires she spotted. Off to their side, a few rocks moved, startling them.

"Who's that?" Shane stopped them from moving. They saw a face peeping out from the rocks and struggling. "It's Cam!" the four ran over to help the boy. "Help me get him out!" Tori, Dustin, and Maggie moved the rocks as Shane pulled Cam out. The boy in green sat on a rock. "Cam, are you okay?"

Cam nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." Maggie looked up and saw something coming toward them. Immediately, she put up a shield around the five of them, shielding them from the blast that just hit the ground. The other four began running, Maggie following them closely and keeping the shield up as they were being fired on. Cam found a chain and pulled on it, opening up a door to a secret underground room. "Come on guys. This way!"He led the way in. Maggie urged the other three in and followed, closing the door and her shield as she went.

Once inside, the four others got a good look around. They still didn't know it was Maggie behind the suit, mainly because she refused to reveal it to them just yet. Shane decided to ask the question on everyone's mind. "Cam, what is this place?"

"Just follow me," he responded. He opened the doorway to a bigger room. Inside was a giant computer, a bookshelf, and a coffee table. The academy's logo was in the room on a wall as windows came down. The four were in awe, and Maggie found herself wondering if her academy had a similar thing. "Don't ask any questions because I can't answer them."

"What?" Shane chuckled as they walked around. "This is like, some big secret?"

"Yes Shane," Cam nodded. "It is some big secret."

A new voice floated in. "And there are times when secrets must be revealed, Cam." They all turned to see a small furry creature sitting in a miniature habitat area rolling in. The five walked over to him, the three wind ninjas noting how he sounded like their Sensei.

"Hey uh," Shane addressed the matter first. "That big rat sounds just like Sensei."

"Yeah I know," Dustin agreed. "Doesn't really look like him though, huh? I mean, except for the clothes."

"He's a guinea pig, not a rat," Maggie piped up. After all, her brothers each had one as a pet before they decided to get hamsters.

"Dude," Dustin blinked. "Did she just explain why and I like…missed it?"

Cam rolled his eyes. "My father is stuck."

"Stuck?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Shane," Sensei nodded. "Stuck. Observe." He flipped onto the keyboard of the giant computer. The screen showed an image from the fight earlier. "This is Lothor." Maggie paid attention closely. "Once a great ninja, he was banished from the Earth when his hunger for power turned him to the dark side. When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you. Now he has returned and has brought an army that will do everything to take our planet for their own unless they are stopped."

"Who is gonna be dumb enough to try and stop them?" Dustin wondered.

Maggie turned and glared at him. "You'd be surprised who finds the will to fight for something they could lose."

"You are from the Ember academy," Sensei noted her presence. "Your sensei speaks highly of you." Of course, he knew exactly who Maggie was. After all, the two Senseis were close friends. Maggie bowed in respect. "But Dustin brings up a good question." He turned to his son. "The morphers, Cam."

"Father, you're not serious, are you?" Cam turned to the guinea pig, shocked.

"We have no choice."

"But these guys?" Cam frowned. "I mean… them? They're…well they're…" Cam couldn't find the words to describe them.

"Oh brother," Maggie groaned, knowing this was not going to end well.

Tori looked to the boy in green. "They're what?"

"Yeah I don't like the sound of that," Shane agreed. "Do you?"

"Actually dude," Dustin sighed. "I'm kinda lost here."

"Now Cam," Sensei looked at his son. Cam sighed as he went into a room in the back and grabbed a box. He came out and stood before the other three ninjas.

He opened the box as he spoke, revealing three morphers. "These are your power ranger wind morphers."

"Yeah right," Tori scoffed, not believing this. Shane and Dustin, however, were excited.

"Yes!" Dustin cheered. "See? I knew it! I was right!" he grabbed his morpher. "Power rangers are real!"

"Whatever," Tori took hers as Shane reached for his.

Sensei stepped forward. "Dustin, child of the earth, true to your heart. You will embody the powers of the yellow wind ranger. Tori, fluid and graceful like the water, you will become the blue wind ranger. Shane, reaching for the stars, you will command the powers of the red wind ranger. From this point, you will be known as the wind power rangers, protectors of the earth."

After a moment of silence to let it sink in, Shane started to talk again. "So, what exactly does this thing do?" Maggie smacked her head into her hand, sighing.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Cam spoke the thoughts on her mind. "The defenders of the galaxy." The monitors began beeping.

"Quickly," Sensei spoke to the wind ninjas. "Lothor's army is attacking. You must intercept them. Call on your powers by saying 'ninja storm, ranger form.'" He turned to Maggie. "You will stay here for this one." Maggie nodded. The other three left to the quarry. Cam sat in the computer chair to watch, groaning when they couldn't remember the morphing call.

Sensei turned to Maggie. "You can demorph now." Maggie nodded and dropped her morph, keeping her ninja uniform and mask on. "I see your sensei has already given you your morpher. When was the Ember academy attacked?"

"Last night," Maggie sighed. "I'm the only one left alive."

* * *

A/N: I wanted to stop here before it got too long. Anyway, the others won't find out it's Maggie just yet, but they also won't find out at the same time. Someone finds out in the next chapter, who will it be? Anyway, what'd you think? I bet you all know where Lily comes from, considering I don't own her.

Also, as the story goes on, you'll get to know more about Bentley as mentioned above. He is related to Maggie and he's only about two. He will be mentioned in a lot of future chapters, so see if you can guess just who he is.


	2. There's No I in Team

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 2: There's No "I" in Team**

_A/N: So last chapter, you learned a bit about Maggie's background. She isn't telling the others who she is because she wants them to figure it out and I already have it planned when Shane and Tori will figure it out. Pretty much, it's really Dustin that's gotta figure it out and Blake and Hunter when they enter. Anyway, for now, the only ones who know who Maggie is as far as her being a ranger is Cam and Sensei, and her family, but her family is only because they're smart enough to put the fact of two and two together. Also, Maggie has a secret that the others will discover when I get to the "Shimazu Returns" episodes. The only ones who know that secret are her family and Kelly. _

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing originally in any show._

* * *

Maggie woke up a few mornings later and yawned. Since a few days ago when her academy was attacked and she found the Wind Ninja Academy, things had been normal. She was officially a ranger and Cam had hooked her morpher to Ninja Ops, making it so she would get notified about attacks. The only ones who knew about her identity as far as her friends were Cam and Sensei Watanabe. They swore they wouldn't tell the other three based on her reasoning, but they all knew they would soon figure it out.

Pulling on an orange t-shirt and sliding on a pair of jean shorts along with two different knee high socks, Maggie stared at herself in the mirror. She saw her sisters were still sleeping and that she had to be quiet. She usually was, so it didn't really matter. Quietly and quickly, she snuck out of the bedroom, backpack on her shoulders.

"Hold it Maggie," Karen's voice halted the eighteen year old. Karen was sitting on the couch, up early as usual. It was a Saturday, and no matter what day it was, Karen was always up early. "Where are you going this early?"

"To the academy," she replied. "I have to properly bury the bodies and clean the place up and then I have training with the others."

"And you need to sneak out to do so?" Karen raised an eyebrow. "Maggie, we told you you don't need to sneak away. Your father can't get to you."

Then Maggie remembered something. "What were you trying to tell me about him a few days ago?"

Karen set down the book she was reading. "Before you got the call of emergency, I was going to tell you that he was almost arrested. Your birth mother was visited by him and she called the police and they got there just after he took off. He's being tracked closely and when they arrest him, they're going to work on getting a court date, where everyone he's had relation to has to be present."

"Who does that include?" Maggie wondered.

"Us, since we took you in and adopted you," Karen replied. "Your birth mother, who called here and told us after getting information about you, her twin daughters who are a year younger than you, his ex wife, and his sons, and a few friends of his."

Maggie let the words sink in. "I have two half sisters a year younger than me and two half brothers, both older than me?"

"Yes," Karen nodded. "Both your birth mother and the mother of your half brothers want to speak with you once this whole issue is settled. But for now, just go take care of what you need to do. If you need help, just call. Oh, and did you check on Bentley before you came down?"

"He's sleeping but I let him know I would be back later," she replied.

"Just be careful," Karen warned one last time before the brunette left.

Maggie nodded and ran out the door, multiple thoughts running through her head.

* * *

After visiting her academy, Maggie walked into Ninja Ops wearing her full uniform, mask covering her face. She figured the less people who knew who she really was, the better. She was the Ember Academy's last hope, and if Lothor's army found out about her real identity, it would spell trouble. Maggie sighed as she walked into Ops, seeing the other three ninjas already there. Their hands were tied and she frowned, wondering what was going on. Carefully, Maggie went to stand by Cam and Sensei to watch.

"It would be so much faster if we could just split up," Shane explained as Tori rubbed her wrist. Sensei was explaining to Maggie that this was some sort of teamwork exercise for the other three ninjas.

"Not to mention less painful," Tori grumbled.

"You know," Dustin spoke up. "The scroll of three thing better be worth it, man. These cuffs are brutal."

"Sensei would not have sent us if it weren't important," Shane stated. "It's got to be here somewhere."

Maggie shook her head as the other three in the room watched. The simulation was made to look and feel real, and that it did. It was like the three had forgotten they were still inside Ops. "What kind of scroll are we talking about anyway?" Dustin asked.

"I'm thinking that if we see a scroll anywhere around here," Tori began. "That's probably it."

Dustin stopped walking and pointed just above Maggie's head. "Okay, well there's one." Shane decided to go for it at a run, pulling the other two along and causing them to run as well.

"Wait, it says something," Tori noted as they got closer.

"Stronger is one than three," Shane read.

"What?" Dustin frowned. "That's it? We'd be better off buying fortune cookies."

"Well let's just grab it and bail," Tori suggested.

Shane jumped to get it, pulling the other two along with him. They ended up falling just before it, causing Maggie to step back just a bit. As the group of three stood up, or tried to, a group of Kelzaks surrounded them. The three ninjas were surrounded where they stood, unsure of how to fight. There had to be at least a dozen of them as one charged. Maggie watched as the three tried fighting them off.

"Will you stop pulling my arm, Shane?" Tori pleaded. They both went back to fighting, trying to take down the Kelzaks without injuring themselves. As Sensei, Cam, and Maggie could see, the fighting was not going so well. There was a lot more dodging or attempts to dodge attacks than anything. All three held up their wrists and a Kelzak's swipe broke the cuffs. Shane left Dustin and Tori to fend for themselves against the Kelzaks as he went for the scroll.

Sensei nodded at Cam, and the boy in green pushed a button. The simulation ended and the three ninjas found themselves in Ninja Ops. Tori and Dustin got to their feet. "Simulation over," Cam sighed. He shut his laptop. "Well, that was below average. It'll be on the main frame if you want to relive any of it."

"Rangers," Sensei addressed the other three. Maggie had already learned this lesson. "You are lucky this was only a simulation."

"Sensei, why can't we get this right?" Tori wondered. Their masks were now off as Maggie kept hers on. "Why do we keep failing?"

"That is for you to figure out," Sensei stated. "Tomorrow we will try again." He left the room, which signaled to Maggie she was good to head to work.

* * *

"Mismatched socks?" Dustin raised an eyebrow as Maggie walked into Storm Chargers to start her shift. She wondered how Dustin had beaten her there when she had left Ops before him. Kelly was at the counter ringing up a few customers. Maggie dropped her backpack onto the floor in the back room and began to help Dustin with the bikes.

"I'm trying to start a new trend," she shrugged.

"Orange streaks and funky socks," Dustin chuckled. "That's some trend."

"Shut up," the brunette grumbled.

Dustin held his hands up. "Sorry dude, but I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's alright, Dustin," Maggie sighed. "It's just… I learned some things this morning that have been bothering me all day."

"Anything I could help with?" he wondered, handing her a wrench she needed. He sat on the floor and started to fix another bike.

"Unless you can help me get over the fact I have two older half brothers and two younger half sisters," Maggie bit her lip. "Then nope."

Dustin blinked a few times. "Dude, since when do you have half siblings?"

"It's not important," Maggie rolled her eyes. "I'm just trying to deal with it." Though she had known Dustin since she was ten and he was the first guy Maggie had trusted, she never told him what her father put her through. Dustin, however, wasn't stupid. He figured out what her father was doing to her but he realized it a bit too late. He never told Maggie he knew and Shane was oblivious.

"Does it have to do with your dad?" he asked, before realizing his mistake. "I mean, I know what happened, but…"

Maggie sat up and looked at her friend who had been like her brother. "How did you know? I never told you about my father."

"I figured it out a few years ago, not long before the Chilman's adopted you," he stated. "I didn't tell Shane or Tori. They don't know. But come on Maggie. I've known you since we were ten, so why wouldn't I figure out what was going on between you and your dad?"

"Please, just keep it that way," she requested. "Things are looking up for me right now and I don't want to think about the past. I have way too many scars that remind me of it every day." She may have known Dustin since she was ten, but she hadn't met Shane and Tori until she was twelve. She still didn't fully trust Shane, but she and Tori got along just like sisters, like Maggie got along with her adoptive sisters. None of them knew about Bentley, but she had told Tori about everything. After all, Tori was practically family as well.

"Alright dude," Dustin shrugged. "So, monkeys or fish?"

Maggie frowned at him, wondering where that came from. "What?"

"Your socks," Dustin pointed. One was blue with monkeys all over it, the other was pink with goldfish swimming around it. "Which do you prefer, monkeys or fish?"

Maggie smiled at the subject change. "Monkeys. Definitely Monkeys."

"Why?"

"Because my big brother is one," she reached over and locked the slightly older boy in a headlock.

"KELLY!" the earth ninja shouted for their boss. "Help!"

Maggie turned to look at the red head. "Don't help! This is fun!"

Kelly rolled her eyes and walked into the back room. "Why do I put up with them?"

"Hey!" both her employees stopped and shouted.

* * *

The next day, Maggie was working the morning shift with Kelly. She knew that Tori and Dustin were at training, even if they didn't know she knew. Sensei had excused her considering she had prior commitments. As of the current moment, the two girls were working at the counter. There were hardly any customers in the shop at the moment. "When do you get this week's schedule?"

"Nana Chilman said that she would fax it over here later for you," Maggie replied, folding a few shirts. Maggie had a couple of jobs, and at her other one, her adoptive grandmother was her boss. Kelly and the elder Chilman lady worked well together, when they were creating a schedule for Maggie. No one knew about her other job aside from Kelly and her family. "Chances are I'll be out Saturday, half of Wednesday, and maybe half of Friday. All I know is that she's having me work for a few days a week. She doesn't want work to interfere with school."

"Mags, you're a junior in college already studying to become a doctor," Kelly reminded her. "If anything, school is the least of your worries."

"Well it's not only that I'm studying for right now," Maggie continued. "I'm also studying for a teaching degree."

"Teaching?" Kelly raised an eyebrow. "What would you teach?"

Maggie shrugged. "I would be a substitute teacher for however long whatever school needed me." At that moment, Shane entered the store, skateboard in hands. The two girls noticed how he was playing with the tires, sitting on the work table.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" the red head offered. Shane slid off the table and walked in front of the counter.

"Hey, Kelly, you're a good boss, right?" the boy wondered.

"No one's ever quit on me," Kelly shrugged.

"So, how do you do it?" Shane asked. "What's the trick?"

Kelly replied the best she could. "There's no trick. You just work with them, give them a chance. We're more like teammates, you know?"

"Yeah but, how can you be sure things won't get messed up if you don't do them yourself?" he continued.

"I trust the people around me," Kelly smiled. "Especially my friends."

"Kelly, I'm going on lunch break," Maggie put the last shirt down. Kelly nodded and the brunette left just as the other two heard a scream from outside.

"What was that?" Kelly tried peering out the windows.

Shane turned to the door. "Stay here," he ordered. "I'll check." He ran out.

* * *

"Ember Storm, Ranger Form!"

Shane arrived on the scene just in time to witness the orange ranger morph. To say he was shocked about the identity would be an understatement. He never suspected his friend, one of his little sisters, would be the ranger they didn't exactly know. Shaking the shock out of his head, he too morphed and went to help his friend out in the fight.

"Maggie," he spoke to the fellow ranger as they began to fight the Mad Magnet off. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up," she hissed. "Fight now, talk later! Just don't tell the others!" She ducked an attack headed their way, pulling the red ranger down with her. "Come on!" she charged forward, ducking objects being thrown at them. Shane followed her lead, curiosity plaguing his mind. It wasn't long before all three were thrown into a building. Thankfully for them, no one was inside and it was a warehouse. A blast to Shane sent him flying back into a car, a bicycle not far behind.

Hoping that the others would show up soon, Maggie charged the magnet monster, making sure he didn't further injure her friend.

* * *

After the fight and after gaining four zords to use, one for each of the rangers, the team was able to take down the magnet once and for all. The zords had combined to form the megazord, something that in everyone's opinion was awesome. The three wind ninjas understood the meaning of the scroll from the earlier simulation training as the zords combined to form one zord that had the ability to take down the monster.

Now, Maggie was working in the back room of Storm Chargers, Shane questioning her on what he found out earlier. "You're the…"

"Yep," she replied, reaching for another tool to fix the bike she was working on. "I am."

"But why didn't you tell us when you knew who we were?" Shane wondered.

Maggie put down the tool she was holding and looked at the red ranger. "Because I'm the last ninja at my academy left alive. I feel that the less people, rangers or not, who know about my identity, the better. If I die because of this ranger thing, then that would be the end of the Ember Academy for good. It's kind of stupid for not revealing my identity, but it works for me."

"Does anyone else know?" Shane asked.

"Aside from you," she stood, wiping her hands on a rag. "Cam and Sensei know. If you tell the others, I will kill you."

"Alright one more question," Shane pressed. "What's with the cats and dogs?" he pointed to her socks.

Maggie rolled her eyes.

* * *

A/N: So this is chapter two. Dustin and Tori are going to find out next chapter who Maggie is. Anyway, the mismatched socks thing is part of Maggie's style and part of her other job, which will be revealed later on in the story. Also, I decided that by the end of this story, Dino Thunder will already be happening, but only up until the end of "Wave Goodbye" because that will drag Maggie into her next adventure. When I do the sequel though, I won't skip out the first few chapters, mainly because it'll involve Lily too.


	3. Beauty and the Beach

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 3: Beauty and the Beach**

_A/N: Well, Tori and Dustin discover Maggie is the orange ranger in this chapter. So Maggie no longer has to hide who she is. Anyway, what'll happen when Tori and Maggie are cloned? What will they do? Who will help them? Why does Maggie get cloned too?_

_Anyway, let's just get on with the chapter._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

"Come on Maggie," Tori urged the brunette in an orange swimsuit. "It's easy!"

"Easy for you to say," Maggie rolled her eyes. "You've been surfing forever!" She and Tori were in the ocean, sitting on surfboards. Tori was trying to help the brunette get better at surfing, despite the protests. Maggie only agreed to it because of a bet she had lost against the blonde a while ago. Shane was standing on the beach, watching them and talking to a couple of guys.

Shane was talking to the two boys as they watched the girls surf. It was obvious Tori was far better than Maggie, but Maggie wasn't half bad either. The two girls exited the water to find their friend talking to two guys who – in their opinion – were rather cute. They smiled as the guys turned and left, smiling at them. Shane walked back over to the girls.

"What was that all about?" the blonde asked.

"Aw some guys couldn't stop talking about you two," Shane shrugged. "How cute you two are, how they wanted your phone numbers…"

"And you let them leave?" Maggie punched Shane in the shoulder.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder.

Tori rolled her eyes. "You ever think that maybe we'd want to meet them? See if they wanted to hang out sometime?"

"You're kidding, right?" Shane chuckled. "What's wrong?"

"This is just further proof that you're a complete dufus," Maggie shook her head. "I gotta go meet Dustin."

She left, Tori following her, both mad at Shane.

* * *

Later, Tori and Maggie found themselves entering Storm Chargers. Maggie had the day off, but she still felt like coming here. Tori had decided to join her, and despite the fact they were both a bit mad at Shane for earlier, they wanted to come here. Maggie knew Dustin was working and she figured Shane would probably be there as well. The two girls approached the counter, Tori placing a pair of shorts on it as Maggie began flipping through a magazine.

"Hey, dudes," Dustin approached them. "You know, Shane thinks you're both mad at him."

"Wow, I guess that's why he gets the red suit," Tori said, forgetting Maggie was there. Maggie acted as if she didn't pay attention to it, which Dustin and Tori were grateful for as soon as they realized the mistake.

"Well, what happened?" the yellow ranger asked. "I mean, it didn't really sound like a big deal to me."

Maggie rolled her eyes and turned around. "You don't get it either, Dustin. We're girls. _Girls."_

"Yeah yeah I know," he nodded. "But, like…you're not a _girl _girl."

"You're more like a guy-girl," Shane supplied.

Kelly, sensing this was not going to end well, walked over and saved them. "My advice to you both – stop trying to make it better 'cause it's only getting worse." She turned to the two girls. "These just showed up for you two." Maggie and Tori took the envelopes.

"That's weird," Tori frowned as they opened it. "From where?"

"I don't know," the red head shrugged as Shane came over. "Just found them out back."

"Hey what's it say?" the air ninja asked.

Maggie read hers quickly. "Girl Sport magazine saw us surfing and want us for a photo shoot. An article about 'beauties of the beach.'"

"Since when do you surf?" Kelly eyed the brunette.

"Since I lost a bet to this one a year ago," she pointed to the blonde beside her.

"Hey, isn't that the magazine where they have, like, these incredibly gorgeous girls?" Shane wondered.

Tori and Maggie both turned to glare at the boys. "Yeah, so?"

"Okay we'll just shut up now," Dustin pulled Shane away into the back room.

"So are you two going to do it?" Kelly stepped up.

"What's life without taking chances?" Maggie replied. "This could work out, or it could totally blow up in our faces. I say we go for it."

"Besides, I wanna prove to the guys that we're not just some dopey tomboys," Tori added.

Kelly sighed. "I hope those are good enough reasons."

* * *

Early the next morning, Maggie woke up to her sisters jumping on her bed. She opened her eyes and found a pair of blue eyes and a pair of green eyes staring at her. She groaned and rolled over into the pillow, not wanting to get up. "Go away now," she growled. However, her sisters didn't listen. Instead, they each grabbed a pillow and smacked Maggie with it.

"Get up," Penny ordered. "Mom and dad need this house spotless for this afternoon."

"Why?" Maggie groaned as she sat up. "What's going on?"

"Nana and grandpa are coming over for dinner tonight," Lily stated, pulling her sister out of bed. "And Bentley's calling for you."

"Which ones?" Maggie rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Penny took the liberty to reply as she moved across the room to make her bed. "All of them. Mom's parents and dad's parents are both coming over."

"Any special occasion?" Maggie wondered as she made her way to the connecting bathroom.

"Mags, you've lived with us for about two years now," Lily reminded her. "Today's the twins' birthdays, remember?"

Maggie opened the bathroom door and stared at her sisters wide eyed. "Shit shit shit shit! I completely forgot! I don't even have a present for them!"

"Throw them an epic fifteenth," Penny shrugged. "Oh wait, that's happening later."

"You'll think of something Maggie," Lily shrugged. "But mom and dad said no one leaves the house until it's spotless. Unless of course in an emergency, but there's not much to do about that."

"Great," the only brunette in the room huffed. "Now I have to cancel on Tori about that photo shoot thingy and I gotta get the twins a gift and I got work this afternoon and…oh god I'm screwed!"

"Just explain the situation to Tori," Lily suggested. "She'll understand."

Penny gave another idea. "And the mall's still open. They're open all day. I'm sure mom and dad will excuse you if you say you're running an important errand."

"And before you go," Lily held up the baby monitor. "Go check on Bentley. He's been calling for you."

Maggie sighed. This was not going the way she planned.

* * *

An hour later after helping clean up at the house, Maggie ran off to the mall. She told Tori that if she had time she would stop by the photo shoot, but she doubted that she would. She was expected back at the house as soon as she was done. The brunette found herself pulling into the mall parking lot next to a funky trailer. It appeared a photo shoot was going on here as well. As soon as she stepped out of the car, though, a couple of oddly dressed girls came up to her.

"Excuse me, miss," the lady with brunette hair spoke first. "Would you mind posing for a couple pictures for a store ad?"

"Sorry,' Maggie denied, not interested. "I'm in a rush and I don't have time."

"Oh come on," the blonde woman urged as the two began dragging Maggie to the trailer. "It'll only take a minute."

"But I…" Maggie was cut off as they dragged her into the trailer and began to give her a makeover. After a few minutes, Maggie, wearing the outfit that she had been forced to change into which was something from an old movie her adoptive parents would watch, came out of the trailer, looking none too pleased about the situation. The two women came over and positioned her in front of the camera.

The woman with the brunette hair smiled. "It'll only take a minute." She pushed a button on a strange device that was aimed at Maggie. In a matter of seconds, Kelzaks surrounded the brunette.

"Figures," Maggie growled as she began to defend herself. She knew something about this was strange the minute she got here. Before she could do anything else, a clone of herself appeared and Maggie found herself stuck inside the camera.

* * *

"Oh no," Maggie groaned as she looked through the camera lens. She spotted Tori in an even more ridiculous outfit than the one she was forced into and noticed the same two photographers that did this to her there as well. "This is so not good." Maggie could only watch as Tori was cloned and Kelzaks surrounded her. The next thing she knew, Tori was inside the camera just like her. "Nice of you to join."

"Maggie?" the blonde raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are," the brunette sighed. "They nabbed me at the mall." She got a look at Tori's outfit compared to her ninja uniform. "What the fuck are you wearing?" Tori noticed it too and changed into her ninja uniform. Then she spotted what Maggie was wearing.

"You're the fire ranger?" she asked, shocked.

Maggie nodded. "You're the second one to figure it out. Shane learned last week. I can explain once we get out of here."

"What is this place anyway?" the blonde wondered.

* * *

The clones of Tori and Maggie, still as badly dressed as they were when they were cloned, entered Storm Chargers, ignoring looks from shocked customers. They made their way to the back room where Dustin and Shane were working on a bike. Tori tapped Shane on the shoulder and both boys turned around startled.

"Did you two crash into an outlet mall?" the air ninja frowned.

"We have to get to ninja ops right away," Maggie spoke in a monotonous voice. Dustin went wide eyed, wondering how the girl knew that. Both boys stood and pulled the two into the corner of the room, making it so that customers wouldn't over hear.

"Dude look I can't," Dustin shook his head, deciding to discuss the ninja ops thing later with Maggie. "I got bikes stacked up like out the door."

Tori spoke up. "We really need you guys. We were attacked by Kelzaks."

That changed everything.

* * *

A while later, with Dustin driving the Storm Chargers van, Shane riding shotgun, and the two girls in the back, the four ninjas made their way to the base. Dustin was still confused about Maggie being there and wondered what she knew about any of this. Shane seemed to know and not really care about that, but he too also sensed something was up. The two boys just couldn't figure out what.

Out of nowhere, Tori and Maggie, in their ninja uniforms, stepped out in front of the van, glaring daggers at it. Dustin screeched to a stop. The clones, eyes narrowed, stepped out of the van and stood in front of it, glaring at the two girls across from them. The two in ninja uniforms got into a fighting stance.

"Anything you can do, we can do better," the Tori clone spoke first.

"Except pick clothes," Tori noticed.

"And what is with that hair?" Maggie added.

Her clone snapped. "You think this is funny? Bring it on, girlfriend!" both clones transformed into their ninja uniforms, making them exact replicas of the other two girls. As the four set off fighting, Tori fighting herself and Maggie fighting herself, Shane and Dustin hopped out of the van and stood in front of it, watching.

"Dude, we gotta help them," Shane pointed out.

"Which them?" Dustin retorted. "Dude I'm so confused right now!"

"Come on," Shane urged. "Let's go." They ran forward to help only to be intercepted by the Copybot.

"The girls are busy, I heard you say," he spoke. "So the Copybot's come to brighten your day!"

Dustin looked at Shane. "Give you one guess about what I'm thinking about right now."

"Reading your mind bro," Shane nodded. As one, they morphed. The two began fighting off the Copybot, using their ninja swords to assist them. With the girls, Maggie and Tori were attacking their clones viciously. It wasn't until both were knocked into the side of a fountain that they knew what to do. Using their ninja powers, the two managed to wipeout the clones.

Tori looked at the brunette beside her. "Well, I guess they're not exactly like us."

"I'm just ignoring the Wizard of Oz thing," Maggie shook her head. A yell from the Copybot being thrown to the ground brought their attention to the matters at hand. Shane and Dustin stood together as the girls ran over. When they spotted them, they got ready to fight, unsure if they were the clones or not. "Guys, it's us."

"But how do we know it's the real you?" Dustin wondered, opening his visor as Shane followed suit.

Tori spoke to Dustin. "Your real name is Waldo."

"And Shane you're afraid of spiders," Maggie put in. Dustin began chuckling at the red ranger.

"You're afraid of spiders?" he taunted.

"Wanna make something of it, Waldo?" Shane countered. Dustin shut up and the four focused on the monster.

Maggie sighed. "Look, you guys can get some therapy later on, okay?"

"We have something a little more important to worry about," Tori agreed. The two girls stepped forward, preparing to morph. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Ember Storm, Ranger Form!" Maggie finished the morphing process. Dustin was in complete shock by now and things started making sense.

* * *

After the fight, Maggie had left for home for her brother's birthday party and everything went back to normal. They had to use the megazord to defeat the monster again, but they were fine nonetheless. Dustin was on shift at Storm Chargers, and he, Kelly, and Shane had a plan. Shane had called the two girls to the store, hoping they would show. Tori and Maggie walked in to find Shane at the door, waiting for them.

"What?" they asked, moving further into the store. "What are you looking at?"

Shane followed them. "Nothing," he shrugged. "I was just noticing. I mean, you two aren't completely un-beautiful, you know."

"Gee, thanks," Tori smiled awkwardly. Dustin came over.

"Okay, girls," he spoke. "There's a couple of customers over there who need help," he pointed over near the surfboards. "With the surfboards. Can you do me a favor and talk to them?"

"But it's not my shift," Maggie crossed her arms over her chest. "You interrupted by brothers' birthday party for this?"

Tori added her piece. "You also realize that I don't work here, right?" Kelly was with the two boys by this point, watching the exchange.

"Yeah okay dudes," Dustin shoved them toward the customers. "Just go talk to the guys." Glaring briefly at the three, Tori and Maggie moved over to the surfboards where two guys, one with dark brown curly hair and the other with blondish brown hair.

"Hey, can we help you?" Tori asked. The two guys turned and the girls smiled, recognizing the guys from the beach. The guys smiled as well. "Hi. I'm Tori."

"Maggie," Maggie introduced.

"Hey, I'm Dill," the dark haired guy replied.

"Alex," the blonde next to him stated, looking at Maggie.

Maggie decided to turn their attention back to the surfboards. "So, how can we help?"

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Alex is going to be mentioned for a while, mainly because he's part of a plot I have later on. I have a few episodes planned out, and there's some I can't skip because I found ideas for them, such as "Snip it, Snip it Good."

Don't worry. More about Bentley will come up soon in further chapters, and who he really is is going to be revealed in "Snip it, Snip it Good."

Also, I know I said that the twins were already fifteen, but I meant they were turning fifteen and Penny had already turned fourteen and Lily and Maggie had already turned eighteen/seventeen (Maggie is older). For their birthdays: Maggie and Lily were born in January, Penny and the twins were born in February, and Bentley was born in March.


	4. Looming Thunder

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 4: Looming Thunder**

_A/N: Last time, Maggie was discovered to be the orange ranger by Tori and Dustin. She and Tori met a couple of guys they thought were cute and one of the guys is going to be mentioned for later chapters. Anyway, Blake and Hunter enter the picture now, and what'll happen with that? I can't wait until "Snip it, Snip it Good" because of what I have planned to happen to Maggie. Anyway, what'll happen in this chapter?_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing originally in the shows._

* * *

Dustin, Maggie, Roger, and Ronald were all racing around the track, competing against each other and a few other regulars at the track. Kelly, Lily, and Penny were by the Storm Chargers vans that had been brought to carry the equipment for the four riders. Maggie was in the lead with her brothers and Dustin close behind. As they raced, two more riders joined from almost out of nowhere. Maggie noticed them and saw they were gaining on her, so she picked up the speed on the last lap. Not long after she crossed the finish line, the five riders behind her did. She, Dustin, and her brothers rode up to the vans where the girls were standing and they all removed their helmets.

"Man you ever seen those guys before?" Dustin wondered, grabbing a water bottle.

"They ride like factory pros," Roger pointed out.

"We would've remembered," his twin added.

Maggie patted her yellow clad friend on the shoulder. "Just be glad they don't race one two fives."

"I'm gonna go say hi," Dustin got off his bike. "You guys wanna come?" Roger and Ronald nodded and took off after Dustin as Maggie stayed behind with the girls. Maggie's phone went off and she checked a message from Alex, the surfer she had met the previous week after the cloning accident.

"Just set up a date already," Lily rolled her eyes. "You two have been talking nonstop all week."

"It's getting annoying Mags," Penny agreed.

Kelly laughed. "Come on girls. Help me load the bikes. Maggie, can you get the other three to come over and help?"

"Sure Kel," Maggie got of her bike and walked over to where her brothers and Dustin were talking to the two new riders.

Dustin, Roger, and Ronald approached the two riders in navy and crimson as they took off their helmets. They could tell that one was shorter than the other. The one in navy had tanned skin and short dark hair. The one in crimson was taller and had blonde hair. "Hey there. How's it going?"

"The track's a little soggy," the taller one replied first.

"Didn't seem to slow you guys down," Roger pointed out.

The shorter one shook hands with the three boys. "Hey, I'm Blake. My brother Hunter," he pointed at the blonde.

"You guys are brothers?" Dustin frowned, confused.

"We're adopted," Hunter stated.

"Oh right, well, cool," Dustin nodded in understanding. "Well, my name's Dustin."

"Roger," one of the twins spoke up.

Ronald introduced himself next. "Ron. We haven't seen you guys out here before. Where's the home track?"

"Uh we come down from…"

"You wouldn't have heard of it," Hunter interrupted his brother.

"Easy bro," Blake soothed. "And he wonders why we don't have any friends. Hey listen, guys. You were pretty fast out there before."

Dustin shook his head. "Yeah right man. We must be giving up a couple seconds a lap to you guys."

"I told you before that you get too much air on your jumps," a new voice entered. The five boys turned to see Maggie walking over, still in her motocross gear. "It slows you down." She turned to the two boys she hadn't met. "Hey. I'm Maggie. You guys were really good out there."

"Thanks," Hunter thanked. He noticed the gear she had on. "You ride?"

"Since I was little," she nodded.

"So uh, listen," Blake spoke up. "What are you doing there? You guys wanna follow us?"

"Actually man we gotta take a rain check," Ronald shook his head. "Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah no worries," Hunter nodded. The four other riders walked away and headed back toward the Storm Chargers vans. The bikes were already loaded into them. Roger, Ronald, and Dustin put their gear into them. Lily, Penny, and Kelly were all waiting for the four.

When they were all set, Penny spoke up. "We'll meet you at home, right?" she looked to Maggie.

"After classes are over, yes," she nodded. "Speaking of which…don't you four have to be there like, now?"

"We were waiting for the twins," Lily nodded. "We'll catch up later." The four Chilman siblings ran off.

Maggie turned to Dustin. "I'll meet you after I help Kelly get the vans back." Dustin nodded and took off in another direction.

* * *

Dustin and Maggie found themselves trekking through the woods a short while later. Maggie had ninja streaked to catch up to the earth ninja and now they were walking side by side, a bit late for training. Sensei understood the reasons why Maggie would be late if she ever was, and he understood the jobs she had to endure to keep her life going. Now, the two were walking and calling out to their friends, hoping something came up.

"Hey Tori!" Dustin yelled. "Shane! Hey come on you guys! Man don't tell me we missed training again."

"We're only a few minutes late," Maggie checked her watch. "I doubt we missed it. Come on you guys!" Out of nowhere, a dozen Kelzaks surrounded the two ninjas. Dustin dropped his bag to the ground and the two stood back to back, both getting ready to fight. "Not the guys I was looking for."

Dustin and Maggie both set off fighting the ring of Kelzaks around them. They stood back to back for the most part, dispersing when need be. Maggie took on half the Kelzaks as Dustin took on the other half of the foot soldiers. There weren't all that many for just the two of them, but it still felt a bit overwhelming. Roaring engines cut their thoughts from the fight as they saw red and blue blurs speeding toward them. The blurs knocked the Kelzaks down and Maggie helped Dustin to his feet.

"Hey Dustin, Maggie," Cam greeted as he came to stand between the two. "Hey, you know, I told these guys not to engage the enemy until the bikes were ready. But of course, no one listens to the guy with glasses."

"So dude, what…" Dustin trailed off. "These are the tsunami cycles?"

"These are great!" Tori called as the three ducked and she jumped over them.

Maggie frowned. "I thought the bikes would take months before they were ready for use."

"So did I," Cam sighed.

"So what, you got something for us?" Dustin hoped.

"No, should I?" Cam wondered.

Dustin groaned. "Oh come on. Quit joking around man."

"No seriously," Cam denied. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay so," Dustin tried to wrap his mind around this. "You're saying that the motocross guys are the only ones who don't get a tsunami cycle?"

"Alright alright," Cam lifted a device from his bag. He pressed a button and a large eighteen wheeler truck came into view. It had the Wind Ninja Academy logo on the side. "Meet your new mobile command center. The truck pulled to a stop and the rear door opened up, turning into a ramp. Cam pressed a button causing two more tsunami cycles to appear – one orange, one yellow.

"Oh dude," the two rangers stared in awe.

Cam rolled his eyes. "Well put."

"So anything we should know?" Maggie wondered.

"Yeah just make sure…" Cam never finished his sentence as he saw the two had already ran toward the cycles and were ready to ride. "Why bother?"

* * *

After the battle against the Kelzaks using the new tsunami cycles and a short battle earlier with a new monster, three of the four rangers could be found in Storm Chargers. Tori and Shane were hanging near the counter, talking to Kelly. Dustin was talking to Blake and Hunter, who had entered the store a few moments after they did. The two boys had yet to meet the other two ninjas. Maggie had yet to be seen.

"Hey you guys," Dustin grinned as he saw Tori and Shane walking over to him. "Cool. You finally get to meet." He took care of introductions. "Uh, Shane, Tori…Hunter and Blake."

"Hey," Hunter shook Shane's hand.

"How's it going?" the air ninja replied.

"Dustin's told us a lot about you," Hunter stated.

Blake looked at Tori. "But not everything." Tori bit the inside of her lip as she smiled a bit. Maggie chose that moment to run into the store and drag Dustin away before Shane had a chance to talk to the earth ninja, like he had wanted to.

"Whoa slow down Maggie," Dustin pleaded as Maggie led him into the back room. She shoved her bag behind the counter and spoke quickly. "What's the rush?"

"When the next customer comes in here, distract him," she begged. "Kelly will handle the rest, but just make sure he stays. Don't mention I'm here. I'll pay you back!" she ducked onto the lower shelf of the work bench, which was covered in a cloth. She hid herself pretty well and Dustin was confused.

"Hey, man," Shane walked over to Dustin. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" the door to the shop opened and Dustin saw the customer. He barely recognized the man, but suddenly knew why Maggie had asked him to distract the next customer that came in.

"Hold that thought dude," he moved away to distract the customer as Maggie wished. Kelly, who had also seen the man enter, was on her phone. She was speaking quickly and quietly so no one would overhear. Shane stood over by the counter and kind of shielded Kelly from the customer's sight. He could see Tori was still speaking to Hunter and Blake.

A moment later, all the other patrons in the store heard sirens, including the customer Dustin was talking to. Knowing he had to act fast, Dustin led the customer over to a set of gear for skateboarding, keeping him distracted. The man didn't notice anything until he felt his hands being pulled behind his back and a cop speaking to him. Kelly came over to stand beside Dustin, knowing the cops were probably going to ask them to give a statement of some sort. The other customers were confused as to what was going on.

Kelly walked into the back room once everything was taken care of. Shane was talking to Dustin and it wasn't long before Tori was pulled out of the store by the two boys. Kelly banged the top of the work bench. "It's safe to come out now."

"Thanks Kel," Maggie crawled out and hugged the red head. "One less thing I have to worry about now."

"If I were you, I'd go home and rest now," the red head stated. "Besides, it's your day off. Go do something with Bentley. I'll cover for Dustin."

"Thanks," Maggie smiled before bolting out of there, bumping into Shane on her way.

* * *

"Ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred," Sensei counted as he stood on Dustin's back for punishment for being late. Dustin had to do one hundred push-ups as the guinea pig stood on his back, counting for him. He jumped off the yellow ranger's back as the boy plopped down on the table. "Maybe you will learn the importance of punctuality."

"And you'll have really nice pecs," Tori joked as she and Maggie sat on the table. Dustin sat up and got off, standing. The three faced the entrance as Shane came in.

"Hey, uh, Dustin," he spoke. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Okay dude look," Dustin began as he faced his friend. "I'm sorry. I'm just…"

Shane interrupted him. "Hey uh…how well do you know Hunter and Blake? I mean, they come out of nowhere and suddenly they're your best friends?"

"Dude," Dustin scoffed. "It's a motocross thing, okay? I mean, you got these skater buds of yours you hang with and dude they're total posers. And we don't say a word." Tori and Maggie shared a look, knowing this was going to get bad real fast. Dustin moved to leave but Shane held him back.

"Yeah well at least I know what's important here," he rolled his eyes. The two boys faced each other. "Look, ever since you've been hanging out with these guys, man, your priorities are totally messed."

"Dude that's crazy man," Dustin huffed. "Come on," he looked to the girls. "Back me up here, Tori? Maggie?"

Tori simply bit her lip and Maggie looked as if she hadn't been paying attention.

"Oh come on man!" Dustin shouted. "Listen, I admit I have been a bit of an airhead lately…"

"This is not chess club," Shane interrupted, growling. "We're talking about the end of the world here. Do you even get that?"

"Sensei, a little help here?" Dustin pleaded.

Sensei merely shook his head. "You can only help yourself, Dustin, with your actions, not your words."

"You know what?" Dustin got frustrated. "I – I can't believe this! I'm going riding." He left Ninja Ops, a bit pissed off at his teammates.

* * *

"Come on already," Tori laughed as she and Maggie were hanging out at Maggie's house. Maggie was watching Bentley and right now, the two girls were watching him as he played with his toys and watched TV. "If he asks you out, accept it."

"Tor, how many guys do you know would want to deal with a girl like me?" Maggie raised an eyebrow. "A birth mother I never knew, half siblings I never met, a ranger, someone with three jobs, one of which is full time, and a girl with a father in jail? I'm lucky enough the Shane, Dustin, and Cam put up with me."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Okay one, don't make it sound worse and like we hang out with you out of pity, because we don't. Shane doesn't even know about your screwed up past. And secondly, your life is pretty good right now. I'm surprised you haven't cracked."

"I will one day," Maggie vowed. "That day just hasn't come yet."

"Any news on your dad's status?" Tori wondered. Tori had known about Maggie's father for a couple years and new the results of it, and Maggie felt comfortable talking to the water ninja about it.

"Arrested," Maggie sighed. "Dustin and Kelly helped. Kelly called the cops as Dustin kept him distracted long enough so there was no chance of escape."

Tori frowned. "So that's why you hid in under the work bench?" Maggie nodded. Before they could do anything, their morphers went off, signaling that the mole monster was back.

"You go," Maggie urged. "I can't leave Bentley alone and I can't leave him with a stranger." Tori nodded and left, swearing to fill her in later. Maggie looked at the little dirty blonde haired boy who was looking up at her. She picked him up and sat him on her lap. "You look so much like your father."

* * *

After the fight, which the rangers managed to do without Maggie – Tori making the excuse of her stuck babysitting a neighbor's kid and couldn't get away – the four ninjas found themselves at the track, watching Dustin ride. Maggie had some time to hang out with her friends now that someone had arrived home to watch Bentley. Dustin skidded to a stop near his friends, causing some mud and dirt to fly up and hit them.

"Thanks for the shower," Tori grumbled, wiping some of the dirt off.

"Yeah sorry," Dustin removed his helmet. "So what, did I look faster?"

"You were ripping bro," Shane high fived him. "Hey, where's Hunter and Blake? I figured they'd be here."

"Yeah I don't know," Dustin shrugged. "I guess they had better things to do than just hang out with a good like me, huh?"

Shane bit his lip. "Hey, some of the stuff before man…I didn't mean you weren't committed."

"Yeah," Maggie patted the earth ninja's shoulder. "You're a great ranger. A flake, but a great ranger."

"Thanks guys," Dustin smiled. "Well, let's go gear up. If we're going to be riding those tsunami cycles, we better be ready." Thankfully, the two motocross riders had made sure to bring two vans to hold a couple bikes each.

* * *

A/N: So the mystery behind Bentley may be revealed sooner than "Snip it, Snip it Good," but I'm not sure about that. Anyway, up next is when the evil rangers come in, so how will that go?


	5. Thunder Strangers Part I

**Shattered Glass **

**Chapter 5: Thunder Strangers**

**Part I**

_A/N: First in the Thunder Strangers arc. So what'll happen now that there are evil rangers in the mix? What happens to Maggie as a result of some of it? I have the events of this arc planned out and can't wait until I can get to "Snip it, Snip it Good." I'm still going to do "Nowhere to Grow," but I don't like that episode so if when I get to that chapter and it seems sloppy, then sorry. Anyway, what'll happen now?_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

"Everyone's got their gear, right?" Karen asked as the Chilman kids were standing in the living room, bags packed. The Chilmans were going on a five day vacation out of state. Their destination was going to take a couple of days to drive to and they were staying there for about five days. The parents hadn't said where they were going, making it a surprise for their four children. Maggie was staying behind with Bentley, letting the Chilmans go on their family bonding trip. She was fine alone.

"Yeah Ma," the four kids echoed.

"Can you please tell us where we're going?" Lily wondered.

"Yeah please?" Penny begged.

Maggie sat back holding Bentley on her hips and laughed. "If they tell you, then that ruins the surprise." Unlike her adoptive siblings, she had been told where they were going. After all, it was in case of an emergency that she needed to know.

"How come Mags isn't coming with us?" Ronald wondered.

"Yeah, she's part of the family!" Roger added.

"I got more important things to do here," Maggie stated. "Besides, would you trust anyone else to take care of Sneezy and Sleepy?" Roger and Ronald looked at their pet hamsters in the cages on a table against the wall. They shook their heads.

Daniel looked around the room. "Let's load up the car." After helping them load up the van that they had, Maggie wished them good luck and farewell. "Remember, you know how to reach us if something goes wrong. We expect to hear from you before you go to bed, and Kelly said that she can watch Bentley if you need her to."

"I know," Maggie nodded She carefully hugged her adoptive father. She looked at the young boy in her arms as the van pulled away. "Say bye!"

Bentley waved like Maggie was as they watched the van leave sight.

* * *

Later in the day, Maggie entered Storm Chargers and found Kelly waiting behind the counter. Maggie had brought Bentley with her and was pushing him in his stroller as she walked in. Kelly looked up from the counter and smiled at her as she walked over. "I was wondering when you'd bring him by. I figured you'd avoid this place with him for now."

"I've decided that until I'm comfortable with what happened, I'm going to make people who don't know think Bentley is simply a cousin that we took in when his parents died," Maggie explained. She was glad no one in the store was there. After all, only the Chilmans, Kelly, Tori, and as of last week, Dustin, knew about Bentley and who he was.

"Maggie, you're much too smart to do that," Kelly spoke. "You need to accept the fact that it happened and that you decided to do this. No one's going to judge you…okay, well some people might, but only your friend's opinions should matter to you. And if you're happy, who cares what anyone else should think?"

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Part of me lying has to do with protecting him. I know my dad's locked up, but he's sneaky and he's smart enough to figure a way out."

"Uh huh, sure," Kelly snorted. "I think most of it's to protect him from the world of rangers you got sucked into."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Maggie shook her head.

"Mags, you do," Kelly looked the girl in the eye. "Come on. Do you really think I wouldn't figure it out? I've known since my cousin was one. I used to live with her and well I put two and two together and figured out she was the pink one. I've held the secret for years and knowing your family and knowing how into martial arts you guys are, it's no surprise."

Maggie glared at her. "I don't know whether I should be relieved or worried that you know."

"Why do you think I offered to babysit him when you need it?" Kelly chuckled. "Keep an eye on the place while I go get some things from my house to bring in, okay?" Maggie nodded and rolled Bentley around the store, showing him some of the things. To say the little boy was awed at what he saw was a good way to sum it up. After all, he was only two. Customers began to fill the store.

Maggie felt something hit her in the head. "Ow!" she turned and found Dustin trashing the place behind the counter. She rolled Bentley over there and followed, figuring the dirt boy came in from the back. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

"Dustin!" Kelly shouted as she came in to see the mess. She stood beside her other employee. Dustin popped up and stood, facing the two girls. "You understand the concept of cleaning, don't you?"

"Things go _on _the shelves?" Maggie finished for the red head. Dustin came out from behind the counter.

"You know what," he spoke. "I've lost my backpack and I can't even think about anything else until I find it."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "You'll find it," she assured. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask both of you have you seen Blake or Hunter?"

"They kind of blew me off last week," Dustin sighed. "And I haven't even seen 'em since."

"Have you got a cell number?" the red head followed. Maggie dug out her phone to try and find the numbers she was given for the Bradley duo. "I got the money I needed for regionals next week. I got to put a two fifty team together like, yesterday."

"What day is that again?" Maggie wondered. "I may or may not be able to make it."

"Why?" Kelly frowned. "I thought you were all set?"

Maggie nodded. "That was until I realized that I shouldn't really schedule anything until I know when the court date is."

"Hey, well uh, what about me?" Dustin asked as he handed the red head the numbers.

"I've only got a budget for two fifties, Dustin," Kelly bit her lip. "And those guys have the experience on big bikes. You understand, right?"

"Yeah sure," Dustin blinked. "I mean, if I were putting a team together, I'd want them too. Um, you know what? I got to go now." He left the store in search of his backpack.

Maggie looked at the red head. "That went well, surprisingly. Better than I thought he'd take it."

"Just get to work," Kelly rolled her eyes.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Maggie found herself standing in the quarry in morph with Shane, Tori, and Dustin. Kelly was watching Bentley for her and Maggie was worried, but she knew Bentley was safe. Nothing was in the quarry like Cam had said, and they were all beginning to doubt what the computer guy had told them.

"What's going on?" Shane wondered as they looked around.

"Not a whole lot," Tori observed. Maggie and Dustin put in their agreement about there being nothing there.

Shane spoke into his morpher. "Uh, Cam, this place is like downtown Deadsville."

"_I'm taking a heat reading from the air force satellite," _Cam reported. _"It's usually right on."_

Out of nowhere, the four heard a voice. "Goodbye rangers!" As soon as the four turned around, they found themselves lying on the ground from a blast sent their way.

"Note to self," Maggie groaned. "Never ever doubt Cam." The four stood and saw the backs of a crimson and navy power ranger.

"Who are you?" Shane demanded.

"What's with the attitude?" Tori followed.

"Hello, anybody home?" Dustin called out. The two rangers had yet to move or speak.

Crimson turned around and Navy followed. "Obviously you didn't get the memo."

Navy agreed. "Old rangers out, new rangers in."

"You expect us to fight you?" Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Fine with me!" After all, these two appeared to be evil rangers, and good guys fight against evil guys. Drawing her sword quickly, the two rangers charged. Their swords were drawn and they knew what they were doing. The two repeatedly attacked the four rangers in that brief time, and Maggie felt a stinging pain in her shoulder. She and the other three fell down, but she was the only one who demorphed in the process.

Maggie put her hand over her shoulder and felt a familiar liquid. She saw the gash that the swords the two other rangers used had made. She turned and growled. "You sons of a bitch!" then she winced in pain at her shoulder. Tori noticed the pain her friend was in and saw the gash as well. She went to assist the girl.

"Guys," she called to Shane and Dustin. "I'm gonna get her to Ops then come back. Think you can handle them for now?" Both boys nodded and went to fight the two rangers, giving the girls time to escape.

Maggie was out of the fight before it even started.

* * *

"Ow," Maggie hissed as Cam stitched up her shoulder. Tori had dropped her off and went straight back to the fight. Cam had saw Maggie get injured in the fight and was ready with a kit to stitch her up when Tori dropped her off. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? Are you even using the right suture?"

"I know what I'm doing," Cam nodded. "But it's a pretty deep cut. You may wanna get it checked out at the hospital later."

Maggie examined the stitched up gash and noticed the resident genius was right. "A bit sloppy, but it'll hold for now. You should've done it a bit closer together."

"What do you know about sutures?" Cam wondered, going back to monitor the battle.

"I'm a third year college and med school student," the brunette explained. "I've doubled up in the classes because my school grades were good enough for me to skip some grades. I've managed to handle and retain the information and work I learned." At that moment, Shane, Dustin, and Tori, in their ninja uniforms, came in and immediately went to Sensei, who was sitting in his little habitat. All three began speaking at once.

Sensei whistled to break up the speaking. "One at a time," he instructed.

"Sensei, who were those guys?" Shane wondered.

"They fight in the style of the Thunder Ninja Academy," Sensei answered. "This is all I know for certain."

"I thought Lothor captured all the other ninja schools?" Dustin frowned.

This time it was Maggie who answered. "Aside from us, those two, and a ninja studying in Nepal, the three academies have been either wiped out or captured. I think there was a fourth one, but I don't know much about it if there is."

"Either way, could Lothor have turned them against us so he could fight fire with fire?" Tori questioned, directing the question at the guinea pig.

"Their fire comes from deep within," Sensei stated. "Even Lothor cannot be driving them to attack with such passion."

"You know," Dustin came to a decision. "I don't really care what their problem is. All I know is those dudes almost smoked us."

"Yeah but they didn't," Shane sighed. "And I wanna know why."

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Kelly demanded as she saw Maggie walk into Storm Chargers with a sling on her arm and looking tired. Bentley was in Kelly's arms and as soon as he saw Maggie, he reached out for her. Maggie carefully held him with her free arm. "You look like shit."

"Thanks," Maggie rolled her eyes. "Didn't you see the fight on the news?" She figured since Kelly already knew, there was no point in keeping it from her.

"Yeah," the red head nodded, going to sit next to the girl in the lounge. "It didn't start until it was half over. What happened to your arm?"

"An old scar was opened up and a deep gash was formed," Maggie sighed. "Had to get stitches. I'll be out for a couple weeks. They told me not to move my arm too much, not that I would anyway. It hurts too much for me to right now. It wasn't deep enough that it needed anything more than stitches, but it hurt like," she covered Bentley's ears. "Hell. It hurt like hell." She removed her hands from the boy's ears. She wasn't going to introduce the boy to words like "hell" and other curse words yet.

Kelly examined the wound a little bit. "That looks like it hurt pretty badly."

"I can still operate my zord," she went on. "But I can't actually fight. God this is gonna be a long couple of weeks."

"Well if you need any help…" Kelly broke her sentence when Maggie's morpher went off. She had told Cam only to call her in if the zords were going to be used, and it seemed that was the case right now. "I'll watch him. You go and be careful."

Maggie raced out of the store.

* * *

"About time you joined," Shane noticed Maggie as she entered the megazord. They were squaring off against the two evil rangers who had somehow gotten their hands on the disk Cam gave Dustin. As a result, the two thunder rangers had tsunami cycles and zords to help them take down the rangers. Maggie was in morph, but her teammates could see her sling preventing her from using her left arm.

"Excuse me for trying not to further injure myself so I can help," Maggie retorted. "Are we gonna fight or what?"

"Bottom of the ninth guys," Tori spoke, indicating they were ready to fight. "Now or never!"

"I'm thinking …now!" Dustin gave his input. The two megazords stood facing each other. The two charged at their opponents, ready for a fight. The wind rangers and Maggie were not well prepared for attacks the thunder rangers threw their way. A few good hits were delivered to the thunder rangers, mostly given by Maggie who was pissed at them.

However, one blow from the thunder rangers' megazord that caused the wind megazord to flip over violently followed by a blow from the megazord weapon left the rangers in bad shape, making it unable for them to move the megazord.

Maggie was the only one unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Ending it there. I'm going to have the thunder rangers be under brainwashing for the end of the next chapter and about half of the one after that, considering what I'm going to have them do. Hey, they do have a heart buried deep in there somewhere.


	6. Thunder Strangers Part II

**Shattered Glass **

**Chapter 6: Thunder Strangers**

**Part II**

_A/N: So here's part two of the Thunder Strangers arc. Remember from last chapter that: Maggie was left alone to watch Bentley with Kelly's help, Kelly knows who the rangers are but isn't saying anything, Maggie is forbidden to use her left arm a lot to prevent further injuring it and until the cut heals, and the megazord went down, rendering Maggie unconscious._

_So, what'll happen now? I may switch a few scenes around. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

Kelly reached the motocross track to find Blake and Hunter running toward the Storm Chargers van. Bentley was being lifted out of his car seat, since Kelly couldn't leave him alone at the store. She held Bentley in her arms as Blake and Hunter reached her. "What are you guys doing here?" she demanded. She had heard on the radio about the attacks and got a call from the two about something going here, but she wondered why exactly they were here. "We're under attack!"

"We think they need help," Hunter stated. "Come on," he began leading the way to where he and Blake had seen the damage. Kelly followed them, still holding Bentley. Maggie hadn't returned and she knew this couldn't be good. The three raced over to the big hill where the damage had been done. As they reached it, they saw four people trying to make their way up it. Hunter and Blake ran to help them as Kelly set Bentley on the ground.

"We were riding and we saw the smoke," Blake explained as they helped the four. Maggie was clutching her head and blinking. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Tori breathed. They all appeared to be in bad shape, but none were as bad as Maggie.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

Kelly decided to pipe up. "I was listening in the car on the way here. They think it's some kind of alien attack."

"Why?" Blake acted like he didn't know. "That sort of thing happen a lot around here?"

"You never wonder why housing was so cheap?" Shane retorted.

"We need to call someone," Kelly suggested. "The police, the FBI, the CIA…"

"Kelly we're fine," Maggie spoke. However, the others looked at her when she said that and noted she wasn't speaking to anyone but rather the open air as her back was facing her friend. Tori grabbed her arm and turned her so she was facing the read head. "Whoa, why are there like, fifty of you?" she blinked rapidly.

Tori sighed. "We're fine, but she may need to be checked out."

"I'll take care of it," Kelly nodded, grabbing hold of Maggie's arm. "You guys let me know when you get home and that you're okay." She began walking off, orange ranger and Bentley in tow.

* * *

"Why does my head hurt like hell?" Maggie groaned as she spoke. Kelly had wasted no time in getting her to the hospital to have her checked out. Bentley was sitting in a nearby chair playing with a toy the red head had brought along with them. Kelly was standing next to the bed they had Maggie resting on. "What happened? Why am I in a hospital?"

"You tell me," Kelly shrugged. "You, Tori, Shane, and Dustin were caught in the monster attack, according to them. You were speaking to nothing but the air and you said there was about fifty of us, when in reality there was less than ten. I took you to the hospital to have you checked out."

"What's my diagnosis?" she questioned, wanting to know.

Kelly sighed. "You're lucky your arm wasn't further injured. However, you do have a mild concussion and they advise you to stay up but resting for the next twenty four hours and someone has to monitor it. They just gave you some pain meds and they're getting papers to discharge you. You're not going out fighting until your arm is completely healed, got it?"

Maggie nodded but the simple movement worsened her headache. "Can we go back to the store now?"

Kelly just waited for the papers to come through.

* * *

After being released from the hospital, Kelly took Maggie and Bentley back to Storm Chargers. She had a store to run and Maggie could rest in the lounge. Bentley would be able to watch TV. She hoped that Dustin was there working so she would have some help now that Maggie's pain meds had kicked in and she was beginning to act loopy.

"Whoa, pretty bike," Maggie awed as she walked into the back room and saw Dustin fixing a bike. Kelly was setting Bentley up in the lounge area. "What's its name?"

Dustin and Shane shared a look before Dustin spoke to her. "Maggie, you okay?"

"She's got a concussion," Kelly sighed, entering the room. "The doctors drugged her with pain meds and she doesn't respond well to them. Just ignore what she says until they wear off."

"Which will be when?" Shane wondered.

"When she starts acting like her normal self," Kelly explained. "She has to be kept awake and monitored for the next twenty four hours, until around eight tomorrow. I was hoping you two and Tori wouldn't mind helping out with it."

"Not at all Kelly," Dustin finished up with the bike yet again. Kelly went back to work, keeping her eye on Bentley who was absorbed with the kid show playing on the TV.

Shane decided to change the subject. "Dude, you've changed that oil like, five times already."

"Yeah I don't know man," Dustin sighed as he stood straighter. "You know, I just can't stop thinking about why those thunder punks didn't destroy us when they had the chance, you know?"

"Hey," Maggie nudged the two boys. "Who's the really cute tall guy?"

"Dude, did you just call someone cute?" Shane looked at her.

"Shh!" Maggie giggled. "They'll hear you!" Shane and Dustin shared a look, wondering just how loopy pain meds made the brunette. After all, it could be to a point where she starts spilling secrets. However, both boys were a bit more focused on the conversation between Kelly and the Bradley brothers.

Kelly handed a couple papers to the boys. "Just fill these out before the race and have your parents sign them."

"We don't live with our parents," Hunter snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kelly apologized. She didn't know.

"Hey don't sweat it," Blake assured. "We'll get the forms back to you tomorrow."

"Great," Kelly smiled. "I'll see you out there then." The two boys nodded and left.

Dustin turned to Shane. "I'm gonna go see if they wanna hit the track later."

"I don't know man," Shane bit his lip. "There's something about those guys…"

"Come on man," Dustin put his hand on the red ranger's shoulder, accidentally getting oil on it. Shane looked at the boy as he backed away. "Sorry dude. I'll…I gotta go." He ran out of the store.

"Yeah you do that," Shane looked after him.

Maggie regained his attention. "You have a funny face!" she laughed, cracking up at the expression Shane wore on his face. Why did he get stuck with this?

* * *

Tori took it upon herself to watch Maggie for the day, as well as Bentley. Maggie was still a bit loopy, but she was starting to return to her old self. Maggie sat in the back of Tori's van playing with Bentley as Tori went surfing for a bit. The girls were going to spend the night together at Maggie's house so Tori could watch her. The blue ranger was making her way back to the van, surfboard in hands when she bumped into Blake and Hunter.

"What, no hello?" Blake asked, causing Tori to pause in her step just before reaching her van. They were close enough for Maggie to hear them.

"Sorry," Tori turned around. "My mind is somewhere else."

"Yeah, rough day," Blake assumed.

"Yeah." Cue awkward silence. "Thanks again for helping me out there."

Blake nodded. "Oh yeah. Hey listen, don't mention it. Anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind," Tori smiled. Hunter was rolling his eyes as he witnessed the conversation. "I'll catch you later." She turned and began walking to the van again. When she reached the back, she saw Maggie smirking up at her.

"Well your crush couldn't be more obvious," she smirked.

"Shut up," Tori rolled her eyes. "Besides, I don't give you grief about Alex."

Maggie snorted. "Alex moved to another state and I lost his number last week. I didn't make my crush obvious."

"Shane and Dustin would say otherwise," the blonde grinned as she helped Maggie get Bentley settled into his car seat. Maggie climbed in the front as Tori began driving.

"What?" she frowned.

"You admitted to them that you thought Hunter was cute," Tori chuckled. "They're not sure if you meant it or if it was the meds talking, but either way, those words came out of your mouth."

"As if," Maggie scoffed. "You coming back later to surf again?"

Tori nodded as they set sights for elsewhere.

* * *

An hour after they left the beach, Maggie found herself at the track helping Dustin with his bike. He had called and asked her to help with it since it needed a few repairs. Tori dropped Maggie off at the track and dropped Bentley off at Storm Chargers with Kelly before going back to the beach. Maggie and Shane were listening to Dustin describe what he saw earlier. "And when you got to the alley," Shane summarized. "Blake and Hunter were gone?"

"Yeah man," Dustin nodded.

"What's up with that?" Shane wondered.

"You know what?" Dustin had an idea pop into his head. "Maybe – maybe they're like, master illusionists, you know, like that guy on TV who makes the tanks disappear?" Shane and Maggie shook their heads at their friend's ideas. "Man that would be cool, huh?"

Hunter approached them, alone. "Hey," he got their attention. "Have you guys seen Blake?"

"Gee, second time today he's just disappeared," Shane spoke, none too happy.

"Tori's pulling up with him now," Maggie pointed out the van down the hill. Hunter thanked her and ran off.

"What, no comment about…ow! Dude!" Dustin cried.

Maggie glared at him. "I may be concussed and have a bad arm at the moment, but I can still kick your ass." Dustin backed away slightly as Shane carefully helped the girl up from the ground. "I'll see you guys later!" she ran toward the van, ready to go with Tori for their girls' night.

* * *

Maggie and Tori found themselves at Maggie's house. Tori had given the boys back their morphers which were now fully repaired and the two girls headed for Maggie's place. The two girls were playing with Bentley as he played with his toys. For a child who was almost two, Bentley was active and talkative. Well, as talkative as a two year old could be. "Hard to believe his birthday is in a couple of weeks," the blonde commented.

"End of March," Maggie nodded.

"You never exactly told me what happened about it," Tori pointed out.

Maggie shrugged. "It's simple. You know all there is to know about it."

"I'll get the full detailed story out of you one day," the surfer vowed.

"Keep trying 'cause it ain't happening," Maggie smirked. At that moment, Tori's morpher went off. "You go. I'm banned and if those thunder rangers are back, Shane and Dustin are gonna need the help they can get."

"Are you sure?" Tori asked, nervous. Maggie was supposed to be monitored for twenty four hours.

"Bentley will monitor me," Maggie grinned. Tori rolled her eyes and left the house. Maggie sighed and played with Bentley for a while longer before picking him up and heading into the kitchen. She was careful not to move her bad arm too much as she moved to the fridge to get a bottle of water. When she turned around from it, she jumped from being startled by seeing Blake there.

Maggie let out a sigh of relief but tensed up when she sensed something wasn't right. "Blake, what are you…" she never finished her sentence because she noticed the boy's eyes were strange, not their normal color. The other reason was that she felt something hit her hard on the back of the head and she blacked out.

The last thing she heard before completely losing consciousness was Bentley shouting.

* * *

"Blake and Hunter lied to me?" Tori frowned as the three wind rangers walked into Ninja Ops. None of them heard from Maggie since Tori had left her, and Tori was going to go back over there as soon as Sensei was done debriefing the team about the fight. Instead of them destroying the monster, however, the two thunder rangers did. It was up to the wind rangers to destroy him when he got bigger and the zords had to be called in. "Why?"

Shane stopped them from walking as he spotted the two thunder rangers in the room, holding Cam and a sleeping Bentley hostage. The three ninjas fell defensive. "What are you doing here?" he growled.

The thunder rangers dropped their morph to reveal Blake in navy, holding Bentley in one arm and Hunter in crimson. The ninjas eased off their stances. The three of them could see the odd look in the two boys' eyes, the same thing Maggie had seen.

"So what do you want?" Dustin broke the tense silence. "How did you get in here?"

"Ask her," Hunter nodded toward Tori.

"Blake?" the blonde questioned.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "But we had to find the Ninja Ops. I didn't mean to use you."

Tori hissed. "If you hurt either of them I will hunt you down," she threatened.

"Leave him," Hunter shoved Cam toward the others. "We got what we want. Goodbye rangers, and good luck in your future battles!" the two vanished along with Bentley in a puff of smoke. Tori and Dustin, having known who Bentley was, got a bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs. Shane and Cam had no idea who exactly Bentley was or why the thunders wanted them, but one thing was for certain.

The Bradley's weren't doing this on their own free will.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a bit cruel of me to have Hunter and Blake kidnap Bentley, but this is why I said they were going to be brainwashed for this story. I always thought they kind of didn't do this just based on what they said Lothor had told them. It seemed like something else was going on too. I don't know. That's just the way I see it. So, what'll happen next? Who will save who?


	7. Thunder Strangers Part III

**Shattered Glass **

**Chapter 7: Thunder Strangers**

**Part III**

_A/N: The rescue mission is underway. Someone saves Bentley, someone else saves Maggie, and a third saves Sensei with some help from the first two. Who will save who? Blake and Hunter won't even get to the cavern before they realize what they've been doing. Their parents won't even be featured in this. Actually, let's just see how this chapter goes. Also, this chapter may be a bit short._

_Okay, so I'm updating this story now because tomorrow, I start school again and I have to focus on my grades and road lessons and finding a job, which I hopefully have one lined up already, but my updating may slow down until I get into the hang of things, which is why I've been working on getting ahead in writing stories, so I can quickly update them._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing originally in the show._

* * *

After the shocking discovery, the rangers and Cam were moving around Ninja Ops, trying to figure out a plan of action for saving Sensei, Bentley, and checking in on Maggie. As far as a plan was going, it appeared they were all eventually going to have to split up. Tori and Dustin knew Maggie would be pissed and on the hunt to kill once she found out about Bentley, but they had to see how she was first.

"See I knew there was something about Blake and Hunter," Shane claimed.

"Well man you don't have to rub it in, okay," Dustin sighed. "I mean, I feel bad enough already."

Cam pointed to a glowing circle on the map on the mainframe. "That's them. My father encased himself in an energy sphere before he was captured. That'll protect him and allow us to track his location within a twenty five mile radius."

"But he can't transform or use his ninja powers, can he?" Shane wondered.

"No," Cam shook his head. "And he's about to go out of range."

"Why are they taking them out there into the middle of the forest?" Dustin wondered.

Tori spoke up from over by the bookshelf. "Found it! The Mountain of Lost Ninjas."

"Of course," Cam realized.

"Oh, that's where all those freaky ninja ghost dudes are, right?" Dustin recalled uncertainly.

"So you do study your ninja history," Cam rolled his eyes. Dustin shrugged. "Then you should also know that the Mountain of Lost Ninjas is where the Cavern of Spirits is…"

Tori finished the thought. "Which houses the Gem of Souls. It's the only thing powerful enough on Earth to break the energy sphere surrounding Sensei. But there's still Bentley and Maggie to think about. If they have Bentley, then something must've happened to Maggie."

"Not to mention it didn't look like they could control what they were doing," Dustin pointed out. That's when they recalled the eye thing and knew this wasn't their real intentions. "There's no way they aren't brainwashed, man."

"I think the best way to handle this is to split up," Cam suggested. "Someone goes to check on Maggie while two of you work on getting the kid and my father back." They all knew Cam had to monitor things from the base. The other three ninjas shared a look.

* * *

"I don't know about you bro," Blake spoke as he and Hunter walked through the woods. Blake was still carrying a somewhat sleeping Bentley as Hunter carried the sphere Sensei was in. It was a creepy forest, a fact that both boys had to admit. "But I'm not really digging this place."

"Don't be such a baby," Hunter scoffed and moved on. Blake followed.

"You should be afraid, thunder rangers," Sensei warned. He knew the two were brainwashed into something. "There are spirits here of the darkest warriors the world has ever known."

"Quiet," Hunter snapped. "We know what we're doing."

Sensei rolled his eyes. He hoped to somehow break through to them. "Have you not learned that taking revenge on one who has caused you no harm is never the answer?"

Before either ninja could speak, Bentley began to stir. "Bro, the kid's waking up," Blake noted. Bentley yawned and opened his eyes. He realized he wasn't with the one person he wanted to be with.

"MAMA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, startling any nearby woodland creature and nearly blowing Blake's eardrum. Bentley began thrashing around, swinging his small fists and kicking his legs and pushing against Blake to try and break free.

"Dude….Ow!" Blake yelped as Bentley's fist connected with the side of his face. "Man this kid's got a good punch and set of lungs. I think I'm losing my hearing in my right ear."

"Suck it up," Hunter growled as they kept moving, ignoring Bentley's cries.

However, neither boy could shake the ringing voice in the back of their heads.

* * *

Dustin was elected to go check on Maggie. They weren't sure how much time had passed since Tori was called away from her house and had to leave Maggie alone with Bentley. He noticed that the door was open and took that as a bad sign. He knew something had to have happened. Maggie would never give Bentley up without a fight. Slowly, he approached the house.

Upon reaching the door, he looked inside, checking it was safe. When he heard nothing, he was both relieved and worried. Everything looked normal and untouched from how it normally looked. The earth ninja noted the hamsters hustling and bustling about in their cages, not in normal behavior. He walked over to the two cages first and peered inside. Frowning, he watched as the hamsters kept running toward one side of the cages. Turning his head to the side, where the kitchen entrance was, he spotted Maggie's foot.

Dustin rushed into the kitchen and found Maggie unconscious on the hardwood floor. He knew this was trouble and that this was not good. A little away from where her head rest as a frying pan upside down, and Dustin realized what must've happened. He lifted Maggie's head up a bit and tried waking her up. "Maggie, get up," he urged.

After a few minutes of no response, he did the one thing he could think of: he called an ambulance.

* * *

While Dustin was checking in on Maggie, it was up to Tori and Shane to get Sensei and Bentley from the thunder rangers. They knew it wasn't going to be easy, but they also knew it could be if they were able to get the Bradley brothers to remember something. The thunder rangers were brainwashed and from what information they gathered, brainwashing could be undone by bringing back memories of what was true. However, that posed a problem considering Tori and Shane had no idea about the Bradley's past.

"How much further?" Blake asked, trying to get the ringing out of his ears. Bentley had cried himself to sleep, which both boys were glad for. He was loud and Blake could feel a bruise forming on his cheek from where the child had smacked him. Both boys had a nagging feeling in the back of their heads, but they couldn't figure out what it was.

"Almost there," Hunter assured as they continued through the woods. A strange noise caused them to stop short and look around.

"Did you hear that?" Blake wondered, wanting to make sure he wasn't going crazy. Hunter nodded and they backed up a bit just before creatures that appeared dead came out of nowhere. Immediately, they stood back to back. Hunter set down the energy sphere Sensei was in while Blake had to hold Bentley. This was going to be tricky.

Hunter morphed and held Bentley so Blake could do the same. Then the two went off fighting against the creatures, Hunter trying to prevent them from injuring Bentley. The ghouls were nothing like they thought they were as they fought. The boys had a bit of trouble fighting them off while trying to keep the people they kidnapped from harm. Donning the ranger suits were helping them.

"They just keep coming!" the crimson ranger realized as he and Blake kept being surrounded. The ghouls trapped them in the center of a tight circle. "What now?" Out of nowhere, beams came and hit the ghouls down, freeing the two rangers. The boys turned to see Tori and Shane riding toward them on the tsunami cycles, ready for a fight.

"I'll take that!" Tori gently and quickly snatched Bentley from Hunter's arms and rode off in the direction she came. Her first priority was to get the child safe and sound. On her way back to the truck, she saw Dustin speeding by on his cycle going to help Shane. Dustin pulled to a stop next to Shane and looked around.

"Who do we fight?" he asked, wondering which villain to take on first.

"Anyone not wearing a primary color," the red ranger stated. Dustin nodded and the fight with the four rangers against the ghouls began.

* * *

Kelly grumbled to herself as she waited in the hospital waiting room. She wasn't happy to receive a call from the staff here about Maggie being back in the hospital. When she had arrived, she was filled in on why she was contacted instead of the Chilmans, not that the red head had minded. That's when she realized Dustin had been the one to bring her here and give the staff Kelly's number. From what the red head gathered, Maggie was smacked on the back of the head with a frying pan and had bleeding into her brain, causing her to currently be in surgery where they were draining it.

That's when Tori walked in, carrying Bentley. "Kelly?"

"Don't act surprised that Dustin had them call me," Kelly took Bentley from the ninja's arms. "He told me that she was hit over the back of the head with a frying pan."

"Ouch," Tori winced, regretting that she left Maggie alone.

"So what happened?" Kelly asked, examining the small child. "And don't give me some lame excuse because I know that you guys are saving the world."

"That's ridiculous," Tori tried to cover it up.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "My cousin was the original pink. I'm bound to have picked up how to spot a ranger. Plus, I have to be observant in my line of work. So what happened?"

Tori launched into the story of what she knew had happened as the two sat in chairs. Kelly listened intently as she got the full story. When she was done, Kelly filled her in on what the doctors had told her about Maggie's status. Tori concluded that it would be a long while before Maggie was back to her normal self and up and about fighting.

Now if only they knew how she was right now.

* * *

Shane, Dustin, Hunter, and Blake were all morphed and standing back to back as the ghouls surrounded them. Shane and Dustin were hoping Tori would show up soon and make the fight a bit easier, but they already had a plan in mind. If they could get the Bradley brothers to hit their heads hard enough, this would all be over and things could go back to normal. However, with the ghouls present, it was going to make it harder.

"These guys are fearless!" Shane grumbled. Then he got an idea. He turned toward Hunter. "How about a truce? Let's do this together."

"Fine by me," Hunter agreed. "But only for now!" The two reds set off fighting one group of ghouls as the other two boys began to fight off the other half. Shane and Hunter were combining what they knew to fight as did Blake and Dustin. However, halfway through the fight, Shane landed a good blow to Hunter's head as did Dustin to Blake's. the two boys stumbled back into trees, hitting their heads further. Voices flashed through.

Images of the lies they were told flashed through their heads as they tried to think straight. Suddenly, they realized that everything Lothor had told them was a lie and that they had no exact idea what was going on. All they knew was that they were fighting on the wrong side and that they should try to make it right.

"Hey, you guys alright?" Shane asked as he and Dustin ran over after finishing the ghouls. Sensei was in Dustin's arms, still in his energy sphere.

"Man what happened?" Blake groaned.

"Why are we in the woods?" Hunter frowned. Dustin and Blake shared a look.

Then a new voice entered, causing the four boys to spin around and see Lothor. "Well, isn't this a sight. You figured out how to destroy the mind control. Now, give me the hamster!"

"Actually dude, he's a guinea pig," Dustin corrected.

"And we're not giving him to you," Shane added.

"Then I'll take him," Lothor smirked. He went to fire at them, causing the four to instinctively duck. However, a bright light blocked the blast and redirected it to Lothor, causing the ninja to vanish. When the light faded, the boys stood and noticed a broken green gem on the ground.

This was going to take some explaining.

* * *

"Ow."

"That's an awfully late reaction," a familiar face greeted Maggie as she woke up. She had no idea where she was until she recognized the very familiar white walls of a hospital room. She saw Kelly, Tori, and Bentley in her hospital room and felt a bandage wrapped around her head. "About time you woke up. We were getting worried."

"What happened?" Maggie blinked, trying to get used to the lighting in the room.

Tori took the liberty of filling her in. "Hunter and Blake were brainwashed to kidnap Bentley and Sensei to use as bait to draw us out so Lothor could appear and destroy us. In order to take Bentley from you, Hunter hit you over the head with a frying pan."

"Why is this huge bandage around my head?" the brunette questioned.

"They had to drain some of the bleeding in your brain," Kelly explained. "You're off your feet for the next couple of weeks, which means no fighting and no heavy lifting."

Maggie sighed and leaned back into the pillow as Tori placed a now awake Bentley in her arms.

It was going to be a long road.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it turned out longer than expected. Anyway, what'd you think? Up next is "Snip it, Snip it Good." I decided to skip "Nowhere to Grow" mainly because I didn't have any ideas for it.


	8. Nowhere to Grow

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 8: Nowhere to Grow**

_A/N: Okay, so I caved and decided to do this chapter. I am determined to do a full ranger story series where I don't skip out on an episode no matter how much I hate it or can't think of anything for it. Either way, here's this chapter and I hope you like it. _

_Only one more chapter till you learn more about her past and find out about her half siblings. Any guesses as to who her half siblings are? Hint: It can be any rangers (remember, she has four, and there's only one who isn't a ranger), from Ninja Storm to Operation Overdrive._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own tings not originally in any show in any series._

* * *

"Focus on the sounds around you and try again," a man wearing a black cloak and glasses that shaded his eyes. His grey hair stuck out from the sides and top of his head. Maggie trusted this man since she had met him. After all, if he was someone her family could trust, then he was someone she could trust. There was that and the fact her Sensei trusted him as well.

Maggie nodded and shut her eyes. Her sensei had enrolled her in Pai Zhuq training earlier in the year, thinking it would help her. She was excelling quickly, and her master she was training under was one of the best. She was learning a new technique on remaining calm and collected in tough situations. First step was gaining focus. She focused on sounds around her.

"What do you hear?" the master asked. Maggie took in a deep breath and concentrated.

"I hear crickets," she spoke, listening to sounds of the night. "I hear…" she frowned, hearing an unusual sound that was oddly familiar. "Kelzaks," she opened her eyes and looked around. They were in a small clearing over near the skate park, and it was unusual for Kelzaks to be out at night. She looked around, spotting Kelzaks a small ways away from them squatting down and digging a hole. "Hey!" she shouted to them, running over. The master with her vanished, knowing this was her fight.

"Hey!" Maggie heard Tori's voice as the other three rangers pulled up next to her. "We heard there was a garden party."

Dustin nodded. "Yeah and we were kind of bummed we weren't invited."

"Mind if we crash?" Shane grinned. The Kelzaks danced around before hopping away.

"You three go," Maggie looked at them. "There's something they dropped here that looks suspicious. I'll take it back to Ninja Ops." The three nodded and morphed before taking off. Maggie knelt down and dug up what the Kelzaks had planted.

* * *

"Those are not natural seeds," Maggie pointed out as she, Cam, and Sensei looked at them. Cam had called the other rangers there after the fight with the flower monster had gone. Maggie, because it was only a week after she was released from the hospital and was still healing, was forbidden to fight unless it was worse come to worse. Her head was no longer covered in the bandage put rather had a couple stitches where they had to operate. Her arm was nearly fully healed, but she had to be careful when she moved it.

"Oh man," they heard Dustin huff as the other three rangers came in. "I can't believe we got stalked by celery." They all gathered around Sensei's little hut.

"Here's a thought," Cam suggested. "Maybe you're not getting enough sleep."

Sensei spoke to the three wind rangers. "We will discuss why you three were out late on a school night another time."

"Why us and not her?" Shane wondered, pointing at Maggie.

"I was training," she shrugged. "Sue me for following my late Sensei's wishes."

"I'd hate to be in your skate shoes," Cam looked at the red ranger.

"Dude, shouldn't you be cleaning some ancient scrolls or something?" the air ninja retorted.

Tori decided to change the subject. "Since when has Lothor been into gardening?" Sensei poked one of the seeds only for a rotten beyond belief smell to come out from it. All the occupants in the room cringed and backed up in disgust.

"Oh god," Maggie coughed. "That's worse than a dirty diaper."

"It smells like Dustin after ninja training," Tori smirked.

"Hey yeah it does," the dirt boy laughed.

Shane looked at the seeds. "Sensei, what are those?"

"I'm not certain," the guinea pig replied. "I have an acquaintance, Dr. Belrab. He's an expert on exotic plants. In the morning, you must visit him at his botanical laboratory."

"Why don't I go?" Cam suggested. "This may require someone who actually has a clue about botany."

"And you think you're the only one who does?" Maggie crossed her arms and glared at him. She wasn't educationally advanced for nothing.

"Dude," Shane put his hand on the computer genius's shoulder. "Just so you know, not a good pick-up line."

"Shane, come on," Tori smacked him on the shoulder.

Sensei interrupted the banter. "That's enough, all of you. Return home. You must be alert for tomorrow." The four rangers nodded and moved out, feeling tired.

* * *

Maggie found herself getting up earlier than normal, even after the late night she had. She wasn't sure why she was getting up this early, but she didn't want to think about it. She yawned as she shut off her alarm so it wouldn't wake anyone else when it was set to go off. She saw Lily and Penny still sleeping, so she decided to check on Bentley and the twins. Slowly, she moved down the hall to the two rooms. After making sure both were good, she walked downstairs.

On the fridge Maggie found a note. She quickly read it, realizing her parents were at an important meeting called earlier in the morning in Ocean Bluff and wouldn't be home until later. That meant she was in charge and she couldn't help the others today with the seeds. Checking the time, she figured it was early enough for the others to be waking up, so she grabbed out things to make breakfast.

"Pancakes!" she heard the boys yell from the top of the stairs. Being their favorite food, the twins always acted like this when they smelt pancakes. Immediately, Maggie found them sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for their meal.

"Do you guys ever calm down about it?" she asked, setting the first stack of pancakes onto the table. "Save some for everyone."

"Dudes, not cool," Penny grumbled as she entered the room, Lily following closely behind. "Some of us were trying to sleep."

Maggie noticed how bad Lily's hair looked. "Nice hair."

"Shut up," the blonde grumbled and moved for the coffee. She very rarely drank it. "Where are mom and dad?"

"Some Pai Zhuq meeting thingy called earlier this morning. Won't be back till later," Maggie sat with the four and they began to eat. She knew Bentley would be fed later. "You guys better hurry before you're late to school."

"If we're late, it's your fault," Ronald pointed out.

"Care to explain?" the brunette demanded.

Roger decided to answer her. "Mom and dad took their car, Lily's is in the shop being fixed, and you're the only other one in this house that can drive, so unless you're willing to let Lily drive it, then you're taking us to school today."

"Dammit," Maggie grumbled. "I have classes too, ya know. Not to mention a mission from Sensei."

"He'll understand, right?" Penny frowned. "I mean, education is more important than training, especially in your case."

Maggie sighed and grumbled something under her breath. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Sorry Tor," Maggie apologized as she spoke on the phone with the surfer. It was after school and she was shopping for groceries that Karen and Daniel had said they needed. They still hadn't returned, which meant Maggie had Lily, Roger, Ronald, and Penny with her. Maggie was pushing Bentley along in the shopping cart. They had divided up the list into thirds and sent the twins off to get one third and Penny off to get another third with Lily. Maggie was getting the last third, since she had the cart. "I can't. I can't leave Bentley alone and I have things to do around the house, not to mention a seminar I can't miss at four."

"_But what about the seeds?" _the blonde asked. _"Sensei said for all four of us to check out the seeds with his friend."_

"I can't," Maggie stated. "I know I can leave Bentley with Lily, but she has dance at three thirty and there is no way I'm letting her drive my car. Penny can't babysit because she's studying with her friends later, and the twins have band practice at five. Basically, I'm on my own to complete house chores and errands and watching Bentley."

"_Well what are some of the things you have to do?" _Tori wondered.

Maggie sighed. "Drop off and pick up kids at school, watch Bentley, cook, clean the kitchen, clean Bentley's room, pick up dry cleaning…oh no we are not getting giant marshmallows," she trailed off, seeing her brothers return with what they needed along with an unnecessary bag of giant marshmallows.

"_Grocery shopping?" _Maggie could hear the knowing smirk in the surfer's voice.

"_Dude get the marshmallows and some chocolate and some graham crackers," _she heard Dustin come on the line. _"We have that giant cookout tonight at my house and I forgot the s'mores stuff."_

"Fine," Maggie nodded at her brothers. "Go get another bag." She turned back to the phone conversation. "Tor, I gotta go before they find any more sugary thing to buy." She hung up the phone and reached the end of the cereal aisle. Penny and Lily came back with what they needed.

* * *

Maggie was at home a while later. Bentley was napping, Penny had her friend come over here, Lily was at dance class, and the twins were at band practice. She was on her laptop, paying attention to the video feed of an important seminar. She could see and hear them, just like they could see and hear her. Of course, she knew if she was called away, she was going to have to make some excuse.

Which was exactly what happened. Her morpher went off and she excused herself, getting up off the couch and away from the laptop so they wouldn't see her speak into her morpher. "Yeah Cam?"

"_We could use a bit of help at Ninja Ops," _he spoke.

"Does this have to do with the plant thingies?" she asked, wanting to know.

"_Yes," _came the reply. She severed the connection and went into the garage where they kept their gardening tools and other things like that. She walked back into her house, object she needed in hands.

"Penny!" she yelled upstairs. "Keep an eye on Bentley! I have a quick errand to run!"

"So what did you need me…" Maggie trailed off as she saw Ninja Ops. "…for…what the hell?" she saw vines growing and moving around the base. Cam was trying to fight them off while giving Shane instructions and Sensei was being held captive by one of the vines. "What's going on?" She asked as she kicked a vine heading for her way.

"The plants got into the water and they have a mind of their own," Cam stated as he fought off the ones on his end. "Until the main plant is destroyed, we're stuck like this!"

"So why did the call make me bring a machete?" Maggie drew up the big knife and cut off a bit of a vine coming to attack her. "Dude this is so not cool!" she avoided the vines and used the weapon to cut some of them up. It only shortened the vines, not stopped them, but it was doing something. She maneuvered her way around the room, shortening the vines with the machete.

"I just sent the download for the ninja sword to Shane," Cam reported.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Well, tell him to hurry up!" She cut off one vine close to the seed, rendering the vine useless. Not too long after that happened, all the vines vanished completely, freeing Sensei and eliminating clutter in Ninja Ops. Sensei jumped onto the table and Cam spoke to the others. Then he turned to Maggie.

"Why do you have a machete?"

"I dunno," she shrugged. "I found it in my garage. Now if you don't need me, I have to get back home." She promptly left ninja ops.

* * *

"Dude, wake up," Dustin nudged Maggie. The Brooks family was having a small get together with a few friends, and Dustin had been allowed to invite Maggie, Tori, and Shane. The fight against the flower monster had been in the rangers favor and things were back to normal. The Chilman parents had returned home, relieving Maggie of her duties. "How the hell are you tired? You didn't have to fight the monster and then jog ten miles."

Maggie took the coffee mug he was handing her and began drinking its contents. "No, but I did have to take care of five kids while cleaning the house, running errands, and chopping up overgrown vines in Ninja Ops with a machete I have no idea why we have. Single parenting is a hell of a lot harder than it seems."

"But aren't…"

"Shush," Maggie cut him off as Tori and Shane came to sit in the seats beside them. A campfire was going and s'mores were being baked, as well as hot dogs. Dustin's sister was a few seats away from them, not really caring they were there. "Dude, does your sister ever socialize at these events?"

"Only when there's one of her friends here," Dustin replied.

Shane shook his head. "So how much longer until you're cleared to fight?"

"Couple weeks," Maggie sighed. "When the stitches get removed from my head, I'm good to go. I can still train though. I've been cleared for that."

"You sure you wanna stay here?" Tori asked. "You look beat."

"I'll go home soon," she shrugged. "Worse come to worse I spend the night here or with you at your place."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so not the best, but as I said, I am determined to get one series where I do every single episode I can in that season, which means all thirty eight episodes of ninja storm.


	9. Snip it, Snip it Good

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 9: Snip it, Snip it Good**

_A/N: Well, here's this chapter. Most of this one is fluff, since you finally learn more about Maggie's past. I will recap what I didn't write. Maggie finds out who her half siblings are and something keeps her from fighting. After all, she's only finishing recovering from her surgery and arm. I'm not going to have the Return of Thunder arc go as planned, though. I'll worry about that when it gets there. Anyway, what'll happen? Who are Maggie's half siblings? Who is Bentley, really (if you haven't already figured it out)._

_Let's get on with this, shall we?_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

A couple weeks after Blake and Hunter leaving to figure some things out and after being released from the hospital, Maggie received news about her father's court date where her presence was required. The Chilmans had cut their vacation short after learning the events of what happened when Maggie was in the hospital. Maggie had been released a few days later.

Because of her injuries, she was forbidden by not only the doctors but Sensei as well from fighting until her injuries were completely healed. That meant she had to wait until the doctors cleared her before she went back on the battlefield. Her arm was fine, and now it was just the head injuries that needed to heal.

Maggie groaned as she got up and out of bed. She did not want to wake up today at all. It was not a day she was looking forward to as she moved about, getting ready in her best outfit for court. She knew her sisters and brothers were already up, considering Karen and Daniel had made sure to give her some time alone before they had to leave.

A lot of people were going to be present at the hearing, including her father. She knew that her father's ex-wife from before she was born was going to be there along with one of her two sons, Maggie's half brother. She also learned that her birth mother was going to be present with her twin daughters that were a year younger than Maggie, making them her half sisters.

She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, trying to make herself look presentable. She touched a scar on her shoulder in remembrance, recalling what had happened. She did not want to see her father ever again after this. Hell, she didn't want to see her father now, but she had no choice in the matter. This was a mandatory thing.

Once she finished getting ready, she walked down the hall to Bentley's room to get him ready. Bentley's little suit that would fit his two year old body was on the side of his crib. She reminded herself that she was going to have to upgrade him to a bed soon. She slowly got him ready, making sure he looked nice. The young boy knew something serious was going on today because he was quiet for once whereas he was usually babbling about.

"Maggie, are you ready?" Karen yelled up the stairs.

"Be down in a minute," she yelled back. She looked at the child in her arms before heading downstairs with him to see the Chilman family dressed in suits and fancy outfits.

She knew it was time.

* * *

In Ninja Ops, the three wind rangers were training. Sensei had already given them advice and now, the three wind rangers stood before holographic and realistic clones of themselves, ready to fight. Cam was watching from over by the mainframe, as usual. Shane knew he was running late, but he had to get this done first. After all, Sensei said it was for an important mission. His mother wouldn't understand, but he wasn't technically required to be at a court hearing about his father he never knew.

"You may begin," the rodent in the room instructed.

"Oh okay okay," Dustin spoke as an idea struck him. "No, I get this. Ninja stare contest, right?"And he proceeded the staring contest.

Shane didn't look so sure about that. "Uh, maybe we're supposed to fight?" the two Dustin's and two Shane's got ready to battle it out, going in the same positions. Tori simply stood there, watching and thinking. She watched as the boys got into the fight and how whatever Shane and Dustin did, their clones did.

"This can't be what Sensei meant," Tori frowned. The boys continued their fighting, seeming to have a bit of fun with it. "You guys, I really don't think we're supposed to be fighting ourselves." Then she looked at the hologram across from her. "That's it, isn't it?"The hologram of her winked and smiled before disappeared. Shane and Dustin were knocked down before their holograms vanished as well. Tori shook her head. "Why is it so hard for guys to follow directions?"

"I'm tougher than I thought I was," Shane groaned as he stood.

"I can't believe I kicked my own butt," Dustin whined.

Sensei spoke as the three approached the bookshelf. "Congratulations Tori."

"Tori?" Shane raised an eyebrow. "But she didn't do anything."

"Precisely," Sensei nodded. "He who battles himself can never emerge victorious."

"Ninja Basics 101," Cam pointed out.

"Oh yeah right," Dustin recalled. "I must've been sick that day."

Sensei continued his speech. "Sometimes caution is what wins the day. This is why it will be Tori who seeks the jade turtle."

"So why do we need this turtle thing anyway?" Dustin wondered.

"Well, when we revived the zords," Cam explained. "Several key power spheres were kept hidden…"

"Only to be retrieved when you mastered the skills necessary to do so," Sensei finished for his son.

Tori bit her lip. "I hope I don't let you down, Sensei."

"Trust in yourself," the guinea pig advised. "Your inner ninja will show you the way."

"And this is in case your inner ninja gets lost," Cam handed the blue ranger a map. Tori smiled as she took the scroll and left to begin her journey. She knew this was important to the team and she couldn't let them down.

"So um," Dustin looked at Sensei. "What do we do while Tori's turtle hunting?"

Shane shook his head. "I got to get to court man," he reminded the dirt boy. "I'm gonna be late." He ran out of the room, leaving Dustin alone.

"Court?" Cam looked at him.

"Something to do with his dad that he never really met or knew," Dustin shrugged, not really sure about it all.

* * *

Maggie, Bentley, and the Chilmans were waiting inside the courtroom along with a bunch of other people. Karen was talking to a woman Maggie had come to realize must be her father's ex-wife. There was a woman on the other side of the room talking to twin girls who had dark hair and appeared to be about a year younger than Maggie.

Maggie was talking with Lily and the two were keeping Bentley entertained, waiting for the hearing to begin. Maggie was required to sit up front with her lawyer and her family had to sit in the rows behind her. Lily was busy calming her down and assuring her that it was alright and everything was going to work out. However, what neither girl expected was for Shane to walk in and over to the woman Karen was talking to.

"Maggie, what's Shane doing here if this case is about your dad?" Lily asked her and nodded toward the red ranger.

Maggie looked up and spotted her friend. "I don't know. Watch Bentley for a moment." She got up and walked over to Shane and pulled him aside. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't really know," he shrugged. "My mom said that she wanted me here because this case regarded my father who I've never met."

"This case is about my father," Maggie stated.

"Your father?" Shane frowned. "What?"

Maggie sighed. "Remember the guy that got arrested at Storm Chargers about a month or so ago?" Shane nodded. "That was my father."

"What did he do to warrant being arrested?" Shane questioned.

"Stick around and you'll find out," Maggie walked back to her seat to wait for the hearing to begin.

* * *

Once things in the hearing got underway, the courtroom filled with more people, newscasters in the back of the room. Maggie found herself looking at her father, who was currently on the witness stand. She knew he would lie his way through this and if it wasn't for medical evidence and a lot more people here to speak on her behalf, Maggie was positive he would walk away clean.

"Mr. Clark," her lawyer began. "I understand you have four children, correct?"

"That's true," Robert Clark nodded.

"And are all of them here?" Maggie's lawyer went on.

Robert shook his head. "Three out of four are."

"Can those three people stand up, please?" the lawyer called. Maggie grabbed Bentley in her arms and stood with him, and to her surprise, Shane was standing too. Shane's mother had told him to stand and the air ninja figured this had to be his father on the stand. "Now, Mr. Clark, you are being charged with child abuse. Can you tell me which one of these children you abused?"

"None of them," Robert shook his head. "I never abused any of my children."

"But according to your only daughter, you have," the lawyer went on. The three kids sat and Maggie put Bentley back into his seat. "And not only did she believe that you abused her, but you also impregnated her against her will, making her the mother of your youngest child."

"None of that is true!" Robert shook his head.

The lawyer sighed. He dismissed Robert and the man went to take his seat. Shane was shocked at what he was hearing. His friend, a sister to him he used to believe was a sister in every way but blood, was actually his half sister and the child with her was actually her son? Maggie knew what was coming next as her lawyer called her up to the witness stand. The brunette had no wish to do this, but knew she had to, considering she was the victim.

"Miss Simmons," the lawyer began. "Can you tell us how many years your father has been abusing you?"

"About eight or nine," she calculated off the top of her head. "He started when I was seven and it ended when I was fifteen."

"And when it first began, can you tell us what happened?"

Maggie nodded. "I can remember everything from when it first started to when it ended."

"Please, share with us," her lawyer asked. Shane listened intently from where he sat in the crowd. Newscasters were eagerly awaiting to hear the story, knowing it would make a great news clip.

Maggie took a deep breath before beginning.

"I was seven. It was a couple months after my birthday and we had just gotten home from my appointment with my optometrist. I learned that I had what was known as amblyopia, more commonly known as a lazy eye. My condition of it was only bad enough that I had to wear a patch over my right eye – since it was my left eye that was affected by it – and prescription glasses. Whenever I tried to see out of my left eye alone, everything was fuzzy.

"Anyway, we get home, and after we get inside he slapped me across the face, mumbling something about being an 'imperfect daughter.' At the time, I didn't understand what was going on. I thought it was a onetime thing that I could just forget about it and move on, but it turned into more. Every time after that, it was little things that caused him to hit me. It ranged from not getting ready fast enough in the mornings to bringing home a grade less than an A plus.

"When I was eight, there was no longer a reason behind him hitting me. He was constantly drunk. The only drink in our fridge by that time was different types of alcohol and a gallon of milk that was usually sour. I ended up drinking water from the tap for everything. When he abused me, it had progressed from slapping to punching, kicking, anything he could think of.

"By age nine, I had many scars that I desperately tried to keep hidden. I was smart enough to realize what was going on, but I was too scared to speak up about it and I also thought at the time that no one would believe me because I was just a kid and my father acted like the perfect father in public so no one would get suspicious. The beatings got worse each year.

"When I was ten, I was diagnosed with hydronephrosis, or rather had water in my kidney. My father paid for my treatment and when I was recovered, the beatings resumed. There were days I stayed home from school because I was too weak to even walk or move. On the days I did go, I got all the work I missed done and ready to turn in the next day.

"Everything kept going how it had been until I graduated high school at the age of fifteen. There was a graduation party I went to, and I left around ten to go home. I was walking alone, which I realize was stupid to do, when my father pulled me into an alley and started beating me up behind a dumpster. I knew it was him because I could see his face and I recognized his voice and his strength. I did all I could to fight back, but one hit to my head clashing with the dumpster and I was out like a light. When I woke up, I was in a hospital, bandaged and being looked over by a nurse.

"They told me that he had raped me. I had a sprained ankle, a damaged tear duct, a broken arm, and that I needed a blood transfusion because I lost so much blood," Maggie finished. People could hear the changes in her voice when she explained this, and saw tears welling up in her left eye.

"And was there any permanent consequence from that night?" her lawyer asked.

Maggie nodded. "I discovered a few months later that I was pregnant. A couple months after my birthday in January the following year, I gave birth to my son, Bentley," she pointed to where the child sat in the stroller, not caring about what was going on.

"And how old are you now?"

"I'm eighteen, Bentley just turned two a couple weeks ago."

"And how do you know the medical names for conditions you had?" the lawyer continued.

Maggie knew he was doing this because the more information she provided, the better. "I spent enough times in the hospital to pick up on things and I am also a third year college and med school student."

"Now, I understand that you are trained in self defense. Care to elaborate?"

"My boss, Kelly Holloway, the red head over there," Maggie pointed to the red head in the seats. "Taught me some self defense she learned from her cousin, and soon I was enrolled in classes in Angel Grove." That wasn't a complete lie. Kelly had pulled a few strings to make this believable and so that she wouldn't have to spill the ninja/power ranger secret.

"When you wanted to get away, where did you go?"

Maggie went on. "I went to the Chilman's house. Lily and I, though she's a full year younger than I am, have been practically sisters since I was six and she was five. I was constantly over her house, and she was over mine a lot before the beatings started. When I wanted to get away, I always ran to her house, where I knew I was safe. It was also how I met Kelly."

* * *

During a break that the judge had issued, Shane found his way to Maggie, who was being comforted by Lily and holding her son. To say the red ranger was appalled by what he heard was a bit of an understatement. He was more shocked that the girl he had known for almost six years turned out to be his half sister, and he never knew about it before today. He tapped the brunette on the shoulder. Maggie noticed him and Lily walked away, knowing they'd need to talk.

"What do you wanna know?" she asked with a sigh, holding Bentley.

"Did you know about us being half siblings?" he asked, wanting to get that off his chest first.

"I knew before today that I had two older half brothers and two younger half sisters, the sisters being twins," Maggie stated. "But I didn't know that _you _were my half brother." Down the hall, she could see Karen talking to Shane's mom and the woman who had made herself known as Maggie's birth mother, having been on the stand before going on the break.

Maggie had learned that her birth mother had wanted her, and that her birth mother had a one night stand when she and Maggie's father were both drunk. Neither bothered to learn the other's name and her birth mother, Lisa Rocca, was engaged and the one night stand happened at her bachelorette party. She had said her husband at the time was understanding, and when Maggie was born, her father had kidnapped her from the hospital's nursery before she could be named.

Maggie's father had named her after his mother and gave her Lisa's maiden name, so she'd have a part of her mother with her. Maggie had also learned that her half sisters were only a year younger than her and named Vida and Maddie, and that their father died when they were two. Lisa had been searching for Maggie, but when her husband died, she had to focus on raising the twins, which was something Maggie could understand.

"And Bentley isn't your younger adopted brother, but really…"

"My son," Maggie nodded. "And in a sense, half brother, since we share the same father. And that makes you his half uncle, but an uncle nonetheless."

"Do Tori and Dustin know?" Shane continued.

Maggie nodded again. "I told Tori after Bentley was born. I told her about everything. Dustin told me he figured out what my father was doing to me, but by the time he figured it out, it was too late to do anything because the damage had been done. And I told him about Bentley after he helped get my father arrested on the day you and Tori met Hunter and Blake."

"So when they were brainwashed and kidnapped Bentley…"

"Lothor's idea to get to me because if he could get to me and destroy me, that means no more fire ninjas and one less academy for him to worry about," Maggie nodded. "Bentley was to be used as bait, but he knew Hunter and Blake would never kidnap an innocent child, so he brainwashed them. When you managed to make them hit their heads, the brainwash faded and they realized everything Lothor told them was a lie."

"How do you know that?" Shane wondered.

Maggie pulled up a message on her phone. "Hunter apologized for him and Blake. I don't forgive them, but I accepted the apology. I'm still mad that they did what they did, brainwashing or not. Blake I can forgive easier than Hunter because he's not the one who nearly severed my arm, hit me with a frying pan, and kidnapped by son. Besides, I think the bruise Bentley gave him was good enough for now."

"Excuse me," their conversation was interrupted. Both turned to see Vida and Maddie standing there. "Would you mind if we talked?"

"Not at all," Maggie shook her head. "Just give us a minute." She turned back to Shane just as their morphers went off. Maggie rolled her eyes. "Go. And don't mention a word of this to anyone." Shane nodded and ran out and Maggie went to talk to her half sisters.

* * *

When the case resumed, Kelly, Lily, the Chilman parents, Roger, Ronald, and Shane's mom all went on the witness stand. After giving what they said on Maggie's behalf, the jury and judge came to a decision that pleased most of the people in the courthouse for the most part. Maggie said goodbye to her sisters, who – in their conversation before the hearing resumed – had gotten along well enough to exchange numbers. Following leaving the courthouse, Maggie had not expected what had happened to happen.

Somehow, being the strong man that he was, Robert broke free of the cops hold and charged at Maggie. Maggie turned in time only for his fist to meet her eye multiple times before he was hauled away.

Now, Maggie sat in Ninja Ops, Cam examining her right eye after she was escorted here by Shane, who had to be her eyes on the way over. Everything was going to be normal from now on, but it was for the best. Her father got twelve years in prison, and in a few months, Maggie was to go spend a week with her birth mother in Briarwood. Tori and Dustin were also in Ninja Ops having finished the fight, and they knew the whole story. What they didn't know was the relationship between the red and orange rangers.

"Ow, dude!" Maggie winced as Cam accidentally poked her very black eye. It was swollen to the point where it was close to being shut, and it hurt to even touch it.

"Sorry," Cam apologized. He had been filled in on Maggie's story. "But it seems your father did a lot. It's swollen pretty good."

"Great," Maggie grumbled as Shane handed her a bag of ice wrapped in a facecloth to help her eye. "Now I'm practically blind and I'm benched for who knows how long!" she laid back on the table, facing the ceiling.

"What do you mean 'practically blind'?" Dustin wondered.

Maggie groaned. "Everything out of my left eye is fuzzy, which is why I have to wear glasses when I read, write, go on a computer, or drive. All I can see out of my left eye is shapes and I can see them just enough to make out what something is or who someone is, but not enough to see too well. My dad got me in my right eye, which is practically swollen shut. Do the math."

"So did you find out who your half siblings were?" Tori wondered, sitting on the floor beside the orange ranger.

"My half sisters are twins who live in Briarwood and are a year younger than me," Maggie explained. "The other two, my half brothers…well, all I can say is that I can't believe we didn't piece together the resemblances in the six years we've known each other."

"What does that mean dude?" Dustin frowned.

Maggie smirked. "Tori, Dustin, Cam, meet my half brother, Shane," she pointed at the red ranger. It took a minute for the fact to sit in.

"Dude, seriously?" Dustin gaped.

Shane nodded to confirm it.

* * *

A/N: Well, you get a look into Maggie's past and Bentley is her son. So what'll happen when Hunter and Blake return. I had to do a bit of research for some of the things Maggie said she ended up being hospitalized for, and the lazy eye thing she has is what I have, so I based that part off of me.


	10. Return of Thunder Part I

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 10: Return of Thunder**

**Part I**

_A/N: I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to have this arc go. I don't particularly care for this arc, so things may seem a bit off. All but one ranger goes to the island…well, at first anyway. Well, I'm not exactly sure. Let's see how this turns out. Maggie is still banned from fighting, so I don't know how this'll work out. Her eye is healing and she's cleared for fighting, but it's her eyesight that's holding her back. So how will she be able to fight? _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

"Yeah Dustin," Tori grinned as she, Maggie, and Bentley watched a video of Dustin's last race with the boy. "You look really good out there." Things had been a bit quiet for the past week. Things between Maggie and Shane had been a bit awkward since they found out they were half siblings. Maggie's eye was better as well, even though she still had bruising and it was a bit difficult for her to see out of it. Someone had always been around to help her out with seeing things, and now things were well enough for her to wear her glasses and see better.

"Now all I gotta do is get some factory dudes to see the tape," the dirt boy sighed. He paused the video as a guy in a grey sweatshirt came up to them.

"Hi there," he spoke, getting their attention. Dustin recognized the guy and became star struck. "I'm looking for a Kelly Holloway."

"She's out at the moment," Maggie stood, setting her son down on the sofa. Tori and Dustin stood as well. "Can I help you?"

Before she could get a reply, Dustin realized who she was talking to. "Dude, you're…"

"Roger Hannah," the man answered, shaking both Dustin and Maggie's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Who's Roger Hannah?" Tori whispered to the brunettes.

"Five time moto champ," Dustin explained. "More wins than anybody on the planet."

"That might be a stretch," Roger chuckled.

Dustin wasn't done. "You're the team manager for Factory Blue." Then he realized something. "Ooh, wait a minute. Um…" he began digging through a pile tapes. He grabbed one and turned back to the star. "Here, here. Watch this tape. I been busting some super-fast lap times."

"Maybe another time," Roger politely declined. "I'm looking for a few guys in particular. I hear they ride at the local track sometimes."

"Oh don't tell me," Maggie began. "One big guy, one little guy, one girl, all insanely fast."

"So you know them?" Roger wondered.

Tori spoke up this time. "Hunter, Blake, and Maggie? Maggie's right here and you could say we know the other two."

"Then you can tell me where I can find the other two, then," he hoped. Maggie shook her head.

"We really wish we could, but…"

"Yeah, they do dude," Dustin interrupted. "Trust me, they got this thing for…Ow! Dude!" he looked at his fellow brunette.

Roger chuckled. "Well, here's my card," he handed it to Maggie. "If you run into them, give me a call. It's important."

"Sure," she nodded. Roger smiled at them and left. Dustin examined the business card Maggie held.

"Can you believe Roger Hannah…" he trailed off in awe. They heard a crash from the back room and Maggie whipped around at the sound of crying.

"Bentley!" she ran over to where her son had somehow gotten into the tool box and dropped a wrench on his foot. She immediately scooped him up and began to calm him down. It wasn't more than a bruise he had on his foot.

"I'm not sure if I should be creeped out seeing this side of you or what," Dustin commented as he walked over. Tori was sitting on Dustin's bike. Maggie looked at her brother in every way but blood.

"I'm a mother," she stated. "Of course I have a few different sides of me."

Tori chuckled. "Well, Dustin, I'm borrowing your bike."

"What?" the yellow ranger looked at her. "No, you see, the way that usually works is that you ask me first, and then I think about it, for, like, half a second, and then tell you that the only way I would let you ride my race bike is if you tied me down and tortured me."

"You really want it to come to that?" Tori looked at him.

"Tori, I just did a prep, okay? It's perfect," he continued.

Maggie rolled her eyes and stepped in. "Take mine. I don't wanna listen to Dustin come up with excuses about his precious. If you break my bike, though, you're the one that's gonna fix it."

"Thanks Maggie," the blonde smiled. She left the store, wheeling Maggie's bike outside in the process.

* * *

Maggie was home alone with Bentley as the Chilmans were out visiting their family. Bentley was upstairs napping, since he had fallen asleep on the way home. Maggie was curled up on the couch reading another V.C. Andrews book. She loved the books by the author and could relate to some of it, considering how messed up the family trees in them were. As she was about to turn the page, a knock was at the door.

Groaning, the brunette walked over and answered it only to find Hunter there. "What do you want?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, looking at her. She wondered why he was here and was a bit curious to hear what he had to say, but she didn't want to talk to him now. Then he noticed her eye. "What happened to your eye?"

"You know," she spoke, glaring at him. "Just because I accepted your apology, it doesn't mean I forgive you for nearly ripping my arm off, hitting me over the head with a frying pan, and kidnapping my son. I understand that you were brainwashed for the last couple of things, but I just can't forgive you either way. And what happened to my eye is none of your damn business!" She moved to shut the door.

However, Hunter stuck his foot inside it to stop. "I know how to get onto Lothor's ship."

Maggie paused for a moment. Then she opened the door back up.

"Keep talking."

* * *

"I don't buy it," Shane shook his head. Tori had just finished relaying what Blake had told her when he had run her off course and caused her to crash Maggie's bike. The fire ninja wasn't too happy about that, but she knew Tori would keep her end of the deal. Maggie had left Bentley with Kelly for the rest of the day, thinking she was going to be needed for something ranger related.

"Neither do I," Maggie agreed. "Hunter fed me the same load of shit Blake told you, and I just don't believe it."

"Yeah I mean, why would Choobo just all of a sudden decide to turn good?" Shane continued, finishing his sister's thoughts.

"I must agree with them," Sensei added. "It sounds far too convenient."

Tori looked at her fellow ninjas. "Hunter and Blake said they were going to check it out. Even if they get in the ship, they won't attack until they can bring us in for backup."

"Even then," Maggie went on. "What happens if they get attacked before they can bring us in for backup? It could all be a giant trap. And if they do manage to get up there and get back, who's to say something may have happened to them when they do?"

"She brings up a good point," Cam nodded.

* * *

Maggie found herself back at Storm Chargers with Dustin, the two working their shift. Bentley was watching TV in the lounge area. Everything was fine until Roger Hannah came back in, asking to see Maggie. Maggie stood and walked over to him, only for Blake and Hunter to enter and Roger to call them over as well. The man spoke to the three of them about his idea, and the three were listening with interest.

"Well that's great," Roger finished speaking to the three. "Thanks guys." He left the store as Dustin came over to the three. Maggie walked over to where Kelly was standing at the counter. Dustin looked to Blake and Hunter.

"So what?" he asked. "Did you guys sign? Factory Blue – that's crazy!"

"We'll catch you later," Hunter ignored the question.

Dustin stopped them. "Hey, you guys wanna hang? We just got those new rubber stop triple clamps in."

"Pass," Blake denied. The two moved around Dustin and walked out of the store, causing Maggie to make her way over to the dirt boy.

"Something's definitely up," she stated. "Just as I thought. Can you go fill the others in?"

"Why can't you come with?" Dustin frowned at her.

Maggie sighed. "Lily needs help with a school project and somehow, she made it so I'm the only one who can help her." Technically, it wasn't a lie.

"Yeah sure dude," Dustin nodded. Maggie gave him a very brief hug before running out to meet her sister.

* * *

Yellow and orange clashed throughout the construction site. Blonde and brunette hair whipped around as two girls fought against each other, furiously giving it their all. Both were sweating and still full of energy. When they stopped briefly to glare at their opponent, they quickly jumped back into it. Both wore uniforms that represented their school, showing they were on different sides. However, they were joined.

The yellow blur stopped moving and glared at her orange opponent. Bringing herself into a familiar pose, the opponent copying, both getting ready to do different things. One lit her fists on fire, showing she wasn't about to back down. The other's fists glowed yellow with a tint of purple, showing the same thing. At the same time, both unleashed their attacks, a yellow cheetah heading for the one throwing fire balls at her opponent.

The two attacks collided, an explosion occurred, and both girls found themselves breathing heavily and kneeling on the ground.

"Great job Lil," Maggie grinned as she caught her breath and stood. She helped her sister to her feet. "You're really improving."

"And what would you know about that?" the blonde retorted. "I've been in Pai Zhuq for years. You've only been in Pai Zhuq for months."

"I'm a quick learner, and I'm surprised I surpassed you in it," Maggie pointed out. "A couple more years and I'll become a master, and you still got at least four more years before you do."

Lily growled playfully at her sister. "Says the girl who…"

"Don't you dare mention a single thing regarding that," Maggie cut her off, glaring. "Now come on. Let's rest a few moments before going at it again. If we get all three rounds done today, we can have the rest of the week to do whatever the hell we want."

"This project is kind of interesting," Lily remarked as they stretched a bit. "I mean, we have to find someone of another academy, ninja or Pai Zhuq, spar for three rounds, videotape it, and write a report on the different fighting techniques."

"There's more Pai Zhuq academies?" Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Last I heard…" she was cut off as the ground shook a bit and people began yelling in the distance. Both girls looked around and saw nothing in the open space they were in.

However, things changed when Kelzaks surrounded the two. Maggie wanted Lily to get out of there, but she knew that with the way they were currently surrounded, escaping was not an option. "Lils, first chance you get, run!"

"And leave you behind were you still have trouble seeing?" the blonde scoffed. "Hell no!" Before Maggie could retaliate, blasts of crimson and navy lightning were fired at them. Both girls had the sense to duck to dodge the attack. Both looked up to find Hunter and Blake, in full morph.

"Hey, remember us?" Blake called.

"How could I forget the jackasses who landed me in the hospital?" Maggie retorted. "I'm so getting screwed over. Ember Storm, Ranger Form!" she morphed just as Blake and Hunter made their way down. Maggie knew now that Lily almost had to stay and fight because the orange ranger would be too busy dealing with Hunter and Blake and adding Kelzaks to the mix would not be a good idea. Thinking quickly, she opened up a link to the others. "Guys, I could use a little help here!"

"_So could we, Maggie!" _Shane replied, and she could hear them fighting off an alien. _"We're dealing with a brutal alien here!"_

"Yeah well I'm dealing with our good buddies who put me in the OR!" she shouted back, ducking a swing Blake took at her. "And Kelzaks are surrounding the area. Lily's caught in it and she can't get out!"

Shane, Tori, and Dustin heard this and all knew something was up. _"Dammit!" _Shane growled. _"How is this going to work?"_

"I don't know, bro, but I got a bad feeling about this!" Maggie ended the call and drew her flame sword, lightning it on fire. She swung at the Bradley brothers, trying to fight them off. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Lily fighting off the Kelzaks fairly well.

Hunter and Blake, weapons drawn, charged at Maggie, who had her weapon blazing and ready to go. Maggie ducked their attacks and swung at their legs, trying to knock them down. The brunette flipped over the two boys and slashed at their backs, causing them to stumble a bit. However, when they recovered rather quickly, they managed to send Maggie flying back into a steel beam, causing her back to crash into it.

"Great," she muttered before lunging back into the fight. Decided to use more of her powers, she focused on using fire to fight. It seemed like the two boys were not going to give up, and she wasn't willing to either. Lily was still fighting off Kelzaks, but Maggie could tell she was tiring quickly. Blake and Hunter decided to use their other plan of action. Before anyone could do anything, a giant version of the alien the wind rangers were fighting appeared.

Knowing what she had to do, Maggie grabbed Lily and dragged her into her zord, which then proceeded to form the Megazord along with Tori, Shane, and Dustin's zords. All four rangers plus Lily were in the cockpit of the megazord, ready to fight. The three wind rangers weren't questioning how Lily was there, since it was not the most important thing at the moment.

"Lightning Megazord, power up!" Shane ordered. The megazord transformed and the group of four managed to take down Toxipod. The megazord transformed back into its regular mode. However, the fight was not over yet as Blake and Hunter appeared in their zords and formed their own megazord. It was their turn to fight, and they were going to take it.

"I'm getting really sick of these dudes!" Maggie growled, having had enough of them already. The two megazords clashed weapons, both trying to get the other to fall. None of them noticed or recognized Choobo's plan. Something hit both megazords, rendering them impossible to move.

All six rangers and Lily found themselves vanishing into thin air.

* * *

Maggie had no idea where she was, but she could feel grass underneath her back. She wasn't sure how she got to wherever she was, but she knew that she was far from home. When she finally awoke and looked around, she realized no one else was around her. The brunette slowly got to her feet and brushed herself off. She noticed the place she was at had a somewhat tropical atmosphere, and it felt a bit relaxing. However, she still found herself uneasy in the setting.

"Hello?" she called out. "Anybody here?"

Then she realized she must've been alone.

"Where am I?" she shouted to the skies.

* * *

A/N: **Heads up for next chapter: Maggie is not on the same island as the others, but she is on an island**. Where exactly is she and what happens to her? What will Lily reveal about her knowing the ranger secret and how they're all ninjas? Any guesses as to where Maggie is since she's _not _on the sinking island with the others?


	11. Return of Thunder Part II

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 11: Return of Thunder**

**Part II**

_A/N: Okay, so, for the sake of this story, Hunter and Blake will not be turned evil when Choobo turns up on the island. It is only so they can get off of it quicker and what not. Where did Maggie end up? Unfortunately, you will not find out in this chapter, but in the next chapter you will. Anyway, what'll happen with the other rangers and Lily? Points for those of you who guess where Maggie ended up! _

_As far as episodes go, this is events from Parts 2 and 3 of Return of Thunder._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in any show._

* * *

"Tori, wake up!"

The blonde in blue groaned as she slowly got up, raising her head so she could look around. When she sat up, she felt someone help her to her feet. Tori found Lily there, helping her up. Both blondes noticed they were on a beach and there were rocks around them. The two girls brushed themselves off as Dustin came over to them.

"Oh man," he groaned. "I feel like I just got run over by a full gate of two fifties."

"Me too," Tori agreed. "Whatever that means." Neither were really up for questioning Lily at the moment. "Hey, where's Shane?"

"Right here!" the air ninja called. He raced toward the three. "I hiked up a hill to check things out. We're on an island."

Lily went wide eyed. "An island?"

"Yeah," Shane nodded. "There's no other land or people around as far as I can see." Dustin went to try his morpher. "Hey hey, don't bother. I already tried."

"The last thing I remember," Dustin spoke. "We were playing battling zords with Blake and Hunter."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Shane grimaced.

Tori tried to come to the thunder ninjas' defense. "There's an explanation."

"I think everything's pretty clear," Shane snapped.

"What does that mean?" Tori demanded.

"We've known these guys for what, a month?" the red ranger continued on. "And how much of that time are they actually not trying to take us out?"

"You didn't see Blake the other day," Tori argued. "Something must've happened to he and Hunter when they went onto Lothor's ship." Dustin and Lily shared a worried look.

"When you're ready to get real, come and talk to me, alright?" Shane asked before stomping away.

When she was pretty sure the boy was out of earshot, Lily spoke up. "Maybe you guys could always trade him in for a new ranger, maybe a green one."

The three shared a look before following the air ninja.

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Tori called as they walked along the beach, trying to find something. They had caught up to Shane and Tori was trying to talk to him. "All right, I admit, this is brutal, but you have to allow for the possibility that there is some logical reason for all of this."

Lily didn't want to bring up something else to add to the fire of the conversation, but it was a serious matter. "Put that aside and think for a minute. Isn't there one person from _your _team that isn't here right now?"

The three wind rangers shared a look before remembering that it was Lily here, not Maggie. "Shit!"

"Exactly," Lily sighed. "She wasn't anywhere as far as I know. She could be on the opposite side of the island!"

"Come on," Tori grabbed the girl's arm. "We'll go search for her, you can tell me what you know, and the two boys can find Hunter and Blake."

The two girls ran off in search of their sister.

Dustin and Shane shared a look.

* * *

"Spill it, now," Tori demanded as she and Lily stood on a cliff and searched for Maggie. Lily had called on her cheetah spirit to run around the island and search every inch of it for the orange ranger. The two girls were alone, having left the boys to find and deal with Hunter and Blake. Tori knew Lily must know something about what was going on, even if it was as simple as her knowing they were ninjas and rangers.

"What do you wanna know?" Lily shrugged.

"How you know about this," Tori stated simply, as if it was obvious.

Lily sighed. "My entire family is a member of Pai Zhuq. It's been in my family for generations. Maggie and I met when I was five and she was six, and we've been inseparable since. Then again, you know that. Anyway, the Pai Zhuq Academy and the Ember Academy are very close and work together a lot. We're allied with them, just like they are with us. That's how I discovered Maggie was a ninja and how she discovered I was a Pai Zhuq student. Her sensei and my Pai Zhuq master are siblings, and the two schools have been allies forever."

"But what about you knowing we're rangers?" Tori pressed. "Did Maggie tell you?"

"She didn't have to," Lily shook her head. "The day her academy was attacked, she was called there. By the time she got there, half the students were dead. There were only ten students, including her, at the Ember Academy. She ran to help her sensei, who was struggling, and that's when she was given the morpher. Without a second thought, she put it on and morphed and began to fight back. But it was too much for her to do alone and the rest of the students were falling until it was only her and her sensei left."

Tori was silent as Lily replayed what happened. The blonde surfer could see this fight happening in her head.

"One blow, her sensei was down, and Lothor's goons vanished. Her sensei literally died in her arms," Lily finished up. "She came home crying, not sure what to do. When the orange fire ranger appeared, it wasn't hard to put together who she was under the mask. She still hasn't told her sensei's daughter about it yet."

"Her sensei had a daughter?" Tori frowned. "Where is she?"

Lily shrugged. "Last I heard, she was studying in a foreign country. Her mother is dead, her father is up in Lothor's ship, and Maggie refused to let my Pai Zhuq master plan a funeral without either of them."

"I don't know what I'd do if that happened," Tori shook her head, trying to imagine herself in Maggie's position. "I'd probably go crazy. Maybe…"

"Look out!" Lily cut her off and threw the girl to the ground as the four ninjas streaked over them. The four boys landed on the land below the cliff and were fighting, fully morphed. "You better get down and help them!" Tori nodded and ran off, morphing in the process.

Lily took it as her cue to hide. She found a nice rock that would cover her and she watched the fight from there. She watched Shane fight off Hunter and Tori and Dustin fight off Blake. They all seemed to be faring better than they had been before. The fight still wasn't exactly in the wind ninjas favor, but Lily knew it would work itself out. The three wind rangers were knocked down with a blast from Hunter's blaster.

"Say goodbye, rangers," he taunted.

"All right, look," Shane groaned as he stood. "You obviously have some serious emotional problems you're dealing with. You ever consider group therapy?"

"This is getting really old," Tori huffed.

"Hey I love dirt as much as the next guy," Dustin began.

However, he was cut off by Blake. "Too bad it doesn't show in your riding, Dustin!"

"You did not just bag on my riding!" Dustin yelled, now suddenly outraged. He and Blake rushed at each other, each determined to win the fight. Hunter, however, seemed hesitant.

"Blake," he spoke. "This is wrong!"

"What are you talking about Hunter?" the navy ranger turned to his brother. Tori and Shane took this as their chance to fire their ninja beams at the two boys, sending them back. One hit from the Storm Striker did what it should have by causing the boys to fall and hit their heads.

"Now just stay down!" Tori ordered.

Dustin looked at his friends. "Now can we get out of here?"

"We still gotta find Maggie, dude," Shane pointed out. Slowly, the three wind ninjas approached the two thunder ninjas. They knew Lily was watching them from somewhere, but they couldn't risk her getting hurt. If she got hurt, Maggie would kill all of them. When Blake and Hunter looked up, their visors were open. The wind rangers opened their visors too.

"Where are we?" Hunter looked around. The two stood and he looked at his brother. "Are you alright?" Then he noticed the wind rangers. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You guys okay?" Shane changed the question.

Blake nodded as Hunter continued asking things. "What happened?"

"They seem themselves," Tori looked to the other two. From her spot behind the rock on the cliff, Lily noticed Choobo appearing and speaking to the rangers. Thinking quickly, before this could get any more dangerous for them, Lily called her cheetah back from its search. When she felt ready, she unleashed it and sent it toward the thunder rangers, knocking them away from a beam that was about to hit them. The blonde smirked when neither boy was affected by it and Choobo was pissed.

The thunder rangers quickly decided to join the wind rangers in fighting off a newly recreated Toxipod, helping them out. Choobo had no idea what went wrong, and Lily decided to make her move. She sent out her spirit again to attack the alien this time, and she smirked when she saw him get mad enough to leave.

* * *

"Any luck finding her?" Tori asked Lily as the group of six continued along the beach. After getting rid of Toxipod and Choobo, the six had found a cave to recover in for a little bit before continuing on their way. They knew they had to find Maggie, and so far nothing was coming up. Lily had sent out her cheetah spirit to search the island again. Hunter and Blake were also back to normal, which was a good thing for the team.

"Nothing," Lily sighed. "I'm really starting to worry. She may not even be on the island." Tori wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder, knowing how much losing Maggie would mean to her. Hunter and Blake had already made amends earlier, and now, they were ready to give answers.

"Is it just me or is it starting to get seriously cold?" Dustin wondered. The temperature was dropping rapidly.

"Yeah most of the time I'd say it was just you," Shane added. "But it's definitely getting colder here."

Tori put in her piece. "I'd really like to know why we can morph but we can't reach Ninja Ops."

"Yeah well I'd settle for knowing where we are," Lily grumbled.

"Portico Island," Blake stated. The four stopped short, prompting Blake and Hunter to do so as well and turn around. "What?"

"Anything else you'd like to share with the class?" the air ninja asked.

"You don't wanna know," Hunter shook his head. "Trust us."

Tori corrected him. "Trust us, we do."

"I heard Lothor talking with his pals just before he sent us back to earth," Blake explained. "This place doesn't exist on any map. And it rises from the sea like once every two hundred years or something."

"And then what?" Dustin questioned.

"Well that's the part that's kind of harsh," Hunter bit his lip.

Lily went wide eyed. "You're telling us that this whole place is _sinking?" _

"We told you you didn't want to know," Blake sighed.

"We better find some higher ground," Shane suggested. "Come on."

* * *

"I still can't find her," Lily shook her head as the group was standing on top of a cliff. They had finished hearing the story of how Blake and Hunter had received their morphers and what happened the first time around. Lily hadn't paid attention because she was too busy focusing on finding her sister. They were also trying to figure out how to get back home or even trying to contact Ninja Ops. "I seriously don't think she's here."

"We gotta find a way off of here and fast," Tori remarked as Lily called her cheetah spirit back. "If Maggie's not on this island, who knows where she could be?"

At that moment, Shane's morpher went off and he moved to answer it. "Is that you, Cam?"

"_No, it's the phone company," _he rolled his eyes. _"I'm calling to find out if you're happy with your long distance service."_

"Do you really think this is the time to be joking around?" Lily growled. Tori wrapped an arm around her shoulders to comfort the girl. Maggie not being with them was starting to get to her.

"We're great Cam, thanks for asking," Shane reported.

"_Are the thunder rangers with you?" _Sensei called through.

Shane nodded. "Right here sensei."

"_Excellent," _he spoke. _"I must speak to them upon your return." _

"_Which brings up our next problems," _Cam continued on. _"You six are on an island that's sinking fast. You've got to find a way off."_

"Well, how about the gliders?" Dustin suggested.

"_The atmospheric pressure's too unstable right now," _Cam shook his head. _"It wouldn't be safe, not to mention that it wouldn't be an ideal way to travel to another dimension."_

"Another dimension?" Tori frowned. "What do you mean?"

Cam sighed. _"Maggie somehow got separated from you guys. She landed on an island in another dimension known as the Island of Illusions. I'm going to send you guys there to get her before brining you back here." _

"What about the zords?" Blake wondered.

"_Good idea, Blake," _Sensei agreed.

"_They're on their way," _Cam called. _"I just have to check the structural integrity to make certain they can stand the water pressure." _

"We're ready," Shane nodded.

* * *

A/N: So, now you know where Maggie is. Anyone guess correctly? The idea came to me a few nights ago and adding Lily into this was so I could write what happened on the sinking island. Anyway, how'd you like this? What will the rangers find when they reach the Island of Illusions?


	12. Return of Thunder Part III

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 12: Return of Thunder**

**Part III**

_A/N: So this is the one where the rangers rescue Maggie. This chapter will show you where she is and what she's been through, and well, she goes crazy. I managed to figure out a way to make this work, but I'm not sure how this chapter will turn out. Hopefully it'll work, but let's see where it goes. Also, this isn't exactly going to be like how it was in Mighty Morphing, but it's going to be a bit similar. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Maggie took a deep breath to calm herself. She knew that she was on a strange island of some sort, but she didn't know where exactly she was. She had called out for the others, but no one answered. She had started to worry before realizing that worrying would get her nowhere. First, she had to discover where she was. Second, she had to find a way home. However, neither task was going to be very easy tasks if she couldn't contact Ninja Ops. Her morpher wasn't working at all.

Sighing, Maggie began to move around the island. It was a nice little island, and so far nothing had jumped out at her or come after her. It still didn't erase the feeling that there was something off about this place. The fact she was alone didn't help either. The fire ninja found a trail to follow and she began to walk down it. "Okay Maggie," she breathed. "This isn't so bad."

Then she heard music. Following the sound, she came across a small bush. Leaning against a tree, from what she saw, was a tiny elf like creature wearing a green and brown outfit and playing the flute. "Hello?" she called cautiously. The elf creature whipped up to his feet and stared at her, his eyes frantic. "Do you think you could help me?"

The elf creature flipped off his hood and spoke. "Stay away, don't come near. That wicked witch sent you here."

"Witch?" Maggie frowned.

"No friend of hers is a friend to me," the small man continued. "You can't fool Quagmire, no siree." He vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Friend of who?" Maggie asked aloud.

* * *

"Hello?" Maggie called as she walked around the island some more. "Little elf dude, where are you? What were you talking about?" She groaned as nothing happened. She was really starting to become more nervous than she should have been and not knowing where she was didn't help that fact. Sighing, she moved around in the small clearing she came to, hoping to find something that could help.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Maggie found herself staring at what appeared to be a dead body of her son, lying cold on the ground. "No…" she shook her head. She couldn't believe this. A moment ago, this wasn't here, but now it was. There was no way it could be real, could it? "No…Bentley…no!" she backed away and took a few breaths, trying to calm herself down. Then she noticed that she was started to fade. "What's happening?"

The little elf dude appeared before her again. "If Rita makes you doubt and fear, soon you're going to disappear." He vanished once more.

"Rita?" Maggie frowned. "Who the hell is Rita? What's going on?"

The elf reappeared. "You're no friend of Rita's?" Maggie shook her head. "Then Quagmire's glad to greet ya!"

"Yeah yeah that's great and all," Maggie breathed. "But what the hell is going on?"

"To keep from getting caught," he spoke, ignoring the question. "Think a positive thought." Maggie frowned at the little man before shutting her eyes and doing what she was told. After a moment, she realized things were back to normal. She wasn't fading, and her son wasn't dead.

"Thanks," she thanked. "But what the hell is going on? Where am I?"

"The Island of Illusions is where you are," Quagmire stated. "It appears to me you've traveled far."

Maggie frowned. "Last I remember I was helping my friends try to fight off the evil rangers, and then we all vanish into thin air. Then I wake up on this place. What's going on?"

"The island is cursed to make you see your fear," the man went on. "Just call my name and I'll appear." He vanished once again, leaving Maggie to think about what had happened. This was too freaky for her to handle, and she was pretty sure that if she didn't get off of this island soon, she was going to go crazy.

* * *

After deciding what to do, Maggie found herself fastening together a spear. She had no idea how long she'd be here, especially since she had no way of contacting Ninja Ops or anyone for that matter. If she was going to survive here, she may as well have the stuff to do so. She had already had something to eat, and now she was creating a weapon to defend herself with. It helped that she could still use her fire powers for assistance.

Once the spear was set, she set off again in search of someone else on the island other than herself and Quagmire. As she walked along, however, she heard a scream. She raced toward the sound and found herself coming across another dead body. This one was one she did not want to see. "Tori…" she looked at the blonde's body, noticing how it was twitching and covered in blood. "No! Tori!"

Once again, she found herself starting to vanish.

"Think a strong thought," Quagmire appeared. "And remember what you've been taught." He vanished once more.

Maggie took a breath and calmed herself before thinking of a good memory. She found herself whole again and saw that Tori was no longer there. Sighing, she rested for a moment to catch her breath. "I'm going to go crazy the longer I stay here," she muttered. After another few minutes of resting, she found herself getting up and moving around, hoping to find some way off.

As she continued walking, she thought about how there had to be some way off the island. She knew the things she saw, such as her son and Tori being dead, weren't real, but there was still that feeling inside that meant it could've been real. Her head was starting to pound the more she thought about it, and as she continued on, she tripped over something. When she sat up, she noticed it was Lily's body.

Lily's dead body.

Maggie's breathing picked up again as she stared in horror at her little sister. This was not fair and it was cruel. Whatever was going on needed to stop, and she wasn't sure how much longer she'd last here.

This had to end.

* * *

After what felt like forever, the other rangers finally arrived on the Island of Illusions. After getting in their megazords, taking Lily with them, the team had to fight off Toxipod one last time. Cam had programmed coordinates into the zords to take the rangers to this island. Now their job was to find Maggie and get off before they were affected by the curse that was here. When they stood on the land, they didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Lily, can you try and search for her?" Tori hoped. Lily nodded and brought out her cheetah spirit. She sent it off to search for Maggie once more and the others began to walk around, searching as well. "This place is huge. It could take hours to find her."

"If she's still here," Dustin stated. "I mean, she's smart enough to figure a way off of this place."

"That's true, but there's also the fact that she may not be able to reach anyone," Lily pointed out. "After all, this is another dimension."

Hunter was confused. "So what exactly is this place?"

Out of nowhere, Quagmire appeared. "The Island of Illusions is where you are. Like that other girl, you've traveled far." He vanished, leaving the rangers and Lily confused.

"I'm not the only one who saw that, right?" Blake looked at the others. They nodded, indicating they saw it to.

"Island of Illusions," Tori mused. "Chances are we're gonna end up seeing things we don't want to see."

"If that's the case," Lily bit her lip. "Then Maggie's probably lost her mind."

At that moment, Shane felt something crash into his back and send him into the ground. He felt something on top of him holding him down and from what he could see, the others were facing what was on top of him. Tori, Lily, Dustin, Blake, and Hunter all stared in shock at the girl standing on Shane's back, a spear pointed at them. The girl had wild curly hair with orange streaks flying all over the place, the sleeves and half the legs of her ninja uniform were torn off, and her eyes were frantic and wild.

"Maggie?" Lily called after a moment, being cautious.

"Stay back!" she shouted, startling the rangers and Lily. They all cautiously took a step back, aside from Shane, who she was still standing on. "I can take on all of you!" That was when they all realized something must've happened to her while she was here. "I'm not afraid of you, Kelzaks!"

The rangers and Lily shared a look. "Kelzaks?" There were no Kelzaks around at all.

"Where's that annoying little duck when you need him?" Maggie growled, waving her spear about and trying to threaten her friends that she thought were Kelzaks. "Quasimodo the duck, where the hell are you?"

Quagmire appeared again, looking annoyed. He knew the island had gotten to her and she could no longer think straight. "The Island of Illusions is cursed. Only with confidence can it be reversed." He vanished again, and that's when the other rangers noticed Maggie was slowly vanishing.

"What do we do?" Hunter wondered.

"Dude, how should we know?" Dustin retorted. "All I know is that this is creeping me out!"

"You Kelzaks are going down!" Maggie cried as she charged at them. The rangers had enough senses to move out of the way as she landed in the bushes behind them. Moving quickly, the group helped Shane to his feet just as Maggie came back out. "I can take on all of you! I know I can!" her full body came back, and she blinked a few times before seeing her friends there.

Cautiously, Tori spoke. "Maggie, is that you?" she asked, approaching cautiously.

"There's no way you're here," she started backing away, holding out the spear to protect herself. All her illusions had to do with her friends and family being dead, and it had gotten bad enough she no longer knew right from wrong. "That little duck is here somewhere, but there's no way you guys are! You're all dead!"

"I think the only way we're going to get her home is if we knock her out before she hallucinates again," Lily stated.

"No kidding," Shane grumbled. His back was going to be sore. He turned to the Bradley brothers. "Think one of you can shock her so she's unconscious?" Sharing a look, the two nodded. Hunter drew his powers and aimed at Maggie, who was hit and instantly fell back, unconscious. Shane walked over and picked his sister up.

Now they could leave.

* * *

Once back in Blue Bay Harbor, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, and Lily found themselves walking into Storm Chargers. The place was a mess, and the three boys were sporting looks of regret, especially Dustin. Tori and Shane had taken Maggie back to Ninja Ops to be looked at, and they were glad she had yet to wake up. They weren't sure what state of mind she'd be in, and they didn't really want to be there when she woke up.

Upon entering the shop, Lily immediately ran for the red head and enveloped her in a hug. Bentley was sleeping on the couches. As soon as she was done hugging Kelly, Lily moved over to sit with Bentley. Dustin was left to face an angry red head. "Hey, Kel…"

"Well," the girl huffed. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Kel I can explain," Dustin assured. "I was kind of stuck in the middle of nowhere…"

"It wasn't his fault," Hunter interrupted. "He was helping us out."

Kelly was struggling with a pile of clothes. "Well that doesn't surprise me. You couldn't have called, sent an e-mail…" granted, she knew that they were saving the world, but only Tori and Maggie knew that she knew, so she had to play dumb about it around the guys.

"You gotta trust me," Dustin pleaded. "If there was any way, I'd have been here. I'm really sorry."

"Dustin's telling you the truth," Blake backed his friend up. "As for my brother and me, well, we know we let you down a bunch of times. We're through with that. We want to start over."

"We'll make it up to you," Hunter added. "We promise."

Kelly thought for a moment. "Well, I could use a couple of stock boys."

"Stock boys?" Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"You know," Kelly breathed as she lifted a few boxes. "Someone to open boxes…clean the floors at night."

"I was thinking more along the lines of head mechanic or…"

Blake nudged his brother in the gut with his elbow. "We'll take it. Thanks."

"Great," Kelly sighed. "Well, you can start by helping me clean up this mess."

"We just got one more thing we have to take care of," Dustin stated. "And, we'll be back in like, half an hour, I promise." The three boys ran out. Kelly huffed and turned to the blonde sitting on the couch next to Bentley.

"I'll pay you fifty bucks to help me clean this place."

* * *

"Can you tell us anything about her, dude?" Shane wondered. Maggie was lying flat on the table as Cam ran scans over her. Shane was standing next to the table and Tori was sitting beside it. They knew something must've happened to Maggie when she was on the island, considering she thought that the rangers were Kelzaks and then thinking that they were all dead. The others weren't even there yet.

Cam turned around in his computer chair. "The Island of Illusions is an island in another dimension where you hallucinate some of your fears. The longer you're there, the more you hallucinate. It appears Maggie was there long enough to lose her mind."

"But how exactly did she?" Tori prompted. That was the one thing everyone wanted to know.

"Once I found her there, I managed to see what she was going through," Cam explained. "I didn't see what exactly she was hallucinating, but I take it from what she said that it couldn't be good. She hallucinated about all of us and a few others, and my guess was that she saw us either badly injured or dead."

"But if she beat those illusions, how was it she lost her mind?" Shane wondered.

Cam sighed. "Each illusion leaves the feeling that it could be real, making you think you don't really know if it was an illusion or not. After so many of them, it probably caught up to her and caused her to go crazy and attack you guys. Being there too long made it so she couldn't tell real from fake."

"So do you think she'll be back to normal once she wakes up?" Tori wondered.

"There's only one way to tell, and we won't know until she wakes up."

* * *

A/N: So this is this. How'd you like it? I didn't know how else to incorporate this event into it, but hey, I think it worked. Once I started it, it was easy to fit it in. Although writing in rhyme was a bit tricky, and some of the lines of Quagmire's I took from the episodes in Mighty Morphin.


	13. Return of Thunder Part IV

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 13: Return of Thunder**

**Part IV**

_A/N: So everything's kinda back to normal. Maggie is going to be a bit leery of people for this chapter, mainly because her mind is still making its way back to reality. Anyway, Hunter and Blake aren't officially part of the team yet, but they will be. Maggie still hasn't forgiven Hunter completely, so how will that work out? Also, well, I don't know. There was something I was gonna say, but I forgot it._

_Thanks to readers and reviewers!_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

"This is the last of the new stuff?" Hunter wondered as he and Blake carried in boxes of gear to go on shelves. Maggie and Dustin were in the back working on the bikes. Maggie was still trying to bring herself back to full reality. Being on the island really messed up her mind, and she hadn't been able to think straight for days. The rangers all understood, and could figure out it would take time for her to heal.

"You guys are doing great," Kelly smiled. "Keep it up and you never know." Dustin and Maggie finished their work and moved toward the Bradley brothers, Maggie poking Kelly on their way by. Poking people was Maggie's way of making sure they really were there and not dead like she had seen.

"How goes life in the work force?" Dustin asked as they reached the two.

"It's all good," Blake grinned. "Thanks for the hook up."

Hunter nodded. "Yeah we owe you one."

"You want an easy way you can repay me?" the earth ninja asked. He and the others were trying to get Blake and Hunter to see that they needed them on the team.

"If it involves morphers and megazords," Hunter knew where this was headed. "We're still thinking."

"I know the whole sensei guinea pig thing seems a little out there," Dustin stated. "But once you get past the big teeth and the clothes and the talking, it's not really that unusual."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "On which planet is it not unusual?"

"Look, it's nothing to do with sensei, alright?" Blake went on. "It's just, uh, we got a big decision. But we won't keep you hanging, okay?"

"Cool," Dustin nodded. "Hey, you guys still riding later?"

"After work," Hunter nodded. "Meet us at the beach." Dustin nodded and the thunder ninjas left. Maggie poked Dustin in the shoulder.

Dustin turned to his fellow brunette. "Dude, how many people did you see die on that island?"

"You, Bentley, Lily, Roger, Ron, Penny, Karen, Daniel, Kelly, Tori, Shane, Cam, my sensei, some fire ninjas I was friends with," Maggie listed off. "Pretty much everyone I knew and was close to aside from Hunter, Blake, and Sensei."

"And how many people have you figured out aren't really dead?" he continued.

"I know I'm the last one alive for the fire academy aside from my sensei's daughter, but she's not a fire ninja and she's studying in a foreign country," Maggie bit her lip. "I know Lily, Roger, Ron, Penny, Karen, Daniel, and Bentley are alive because I live with and see them every day. And the only other people I know are alive and not dead or dying are Tori and Cam. You, Shane, and Kelly, I'm not too sure about."

Dustin chuckled. "Well, dude, I can assure you that we're all perfectly fine and alive. You still coming riding with us?"

"I'm going to meet you guys there," she nodded.

* * *

Maggie found herself riding back to the Ember Academy. She had been coming here once every couple of weeks to try and rebuild the school, even though she knew it would take longer. It hurt her to come back here, but she knew she had to do it. If she didn't, how else would the academy be rebuilt?

As she entered the school grounds, she thought about the day she had told the parents of the ninjas that their children died. Then there was the tricky one, where she had to tell the daughter of her sensei that her mother was dead and her father was missing. However, since Maggie didn't want to feel rude about doing so, she was going to wait until she saw her sensei's daughter in person to break the news to her.

Maggie sighed as she walked toward the graveyard she had created. The bodies of the students had gone back to the families so they could be properly buried, and Maggie did her best to properly bury her Sensei. Well, all that was in the graveyard was her sensei's grave, which she had a beautiful headstone set in place, flowers littered around it.

After stopping by the grave, Maggie went toward the middle of the school grounds, where the building had been. That was the part that had yet to be reconstructed. As she stood there, a letter floated in. She grabbed it, noting it was addressed to her sensei. Maggie quickly decided to keep a hold of the letter and read it later. After all, her sensei was dead, and technically, she was the sensei of the Ember Academy now.

* * *

Maggie found herself riding along the beach on her bike. She was early for meeting the boys here, but she figured it was better to be early than to be late. She could hear another couple sets of engines behind her and figured it must be Hunter and Blake, since Dustin had a bit later shift. Deciding to wait for them to catch up, Maggie pulled to a stop on the sand. She took off her helmet and reached for a water bottle she had brought along with her as Blake and Hunter pulled up beside her. They each took off their helmets.

"Man, I can definitely chill here for a while," Blake commented, getting off his bike.

"So that's a vote for staying?" Hunter followed.

"It's not all that bad, you know," Maggie spoke up. "If you're thinking about staying as in living here, it's a nice city. If you're thinking of staying here in terms of fighting against Lothor, then as long as you have something worth fighting for aside from saving the world, then it's a good idea to stay."

Blake nodded. "It just seems like everything we've been through must be for a reason."

"Everything usually does happen like that," Maggie sighed.

"So what's your reason for fighting?" Hunter wondered.

"I figured that would be kind of obvious," the brunette scoffed. "I fight for my academy and the families of the students who died trying to stop Lothor's goons."

A strange noise caused all three to turn around and spot Choobo standing behind them. "To ranger or not to ranger, what a stupid question."

"Yo, dude, private conversation here," Hunter grumbled as the three stood together.

"Yeah, what do you want anyway?" Blake followed.

"I'm thinking," Choobo began, making them ready to fight if need be, which usually was the case. "Revenge!"He fired a blast at them, causing the three to duck and roll. As Choobo laughed, the three jumped to their feet and morphed, knowing it would come to this. "Here, let me give you a hand!" two long arms with hands attached came out of Choobo's backpack and grabbed the two thunder rangers. "Two thunder rangers on ice. Who's the evil genius now?"

Maggie decided to continue this fight. "Hey bozo, forget about me?" she charged, sword ready and willing to fight. Choobo knew exactly what to do as she charged him.

"You can join them!" another hand shot out of his backpack and grabbed her before she could attack.

* * *

"Nice look," Blake commented sarcastically as he and Hunter found themselves trapped inside Choobo's backpack. The room was dark and foggy and had a lot of purple in it. "Really dungeon." The two whipped around as a blur sped by them, attacking them. When the blur stopped, they realized it was Choobo who attacked them.

"Your powers are no good here!" he stated as he faced them. "My alternate realm might seem scary at first, but you'll get used to it…After a few hundred years!"

"Sorry, but we won't be staying!" Blake growled.

"Hold up," Hunter held him back. "We've got to be careful. This is his house."

Choobo nodded. "That's right little ranger, and you and that pretty orange ranger will never get out! But don't worry, after I capture the other rangers, you'll have plenty of company!"

"Not gonna happen!" the crimson ranger denied.

"You will learn to respect me or suffer a fate worse than you can imagine!" Choobo hissed. "Now take a whiff of this!" He vanished as a huge gust of air blew them back. He vanished again, leaving the two boys to compose themselves. Once they were back standing, a voice caught their attention.

"Hey, now that you guys have finished that," Maggie called over to them. "Mind lending me a hand?" The two boys turned around to find an unmorphed Maggie stuck in what they believed was a wall. Then again, in this realm, it was possible it wasn't a wall. The two boys ran toward her to examine the damage. The only thing they could see was her head, hands, and feet. The wall was covering the rest of her.

The Bradley brothers shared a look. This was going to be tricky.

* * *

After riding down to the beach to meet Hunter, Blake, and Maggie, Dustin found himself back in Ninja Ops. He hadn't seen any of the three ninjas he was searching for, but he had found their bikes. Hunter and Blake's bikes were intact, but Maggie's, however, was in pieces, almost as if it was blasted apart. If it hadn't been for that, Dustin would've thought that they were walking around the beach somewhere. The yellow ranger had relayed this discovery to his friends.

"Blake and Hunter aren't the most reliable guys," Shane admitted. "But leaving their bikes? Now way!"

"And Maggie would never leave her bike in the middle of nowhere," Tori added. "I don't know about you, but I smell a rodent…uh, no offense Sensei."

"None taken Tori," the guinea pig acknowledged. "I, too, suspect foul play."

Cam spoke as they gathered around the mainframe. "And it probably has something to do with this." On the screen was Choobo, sitting in the middle of the forest "I'm assuming he's not there for the scenery."

"I don't know dude," Dustin shrugged. "That place is kind of cool. Especially this time of year." They all turned to give him an incredulous look. "Right."

* * *

"Ow! Watch it!" Maggie hissed as Hunter accidentally poked her arm. She was stuck in the wall, and Blake and Hunter had no way or any idea how to get her out. They were still trapped in Choobo's backpack, and all they could do was wait for the others to save them. Blake and Hunter were trying to figure out how they could get the orange ranger free from the wall that didn't seem to budge.

"I didn't even do anything!" Hunter argued.

"If you didn't, then I wouldn't have a giant scar on my shoulder!" the brunette retorted.

"You're still mad about that?" Hunter glared.

Maggie glared back. "It's not exactly something so easy to forgive. Besides, I'm still mad at you for kidnapping my son and knocking me out with a frying pan as well. Those things aren't easily forgivable."

"Actually…"

"Tori said she rescued Bentley from Hunter's arms," Maggie interrupted the navy ranger. "So in my book, that counts as him being the one to kidnap my son, even if you were the one to take him."

Blake sighed. "It doesn't look like we'll be able to get you out of that until we all get out of here." Then he noticed the wall was starting to cover the parts of her she could still move. "Dude, the wall is moving."

"What?" Maggie asked, looking nervous. "What's going on?"

"Your feet are being covered by whatever this wall is made of," Hunter stated.

"Oh this is just great!" Maggie growled, banging her head into the wall behind her. "Now all I can move is my head and hands!" Suddenly, the place began to shake, causing the two thunder rangers to stumble for balance and Maggie to look annoyed.

* * *

"Going down!" Maggie cried as she felt herself falling over and landing on the quarry floor. She noticed that her teammates and the Bradley brothers were there in full morph facing Choobo, and she concluded that the others must've freed them. "Oh great."

"We're back," Hunter noticed as well, taking in the scene.

"That was just weird," Blake commented.

"You guys okay?" Tori asked as the wind rangers got closer.

Hunter nodded. "We're fine."

"Speak for yourself, Bradley!" Maggie snapped. "Now can someone help me up?" The wind rangers did so and helped her stand in place, the wall still trapped around her. The only part of her still mobile was her head. "I'm still stuck in this thing? Dammit!"

Choobo decided to make his appearance noticed. "You rangers and your teamwork really cheese me off!"

With that, the morphed rangers charged, ready to fight.

After the fight, the others had carried Maggie back to Ninja Ops to be looked at. In the fight, Choobo had grown to Megazord size, and the fight required the rangers to combine the megazords using the piece that Cam couldn't figure out. Now, the team was back in Ninja Ops, waiting to hear Hunter and Blake's decision on a few things and to work on freeing the orange ranger from the piece of wall stuck around her.

* * *

"I can't believe you said no!" Dustin blinked as Hunter and Blake told them about the Factory Blue choice they made. Dustin had been there when they were talking to Roger Hannah. "I mean, Maggie I can understand her saying no, but Factory Blue, that's nuts!"

"We had something more important to do," Blake stated.

"We're in," Hunter finished for his brother. This prompted cheers from the rangers that could move around.

Sensei spoke up from where he stood on the table. "You have made a difficult decision. I believe it is the correct one."

"Yeah no lie," Dustin agreed. "This is sweet!"

"You're one of us now," Shane added.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "I hate to ruin the moment, but can someone please get me out of this?"

* * *

A/N: So as I said, I'm gonna try and do every episode, meaning there will be at least 38 chapters in this story, if not more. I may have a filler or two if I can think of one, but that's about it. So far, I have no fillers planned. Maggie will forgive Hunter eventually, and they will get together, but not until the sequel. It will be early in the sequel when they get together, though.

I have to be honest - I've already finished up through Dino Thunder in this series, as far as writing it goes, and I'm just starting Mystic Force now.


	14. Boxing BoppaRoo

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 14: Boxing Bopp-a-Roo**

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. What'll happen now? Maggie won't forgive Hunter for a while. After all, he did kidnap her son. That's her main reason for not forgiving him right away. Anyway, what'll happen now with a kangaroo monster and Shane and Hunter not getting along real well? Just read on to find out. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

Early morning about a week after Hunter and Blake had officially joined the team, Maggie found herself out jogging around the beach. She didn't know why she felt like jogging, but she did. Her family was watching Bentley for the day, so she was free to do what she wanted to. However, as she jogged along, she noticed two red blurs going at each other. She paused over by a log to watch Shane and Hunter spar viciously and argue. Sensei appeared on the log to watch.

Shane kicked Hunter back. "You never heard of cutting your losses?" Hunter frowned and the two got into the fight again. Hunter managed to pin Shane.

"What losses?" he retorted. Shane grabbed Hunter's ankle and flipped the boy over. The fight lasted for a few more moments until Shane hurt Hunter's wrist and the blonde shoved the air ninja away. He looked at his wrist and rubbed it. "I thought we were just sparring!"

"Hey, if you can't keep up," Shane shrugged. "We can get my sister over here."

"You're straight comedy Shane," Hunter scoffed, not realizing he was talking about Maggie. Maggie knew that the Bradley brothers didn't know she was related to Shane, so it wasn't a surprise when the blonde was confused.

Before the two could go at it again, Sensei interrupted. "Enough." He pushed the two down into the ground before hopping back onto the log. "We've talked about the wind and thunder ninjas working together as one. What have we said?"

"'A competitive spirit is healthy…'"

"'As long as you don't sacrifice honor and friendship,'" Hunter finished quoting, cutting off the red ranger.

"Dude I was right in the middle of saying that," Shane got up and lunged for Hunter, who had gotten up as well.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Seriously guys?"

"All right," Sensei interrupted before they could get too far. "Pushups. Drop." The two rangers glared as they got in position to do pushups. Maggie shook her head and took off jogging again.

* * *

"Dude since when do you jog?" Dustin asked as he spotted Maggie entering Storm Chargers in her tank top and shorts with her hair pulled back. She found Dustin, Tori, and Kelly over by the counter looking at Total Trek stuff. Storm Chargers was sponsoring it this year and Kelly was accepting signup sheets.

Maggie took a sip of water before answering. "Since I entered in the trek. I'm the one running for my team, so I figured I'd get a head start on training."

"Who's on your team?" Tori wondered.

"Penny's skating, I'm running, Roger's racing, and Lily's climbing," Maggie listed. "Ron raced last year, so this year it's Roger's turn."

"Well this banner looks great," Tori tugged on the yellow sign hanging across the shop. "If you had surfing, I'd be all over this Total Trek."

Dustin scoffed. "Oh yeah. That'd be fair. You blowing everybody out of the water?"

"And the problem with that is?" the blonde smirked.

"Guys," Kelly called them over to where she had a map of the course set up. "Check this course out. We start at the skate park, then run to the motocross track, and then an urban climb to finish. You entering Dustin?"

"I'm never getting on a skateboard again," the boy defended his reasons. "I've got bruises from last year."

Shane and Hunter entered at that moment, the red ranger speaking to Kelly. "Hey, you got an entry form for my kick-flip challenged friend here?"

"Individual, or are you guys doing the team competition?" Kelly asked, reaching for the forms.

"Us?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Together?"

"You got a better chance of seeing me on blade skates," Shane added.

"Just asking," Kelly shrugged. Maggie handed her a form for team entry. Hunter took the clip board and was about to fill it out when he frowned.

"This one is for the team competition," he looked at the brunette.

Maggie nodded. "I know. We need another team to sign up so we have some challenge on the course."

"Oh no," Shane shook his head. "That's why I signed up individual. I know better than to go against you five, just like everyone else in this town who competes in this knows."

"Oh come on," Maggie smirked. "You're not too chicken to take on the Chilmans, are you?" Hunter, not wanting to be called a chicken, filled out a form. Shane grumbled as the two boys in red walked out, going separate ways.

"Okay that was sneaky," Tori laughed. "He's going to kill you for that one later."

Kelly had to agree. "You know, I really shouldn't have allowed that."

"Kel, it's a simple competition," Maggie grinned. "Besides, there is nothing wrong with what I did. They need to learn to work together because I am sick of their arguing, and what better way to do it them forcing them to be a team for this?"

"Don't come crying to me when this backfires," Kelly rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving the three rangers to talk amongst themselves.

* * *

"So you got to balance yourself on the bike, okay?" Dustin explained to Shane as he and Maggie were helping Shane train for the trek. Maggie wondered why Shane wanted to learn how to ride a motocross bike and why Hunter wanted to learn to skateboard, but she figured that reason was up to the boys. However, she couldn't stop the nagging feeling that they had both signed up individually without her knowing. "Not too far forwards, not too far back…"

"Yo, Shane," Maggie waved her hand in front of her brother's face. "Have you heard anything we said?"

"Look, all I need to know is how to beat Hunter," the air ninja stated.

Maggie frowned. "Dude, you two signed up as a team!"

"Individual," Shane shook his head. "I know better than to compete against you in this."

"Okay but dude, have you seen him ride?" Dustin asked his friend. "He's like, one step below factory pro, just like Maggie."

"Yeah yeah," Shane rolled his eyes a she put on his helmet. He started the bike and began to move forward, only to run into a bale of hay moments later.

Maggie looked at her fellow rider. "Mind taking care of this while I pick up Penny from the skate park?" Dustin nodded and headed for his friend as Maggie left.

* * *

"So, what do you call that?" Blake wondered as he helped his brother up. Hunter had just fallen off his skateboard before barely going anywhere on it. There were dozens of other skaters around the park. Hunter groaned as he stood and straightened out his back.

"I'm just getting loose," he commented.

"Yeah, so is your board," a girl with blonde curly hair commented as she pulled to a stop by the two. Hunter and Blake looked at her, wondering why she was helping them. "My advice, get a stunt double."

Hunter frowned. "I gotta beat this guy. I don't care what I have to do."

"I agree with her," Blake shrugged. "Get a stunt double."

"Penny!" a voice broke their thoughts. The three turned to see Maggie approaching them, more specifically the blonde girl with them. "No helping out the competition!"

"Oh, they're competition?" the blonde frowned. "I thought he was just a new skater?"

Maggie caught up to them and shook her head. "He and Shane are our competition."

"Wait, so that means that he," Penny pointed at Hunter, who had yet to try again. "Was the jackass that landed you in the hospital twice and kidnapped my nephew?" Maggie smirked and nodded. "Oh god! I can't believe I helped out the enemy!"

"Does the whole town know about that?" Hunter glared at the smirking brunette.

"Just my family," she shrugged. "They're way overprotective. Now if you don't mind, my sister and I have training to do."

Hunter and Blake shared a look as Maggie dragged Penny off.

* * *

Later, in Ninja Ops, Tori, Dustin, Blake, and Maggie were all watching the laptop. On screen were Shane and Hunter running through the woods and around town. "Those guys are still at it," Dustin reported. The four ninjas and Cam, even Sensei, were tired of the two reds bickering and arguing. They didn't realize how it affected the team as a whole.

"So let me get this straight," Tori thought out loud. "There's a kickboxing robot kangaroo bouncing around Blue Bay Harbor…"

"And they're out playing follow the leader," Maggie confirmed.

"Sensei, we need help here," Dustin looked to the guinea pig. "Something Sensei-like."

Sensei began walking around. "They must both learn that the best quality of a leader is to understand when to be a follower."

"Dude's way deep," Dustin commented. "Especially for a rodent."

Tori and Maggie smiled at the yellow ranger's attitude.

* * *

All six rangers found themselves facing against Bopp-a-Roo, the newest monster. The six were in full morph and all ready to fight and glad to see that Shane and Hunter had worked out their differences. At least, that's how it appeared to them. The kangaroo bounced on his feet. "I'm one maniacally mad marsupial!"

"What did he say?" Tori asked as the two sides circled each other.

"No idea," Maggie answered.

Bopp-a-Roo moved his hands away from his chest to reveal a wheel that was had a spinning light. "A conflagatory conflagration!" Maggie noticed it landed on the fire section of the wheel, and as he powered up to fire, she began forming a shield. The kangaroo shot at the rangers, but Maggie's shield deflected the blast. However, the rangers didn't expect Maggie to use a shield so they ended up ducking down.

"I've had enough of this!" Shane growled. He, Tori, and Dustin formed the storm striker as Hunter and Blake formed the thunder blaster. Maggie didn't have a blaster for herself like they did, but she called on her sword and lit it on fire. It was actually just her ninja sword because she didn't like using her regular weapon, a bow, and because she didn't really have any idea how to use it. A shield the kangaroo put up deflected the shots fired.

"Dude, what happened?" Maggie wondered as they stood.

"Some kind of shield," Hunter stated.

From the side, they heard Marah's voice squealing. "I did it! It worked! My shield worked! How cool am I?"

"How lucky are you?" Kapri scoffed.

"Great," Tori rolled her eyes as the rangers fell defensive again. "The whole family is here."

"Let's do this!" Shane spoke, ready to fight. Four against six, the odds not really in anyone's favor. Bopp-a-Roo headed for Shane. Tori and Dustin took on Zurgane. Blake and Hunter went to help either of them as Maggie dealt with Kapri and Marah.

Marah and Kapri were faring better than they normally did, but Maggie had unused anger against them that she was using to fuel her fight. Marah and Kapri stood side by side facing the orange ranger. "Bopp-a-Roo taught us some bucolic biggerific tricks," Marah grinned.

"Let's face the ruckus through rareficated roosterments," Kapri added.

"What the hell are you idiots babbling about now?" Maggie hissed. She noticed Marah getting ready to attack and she fell defensive. Marah fired a beam from the headpiece she wore and Maggie ducked while throwing up a shield to deflect the attack. Kapri charged and Maggie defended herself against her. Maggie flipped over the girls and kicked both in the backs, sending them to the ground. Then she ran over to where the others were forming their blasters.

"Not so fast!" Kapri called. They gathered around the kangaroo. "You thought hers was good, try mine!" A new shield covered the four villains.

Tori sighed. "That looks pretty strong."

"What now?" Shane wondered. Maggie drew her bow since the first time she got the ranger suit.

"Let's try combining all our weapons," she suggested, holding out her bow. Combing the two blasters and the bow, the rangers were ready to fire.

"Thunderstorm Cannon!" they called out, the wind rangers at the back, Hunter and Blake in between, and Maggie in front. Kapri, Marah, and Zurgane vanished at the sight of it, leaving the shield. Using the cannon's full power, the rangers managed to shatter the shield and destroy Bopp-a-Roo.

However, they knew they still had one more step to go as the kangaroo grew back bigger.

* * *

After the fight and after the Total Trek competition, the rangers, minus Maggie, found themselves back at Storm Chargers, congratulating Shane and Hunter for having come in first in the competition. Maggie and the Chilmans never showed up, and it kind of worried the rangers. Hunter and Blake finished posing for a picture for the papers after Kelly had handed them the giant first place trophy. Customers began to leave or move around the store, clearing some space.

"Not bad," Tori commented.

"Hey, we're trying to learnify with great knowledgeness," Shane stated, confusing everyone but Hunter.

"What?" Tori looked between them, confused.

Hunter chuckled. "We're starting to hang together better." They handed the trophy to the blue ranger. Shane moved in for a hug as Hunter moved for a handshake. Then they ended up switching poses. They finally agreed on clasping hands, which quickly turned into an arm wrestling match.

"Well, it's a start," Tori huffed.

"Dude where's Maggie?" Dustin wondered. "I'm surprised she wasn't at the competition." That's when the rangers and Kelly, who had come over to join the group in conversation, heard loud laughter coming from outside. To them, it sounded like two voices. They all turned to the door as Maggie and Lily walked in. Both girls were covered head to toe in a rainbow of colors and wearing white shirts that had been tie-dyed with color.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Kelly demanded. The two girls bit their lips to stop from laughing, but it wasn't possible.

Maggie and Lily took turns explaining. "We were…and then…"

"He made it…entire house…Bentley…so much color…"

"And boom!" they finished, dissolving into laughter once more.

Blake looked around at the group. "Did anyone understand that?"

"Roger and Ron were working on a school project," Kelly sighed. "It involved lots of colored powder of different colors. Their whole family was watching them test out their device they had created for the project. Something went wrong, causing whatever the device was to explode, spraying the entire house and all of them in color. Bentley's reaction to it caused them all to laugh uncontrollably about it." She looked at the girls. "Am I right?" both nodded as they continued laughing.

"How did you know that?" Shane looked at the red head.

"I've known them for about as long as they've known each other," Kelly stated. "I picked up on a few things."

* * *

A/N: So being covered head to toe in colors actually happened to me when I participated in **The Color Run**, also known as the Happiest 5k on the planet. It's actually quite fun. It's a 5k run and at every kilometer there's people throwing a different color at you, and you wear white shirts to get tie dyed. It's really fun. I did it with my friend and brother after helping out volunteer at it, and we came out with our new white shirts colored with the rainbow and I had an ear that was completely pink because my friend exploded one of the color packets on me.

Anyway, I have Maggie learn more secrets about her family in Samurai's Journey, and she goes into the past with Cam to learn it.


	15. Pork Chopped

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 15: Pork Chopped**

_A/N: So here's the one where rangers get stuck in a popcorn bucket. Fun, right? Well, what'll Maggie do if Hunter asks her out? I have it planned for when she'll finally forgive him in this story, and I can't wait until the next arc. Some drama goes down in the next arc that I can't wait to write. Anyway, before I get carried away writing about that, let's get on with this chapter, shall we?_

_**Disclaimer:** I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

"Dude, I don't think I'd fit under there too well," Dustin commented. He and Shane were set up with the task of setting up Sensei's mini TV, which required crawling wires under the table so no one would trip over it. Tori and Blake were sparring closer to the entrance of Ninja Ops as Cam was working over by the bookshelf. Maggie was there just because she felt like being there. The only one not present was Hunter.

"Gimme those," Maggie sighed. Dustin handed her the cords and she lay on her stomach on the floor, looking under the table. After making sure the path was clear, she began crawling under it, dragging the cord with her.

"Problem, gentlemen?" Sensei spoke to Shane and Dustin, who were waiting at the other end of the table for Maggie.

"Nice one," Shane commented as they helped her up. Maggie ran toward the mainframe.

Sensei spoke from his seat. "Those who fail to install cable in time for science fiction marathon will feel the wrath of the unhappy guinea pig." Maggie plugged the cables in.

"Sensei, no disrespect," Dustin started. "But I'm pretty sure there was nothing about cable TV in any…"

"Dude," Shane patted him on the shoulder, interrupting the boy. "He was kidding." Maggie plugged the final cable in and she and the two boys moved to the hut to see the progress. Cam met them there.

"Isn't this a little low-tech?" Dustin wondered. "I mean, Cam's got like, a thousand channels on that thing."

Cam rolled his eyes. "How many times do we have to go over this? The satellite surveillance system is not a home theater." Over where Blake and Tori were sparring, Maggie found herself drawn to the match. She moved over to watch and listen to their banter.

"I'll take it easy on you this time," Blake assured.

"Don't let the blonde hair fool ya," Tori smirked. "You're going down."Blake aimed a punch and Tori grabbed his arm and threw him down on the ground and across the floor. The navy ranger's arm got caught in the cords, so when he tried to get up, he accidentally yanked the cord, pulling the plugs from their ports and ruining the sci-fi marathon Sensei was going to watch. Tori and Maggie bit their lips to keep from giggling, but they were failing.

"Well that worked out well," Cam sighed.

Blake came over to Sensei's hut. "Uh, sorry bro. Maybe I can help."

"No no," Cam denied. "I'll take it from here." Shane, Dustin, and Blake backed away and moved over to the girls.

"You guys wanna head to the skate park?" Shane wondered. "I got to practice for my demo."

"Actually, I was just going to give Blake and Maggie a ride to meet Hunter and Kelly," Tori bit her lip as the five moved to leave Ninja Ops.

Maggie nodded. "I leave Bentley with her any longer, she'll end up ripping her hair out."

"But you're both still coming tomorrow, right? Three o'clock?" Shane went on.

"If I can make it," Maggie nodded.

"Yeah," Tori agreed. "I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

"And I think we need to order more skateboard tracks," Kelly spoke to Blake and Maggie. Maggie had set Bentley up in the lounge area watching TV as she took care of a few things for her job first. Maggie was glad that it was a Friday and that it was already after school. The Chilman parents had left her alone to take care of her siblings and Bentley for the day, and she was also glad that it was a professional day off of school. With only a month left of school, Maggie was happy. After all, it was the beginning of May.

"Okay," Blake nodded. Hunter walked up behind them and cleared his throat, causing Blake to turn and grinned as he spotted the tickets his brother held. Maggie and Kelly walked away in opposite directions. "Aw no way. You got them! Excellent man."

"What are those?" Tori rolled over on a bike.

"Tickets to the Martial Arts Film Festival," Hunter stated. "They're showing 'Fists of Fire two.'"

Tori smirked. "Hoping to pick up a few pointers?" Hunter scoffed as Tori rode forward a bit. Blake stopped her.

"Hey, listen, um," he began, unsure of how to ask what was on his mind. "What are you going to be doing? You wanna come?"

"Sure," Tori smiled and nodded. "I love those old kung-fu movies."

"Great," Blake grinned. "Then uh, why don't you meet us tomorrow at the theater around three?"

"Three," the blonde repeated. "Got it. See ya then." Blake walked back to his brother as Kelly came back over to Tori.

Hunter looked at his little brother. "Dude, come on."

"Hey, you can bring someone to," Blake shrugged. "After all, you bought four tickets, so something tells me you were planning to."

"Yeah, and who would I ask?" Hunter scoffed. Blake rolled his eyes as Maggie came over to the counter, Bentley in her arms and a bag of his things. Hunter looked at his brother as if he was crazy only to realize he had been left alone. Sighing, he looked at his coworker and teammate. "Hey, Maggie?"

"Yeah?" she acknowledged, not looking up from some papers she was looking through.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come see 'Fists of Fire Two' with me, Blake, and Tori?" the crimson ranger asked, getting straight to the point.

Maggie looked up at him. "Lemme see," she mentally ran through her schedule for tomorrow. "No can do. My schedule's full."

"Really?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. "You're using that excuse?"

"It's not an excuse," Maggie stated sharply. "I have work tomorrow."

"Can't you just ask Kelly for the day off?" Hunter frowned.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "I work more than one job. I have to get up early tomorrow for a two hour drive to Angel Grove to help my grandmother out at her shop. I don't get off until two, and it's a two hour drive back. Besides, even if I did manage to get back in time for it, I promised Shane I would go to his skate demo. Sorry, but I'm too busy and it's not an excuse."

She left the store leaving a dumbfounded Hunter behind.

* * *

"This isn't me," Maggie shook her head. It was Saturday, and she was in Angel Grove at her grandmother's studio. Well, it was her adoptive grandmother, but since Maggie never knew what it was like to have grandparents, she considered the Chilman ones to be hers as well. "I mean, I'm just not feeling it."

The brunette was dressed in a red head wig, making her hair look as red as Kelly's. It had single streak of black in it. On her head sat an orange hat with a black band. She sported mismatched knee high socks, one with monkeys, and one with fish. Maggie was also wearing a bright pink skirt with an orange long sleeve top that had rhinestones glittering across it. On the skirt was a flower pattern.

"Remember, though," Nana Chilman spoke. "You're not trying to be you."

"Yes I am," Maggie nodded. "The name is just a mask so I can live a normal life. However, I still want my style to be true to who I am."

"Alright, then change into something you think is you," the woman directed. Maggie went back into the dressing room.

Moments later, she came back out wearing most of what she had on before. The only difference was that she was in ballet flats instead of heels and her outfit. She now donned a white v-neck t-shirt topped with a hot pink striped see through shirt. She had on dark jean shorts and a pink hat similar to the orange one she wore before.

"This is what I mean," she motioned to herself, liking the style better. She still had the orange wig on, but it was to help disguise her. She had gotten this job a little over a year ago, and she loved it. She got paid for it, and the money she earned from this job went to paying for school while the money she earned from Storm Chargers went to her own personal needs and things like that. She had a whole lot of money saved up.

Nana Chilman smiled. "I can work with that."

* * *

"What's this I hear about a pig and a popcorn bucket?" Maggie asked as she walked into Ninja Ops. She had just gotten back from Angel Grove, now dressed in her normal clothing aside from her ninja uniform and no longer sporting a wig. On her way home, she had gotten a call from Cam about the monster that had trapped Blake and Hunter, and now she was in Ninja Ops waiting to hear the full story. However, her question was ignored.

"Tori," Sensei spoke to the water ninja before him. "Using your ninja powers for personal gain is a very serious infraction of the ninja code, not to mention that you let your friend down."

Tori looked down and turned her head slightly toward Shane. "Shane, I am so sorry. If I had stayed at the demo, none of this would've happened."

"Or you might have been captured too," Sensei added. "We cannot predict the future. That is why we have rules to govern the present."

"Yes Sensei."

"Cam, do you have a reading on this creature's whereabouts?" Sensei asked his son.

Cam turned from the mainframe. "I found a major hotspot at the top of the Harbor office tower."

The rangers got ready to fight.

* * *

After the fight and freeing Hunter and Blake, Maggie found herself talking to Kelly back at Storm Chargers. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but a nagging feeling was keeping her up. She figured she could talk to the red head about it, hoping that her boss would be able to help her out. Maggie had been having this feeling since the day began, but she couldn't quite figure out what it meant. "So you think it may mean something bad?"

"I don't know, Kel," Maggie sighed. "I mean, it feels like it is, but I just don't know. All I know is that I woke up this morning with a nagging feeling that something big was going to happen soon, and that usually isn't a good sign."

"Well did you feel this way before?" Kelly wondered.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "Last time I did, it was right before _that _happened." Kelly nodded, understanding what she meant. "Come to think of it, every time I've had this feeling, it's had something to do with my dad."

Kelly shrugged. "Well let's hope it's something different this time."

Maggie nodded. Why was she getting the feeling she was going to find out something she didn't want to?

* * *

A/N: So, you find out what the nagging feeling Maggie has within the next few chapters. She finds out a big family secret her father kept from her that would've been helpful. Sorry if this is a bit short, but I couldn't really think of anything for it.


	16. Samurai's Journey Part I

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 16: Samurai's Journey**

**Part I**

_A/N: Well, here's the start of the arc I've been waiting for. Maggie's nagging feeling that she had in the last chapter is still there, and she goes into the past with Cam to solve it. What exactly is the nagging feeling telling her? Well, you won't find out until next chapter, but oh well. Anyway, I'm not sure how this chapter will go exactly, so bear with me._

_Thanks to readers and reviewers!_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

"No way dude," Hunter shook his head. It was a new week and the rangers were gathered in a semi circle, standing around a set up of marble bricks. Sensei was getting ready to demonstrate how to break one before letting the other rangers try it out. It was part of their training. "There's no way he does it." Hunter was not believing that Sensei could break it.

"I don't know dude," Dustin shrugged. "He is pretty strong for a little guy."

"Quiet," Shane shushed. "A little respect for the master."

"Now watch closely," Sensei instructed. He jumped onto the brick across from them and jumped back, revealing a shattered brick. The rangers were in awe at the strength coming from such a tiny body.

Tori looked to Hunter. "You were saying?"

"I stand corrected," Hunter frowned. "But how?"

"The power comes not from the body," Maggie replied. "But from the mind."

"Correct, Margret," Sensei nodded. He and the other ninja senseis along with Pai Zhuq masters were the only ones who could get away with calling her by her full name, mainly because when they used it, it rarely meant she was in trouble with them.

"Alright," Hunter rubbed his hands together. "I'm up."

Blake looked over at his brother. "Sure you wanna go there, bro?"

"Look, if he can do it…" Hunter trailed off, realizing that Sensei had probably been doing this for years. "I'm going to give it my best shot." Shane set up a brick for the thunder ranger. Hunter knelt down behind it as the others stood, watching and waiting to see what would happen. He slammed his hand down hard on the brick, only for nothing to happen and his hand to be in pain. Shane and Dustin were chuckling while Tori and Maggie bit back snickers.

"Looks like rodent one, thunder ranger, zip," Shane tallied.

"You think you can do it?" Hunter challenged. Shane made a "bring it on" motion and the two traded places. Cam was watching from over by the mainframe. Shane only ended up injuring his hand as he tried to smash the brick. Tori followed him, only to have the same result. Blake, however, used his head to try and break it, but it proved not to be the greatest idea. Dustin went after him only to injure his hand. The last one up was Maggie, and they all watched to see if she would be the one to break it. Instead of sitting like the others, she stood, and brought her hand down on the brick, causing it to split in two.

She smirked as she stood.

* * *

"You have come far in your training," Sensei told the team as they were gathered around his hut now. "But you still have a long way to go." Everyone but Maggie was rubbing their injured hand, trying to make the pain go away.

"Yeah, but, you're like," Dustin bit his lip, trying to find the right words. "A full-on super ninja master." A yell from behind caused them to turn in time to see Cam break one of the marble bricks. Tori and Maggie smiled at their friend as the boys had looks of disbelief.

Cam looked at them. "What?"

"All right," Shane sighed. "How did you do that?" then an idea came to him. "You used some laser beam thing, right?"

"Or you switched the bricks," Dustin put in. "I saw that in a stunt show once at a movie theme park." Cam lifted a chunk of the shattered brick and tossed it to the yellow ranger. Dustin caught it and realized how heavy it was. "Okay, maybe not."

"It's gotta be a trick," Hunter scoffed.

Cam rolled his eyes. "You still don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Shane frowned.

"Just because someone isn't a ranger doesn't make them completely useless," Cam stated. "I need some air." He turned around and walked out of Ninja Ops. Tori and Maggie shared a look before smacking either Shane or Hunter upside the head and following Cam outside.

"You think he's mad at us?" Dustin wondered.

"Dude he's always mad at us," Shane pointed out.

Blake blinked. "What did we say?"

"I fear there is more to this than mere words, Blake," Sensei drew their attention to him.

* * *

Tori and Maggie made their way out of Ninja Ops and found their way to the beach, where Cam was skipping rocks in the ocean. They approached the computer genius standing on either side of him. "You all right?" Tori asked, starting the conversation.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Just tired of the lack of respect."

"Who says you don't get any respect?" Maggie frowned. "Cam, everything we're able to do is because of what you're able to do."

"It's not enough," Cam huffed. "I want to be a part of it."

Tori understood. "You want to be a ranger." Cam nodded. "Why don't you talk to Sensei?"

"I have," Cam stated. "He's forbidden me."

"Forbidden you?" Maggie looked at him. Then her phone went off, interrupting the conversation. "Hold on a minute." She grabbed her phone and answered it. After a minute, she hung up with a sigh. "Great. I gotta go. I'll catch up with you guys later." She turned and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Tori wondered.

Maggie turned and walked backwards. "Taking my son to the doctor's. Apparently he has a very high fever."

* * *

"Maggie?" Shannon Dirks frowned as she spotted one of her patients in the waiting room of the hospital. Ever since Maggie was seven and had been coming to the hospital for nearly her whole life due to injuries caused by her father, and she had become a good liar when making excuses for her injuries. Shannon had been her doctor for years and Maggie was one of her better patients. The red head walked over to Maggie. "I thought I told you I didn't want to see you in here again unless you had a job here."

"Nice to see you Shannon," Maggie smiled and carefully hugged the doctor who had saved her life numerous times. "And I'm not the patient this time. My son is." Shannon looked to the little boy Maggie was holding. "He has a very high fever and I was hoping to get him checked out."

"Maggie, you're a smart girl," Shannon smiled as she led the two into a room. "I'm surprised you didn't diagnose him yourself."

"I'm still in school," the brunette pointed out. "Even if I did diagnose him and he needed medicine, I don't have the authority yet to write out a prescription. Besides, I don't wanna take the chances and misdiagnose him."

Shannon chuckled. "You gotta be willing to take risks if you wanna become a surgeon. Most of it is about taking risks."

"Oh trust me," Maggie bit the inside of her lip. "I take a lot of risks." After all, she risked her life every time she went out on the battle field. Shannon examined Bentley and after a few minutes she had a diagnosis. "Is he alright?"

"I know it's not the season for it, but he's got the flu."

Maggie groaned.

* * *

"He's got the flu, Tor," Maggie spoke into her communicator as she drove along back to the Chilman house. She had just gotten a call for help from Tori, saying she and the others had their powers drained and that they were fighting the newest monster, Madtropolis, and their back-up powers were close to fading. "And I'm on the road. I can't exactly just leave him."

"_How soon can you get here?" _Tori asked. Maggie could hear the fight going on in the background.

"I gotta drop Bentley off at home," she sighed. "And I can't leave him home alone if no one is there, so I don't know. I'll be there as soon as I can though."

"_Just hurry!" _Tori disconnected the call.

Maggie sighed and looked to the backseat where Bentley had fallen asleep in his car seat.

* * *

After dropping Bentley off at home and Lily agreeing to babysit, Maggie went straight to Ninja Ops. She had tried contacting everyone, but no one was answering, so she didn't know where the battle was. If she went straight to Ninja Ops, she could find out what she needed to. Besides, she had a feeling she was going to be needed at the base rather than on the battlefield. She entered just in time to see the sphere with the trapped powers land on the table.

"Yes, it worked!" Cam grinned as Maggie walked further into Ninja Ops. Cam turned to speak to the others. "Rangers, I got the sphere. Now I'm sending you some protection. It's all you can handle right now."

"So what'd I miss?" Maggie wondered. "All I managed to get from Tori is that their energy was drained."

"The energy is in that sphere," Cam pointed to the object on the table. She and Cam resumed watching the fight on the screen. If Maggie joined in on the Megazord fight after it was underway, it wouldn't exactly go well. After a few more minutes of fighting, the megazords were not doing so well. "They're out of energy. Isn't there anything we can do?"

Sensei spoke. "In the past, there was a power mighty enough to help up, but there is no sense in longing for what has long since been destroyed."

"This is no time for riddles, dad," Cam groaned. "You know something. What is it?" Sensei remained silent. "Dad, if there is a way, you have to tell me."

"It is useless to discuss," Sensei shook his head. "We cannot safely predict how the portal will respond to…"

"The scroll of time!" Cam interrupted. He got up from his chair and ran toward the bookshelf. Sensei made a few great leaps and blocked Cam from grabbing the necessary scroll.

He stood in front of the scrolls. "You must not disturb that which is the natural progression of time."

"If I don't do something, there won't be any time left," Cam pointed out. Maggie walked over to them. "You know I have to do this. I have to go back in time and get the one power source that will help us."

"To confront ones past is an awesome responsibility," Sensei nodded. "It risks changing everything you know about the present."

"Besides, the real scroll of time is at the Ember Academy," Maggie piped up. "There are two copies of it used for studying purposes, but the real one that you're looking for is at the Ember Academy."

Cam shrugged. "So I'll just go there and get it."

"You need me to come with you," Maggie sighed. "The entrance to the academy only opens up when a fire ninja is near."

* * *

Maggie led Cam through the woods toward the Ember Academy. Both were ninja streaking to get there faster because the faster they moved, the better. Maggie knew exactly where the scroll they were looking for was, and something told her she needed to go on this mission with Cam. After a good fifteen minutes of streaking through the woods, the two came across the entrance to the Ember Academy. Maggie led the way through, Cam following.

Cam followed Maggie as she led him past the mini graveyard and to a door in the ground, similar to Ninja Ops. This was what Cam figured out to be the storage room of the school, where they kept important papers that couldn't be afforded to loose, such as the scroll of time, student enrolment papers, anything like that. He watched Maggie dig through a pile of scrolls before pulling one out.

"Here it is," she handed it to him. Cam unrolled it and it glowed before flying out of his hands and standing in the middle of the room on its own. Aside from the room they were in and places like Ninja Ops, everything on the surface was frozen in place. "You're sure this is the only way? Time here will be frozen until the writing on the scroll fades away."

"I can't think of anything more desperate than this," Cam stated.

"Then we better be careful," Maggie sighed. Cam gave her an odd look. "Don't think for a minute I'm letting you do this on your own. I know you can take care of yourself, but having backup or someone there to help won't kill you."

Together, they jumped into the scroll.

* * *

"Did it work?" Cam asked as he and Maggie landed outside the waterfall, everything looking normal and full of life. They were hoping that it wasn't just the outside of what it was in their time, but rather hoping the scroll had done its job. "This place looks exactly the same." A gust of wind picked up behind them and the two turned at the sound of hooves.

Both looked up from their spots on the ground to find an air ninja riding a black horse.

* * *

A/N: So this is this. What'll happen now that Cam and Maggie are in the past?


	17. Samurai's Journey Part II

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 17: Samurai's Journey**

**Part II**

_A/N: So this is where Maggie and Cam both learn more about their family. We all know that Lothor and Sensei are twins from this episode, but what if they were really triplets and had a third brother that didn't stay a ninja after this? What'll happen then? What'll the two time traveling ninjas discover?_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Maggie and Cam faced the ninja on the horse. They knew the scroll of time had worked in sending them back into the past. Maggie was suddenly glad she was in her civilian clothes, considering it would've ended worse if she had her ninja uniform on from a different academy. She and Cam needed to blend in with the people here. The ninja got off the horse as Cam and Maggie scrambled to their feet.

"The password," he asked. "Tell me the password or perish where you stand."

"Air, water and earth as one," Cam recited, not sure if it had been changed.

"Sorry," the ninja shook his head. "Wrong answer." He lunged for Cam and flipped the boy over.

Cam looked up at the ninja. "Look, trust me, someday that will be the password." Cam shoved the ninja down and Maggie got ready to help out. The ninja moved to attack both of them, but Cam grabbed the ninja's arm and swung him around before flipping him onto the ground. All three stood in their defensive positions.

"Only students here are taught that move," he glared. "Where did you learn it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Cam stated.

"Try me."

Before anything else could happen, the current Sensei of the academy stepped out of the portal. "That's enough, Kanoi."

"Kanoi?" Cam frowned. The ninja removed his mask to reveal a man that Maggie could see a bit of Cam in. The ninja turned to the Sensei.

"Sensei, I caught these intruders," he spoke. "They know our ways, our techniques."

"Give them a test uniform," the Sensei instructed. "And have them join the new students. We'll soon know if they're meant to be here."

"Test uniforms?" Maggie looked at Cam with a frown.

Sensei interrupted them. "Until we can decide whether you belong to air, earth, or water, you'll wear no color. And Kanoi, don't be late for class again. I'm beginning to question your commitment to your ninja training." He turned and walked back into the academy.

"Sounds like someone's in the ninja dog house," Cam snickered, only for Maggie to elbow him in the ribs.

"Don't push your luck," Kanoi grumbled, not turned around. "And stop staring at me."

"Sorry," Cam apologized. "You remind me of someone."

"Follow me," Kanoi ordered, ignoring the statement.

Cam sighed. "I'm coming…father."

"Dude…" Maggie looked at him, eyes wide.

* * *

Once settled into the academy, Maggie and Cam stood side by side in the front row of the crowd at the stage. The only difference in the uniforms was that Maggie had a skirt like bottom, kind of like her ranger uniform, and she had to wear the mask that came with it. On the other side of Cam was an earth ninja, and on the other side of Maggie was a water ninja. "Students, stand at ease," the sensei instructed.

Their attention was drawn to the stage. "In the tradition of the Wind Ninja academy, we must welcome out new students with a demonstration. Our best fighter, Kanoi, will demonstrate the sword techniques of the wind ninja." He and the other two senseis on the stage cleared the way as Kanoi stood and began the demonstration.

"Kanoi talks tough," the earth ninja next to Cam spoke. "But he can be beaten." He and Maggie noticed the similarities between the two boys.

"We should know," the water ninja next to Maggie nodded. Once again, Cam and Maggie noticed the similarities between these two boys and the one up on stage. Maggie, however, wasn't too concerned with that as she got a good look at the water ninja.

"You three…" Cam looked between the three of them. "You're…"

"Triplets," both answered.

The earth ninja introduced themselves. "I'm Kia, and that's Ken."

"Lucky for us," Ken spoke. "We got all the personality in the family. Kanoi just got the good looks."

"I can't believe dad never told me," Cam muttered. Maggie looked at him, telling him to shut up. "It's been a really weird day."

Maggie pulled Cam closer and whispered in his ear loud enough for only him to hear. "You think your father's been keeping secrets? My father is a fucking water ninja and your dad's brother, and he never told me." Cam frowned as they returned their attention to the stage, where Kanoi was finishing the demonstration. Didn't Maggie's dad have a different name than the water ninja they were talking to?

"For the next part of our demonstration," Sensei spoke. "We'll need a volunteer." He walked across the front row of students, giving Cam and Maggie a quick glance. He stopped in front of a new student on the other side of the water ninja, this one wearing the same training uniform as Maggie. Sensei handed the student a sword and she took her place on the stage.

"But sensei, this is a new student," Kanoi pointed out. "The fight is unfair."

"We shall see about that," Sensei huffed. "You may begin." Everyone watched the new student and Kanoi battle it out on the stage, using different sword techniques. Cam was paying close attention. They watched as the new student managed to knock Kanoi into the crowd.

Cam blinked to make sure he saw things right. "The only time I've seen sword technique like that was from a…"

"Samurai," Kia and Ken finished, looking awed. Kanoi flipped back on stage and the fight resumed. It barely went on as he was soon flipped down. Sensei stepped up on the stage.

"Excellent Miko," he praised the new student. Kanoi stood.

"Miko?" he frowned. "But that's the name of a girl." Miko removed her mask to reveal someone who Cam resembled. Maggie could hear him recognize the woman as his mother, causing Maggie to give him an incredulous look. "He's a she…I mean, she's a girl!"

"That seems fairly obvious," Sensei noted. "Kanoi, meet your victor, Miko."

Kanoi frowned once more. "But her sword work…it's not the Wind Ninja Way."

"Very observant," Miko nodded. "I was trained as a samurai by my father."

"Sensei, this school's bound by tradition," Kanoi stated. "There are no women allowed here."

"Why, are you afraid of a girl?" Kia taunted. "Maybe our traditions need to be changed."

Kanoi glared at his brother. "Oh you like breaking the rules, don't you brother? I know what you get up to in your free time."

"Watch what you say, brother," Kia shot back. "One shouldn't make accusations without proof to back them up."

"It's always like this," Ken shook his head as he spoke to Cam and Maggie.

"Enough," Sensei cut in. "This student has displayed impressive skills and will be allowed to enroll here as the first female in this school's history."

"Thank you Sensei," Miko thanked as Kanoi stomped off the stage. Cam noticed the item he and Maggie came here for around his mother's neck, and he wasn't the only one who noticed it.

* * *

"So are you from around here?" Ken asked as he followed Maggie through the forest of the academy. Maggie was trying to escape him, but it seemed like he was going to follow her no matter what. She had lost Cam a little while ago, and she was trying to find him. Both had learned family secrets today, and she was becoming really agitated. The younger version of her father was trying to hit on her, and it made her disgusted.

"Go away," she rolled her eyes as she continued walking around.

"Oh come on," Ken grinned, trying to catch up. "Let's go someplace where we can talk, get to know each other."

"Leave me alone," Maggie groaned as she continued on.

Ken wouldn't give up. "Why not? I think you and I could…"

"Shut up before I burn you where you stand, literally," she threatened. She saw Cam walking a little ways ahead. An idea forming, she ran ahead to catch up to him. As soon as she got close enough, she linked her arm with his and whispered to him. "I'll give you fifty bucks if you pretend to be my boyfriend and help get Ken off my back."

"Ok," Cam accepted hesitantly. He was still confused as to how her father was Ken, thinking that there was no possible way for it to happen. "Just explain to me how he's your father."

"He looks, sounds, and acts exactly how my father did," she spoke in hushed tones, unsure if Ken was still following them. "The only difference is maybe his hair and name, but aside from that, it'd be creepy if he wasn't my father. Just go with me on this."

Cam nodded his head, still confused. If she was telling the truth, that meant he, Maggie, and Shane were really cousins, considering their dads were brothers. They walked further on until they spotted Kia talking to Miko, her appearing as if she was almost hypnotized. "Are we interrupting?" he asked. Miko shook back into reality as they approached. "I'm sorry. Miko, I want to talk to you about your samurai technique."

"Of course," she nodded, hiding her amulet.

"I must go," Kia growled. "We'll talk later." He left the area.

Maggie looked at Cam. "Why do I feel like your father is the most normal of the three?"

* * *

"How did you learn those moves?" Cam asked as he walked on the school grounds in between Miko and Maggie. He was asking his mother about the samurai life, and Maggie was listening in. She really hoped they could get the amulet and leave soon, that way she wouldn't have to face her father. Many students were out and about on the school grounds.

"The samurai spirit has been passed down to my family for generations," she explained.

"Along with the amulet?" Cam wondered.

Miko nodded. "Yes. It was given to me by my father. Tell me about your families." She was glad she wasn't the only girl here.

"My dad's in prison," Maggie shrugged. "I have a two year old son, and my best friend's family took me in as one of their own."

"My father is my Sensei," Cam added. "My mother died when I was young."

"I'm sorry," Miko apologized as they moved through the grounds.

Cam continued. "She was a great warrior. My father says she would never approve of the life I've chosen, of me doing what I'm doing." The three stopped outside of Miko's tent.

"I've a feeling if she could see you now, she might feel differently," the woman said before disappearing into her tent. He and Maggie began to move away only for her to stop as the scroll of time made a strange noise. She pulled it out of a pocket in her uniform and looked at it.

"I get it," Cam observed. "The letters are stronger when I'm near the amulet. What am I supposed to do about it?"

* * *

A while later, Cam and Maggie were sparring in a small forest clearing. Maggie wanted a way to vent out her frustrations about what she had found out about her father today, and knowing her history with him, Cam was willing to be her sparring partner. However, the match didn't last too long before Miko came and locked Cam in a hold that was difficult to get out of.

"Where is it?" she demanded. "Why did you take it?"

"What are you talking about?" Cam wondered. Kanoi and a crowd of ninjas gathered on a cliff above.

"Just give it back and I'll make sure the punishment is merciful!" Miko growled.

Kanoi spoke up. "As captain of the academy guard, I must place you under arrest." The ninjas with him jumped down and grabbed a hold of Cam and started to drag him away. Maggie was confused as to what was going on, considering Cam was being accused of something he didn't do. Deciding not to abandon her friend, she followed Miko and the guards taking Cam away.

* * *

"You stand accused of stealing from a fellow student," Sensei spoke as Cam stood in the center of the stage. Maggie was in the front row, trying to figure out a plan to get Cam out of this. "We've heard from several eyewitnesses who saw you commit this crime…" That's when an idea hit Maggie.

"But you haven't heard from someone who knows the other side of the story," she piped up. Students gasped at her interruption, thinking she was crazy. "I was with him the entire time. I would've known if he had stolen the amulet, mainly because I haven't left his side since we talked with Miko earlier."

Sensei glared at her for interrupting before turning back to Cam. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Miko, I would never do this to you," Cam stated.

"The law of the Wind Ninja Academy does not waver on this issue," Sensei continued. "Those guilty of breaking the Ninja Code must be banished. The evidence seems irrefutable. I will now pass judgment on the accused."

The academy was silent as he paused. Maggie had only one last idea, and she hoped it would be enough to get him out of this.

"My judgment," Sensei continued. "Is that I find you…"

"Not guilty!" Maggie shouted, only for her voice to collide with Kanoi's, who was saying the same thing. Everyone turned to see Kanoi holding a student in a training uniform. He removed the mask to reveal Kia. Kanoi shoved his brother forward and followed him up to the stage. Once there, he shoved his brother down.

"Now tell the truth!" he barked.

Kanoi looked up at Cam and smirked. "I'm the one who took the amulet."

"I caught him in the woods," Kanoi stated. "Trying to use the dark ninja powers to unlock the amulet." Maggie found her way on stage next to Cam.

"You always did know how to spoil a party, didn't you brother?" Kia huffed.

"Any use of the dark powers will bring immediate expulsion," Sensei explained. "This is the first rule of the Wind Ninja Academy. Have you anything to say, Kia?"

The earth ninja stood. "Not really. I'm more of a man of action."He blasted all the people on the stage back and Cam and Maggie stood their ground, falling defensive. Kia knocked down the ninja students with similar blasts, causing the amulet to go flying up. Miko reached for the amulet, only for Kia to try and shoot her down. She kicked it toward the stage, where Cam caught it. Kia turned to the two. He jumped up on the stage.

"Stop him!" Kanoi shouted.

"This is between me and the new kids!" Kia growled. He turned to the two and put up a powerful shield around the stage, strong enough to make it so nothing came in, nothing went out. "Pity. Things were going so well until you two showed up!"

"Sorry to spoil your fun!" Cam put the amulet around his neck.

"You want to make it up to me?" he moved closer. "Hand over the amulet!" he picked up a training sword, prompting Cam and Maggie to do the same.

"I can't do that," Cam denied.

Kia growled. "Well then…I'll have to take it from you!" Cam lunged first, causing him and Kia to launch into a fight. Maggie jumped in when she saw an opening. The three clashed swords, Cam and Maggie pushing against Kia. "You two are stubborn ones!"

"Runs in the family," they answered. Kia reached for the amulet, only to have a burning sensation to flow through him and for Maggie to flip him down, her training sword on fire. He got up and the three clashed swords again, Maggie using her flame one. Kia shot Cam into the top of the force field. Maggie saw her opening and threw a fire ball at him, sending him into the side of the force field. To say the students watching were shocked to see a fire ninja in the academy was a bit of an understatement.

"You're gonna have to get through me to get to him!" she challenged, getting ready to fight again. Kia lunged for her and the two set off in combat. Maggie ducked under a swing and tripped him, Cam entering to help defend her when he got back up. Kia and Cam went at it for a while as Maggie went in to help. One blast from Maggie and Cam that sent Kia up into the shield was all it took for the fight to finally end. Kia fell to the ground as Maggie helped her friend up. The shield disappeared and Kanoi and Miko joined the crowd on the stage.

"Are you two okay?" Miko wondered. Both nodded as guards held Kia back.

"What just happened?" Cam wondered, referring to the blast the amulet gave off.

"The samurai amulet has found its rightful owner," Miko explained.

"But this is yours," Cam shook his head. "I can't take this."

Miko shocked both him and Maggie. "It's why you came here, isn't it?"

"You think you can stop me from harnessing the darkest powers in the universe?" Kia asked as he faced his two brothers, Miko, and Cam and Maggie. "I will rule this world and all others within my reach."

"You've brought this fate upon yourself," Sensei stated. "You will be cast adrift in the universe where your dark ninja powers may cause no harm! You are hereby stripped of your ninja rank, and the man known as Kia will no longer exist!"

"I have no use for your archaic ways," Kia smirked. "Or worthless name. From now on, I will take the name of the ancient warrior of evil! From this point forth, I will be known as…Lothor!"

"No!" Cam and Maggie shouted. This was so not what they were expecting. The Sensei held them back as he encased Lothor in a bubble and sent him away.

Cam argued. "He has to be destroyed! What if he comes back?"

"We can only judge someone by their actions in the present," Sensei remarked.

"We can't change the past Cam," Maggie looked at him. "As much as we want to, we can't." Then she remembered the scroll. Thinking quickly, she pulled it out, only for it to open up and fly in front of them. "We're out of time."

"Use the amulet," Miko advised.

Maggie grabbed Cam's arm. "Don't worry just go with it!" she pulled him through and the two vanished.

* * *

"What's that noise?"Tori asked as she and the others returned to their previous spot and became unfrozen. While Cam and Maggie were gone, Sensei had brought them back to Ninja Ops and filled them in on what the two were doing. They saw a green helicopter like vehicle flying in from above. "Look!" the side door to it opened and a figure in orange jumped down as a green ranger stood in the doorway.

"Hello power rangers!" he called. "Looks like you could use a little help! Green Samurai Ranger, at your service!" he disappeared back into the chopper. Maggie smirked as she stood behind the guys and Tori on the ground, in her ninja uniform. She was not ready to fight and she wasn't going to steal Cam's spotlight and give away the surprise.

Smirking, she spoke up. "Hey guys." Startled, they turned around to find Maggie there. "What'd I miss?" Tori enveloped the girl in a tight hug. "Uh, Tor, please let go of me before I vomit on you." Disgusted, the blue ninja moved away. Maggie moved around them and toward a nearby bush before doing as she said she would. Tori sighed and ran over to hold her friend's hair back as the guys focused on the battle.

"You alright?" the blonde asked. Maggie stood and wiped her mouth with a leaf, not wanting to wreck her uniform. She nodded slowly.

"Let's just say some things I found out left me disgusted enough to throw up." Tori frowned, wondering what she meant as they walked back over to the others. Once with the others, the six ninjas faced a fully morphed green ranger.

"Is it just me, or is there a guy in green ranger gear over there?" Dustin questioned.

Shane shook his head. "No dude. I see it too."

"Yeah, you guys never said anything about a green one," Blake mentioned.

"Yeah, way to hold out on us," Hunter agreed.

"Hey, it's new to us too," Shane pointed out.

Dustin got an idea. "Maybe we're all hallucinating."

"You're not hallucinating Dustin," the green ranger spoke. Maggie smirked, knowing exactly who was hiding behind the mask.

"How do you know my name?" Dustin demanded.

"Why wouldn't I know your name?" The green ranger asked. Tori let a smile come to her face as she began to realize what was happening.

The green ranger dropped his morph to reveal Cam, much to the other ninjas' surprise.

* * *

A/N: This chapter turned out longer than I thought. Explanations will be in the next chapter.


	18. Samurai's Journey Part III

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 18: Samurai's Journey**

**Part III**

_A/N: Some explanations will be given in this chapter. I can't believe I'm already on the eighteenth chapter and there's still twenty more to go. Anyway, things will be revealed, like how Maggie's dad doesn't have the same name as he used to when he was at the ninja academy. So what'll happen now, when things are revealed and explained to the rangers? What will Maggie do?_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

"Come on," Cam urged with the help of Maggie. The rangers were still shocked he was their new teammate, but they were glad it was him and not some random stranger. Right now, they had to get away before another attack came, and they needed their energy back. Cam and Maggie were still sorting through some things they found out in their heads. "We have to get you out of here and back to Ninja Ops. Come on!"

"No, I think I'll just wait here," Dustin shook his head. "For a cab or a bus. I'm worked."

A voice changed his mind. "Run fool!" Maggie grabbed Dustin's arm and yanked him out of the line of fire as Lothor fired at him. The seven rangers made a run for it, Cam and Maggie supporting their friends and moving as fast as they could.

"Obviously he didn't get enough love as a child," Blake theorized as they reached a small creek. They reached it only to be greeted by Marah and Kapri, Lothor not far behind. He fired at the water the rangers ran in, causing the team to move fast. It didn't help when Marah and Kapri joined the fun. Blake and Shane tripped, falling into the water. The others stopped to help them up. When they stood, they realized they were all surrounded by either Kelzaks, Lothor, or Marah and Kapri.

Lothor cackled and looked at the rangers, more specifically Maggie and Cam. "What's the matter, niece, nephew? Don't like family reunions?"

"Did he say 'niece' and 'nephew?'" Dustin looked at the green and orange rangers.

"You can't choose your family Lothor!" Cam ignored the question.

"And we certainly didn't choose you!" Maggie added, confirming the other's thoughts.

"Pity," he grumbled. "There's always a place in my army for people like you."

Cam scoffed. "You must be joking."

"We'll see who has the last laugh, rangers!" Lothor growled. Before anything could be done, a light surrounded the rangers, causing them to vanish.

* * *

"Do you want to give us some warning next time you got to do something like that?" Hunter groaned as the rangers sat up. Sensei had teleported them into Ninja Ops, getting them out of harm's way. He knew he had some explaining to do, considering what was now revealed. All the rangers made it to their feet.

"Give us a chance to work on our landing?" Tori added.

"Your appreciation is noted," Sensei nodded.

Shane let out a breath. "Sorry Sensei. It's just…if we had our powers, I know we could've taken him."

"Then perhaps it is time you got them back," Sensei suggested. "The sphere holds the power of five rangers. Only a greater power can open it."

"Well how about seven rangers?" Dustin wondered, hoping it would work.

"I think Dustin's right," Cam agreed. Dustin grinned as they all stood around the sphere. Everyone reached one hand out over it, letting the power flow. The sphere began to glow brightly, and in a few moments, the sphere shattered and everyone was knocked off their feet. The rangers gained their energy back and leapt to their feet.

"Just one question though, Cam," Tori looked to the new green ranger. "What…how did all this happen? I mean, suddenly you're a ranger?"

* * *

After taking turns explaining what had happened, the rangers still had questions for Cam and Maggie. Maggie had left out a few things, such as her father hitting on her when they were in the past, and Shane kept quiet about what he learned about his father. After all, he and Maggie shared the same father, so that made him Lothor's nephew too. The only other ones who pieced that together were Tori and Dustin. Hunter and Blake didn't know of the relationship between the red and orange rangers. A look shared between the wind and fire rangers told them not to say a word about Shane being Lothor's nephew as well, and even Cam understood that.

"Dude, let's talk about Uncle Lothor," Shane brought up.

"Tell me about it," Cam sighed. "Nice family tree I have."

"Hey, he's my uncle too," Maggie added. "And _my _family tree is already twisted enough without him."

Hunter looked at her. "How?"

"See if this makes any sense to you," she looked at him. "I gave birth to my half brother." Hunter and Blake frowned at what the others in the room already knew.

"Cam, Margret," Sensei spoke to them. He too understood that Shane did not want the others to know he was related to Lothor as well. "Lothor is no relation of ours."

"Well, how can you say that?" Cam wondered. "I mean, you and her dad were his brothers."

Sensei continued. "By law, once a ninja is banished, they cease to exist. The ones I knew as my brothers are mere memories."

"Wait, what?" Maggie frowned. "I thought it was only Lothor that was banished?"

"He was," Sensei nodded. "However, the next day, my other brother, your father, left the academy for good. He had changed his name and cut all contact with us, too shamed to live the life he had. He wanted to start over."

"But don't you think we had a right to know?" Cam went on. No one noticed that Maggie had left the room after that.

"Yeah, we all did," Hunter added.

Sensei sighed. "Perhaps. But what would it have changed? Would you have battled him any differently?"

"Speaking of battling…" Tori groaned as the computer beeped, showing the newest monster.

* * *

After leaving Ninja Ops unnoticed, Maggie shut off her morpher, not wanting to be bothered. She knew she shouldn't have left and shut off her morpher, but she had too much on her mind to concentrate on any other fights that would take place today. As she walked along, she made the decision to head to Storm Chargers to see if Kelly had something she could smash. Picking up the pace, she made it back to Storm Chargers to find the red head behind the counter, Lily and Penny helping her out with Roger and Ronald working on bikes in the back. It wasn't too crowded, but it was a normal day. Maggie marched right up to Kelly.

"Please tell me there's something in the back that I can smash into pieces?" she practically begged. Kelly, Lily, and Penny looked up and noticed that she did not look well at all. Bentley was at home napping and being watched by Karen, so they didn't have to worry about that.

"In the back room there's a giant metal cube that…hey, what are you doing?" Kelly asked as Maggie moved quickly into the back room to find what she was talking about. Kelly and Lily left Penny to man the counter as they followed the brunette. They found her smashing up the metal cube with a sledgehammer she found.

"Mags, what's gotten into you?" Lily asked cautiously, not wanting to piss her sister off any further.

Maggie huffed as she hit the cube again. "I got three new family members today and learned some things my father should've told me."

"Well like what?" Kelly prompted. Maggie continued beating up the metal cube.

"Let's see," Maggie mused. "My father kept from me that he was one third of a set of _triplets,_ he kept from me the fact that he was a water ninja, oh, and get this, Richard Clark isn't even his birth name." She resumed smashing the metal cube.

"You said three new family members," Lily frowned. "I only counted two."

Maggie banged the cube again. "Two of them are my current mentor and his son, Sensei Watanabe and his son Cam. I'll give you a wild guess as to who my other uncle is, and a hint is that he's someone worse than my dad, if that's even possible."

Kelly and Lily were confused now. They were starting to understand Maggie's anger, considering things have been kept from her for practically her entire life.

"Here's another hint," Maggie continued. "Who's the one person trying to take over the world?"

"Lothor's your uncle?" Kelly went wide eyed. Now they could understand why Maggie was angry. Maggie nodded.

"I'm related to the man who's trying to destroy the place we live," Maggie growled.

Lily asked another question. "How did you find out all this?"

"Cam and I traveled back in time so he could get a power source that would help us," Maggie explained. "While there, we discovered that our fathers were brothers, and that they were related to Lothor, who later during our time there was banished because he was using dark ninja powers. That's how I discovered my father had brothers and was a ninja. To make things worse, the younger version of my father tried hitting on me!"

Lily and Kelly shared a look.

* * *

After the battle, everyone went back to Storm Chargers, wanting to relax for a little bit. Cam stayed back at Ninja Ops to talk with his dad about a few things. Hunter, Dustin, and Blake all had a shift right now, which relieved the Chilmans from covering for them. Shane went in the back to help Dustin and talk to the guys. Tori moved to talk to Kelly. None of them noticed their teammate passed out on the couch and covered with a blanket.

"Kel, have you seen Maggie?" the blonde wondered.

"She passed out a little while ago," Kelly sighed, pointing to the couch. Other than Maggie, Tori was the only one who knew that Kelly knew they were rangers and ninjas.

"I take it she told you?" Tori bit her lip.

The red head nodded. "She told me and Lily everything she discovered about her father. What do you know about it?"

"All she told us was that Lothor was her uncle, Cam was her cousin, and Sensei was her uncle, and how she discovered that," Tori stated. Kelly knew more than just that. "Is there more?"

"Her father was a water ninja, like you," Kelly added, causing Tori's eyes to widen. None of the boys were listening and there were hardly any customers. "After his brother was banished, he left the academy and changed his name." Tori nodded, recalling that from what Sensei had said. "And it gets disgusting."

"How?" Tori prompted, though she wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to know.

Kelly bit her lip. "Imagine how you would feel if your father was hitting on you. Granted, that happened when she saw the younger version of him in the past, but it's still disgusting when you know the guy is your father."

"Oh gross," Tori grimaced. "That must be part of why she threw up earlier." Kelly nodded. "So what happened here?"

"Hey, what happened to this?" Hunter asked as he and Blake as the two carried out the formerly giant metal cube that was now basically a crumpled metal ball. Tori went wide eyed and covered her mouth in shock.

Kelly turned back to the blonde. "That's what happens when she's pissed off. Last time she was, she nearly severed a guy's head from his body. She still never told me why, though."

"So she pretty much had a breakdown?" Tori questioned. Hunter and Blake were listening in, confused.

"Nope," Kelly shook her head. "She hasn't had a breakdown. When she breaks down, she'll be crying, yelling, calling people for help. Smashing that cube was her way of getting her anger out."

Tori cringed at the thought of Maggie breaking down. They all knew she would eventually, and they even had bets going on how long it would take her to break down.

* * *

After closing, Maggie had woken up and decided to go somewhere that wasn't her home. She went to a place that she was purposely avoiding just because of who was there. When she pulled up, she stated her business and was allowed through. Kelly had pulled some strings to get it so she could do this without having to spill the secret. Sighing, she walked into where she was meeting the one person she never wanted to see again.

She sat down at a table across from the person she was visiting.

"Hello, dad."

* * *

A/N: So Maggie isn't happy about the secrets her father kept from her. What'll happen next? When will she forgive Hunter? Will she ever get back to being herself?

**Maggie's Family Tree:**

Kia, Kanoi, and Ken Watanabe are brothers. Ken changed his name to Richard Clark after Kia got banished and became Lothor, for reasons mentioned above. Richard married Sharon and they had two kids, Porter and Shane. Richard had a one night stand before Shane was born and he and Sharon got divorced. As a result of the one night stand, Lisa gave birth to Maggie and later became known as Lisa Rocca. She was married to Ben Rocca, who was killed in a car accident a couple years after their kids, Vida and Maddie, were born. Cam, Maggie, and Shane are cousins. Maggie and Shane are half siblings, having the same father. Maggie, Vida, and Maddie are half sisters, having the same mother.

And finally, Bentley is Maggie's son, who was the result of Maggie's father, Richard, raping her.

Hopefully that helps clear things up.


	19. Scent of a Ranger

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 19: Scent of a Ranger**

_A/N: So Cyber Cam is introduced. How exactly is Maggie coping now? What did her father tell her? Will she finally forgive Hunter? If she does, why the sudden change of heart? Anyway, what'll happen now, a week after big secrets were revealed? I don't know where this chapter will go, but let's see what happens._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

Tori, Dustin, Shane, and Cam were all sparring on the beach. No one had really heard from Maggie ever since she found out she was Lothor's niece. Cam was handling the news better, but the four rangers on the beach knew there was more to why Maggie was becoming distant. It was concerning all of them. The only time they saw her during the week was when she was on shift at Storm Chargers or they had training, but even then the only people she'd talk to were Kelly and Sensei, and sometimes a few words to Tori.

Hunter and Blake were still clueless about her past, which Maggie was kind of glad for. It wasn't exactly something she wanted the world to know, and she didn't have to tell them anything if she didn't want to. Maggie seemed the most distant from them, but then again, she barely knew them as well. All of the rangers were getting worried about her, and they were glad that there was no alien sent to attack yet.

Cam ran up the side of the nearby cliff and flipped off of it, only to land on the sand on his back.

"He is such a show off," Tori huffed as they went to help him up.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to take points off for that landing," Dustin bit his lip.

"Let me try that again," Cam pleaded.

Shane had a better idea. "Why don't we bag it for today? You look beat, bro."

"No, I'm fine," Cam insisted. Shane's morpher beeped.

"Go for Shane," he answered.

"_Shane, could you please ask Cam to return to Ninja Ops?" _Sensei asked. _"I'm having trouble with the mainframe. I must've pressed a button I wasn't supposed to."_

"I'll be right there, dad," Cam sighed.

Tori looked to the green ranger. "It doesn't sound good."

"I told him to stay away from the super computer," Cam groaned. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He walked down the beach a bit before ninja streaking away.

"I'm worried about Cam," Tori said once he was away, out of earshot.

"Yeah, and I'm worried about Maggie," a new voice entered. They all jumped when they saw Lily standing there.

"Dude, how'd you get here that fast?" Dustin wondered.

Lily shook her head. "That doesn't matter." She turned to Tori. "I need your help with Maggie. You're one of the only ones she's talking to and none of us are getting through to her. The only time she spends with us is at dinner, and even then she doesn't talk. Bentley's the only one she spends time with and talks to, but he's two so he doesn't really understand."

"I'll see what I can do," Tori sighed. She followed Lily away, leaving Shane and Dustin to stare after them.

* * *

Lily and Tori arrived back at the Chilman household in time to see the other Chilmans getting ready to leave with Bentley. Bags had been packed and loaded into the minivan the Chilmans owned. The older blonde was confused as to what was going on. Why were the Chilmans leaving if Maggie needed help? Why were they taking Bentley with them? "What's going on?" Tori asked.

"Mom and dad are taking us up to our grandmother's in Angel Grove for the night," Lily explained. "We were hoping you wouldn't mind spending the night with Maggie and trying to get her to open up and tell us. We're taking Bentley because she needs some time to herself, but we know you'll be able to help her."

"So you're pretty much throwing me into the lion's den?" Tori raised an eyebrow. Lily nodded before running to the van and settling in. The Chilmans drove off, leaving Tori standing in the doorway of their home. The blonde sighed and walked inside, shutting the front door behind her. She made her way up the stairs to where she knew Maggie's room to be.

Tori knocked on the door and heard something that sounded like "come in." Slowly, she opened the door to find Maggie reading a book and listening to music that had no lyrics. Tori frowned. This wasn't the Maggie she knew. The Maggie they all knew would not be curled up reading a book and listening to music acting as if nothing was wrong. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Maggie scoffed, not looking up.

"Maggie, this isn't you," Tori stated, sitting on the bed. "You're distancing yourself from us, all of us, you're sitting here reading instead of hanging out with us, and since when do you listen to music with no lyrics?"

"The lyrics are inside my head," Maggie spoke, still not turning her eyes away from the book. "And I have to read this book for class."

"Yet that doesn't explain why you're distancing yourself," Tori lie down on her stomach, head at the top of the bed. "You know we don't care if you're related to Lothor or not, right?" Maggie nodded. "And no one else but me, Kelly, and Lily know the full story behind what happened when you helped Cam get the samurai amulet. So what's causing you to not be…you?"

Maggie bookmarked the page she was on before closing the book and looking her blonde friend directly in the eyes. It was a look Tori had never seen Maggie with – a look of fear. "I went to visit my father to ask why he kept so many secrets from me."

"What happened?" Tori seemed interested now. She was pretty sure none of the others knew this.

"He told me another secret that no one else knows," Maggie answered. Tori was glad she was finally getting somewhere. "He said if I told it, he would hunt me down and kill me once he got out of jail."

Tori frowned. What could be so bad that her father had to threaten to kill her if she told? "Maggie, you have nothing to worry about. He's going to be in jail for a long time, and there's nothing to worry about now."

Maggie was silent for a moment. "Promise not to tell a single soul unless I tell you and for as long as you live?"

"If telling it would make you feel better, then yes, I promise," Tori agreed. She knew that she could not break this kind of promise, considering she had made it before. She may have been a horrible liar, but she was great at keeping promises and secrets.

"He had a younger sister that he raped and killed and buried. He said he meant to do the same to me because I remind him so much of her and he didn't want the past to haunt him."

Tori stared wide eyed in shock.

* * *

Tori entered Storm Chargers a while later. Her visit with Maggie had gone better than expected, even though what she had learned had shocked her. She had a note for Hunter in her hands, from Maggie and she wanted to talk to Kelly about Maggie. The blonde spotted the red head at the counter. She made her way over to Kelly and sighed once she was at the counter. "How'd it go with Maggie?" Kelly asked.

"Better than I thought," Tori huffed.

"I know that look," Kelly noticed the blonde's expression. "She told you something and made you swear not to repeat it under her 'never tell a single soul as long as you live' policy, didn't she?"

"Yeah," Tori nodded. "And it's something I feel like I gotta tell someone, but I can't. You know she went to visit her father, right?"

Kelly groaned. "Her acting like this has something to do with that bastard?" Tori nodded. "Seems like he's never going to stop haunting her."

"Sadly, I agree," the blonde agreed as Hunter walked in. "Hey, Hunter, I got something for you."

"What is it?" he asked cautiously.

Tori handed him the note. "It's from Maggie." She walked out of the store as Hunter opened the note and read what was scrawled on it.

_I forgive you._

* * *

"Just accept the fact that I finally forgave you for what you did to me," Maggie argued as she stood on the beach with Hunter and Blake. They were waiting for Tori, Cam, Shane, and Dustin. Maggie had agreed to snap out of her funk as long as Tori honored her promise about what she revealed, and so far, both girls were keeping their end of the bargain.

"Normally someone doesn't just suddenly forgive someone without a good reason," Hunter pointed out. He wanted to know why she had all of a sudden decided to forgive him.

Maggie rolled her eyes and began turning around. "I don't have to share…oh my god what the hell happened to Cam?" she broke off mid sentence as she spotted Cam, dressed in something she was sure he would never wear, walking in front of the wind ninjas and down toward the skate ramp. Blake and Hunter turned around and noticed this two, both shocked as well.

Tori, Shane, and Dustin joined the other three rangers as Cam stood on the skate ramp, ready to skateboard. The six watched as he rolled down the ramp. "Hey," Maggie nudged her brother. "Our cousin's even better than you." Shane shot her a look, but the others were too busy to pay attention to what she said.

"Hey, no he's not," the red ranger argued. Cam stopped skating and approached the group.

"I gotta work on my backside no slide," he stated.

"Dude where did you learn to skate like that?" Shane wondered.

"When did you learn to talk like that?" Blake added.

Cam ignored the questions as he spotted the ocean. "Come on, let's hit the waves!"

* * *

The rangers were now watching as Cam surged through the ocean. Tori had refrained from joining, wanting to see what would happen. The group of six stood in a line of the beach watching as Cam moved swiftly through the waves. "Hey," Shane smirked as he put his hands on Tori's shoulders. "Hey, Tori, he's even better than you."

"Don't even go there," Tori growled. Cam came running out of the water and over to the group as Shane backed away a bit.

"Oh yeah you were ripping it out there, bro," Dustin cheered. The six rangers faced the green ranger as he set his surfboard in the sand.

Cam turned to Dustin. "Hey D, you know what I've always wanted to try? Motocross." At that, Blake, Hunter, Dustin, and Maggie all began laughing. After all, the four were the motocross riders of the group. "I think I could bust out some serious lap times."

"Moto isn't something you just try," Maggie bit back her laughs.

"She's right," Hunter agreed. "It could be totally brutal."

"Yeah man," Blake added. "It's not like riding a little skateboard or playing in the water." Tori and Shane glared at him. "Uh, hey, no offense guys."

Cam snorted. "Whatever man. I just want to check it out!"

The four riders shared a look.

* * *

At the track, Maggie, Cam, Hunter, Dustin, and Blake were all racing around. Tori and Shane stood off to the side on a hill, watching in disbelief. The only one Cam had yet to pass was Maggie, and Tori and Shane were surprised that Maggie was in the lead, considering she hadn't been riding in a couple months. As they rode by, starting their last lap, Tori pointed at the rider in green. "That's him."

"Nah, that can't be Cam," Shane shook his head.

"It's Cam!" Tori insisted. "Look!" Cam and Maggie were neck and neck as they crossed the finish line, Dustin, Hunter, and Blake not far behind. The five rode over to their fellow ninjas and stopped, pulling their helmets off.

"Man it felt good being back on my bike," Maggie grinned, not caring about Cam suddenly being good at something he's never done.

Dustin pouted. "Okay, that was just wrong. Nobody rides like that first time out."

"Next time, I'm going to really crack the throttle," Cam smiled. "See what this bad boy can do."

"There's gotta be something wrong with my bike," Blake mused.

"Yeah, right," Tori scoffed. Their morphers beeped and Shane answered.

"Go for Shane."

Sensei's voice came through. _"The city plaza has been invaded. You must go there at once."_

"All over it," Shane nodded. "Let's go." Maggie began to move but Tori held her back. the other part of the deal was that Maggie could not fight until she was mentally stable and talked to Sensei about what she had revealed to the blonde. Maggie glared up at her.

"Remember our deal?" Tori smirked.

Maggie huffed. "Fine." Then she started walking off toward ninja ops, leaving the guys confused.

* * *

With the others off fighting the newest alien, Maggie made her way back to Ninja Ops. Her deal with Tori was that the blonde wouldn't say anything as long as Maggie went back to being her normal self and that she told Sensei what her father told her. After all, it was Sensei's sister as well, and he had a right to know. As she walked inside, she heard the sound of someone struggling. She turned into one of the storage closets and saw her cousin tied up and struggling to get out. "Cam? What happened?"

She began to untie the hold around his wrists. "Dude, this thing is tied pretty good." She managed to get his hands untied and he pulled the gag out of his mouth and moved to untie his feet.

"Thanks," he breathed.

"What's going on?" Maggie frowned. "I thought you were with the others?"

"I'll explain later," Cam sighed. He ran out to go help the others fight. Maggie shrugged and walked into Ninja Ops further to talk to Sensei.

* * *

After the fight, Maggie found Shane, Tori, and Dustin entering Ninja Ops. She had talked to Sensei and cleared some things up, and he told her what he knew about it. She was feeling better now, and she had watched the whole fight on the mainframe, helping from here. She did know some things about controlling the mainframe. She even found Cam's cyber replicate there to help.

"Look who's back," Dustin commented as they spotted Cyber Cam at the mainframe. The replicate turned around in the chair.

"'Sup yo?" he asked. Maggie rolled her eyes as she stood with her friends.

"What are you doing here, poser?" Shane wondered.

Cam came out of the back room. "Don't worry. I've reprogrammed him to be totally dedicated to his work. He'll stay at Ninja Ops from now on."

"Good 'cause I don't need any more competition on the track," Dustin let out a sigh of relief.

"God knows you have plenty already," Maggie smirked.

"Hey," Cyber Cam stood. "Don't hate the player, hate the game."

Tori looked to Cam. "His personality still needs a little work." Cam shrugged.

"Why did you make Cyber Cam so good at sports?" Shane questioned, truly curious.

"I guess because I've never had time to learn any of that stuff," Cam stated.

"But now you do, right?" Dustin asked.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I'm ending it here. I just don't feel like writing this chapter anymore. Anyway, what Maggie told Tori is going to be important for a couple of other stories later on in the series.


	20. I Love Lothor

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 20: I Love Lothor**

_A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. What'll happen now? What'll go on when both girls are victim of Lothor's love spell? Considering most of the guys are related to Maggie, which two will fall under the spell for her? Four boys fall under the spell, so what would happen then?_

_This is going to be a bit different from the show._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

It was a new week and Tori, Kelly, and Maggie found themselves in Storm Chargers, helping Kelly set up for a cooking demo. Things were normal now and though some things for Maggie were still sketchy, she was back to her normal self. Hunter was still pestering her for a reason as to why she forgave him so suddenly and out of the blue. Everyone was left wondering why she had suddenly decided to bounce back to her normal self as well.

"Hey, hands off," Kelly swatted Maggie's hand away from the bowl of sliced bananas. Maggie was helping Kelly with the demo today.

"Hey, what's this?"Dustin asked as four of the boys entered.

Shane turned his head and spotted the banner. "'Real Sport Pro Cook-Off?'"

"Since when is cooking an action sport?" Dustin wondered as the boys turned to the girls.

"Real Sport Pro Drinks has chosen Storm Chargers to host a series of cooking demonstrations," Kelly explained.

Dustin shook his head. "Dude this stuff is nasty. I don't care how you cook it."

"Stick around," Maggie grinned. "You might be surprised." Cam entered the shop and joined the group of guys, much to their surprise.

"Cam, you're taking cooking?" Shane chuckled.

"Look," he explained. "Tori wanted someone to take the class with her, and dad said I should get out more, so here I am."

"Yeah, but cooking class?" Shane continued.

Just then, a group of girls wanting to take the class walked in. Cam smirked. "It has its advantages."

"Dude's got a point," Dustin realized as the girls all took seats. The boys moved to take seats as well with Tori looking at the brunette and red head behind the counter.

"This is gonna end well, don't ya think?" she asked.

* * *

Everyone was settled in seats, waiting for the demo to begin. Kelly and Maggie were finishing cutting of pieces of fruit to be put in the blender. Tori sat in the front row between Cam and Blake, with Shane, Dustin, and Hunter behind them. Tori leaned over the back of her seat and faced Shane. "I thought cooking was lame."

"What?" Shane scoffed. "Who said that? I mean, everyone should know how to cook." A few chuckles erupted from the girls behind them.

Kelly decided to begin the demo. "Thanks for coming everyone. Let's get started. Today's recipe – Storm Charger Smoothies."

"After blending the fruit," Maggie began the blender, causing the fruit in it to turn to mush. "Add the yogurt." They quickly proceeded to finish up the smoothies and Maggie set out glasses for the customers. She took the blender and poured some of the smoothie into the cups. The rangers all came up and tried it along with a few other customers.

"That tasted weird," Blake muttered.

"I agree," Hunter added.

Dustin nodded. "Yeah dude. Something's not right."

"Same here," Cam put in. Maggie frowned. If it was just their four smoothies that didn't taste right, then something had to be up. She grabbed a cup to try for herself. She thought it tasted just fine.

"It's not very sweet, is it?" Tori wondered.

"It's not supposed to be too sweet," Maggie pointed out.

That's when Cam and Hunter spoke up, the green ranger looking at Tori and the crimson ranger looking at Maggie. "Nothing will ever be as sweet as you." Tori and Maggie shared a look. Then they noticed Blake and Dustin grinning at them oddly.

"Uh, thanks," Maggie cautioned.

"Why are you two grinning at us like lovesick baboons?" Tori questioned.

"Because they are one," Cam stated.

Hunter seemed to agree. "Why don't you go swing from a tree and let the humans have a conversation?" Blake and Dustin retaliated by throwing flour at the two boys.

"Back off," Blake growled. "I saw her first!" Before anyone knew it, a food fight had broken out. Tori and Maggie both ducked to the floor and began to crawl to find their way out of the store. Something was going on and they were going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

"What happened to you two?" Karen asked as Maggie and Tori arrived at the Chilman house. Maggie knew something was up, and if they wanted to avoid the boys, then their best bet was to hide or disguise themselves. Unfortunately, their escape from Storm Chargers did not go so well. Both girls were covered in food.

"The cooking demo went wrong," Maggie explained. "Everything was fine up until the guys drank the smoothies."

"Then they started acting all weird and a food fight ensued," Tori added.

Karen shook her head. "Go upstairs and clean off, both of you. There's extra clothes in your room, Maggie."

"Thanks Karen," Maggie smiled. The two girls ran upstairs and each took a quick shower and changed their clothes. Maggie then walked into Lily's room, where the blonde was relaxing. Sneaking through the closet, the brunette came out with two different wigs and walked back to her room, where she handed one to Tori.

The water ninja looked up at her. "What are these for?"

"I don't know about you," Maggie began. "But I frankly don't want to deal with the guys while they're acting like this. The best way to avoid them while going out in public is to disguise ourselves, which we'll do with makeup and wigs."

Tori smirked, knowing they could pull this off.

* * *

After disguising themselves, the girls made it back to Storm Chargers without being noticed by one of the boys. The only guy on the team acting normal was Shane, and they were glad for that. When they walked back into Storm Chargers, they noticed it was clean and ready for the next cooking demonstration. Kelly spotted the two girls come in and waved them over. Maggie and Tori walked over to her.

"I talked to my cousin," she spoke. "I told her what was going on with the guys, and she said that they're under a love spell of some sort."

"Love spell?" Tori frowned. "So this is Lothor's doing?"

Kelly nodded. "Most love spells cause the victim to fall in love with the first person they see, which was you for Blake and Cam, Tori, and Hunter and Dustin fell for Maggie."

"Great," Maggie huffed. She went and sat down next to her brother and told him what she and Tori were doing and what Kelly had found out. Shane was the only other ranger there. Kelly and Tori came over to take seats next to them and Kelly grabbed the remote for the TV that had been set up.

"And now we'll be following the Real Sport Executive Chef's appearance on the cooking channel," Kelly resumed the class. She turned on the TV and a show named "I Love Lothor" appeared. The three rangers frowned as they sat up. Kelly tried changing the channel, but nothing was working.

Maggie looked to the two ninjas beside her. "I read the TV listings every week, and I'm pretty sure this wasn't in there."

"Let's go," Shane nodded. He and the two girls stood and moved out.

* * *

"Have you seen the new fall TV line up, Sensei?" Shane wondered as the three rangers were hiding in between a couple of buildings. They knew something had to be up after seeing the TV show, and if what was happening to the other boys was anything to go by, then they had to do something.

"_Yes," _Sensei replied. _"Lothor is using subliminal signals in his broadcast to make people fall in love with him."_

"Those must be some serious signals," Maggie sighed.

Tori nodded. "We have to shut down that broadcast."

"_Hurry," _Sensei ordered. _"I will try to reach the others." _

"How do we know which studio it is?" Shane asked. Before they could get their answer, a stampede of girls ran by, causing the three to change sides of the wall they were on. They watched as the stampede faded into the distance.

"Follow them," Maggie pointed.

The three took off.

* * *

Maggie and Tori found themselves at the beach. Sensei had called and told them that the other four boys were here fighting each other, and the two girls decided to come check it out. Shane had told them he would take care of the girls chasing the TV studio, so the two ninjas left him alone. When the two girls arrived at the beach, they had already morphed and saw the four morphed boys fighting each other and the newest alien, Mr. Ratwell, fighting them.

"I say we take care of the alien first," Maggie suggested. Tori nodded and the two drew their swords, charging the alien. Both girls were shot down just before they could reach him. This gained the guys' attention. Blake and Cam ran over to help Tori as Hunter and Dustin ran to help Maggie.

"Are you okay?" they all asked.

"They won't be for long!" Ratwell grabbed their attention. The four boys saw his attack and stood in front of the girls, shielding them. All of them were knocked back. "Romance, action – this episode has it all!"

Maggie struggled to stand. "You guys are under a spell! Snap out of it!"

"You've got to fight it!" Tori added, also struggling to get to her feet.

"This is no spell!" Hunter stood.

"My feelings are real!" Blake got up as well.

Together, they got ready to fight. "And I'm going to prove it!" the two charged the alien the best they could as the other four watched from the ground.

* * *

After the fight and now that the boys were no longer under the spell, Tori and Maggie found themselves resting in Ninja Ops with Cam and Blake. The boys had managed to take out the alien using their zords and a new zord combination. Things between everyone were back to normal. Cam sat up, groaning. "If this is a love hangover, I hope I never fall in love again."

"I hear that," Blake agreed. Then he noticed the look on Tori's face. "Oh, I mean, at least not while under a spell."

"So, what were you going to tell me when you said it's time for her to know the truth?" Tori questioned as Maggie dissolved into giggles.

Before Blake could answer, Shane and Hunter entered, the latter carrying a tray of fried chicken. "A peace offering," the red ranger spoke, gaining their attention. "Since your cooking class kinda got messed up."

"Homemade and from the heart," Hunter held up the tray. He set it down on the table.

"Fried chicken?" Maggie asked, amused. "There's something wrong here. This actually looks edible. If from what I recall, last time Shane and Dustin tried cooking they nearly blew up the oven."

"I remember that," Tori grinned. "Wasn't that when they tried to make your birthday cake last year?" Maggie nodded.

Dustin entered the room, carrying multiple boxes. "Who ordered take-out?" they all turned to him.

"Since when does homemade food come in a bucket?" the girls smirked.

* * *

A/N: Up next is Good Will Hunter. I'm not sure how that will go, but I have something that will have a huge impact on Maggie planned for All About Beevil. Sorry if this chapter is crappy, but I just didn't feel into it.


	21. Good Will Hunter

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 21: Good Will Hunter**

_A/N: I'm not exactly sure how this one will go. All I know is that something happens in the next chapter that has a big impact of Maggie's life and what not. Anyway, what would happen when she's left in charge of her siblings and son yet again, and is there a reason behind all this and why it's happened so many times?_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Most of the ranger team was at Storm Chargers. Maggie was holding her son in her arms and talking to Tori, who was waxing her surfboard. Dustin was on the phone with Kelly, who had to call in sick today. Hunter was fixing a few things on the shelves as his brother flipped the open sign to closed and shut the door. "Quitting time," Blake clapped his hands. He walked over to his brother. "So are we riding?"

"Can't bro," Hunter shook his head. "I gotta meet Charlie."

"Oh yeah, your little brother," Blake remembered.

"Oh god, there are more of you?" Maggie groaned as she and Dustin walked over.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Not that kind of brother. I know what it's like to be without a father so, you know, I volunteered to help out after school, you know? Do stuff."

"Hey!" they heard Shane bang into the window, looking excited about something. He ran into the store, magazine in hands. "Check it out! Big Air's having a contest for the best sports action video."

"Let's see," Tori grabbed the magazine. "'The best one minute video will be played on national television during the next action games.'"

"Oh sweet," Dustin grinned, taking the magazine. "I am so going to win."

Shane frowned. "Uh, don't you mean you're so going to come second?"

"No, dude," Dustin denied. "I mean I'm going to win." Then he realized what Shane was doing. "Oh I get it. You're calling me out." Shane nodded.

"I don't know how any of you are going to win anything without a video camera," Maggie brought up a good point.

"What about Dustin's?" Blake wondered.

This time it was Tori who spoke. "Well, if I remember correctly, you taped it to your helmet right before you crashed into that big oak tree."

"Yeah," Dustin bit his lip. "But I got a cool shot!"

"What about your camera, Maggie?" Shane asked.

Maggie sighed. "I lent it to the guys so they could film their music video. Won't get it back for about a week." Then she turned to Tori. "Can I borrow your van to go get Lily and Penny from school?"

"You can't use your car?" Tori questioned, digging in her pockets for her keys.

"I had a poor lapse in judgment in letting the boys borrow it for their video as well," Maggie groaned. "I just know I'm going to regret it." Tori handed her the keys and she headed for the door. The brunette stopped and turned to her teammates. "By the way, Cam has a camera." She left the building.

* * *

"You seriously have no idea why your parents keep disappearing?" Maggie asked Lily, who was riding shotgun in Tori's van. Penny was riding in the back with Bentley, who she was keeping entertained. Maggie was once again in charge of watching the Chilman kids and her son. It wasn't that she didn't mind, but this was the third time she had to do this and the third time her parents had disappeared without a reason.

"Every time they do they say it's for some Pai Zhuq thingy," Lily shrugged. "I seriously don't believe it is, but with them, you never know."

"Why do I get a bad feeling about it?" Maggie mused.

Lily turned to look at her. "Don't you only get bad feelings about your dad?"

"Not this time, Lil, not this time."

* * *

"Maggie, can you film us riding?" Roger asked as he and his brother ran over to Maggie, who had met them at the track with Lily, Penny, and Bentley. "We wanna enter the sports action video contest." Maggie sighed and handed the video camera to her sister.

"We'll all be in it," Maggie stated. "All five of us. Go gear up."

"You sure you wanna do this, Mags?" Penny wondered.

Maggie nodded. "Why not? Gives us something to do and I really need to get back on my bike if I wanna keep up my sponsorship. You can skateboard, and Lils can either roller blade or surf."

"Since when did you know I could surf?" Lily looked at her.

"Since I lost that bet to Tori," Maggie grumbled. "Now come on. It'll be fun!"

* * *

At the skate ramp, everyone was watching Penny and Shane skate by each other. Maggie had brought the Chilmans and Bentley over here to help shoot the video. They had already filmed the motocross riders riding, and now they were filming the skaters. Lily and Tori still had to surf. Cam and Maggie were the two film creators, and they agreed no one touched the cameras but them without their consent and that there was equal time on their videos. The only one not present was Hunter, considering he was with Charlie.

"Looks good," Cam commented. With multiple cameras, they would get more footage to work with and from different angles.

"Come on already," Tori muttered.

"One more!" Maggie ordered. Shane and Penny finished their turn. "That was great. I think we got some pretty good shots."

"Yeah?" Shane questioned. " Better than what you got for the guys and Maggie?" Cam rolled his eyes. "Okay, give us one more try man."

Lily interrupted. "No way. We've got to get into the water before the swell dies down."

"We haven't even been here long, man," Shane pointed out. "What about equal time?" Their morphers went off.

"Saved by the bell," Maggie muttered.

Cyber Cam's scattered voice same over the line. _"Kelzaks…in the city…"_

"Something's obviously wrong with Cyber Cam," Cam sighed. "I'll check it out and call Hunter."

"Lil, watch your siblings and nephew," Maggie ordered, tossing her camera to the blonde. "Don't leave the beach."

They all went in separate directions.

* * *

"Two of 'em?" Dustin frowned as they came across the area the Kelzaks were in. There were only two, much to the rangers' surprise. The only rangers not present to fight where Hunter and Cam, since Cam went to check out something at Ninja Ops and Hunter was unreachable at the moment. "I can handle this one by myself." He began to walk down the steps only for four more Kelzaks to show up. The rangers each took a step back, wondering what was going on.

"What the hell?" Maggie muttered as they were surrounded by multiple Kelzaks. The total appeared to be doubling every minute.

"Is it Kelzak migration season or what?" Blake wondered as the rangers were ushered to the center of the plaza. At least a hundred Kelzaks surrounded the five rangers as they fell defensive.

Shane spoke to the group. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling a little outnumbered."

"This just keeps getting better," Dustin grumbled.

"I think it's time to morph," Tori suggested.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Ember Storm, Ranger Form!"

With the morphing complete, the rangers drew their swords and began to split up. Each ranger charged a different section of Kelzaks, ready to fight. It was difficult because whether they worked together or split up, they were rather greatly outnumbered. It seemed as though for every Kelzak they took down, two more took its place. As Tori fought off hers, she groaned. "There are so many! I can't even count that high!"

"And you're really good math!" Maggie teased from where she took down a few.

Just as soon as all the Kelzaks appeared, they vanished.

"Where'd they go?" Shane frowned as they all met up in the center. They all opened up their visors. "What's up with that?"

"As long as they're gone dude, don't ask any questions," Dustin stated.

Blake raised his communicator to his mouth. "Cam, did you call Hunter?"

"_There's been a glitch in the communication system," _the genius replied. _"I couldn't give Hunter the alert. There's something weird going on."_

"No kidding," Maggie rolled her eyes.

* * *

After a brief fight with the drum monster, Hunter had left to go check on Charlie while the other ninjas sat around ninja ops. They all sat at the table, tapes in front of them. Maggie had hers and her siblings' tapes, hoping they could put something together. Cam sat at the mainframe, as usual. "How'd your tapes turn out?" Shane asked as he entered and sat in between Tori and Dustin. "About as good as mine?" None of them were too happy.

"I think all my best moves are in the first ten seconds," Tori complained.

"Mine too," Blake agreed. Cam got up and walked over. "The rest is just tired."

"Let me get this straight," he began. "After all the hard work from us," he pointed to himself and Maggie, since they were the ones who filmed it. "No one's happy?"

"We're not saying it's your faults," Dustin spoke up. "I mean, we just didn't think it'd be so hard to make a rocking video."

Then Maggie got an idea. "What about video editing? Combine clips from all the tapes into a good video and add some good music to it." At that moment, the mainframe beeped, causing everyone to run to see what was going on. On screen was Marah and Kapri arguing, fighting over the PAM, and sending out the latest alien.

"Get the bikes and I'll meet you there," Cam ordered as he typed away.

* * *

Once they had all destroy the alien for good, the rangers and the Chilman kids found themselves in Storm Chargers. Hunter was finishing up a bike and talking to Charlie, who he had managed to find common ground with. The others were over on the couches, squished together. Shane, Dustin, Roger, and Ronald all sat on the top of the couch. Lily, Penny, Maggie, and Tori sat in front of them, Bentley on Maggie's lap. Blake and Cam were sitting on the floor with an open spot for Hunter and Charlie.

"Bro, it's on!" Blake called. Hunter came over and took his seat, Charlie sitting on his lap. They all turned their attention to the TV and waited for the winning video to play.

The rangers and Chilmans were smiling when they saw their video, edited by Cam and Maggie, playing on screen. Maggie, Blake, Hunter, Dustin, Roger, and Ronald were shown riding their motocross bikes around the track. Tori and Lily were shown surfing in the waves. Penny and Shane were shown skating on the ramp, both shots from different angles. The video ended with Shane showing a thumbs up to the camera before it faded back to the program.

"_And once again, that was the winning video from the kids in Blue Bay Harbor." _

The rangers cheered and spread high fives as Bentley giggled and clapped. "Oh we killed it!" Dustin grinned.

"We have to give Cam some of the credit," Maggie pointed out.

"Thank you," Cam nodded.

"Yeah but the moto stuff was the sickest, no?" Blake wondered.

Shane looked down at him. "Uh, dude, did you see the skating?"

"Nothing we ain't ever seen before," the twins scoffed. Naturally, an argument over the best portion of the video was created, everyone giving their input at once.

* * *

A/N: Short, I know, but I really had no idea what to do with this chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked it.


	22. All About Beevil

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 22: All About Beevil**

_A/N: Okay, so this chapter isn't really going to be episode based, but something happens that greatly affects Maggie's current life, and will affect her life through the sequel and so forth. So what is that event that changes her life? It's a bit sad, and it's after effects will carry on into next chapter. I'm not sure what I'm going to do for "Brothers In Arms," since I hardly do that episode, but I have ideas for other episodes. The next few chapters following this are probably not gonna be the best, but hey, I'll make it work._

_Fair warning, this chapter may be a bit short._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Three AM.

That was the time Maggie got up due to the constant ringing of the phone. She knew no one else would answer it, considering they were all heavier sleepers than she was. The only one who was possibly a lighter sleeper than she was was Bentley, but she didn't mind that. He didn't know how to use the phone yet, either, so there was no point in him being up. However, Maggie could hear him moving about from down the hall.

Sighing, the brunette sat up and picked up the phone that had been left in her room. She pressed the button to answer the call as she headed down to the boys' room. "Hello?" she answered rather grumpily, unhappy about being awoken.

"_This is Dr. Greg Matthews calling from Blue Bay General Hospital regarding a Daniel and Karen Chilman. Is Lillian Chilman available?" _the other voice replied.

Maggie blinked and yawned as she entered her son's room and scooped him up. "It's three in the morning. Lily is sleeping. This is her older sister. What's wrong with them?"

"_I'm sorry I was unaware she had an older sister," _the doctor replied. _"I was calling to inform them about the status of their…your…parents."_

"What happened?" the brunette asked, moving downstairs. She set Bentley on the couch with a toy and moved to the kitchen.

"_There was a twelve car pile-up on the highway earlier this morning," _Matthews responded. _"I am sorry to say that Daniel and Karen Chilman were killed on impact. We're very sorry."_

Maggie heard the click of the phone as the doctor hung up. She pressed the button to end the call and set the phone on the table. Then she stared blankly ahead as the words sank in.

Karen and Daniel were _dead. _

She was on her own.

* * *

Kelly had decided to open up shop early today, and her employees knew it. Three out of four of her employees were waiting there, along with Shane and Tori. The red head was wondering where Maggie was as the boys got to work and Tori and Shane talked to them. It wasn't like Maggie had ever been late without calling, and she had promised Kelly she would be into work first thing today to take the morning shift. However, it appeared that wasn't the case.

As she pondered where her best employee was, she couldn't help but overhear the conversation about what happened at the track earlier. "Dude, you just gave him your bike?" Shane was asking Dustin. Blake and Hunter were out back, unloading a delivery truck that just came in.

"He seemed cool," the earth ninja defended himself.

"Dustin, when are you gonna realize that not everyone deserves your trust?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe some other tracks have heard of this guy," Dustin shrugged. "I'm going to go find out."

Kelly decided to make her move before he left. "Hey, have any of you seen Maggie? She promised me she would show up to work first thing in the morning and she's late."

"I haven't heard from her since yesterday," Tori shook her head.

"I'll keep an eye out for her," Dustin added before leaving.

Before Shane could reply, the Storm Chargers phone rang. Kelly picked it up. "Storm Chargers, Kelly speaking."

"_Kelly, I can't make it in today like I promised," _she heard Maggie's voice appear. Kelly moved out of earshot of the others, sensing the dreading tone. _"Something's come up."_

"On a scale of illness to death, how bad is this 'something'?" Kelly asked. She knew the girl long enough to know that Maggie would only call the shop if it was something serious.

"_Literally death, times two," _Maggie sighed.

It took Kelly a moment to figure out who exactly she was talking about. "Oh my god, really? How? Do they know yet?"

"_They haven't woken up yet," _Maggie stated. _"And yeah. It was a twelve car pile-up on the highway and they were killed on impact."_

"If there's anything I can do…"

"_I just need the next few days off to get this sorted," _Maggie requested. _"And please, don't tell the others yet."_

"No problem. I'll see you in a few days, then."

Kelly sighed and hung up the phone, only to find all her employees, Shane, and Tori gone from the store.

* * *

By the time nine o'clock rolled around, Maggie was up, dressed, fully showered and ready for the day, as was Bentley. After getting the call this morning, she had gone into the bedrooms and shut any and all alarms off. Once she knew the school principals would be at the schools, she called in and said the Chilman children wouldn't be in, explaining the circumstances. Both principals had been understanding and sent their regards.

Maggie was making breakfast when Lily walked into the room, seeming to be running about and searching for things. Maggie sighed and grabbed the blonde by the shoulders and directed her into a chair, where a plate of breakfast was waiting. Lily frowned as she sat. "Maggie, I don't have time for breakfast! We're already late for school!"

"None of you are going in for the rest of the week," Maggie stated, returning to the stove. "I've already called it in."

Lily was even more confused. "Why aren't we going to school? Did something happen?" then she noticed the breakfast plates. Each plate had a different favorite on it. "Okay, what's going on that you made all our favorites for breakfast, and why do you look like you just received bad news about your father?"

"Not about _my_ father," Maggie sighed, sitting down. She had a cup of tea in her hands and began to drink it. "Your grandparents are coming over, so wake your siblings and get ready."

"Hey, where's mom and dad?" Lily finally noted the absence of her parents. Maggie looked down and bit her lip. "Didn't they come home last night?"

"Yeah, about that…" she was cut off when her morpher beeped. She spoke into it. "Really bad timing right now."

Hunter's voice came through. _"Sorry, but we could use your help!"_

"Yeah, well I could use some help too," she cut off the communication. She didn't mean to sound harsh, but she didn't feel like going out to fight. How could she after hearing about the death of the people who took her in when she needed help and have been there for her?

"Maggie, what were you saying before?" Lily asked. Neither girl noticed the other three Chilman kids standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Lils, your parents aren't coming home."

* * *

A few more hours passed and the Chilman house was filled with their large family. Maggie, having not met half of the people there, decided to head to Storm Chargers, telling them where to find her if she needed her. Lily, Roger, Ronald, and Penny, even both sets of her adoptive grandparents understood her reasoning, and they explained this to the other Chilmans who knew her, even if they had only met her once. Maggie had Bentley with her, keeping him away from confusion.

Kelly spotted the brunette entering the store and frowned. She had figured Maggie wouldn't be coming in today at all, for anything. Maggie spotted the red head and shot her a look, telling Kelly not to question it and just let it be. The red head shrugged, figuring it must have to do with the awkwardness of the Chilman relatives Maggie had never met.

Maggie set Bentley down on the couch and grabbed the remote, switching to a TV show she knew he would watch. She sat him on her lap as he became absorbed by the show on the screen and Maggie watched it with him, not caring what customers thought. She didn't even notice when the team, aside from Dustin and Cam, entered the store. Blake and Hunter got to work, not even spotting their teammate. Tori and Shane, however, did.

Shane plopped down next to his sister, Tori sitting on the other side. "Yo, Maggie," he waved his hand in front of her face. "You there?"

Maggie paid no attention.

"Let's try this," Tori got an idea. She took Bentley off his mother's lap and set him on her own, effectively snapping Maggie out of her funk.

"Do you mind?" she asked, no tone indicating how she was feeling in her voice.

"What's going on?" Shane asked.

Tori nodded. "Hunter said you needed help with something and that was why you couldn't help us out. Care to elaborate?"

"What's there to tell?" Maggie crossed her arms over her chest and kept her eyes glued on the TV screen. She didn't want to face either of them for fear of crying due to finally getting over the shock of what had happened.

"You can tell us why you – for lack of a better word – seem pissed," Shane suggested.

"I'm not pissed," Maggie assured, still no tone in her voice. "I don't know how I feel right now, but I know I'm not pissed."

"Then what's causing you to act like this?" Tori demanded, wanting to know.

Maggie didn't respond. This caused Shane and Tori to worry and wonder what exactly was going through her head. A bunch of thoughts suddenly flashed through her head. Images of the people she saw dying formed a list of those in her family that were deceased. At the very bottom of the list were two new names that she wished weren't on the list. This list, she knew, was real.

Shane saw his sister's changing facial expression. It went from emotionless to making her look like she was about to cry, a look he had known and seen many times when they were younger and when Tori and Maggie had wanted him and Dustin to do something they were reluctant to do. Deciding this wasn't one of those times, he pulled her in for a comforting hug like big brothers do for their little sisters when their sister was upset.

"Maggie," Tori spoke softly, putting her hand on the girl's back. "What's wrong?"

It took the brunette a minute to reply, but she finally managed to utter the words she was dreading because she knew it would only confirm what she knew to be true.

Shane and Tori shared a look of shock. They knew exactly what the Chilman parents meant to her. As Shane continued comforting his sister, Tori stood, Bentley still in her arms, and walked over to where Kelly was behind the counter. Hunter came out of the back room as soon as Kelly and Tori began a conversation in whispers. The crimson ranger spotted the red and orange rangers on the couch, Shane wrapping the fire ninja in a comforting hug.

For a reason he didn't know, Hunter felt jealous.

* * *

"It's five AM," Cam stated as he spotted Dustin trying to grab something out of a storage drawer near the mainframe. He had heard commotion coming from the main room and decided to check it out. However, all he found was Dustin, acting sneaky and trying to smuggle something away that the green ranger just couldn't see yet. Sensei was standing on his habitat next to his son. "Would you mind telling me what you're doing?"

Dustin looked nervous.

* * *

"Why the hell was I called here this early?" Maggie demanded as she entered ninja ops, only to find everyone else there already. She was tried as hell and hadn't had time to freshen up before coming here, so she her hair was a wild mess of brown and orange curls, her make-up was running down her face, and everyone could tell she was tired.

Hunter made the mistake of commenting on it. "Dude, you look like hell."

"You're no sleeping beauty either, Bradley," the fire ninja growled. She was clearly not in a good mood.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he narrowed his eyes.

Cam interrupted before the argument could continue. "Can we get back to more important matters?"

"I'm telling you," Dustin stated, using a tone as if he had explained this over and over again. "Marah wants to change, and I believe her."

"Man, did you miss the whole Choobo thing?" Blake reminded him. "He told us the same thing and it ended up being a trap."

"Or how about the fact she helped _murder _nearly a dozen innocent people?" Maggie added, referring to all the fire ninjas that had been killed the night Lothor attacked the academy.

Tori added her input. "How do we know it's not a bomb or a tracking device?"

"Lothor's goons can't be trusted," Hunter agreed.

"Marah's not a goon," Dustin defended. "She's just a little confused."

Shane smirked. "Dude, you are _so _into her!" Blake grinned in agreement as Dustin tried to deny it.

"She really wants to help us," he continued. Before anything else could be said, the mainframe beeped, causing Maggie to groan. A picture of Beevil appeared on screen.

"We shall see," Sensei stated. "Beevil has returned. Margret, you will stay here. You are in no condition to be fighting." Maggie nodded, figuring either Tori or Shane must've told Sensei what had happened when no one else was listening. The others ran off, leaving Maggie behind with Dustin, the yellow ranger charging the device Marah had given him.

Before Sensei had a chance to talk to Maggie, he found her passed out on the table, sleeping almost peacefully.

* * *

After thinking things over in her head and getting a good nap in, Maggie headed for the Chilman house. She wasn't sure what was going to happen now, but she found relief when the only cars in the driveway were hers, Lily's, and her adoptive grandparents' cars. Now she knew the awkwardness would be over for the most part and she could talk to her grandparents without a lot of worry. After she walked through the door, Nana Chilman led her to a seat on the couch across from the four grandparents.

"Maggie, we need to talk about a few things," Harold Chilman, Daniel's father, began. Harold and Patricia (also known as Nana) Chilman were Daniel's parents. Martin and Claire Landsdown were Karen's parents. Martin and Claire were really rich, and pretended to be snobs for their false reputation, but to anyone who really knew them, they valued what they had and cared about family and friends. All four got along well, and they all frequently visited the Chilman household. "Mostly regarding what will happen to you kids."

"Lily told us that you said if anything like this were to ever happen, you would take care of her and her siblings," Regina recalled. Lily had told them that earlier in the day while they were discussing custody arrangements, considering none of the biological Chilman kids were legally old enough to live on their own.

Maggie nodded. "It's the least I could do after everything they've done for me."

"And we've been considering that fact," Martin stated, not meaning to sound rude. "Which is why we are going to allow you to do that, granted you follow some conditions." This seemed to cheer Maggie up a bit. She wasn't sure what she would do if she had to be separated from a family that saved her life.

"Anything," she readily agreed.

Patricia began the list of conditions. "First, you have to move to Reefside by the start of the next school year. We will all pitch in to help pay for a house, and it'll be easier for us to come visit and check in more often. The kids will all be attending Reefside High next year, so living in Reefside would make it easier for everyone."

"It's only an hour commute from there to here," Harold added. He and his wife lived in Blue Bay and were only a short drive from the Chilmans. "And only an hour from there to Angel Grove, so it would be fair to all four of us to have equal commute time when we visit you."

"Second," Patricia continued. "We're going to alternate the weekends we check in on you. We will be visiting every week, switching off what weeks who visits you to check up on you."

"Third," Claire went on. "You get another job in Reefside, and Lily will have to get a job or two as well. Any money you earn from your jobs, aside from your one working for Patricia, will go to meet your basic needs for all of you. You can make Roger and Ron get a job if need be. We will help pay taxes and what not, and any money Lily makes from jobs will be put toward her college fund. Money you make working for Patricia will halfway go to personal expenses and the other half will be put toward paying off your loans for your college education."

"Fourth and final condition is that even when you get a new job," Martin finished. "You don't quit your current one. And you won't be afraid to call any of us for help."

Maggie nodded, accepting everything.

She could make this work.

* * *

A/N: So as I said, it didn't really follow the chapter. But I had to kill off the Chilman parents because them being here conflicted with my ideas for the sequels. Anyway, a character from a previous chapter (chapter 3, hint hint) will reappear in the next chapter and eventually cause chaos for Maggie.

Some things to look out for in the rest of the story:

Maggie's old crush returning

Jealousy from Hunter

An alternate view of "Tongue and Cheek"

Dustin saving Maggie (well, sort of saving)

A confused Maggie

An alternate ending to "Shane's Karma, Part II" (has to do with it being Tori's birthday)

Dustin finding out Kelly knows the secret

Hunter, Cam, Dustin, and Blake getting humiliated all to make two year old Bentley smile and turn a bad day upside down

Maggie's third job (the one briefly mentioned before where she wears a costume and works for her grandmother) revealed and only one person figuring it out without her saying anything

Maggie's visit to her birth mother and half sisters in Briarwood

Maggie threatening all of the guys on the team

Maggie's Sensei's daughter coming into the picture and sticking around

Maggie meeting Porter and the rest of Shane's family on his mother's side

Hunter and Maggie getting along and deciding to date secretly and take things slowly

Possibly an alternate view of Gem of a Day or maybe a filler to take its place

Maggie revealing her past to Blake and Hunter by screaming at them through the Megazord communications

Maggie moving to Reefside

And this story will have its last chapter set at the end of August and it can go right into dino thunder, where things will get complicated.

Also, I know that Martin and Claire Landsdown are Summer's parent's from RPM, but for this series, I had to change that a little bit.


	23. Sensei Switcheroo

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 23: Sensei Switcheroo**

_A/N: So I wasn't really sure what to do with this chapter and I'm still not sure what to do with it, so here's hoping it turns out well. Actually, I've had the beginning scene in this planned out for a while, so hopefully that comes out how I want it to. I'm not sure if I'm going to have it just be Shane and Dustin who get switched, or have everyone somehow get switched into different bodies (if I do, I will insert an author's note in that area saying who's really who. Also, an old crush of Maggie's reappears for this chapter and the two after it. Enough rambling!_

_Also, if I make it so everyone gets switched around when Cam tries to change Sensei and Shane back to normal, this is how it'll work:_

_Dustin will be in Sensei's body._

_Sensei will be in Dustin's body._

_Hunter will be in Blake's body._

_Blake will be in Hunter's body. _

_Tori and Maggie will switch bodies._

_Cam and Shane will switch bodies._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

A week later, after settling into a new life with help from everyone who knew her current situation, Maggie found herself with Bentley at Storm Chargers. She ran into Cam, Hunter, and Blake. Seeing Cam here was a bit of a surprise, since even though he had Cyber Cam now, he hardly left Ninja Ops unless someone dragged him out, and it was usually one of the girls. She was about to greet them when Dustin came in with his dad.

"Hey, guys," he greeted the four. "I want you to meet my dad."

"Hey," Hunter returned the greeting first, shaking the man's hand. The man shook Blake and Cam's hands as well.

"This is Hunter, Blake, and Cam," Dustin introduced. "And you obviously know Maggie." Maggie hugged Dustin's father, having known him as long as she's known Dustin.

"I'm Jake," he told the other three guys. "Dustin's told me everything about you." He turned to Maggie, giving Dustin enough time to assure the guys he hadn't spilled the secret. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

Maggie shrugged. "It's alright. I'm managing."

"If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to call," he added. Maggie smiled and nodded as Dustin spotted Kelly.

"Oh, and uh, this is my boss, Kelly," Dustin grabbed her attention. Kelly and Jake shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," She smiled. "Can I help you with anything?"

Dustin answered for his father. "We uh, stopped by to pick up some new gloves. Dad thrashed his last pair."

"You guys ride together?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. "That is so cool."

"I taught him everything he knows," Jake shrugged. Dustin grinned and led his father over to the counter where Kelly had a few pairs of gloves laid out.

"A guy and his dad," Hunter sighed. "I miss that."

"Yeah, me too," Blake agreed.

Maggie growled, thinking of her own father. "At least yours cared about you." She walked away, leaving the Bradley brothers confused.

Cam ignored her statement. "So do I."

"What are you talking about?" Hunter looked to him, even more confused. "At least your dad's still around."

"Somehow, high-fiving a guinea pig just isn't the same," he retorted.

* * *

After spending an hour or so at Storm Chargers, Maggie found herself at the skate park with Bentley. She pushed him along in his stroller, the young boy fascinated by the skaters. The fire ninja found a bench to sit on and watch the skaters, one of which included Penny, practice for the upcoming demo later in the afternoon. As she and Bentley watched, she didn't realize someone had sat down next to her until a voice reached her ears.

"You know it's dangerous to sit out here alone."

Maggie jumped a bit before recognizing the dirty blonde haired blue eyed man sitting next to her. "God Alex, you scared me." Of course, she remembered Alex, one of the surfer guys she and Tori had met after their first fight using zords. Even though he had moved away to the next state over, they had kept in touch (despite Maggie telling Tori she had lost his number, keeping the blonde from getting suspicious). Nothing serious had ever developed, and Maggie had to admit she still had a small crush on him, even if their current status was just friends.

"Good to know you still remember me," he chuckled.

"How could I forget?" she rolled her eyes. "What are you doing back here? I thought you moved to another state?"

"Mom and dad rented me out an apartment here for a couple months to do some college touring," Alex shrugged. "I figured you would still be here and I thought we could catch up some time."

"I guess we could do that," she shrugged. "Although my schedule has become busier recently. I'll have to let you know when I can hang out."

Alex smiled and stood. "Just let me know when and we'll set up something. It was good seeing you again, Maggie." He smiled and ran off. Maggie watched him go before another voice made her jump.

"Was that Alex?" the brunette came face to face with Tori, who looked rather confused and amused. "I thought you said he moved away?"

"He did," Maggie nodded. "He's in town for a while and we're gonna hang out and catch up soon."

"Uh huh," Tori smirked. "Sure. And maybe the whole thing will end up with you finally in a relationship."

"Oh please," the brunette scoffed. "As if. We're just friends."

"Whatever you say," Tori rolled her eyes and grinned.

Maggie sighed and pulled Bentley's stroller over so they could watch Shane. "Anything exciting happen?" Tori smirked and whispered into Maggie's ear so no one would over hear her. "No way!" she shouted, after hearing her best friend say Sensei and Shane had somehow switched bodies. This, of course, caused Sensei to fall off the skateboard and lose concentration. The two girls helped him to his feet as Bentley giggled at his uncle, not knowing what was going on.

"You okay?" Tori asked.

"I'm not used to being back in human form again," Sensei stated.

"A wise rodent once told me to use my inner ninja," Tori recalled. Sensei nodded and went to try again as the two girls giggled slightly. As he set off, Dustin appeared next to them. "You made it."

"Yeah I just dropped my dad off at the airport," he nodded. "Did I miss anything?" Tori whispered in his ear what she told Maggie. Dustin's eyes went wide. "No way!" Once again, Sensei fell off the skateboard. He quickly got back up and the skate demo began.

* * *

Tori, Maggie, and Dustin watched and cheered for Sensei, who everyone else thought was Shane. Kelly joined them in time for the start of the demo, not knowing about the Shane and Sensei body switching thing. He wasn't doing bad at all, and it looked as if nothing was wrong. However, things went wrong as soon as Kelzaks appeared. People began running away and screaming.

"Kel?" Maggie looked hopefully to her boss.

"Already on it," the red head grabbed Bentley and his stroller and began to move away from the scene as fast as she could. Dustin and Tori paid no attention to this as the three of them joined Sensei and ran toward the fight. The four faced off the group of Kelzaks.

"Ready Sensei?" Tori asked.

Sensei nodded. "I think the term is…bring it on." He stepped forward into the ring of Kelzaks and the fight began. All the Kelzaks were focused on him, leaving the other three ninjas to watch.

"I guess there's some things you never forget," Maggie shrugged. The three ran in to help out Sensei. Each ninja had their own group of Kelzaks to take on. When they finished, the four regrouped. The fight wasn't over yet as the latest alien made an appearance.

"Ready to get stomped on by Footzilla?" it asked, ready for a fight. "Come on! Let's play!"

"Want to do the honors, Sensei?" Tori offered.

"It would be my pleasure," he nodded.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Ember Storm, Ranger Form!"

The four now morphed rangers stood side by side, swords drawn and ready. "This feels quite pleasant," Sensei mused.

Footzilla ignored their change of uniforms. "I'll keep you on your toes!" He charged, and Sensei held the other three back.

"Allow me," he stepped forward. The other three rangers complied, knowing this would probably only happen once. The alien charged and all Sensei did was draw his sword and make a few slashes before streaking to the top of the skate ramp. Footzilla sparked and fell to the ground. "I must say I am enjoying being full-size again."

"That was awesome!" Maggie gushed as Sensei rejoined them.

"Wicked moves dude," Dustin agreed.

Sensei held up his hand. "Dustin, you will kindly not refer to me as…'dude.'"

"I'm sorry, Sensei," Dustin apologized, suddenly remembering it wasn't Shane. Footzilla stood and growled.

"Now I'm hopping mad!" he charged, only to be fought back by Sensei. When he was shoved back, the other three rangers took this as their cue to finally fight. Tori, Maggie, and Dustin held Footzilla back, allowing Sensei to finish him off for the moment. "Time for some sole searching." Footzilla vanished.

"Guess he knew when to make tracks," Tori shrugged.

Sensei answered his morpher when it went off. "Go for Sensei…I've always wanted to say that."

"_Everything's back up and running here," _Cam informed the four. _"Come in and I'll make the switch back." _

"Aw do we have to?" Maggie and Dustin whined. Maggie saw this as a good opportunity to pick on her brother.

"_Hey, I heard that!" _Shane grumbled. Both yellow and orange rangers snickered.

* * *

Once everyone was in ninja ops, Cam set up the device to switch Sensei and Shane back to their normal selves. Sensei and Shane stood on the appropriate platforms to be switched. The other ninjas were gathered around, watching and waiting for the switch to happen. "There," Cam pressed the last few buttons. "By implementing a new wireless power supply, I think I fixed the problem."

"So it'll work this time?" Tori hoped, having been present when the original switch happened.

"As long as nothing interrupts the energy flow," Cam nodded. "Here goes." He pressed a button and stood by his fellow teammates and ninjas. They all watched closely as lights began to glow around Sensei and Shane.

Dustin stepped forward. "Hey, it's working." Foolishly, he reached out to touch the light.

"No!" the other five ninjas grabbed him and tried to pull him back, but it was too late. Dustin's hand collided with the light, and it caused all of them shake around as the switch affected them. Then a sudden explosion from the machine sent all of them flying back onto the ground.

Shane was the first to react. "Oh! I got legs!"then he spotted his uniform. "Dude, why am I in green?" Everyone turned to look at him, only to find Shane's voice and mind coming from Cam's body.

"Dad?" The guy who looked like Shane yet sounded and acted like Cam asked, looking over to the guinea pig. "How do you feel?"

However, Dustin's voice came from the guinea pig. "Like I could go for a big bag of sunflower seeds."

"Uh-oh," Tori and Maggie shared a look, only for them to realize they were in each other's body, and they let out a small shriek of shock. "Cam!" they glared at the computer genius in Shane's body.

"Dude, what happened?" Hunter asked, only his voice came from Blake's body. The Bradley brothers looked at each other, realizing they must've switched bodies as well.

Sensei spoke from Dustin's body. "We seemed to have solved one problem and created another."

Both girls were glaring at Cam, who was suddenly scared, and the other boys were trying to figure out what exactly was going on as far as who was who.

* * *

"Kelly!" Tori and Maggie called as they entered Storm Chargers. Cam had told them it would take a while for the systems to be online. Deciding not to go out in public to not cause confusion, the boys stayed behind. However, because of recent events, Maggie needed to go home and check up on things there as well as pick up her son. Naturally, she dragged Tori along, not sure of how Bentley would react and she didn't want to confuse her son.

The red head looked up from the counter. "Hey, how'd it go?" She knew the girls were the only two to know Kelly knew about the ranger identities, so she was free to talk about it with them.

To her surprise, Maggie's voice came out of Tori's body. "You don't wanna know."

"I second that," Tori agreed. Kelly frowned, confused.

"Are you guys imitating each other or something?" she wondered.

"My idiotic genius of a cousin wanted to make his father human again," Maggie grumbled. "The first time, Shane and Sensei ended up switching bodies. The second time, Dustin foolishly interfered with the system and we all tried to stop him. Now, none of us are in our right bodies."

Kelly studied them for a moment. "So…you two switched bodies? Tori is in Maggie's and Maggie is in Tori's?" both girls nodded to confirm it. Then, to their surprise, Kelly burst out laughing.

"Kelly!" Tori growled. "This isn't funny!"

"Oh come on," she gasped out. "It could've been worse."

"How?" Maggie crossed her arms.

Kelly smirked. "You could've ended up switching bodies with one of the guys." Tori and Maggie shared a disgusted look. "You know Mags, you should really meet my cousin. You two have a lot in common as far as ranger adventures go."

"Shut up, Kel," Maggie huffed. Just as her and Tori's morphers went off, a dozen guys entered the shop from the front and back of the store. Before Tori and Maggie could leave, the three girls found themselves surrounded by the dozen guys, all who had guns pointing at them. "Add this to the list of odd things happening today."

"Any ideas?" Tori whispered as the three girls stood back to back, ready to fight. Kelly was recalling what her cousin had taught her, and fell defensive as well.

"We can't use our powers," Maggie whispered back. "And there's still my son to worry about."

Kelly added her thoughts. "Either of you have any idea what's going on?" The three girls looked at the faces of the men surrounding them, all ready to shoot. Maggie suddenly realized who they were.

"My dad just doesn't know when to quit," she growled. Of course her father would have his bar buddies finish the job he started, now that he couldn't. Her father wanted her dead, and she knew his friends were all like him. Of course, this confused the guys, considering they knew Maggie was a brunette and it was the blonde who spoke. Their morphers went off again.

"I say we take our chances," Tori whispered. "On three, we duck and fight."

"Three!" Kelly ordered and the four girls ducked. The gunmen were confused and aimed their guns at the girls, only to find them gone. That was, until, they all fell face first onto the floor. Each girl managed to knock the guns out of their hands, and Kelly shoved the guns into the back room and locked it, preventing the guys from getting the guns back. Then she went to push the alarm button.

Tori and Maggie were fighting off the ones who got back up as Kelly disappeared into the loft upstairs. She was going to get Bentley out of here and leave Tori and Maggie to fight off the dozen gunmen. The two ninjas managed to take down the gunmen in record time and make it so they wouldn't be able to get back up.

Smiling at their work, they fled the store and headed for ninja ops.

* * *

"Everything's all set," Cam spoke as the girls entered. They had missed the fight, but they had a fight of their own to deal with. All the rangers took their spots on the appropriate platforms, ready to be switched back into their normal bodies. "Everyone ready?" They all nodded, and Cam pressed a button. They all began to glow as the switches were being made. This time, they all felt a small shock go through them as they realized it worked.

"Oh yeah!" Dustin cheered as they all got off the platforms. "I went furry! What a trip!"

"And I have returned to my rodent form," Sensei added.

"Are we all back to normal?" Maggie asked, glad find herself back in her own body. Everyone nodded. "Good. Come on, Tor. We gotta go help Kelly." She dragged the blonde out of Ops once more, leaving everyone confused.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I skipped the fight so there wouldn't be any confusion, but Maggie's dad wants to see her dead, which was why I added the part with the gunmen. Anyway, I think I may do something a little different for Tongue and Cheek, but I'm not exactly sure. Anyway, let's see how that goes when I get there.


	24. Tounge and Cheek

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 24: Tongue and Cheek**

_A/N: So this might be a bit different from the episode, or it may not follow it at all. There will be parts of this episode in the chapter, as well as jealousy from Hunter. This actually might be a filler chapter by the end of this, same with the next chapter. What I had planned for next chapter was originally going to be part of this chapter, since Dustin is the star in this one, but it wouldn't really work out too well. Anyway, let's just see how this chapter goes, shall we?_

_This chapter may be short, fair warning._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing originally in the show._

* * *

"Someone's awfully happy today," Kelly remarked as she watched a grinning fire ninja enter the store. The red head had just finished talking to a guy who wanted to add Storm Chargers to a chain of action sports stores, but she had refused. Her other three employees were already working, and Maggie was about to start her shift. "Got a date tonight?"

"Yeah, right," Maggie scoffed. "And miss ladies night? As if. We've been planning this night for months. Lily's agreed to watch Bentley so I'm good to go."

"And you have a date this afternoon?"Kelly raised an eyebrow. "There had to be something to make you this happy."

"First of all," Maggie began. "It's just two friends getting together to catch up this afternoon at the pizza diner. There's nothing date like about it."

Kelly smirked. "Yeah, yeah whatever you say."

"Shut up," Maggie growled. "It's not gonna happen."

"Just get to work," Kelly snorted. "Dustin needs help with a couple bikes."

Maggie rolled her eyes and got to work.

* * *

Once night rolled around, Kelly and Maggie were finishing getting ready to meet Tori and head out to whatever place Kelly had found for them to hang out at. Dustin had promised Kelly he would lock up and Blake and Hunter had already gone home for the night. Maggie had checked in at home to make sure Lily was going to watch Bentley, like planned. "You gonna give us details about your date earlier?" Kelly asked.

"It was not a date!" Maggie protested. Dustin overheard this and decided to butt in. He hadn't liked Alex from the moment they met, and he got a bad feeling about him. He felt, as part of his duty as one of Maggie's big brothers, he had to watch out and warn Maggie, especially given her history with her father.

"I'd be careful around him," he warned. "Something doesn't seem right about him."

"Dustin, I'll be fine," Maggie rolled her eyes. "We're just friends. He's a good guy."

"Just be careful around him," Dustin pleaded.

Knowing he could argue this point forever, Maggie sighed. "If I run into trouble with him, you'll be the first person I call for help, okay?" Dustin nodded before Kelly spoke to him.

"You're still locking up, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. The two girls left and Dustin went to finish cleaning up in the back room. As he finished putting a few things away, the door to the shop opened, and half a dozen men wearing black entered, whispering amongst themselves.

"Think she'll change her mind?" one whispered to the leader.

"She won't have a choice," the guy in front smirked. "After we trash the place, she'll have to sell." A guy moved to shove a motocross bike over. Upon hearing the commotion, Dustin poked his head around the corner only to find the six guys trashing the shop. He went into the back room and did the one thing he could think of. He morphed.

A guy went to tear off a skateboard from the wall, only for the yellow ranger's hand to stop him. The six men stopped and turned to come face to face with the yellow ranger. Immediately, they began to head for the door. Dustin, however, was quicker as he now stood in front of the door. "I guess you didn't see the 'closed' sign. Now go back and tell your boss the shop's not for sale! After you put that back." the crooks dropped the items and bolted out the door just as Kelly and Maggie reentered.

"Dustin I forgot my…" Kelly stopped as she saw the yellow ranger. Maggie cursed under her breath. "Dustin, what are you doing?" thankfully, no one else aside from the three were in the store.

"I didn't tell her anything!" Maggie surrendered.

Dustin bit his lip.

* * *

The next morning, Maggie was helping Kelly clean up the shop. Kelly had explained to Dustin what she had told Tori and Maggie about knowing who they were. She knew the others were in Ninja Ops, but she had promised Kelly she would help. She knew the guys would stop by later. Bentley was napping in his stroller as the two girls cleaned and got ready to open shop. Both were a little upset that the Yellow Ranger was in the paper just for saving Storm Chargers, considering neither of them told about it. The thing that made them upset about it was the fact Storm Chargers would be packed and that they were understaffed. Aside from that, Kelly was glad Storm Chargers was getting publicity.

An hour after open and after Dustin had showed up, the shop was already packed. Dustin and Maggie were swamped with fixing bikes and helping customers find what they needed while Kelly was quickly ringing up customers. Tori was upstairs in the loft keeping an eye on Bentley, since she had arrived at the same time as Dustin. Shane, Hunter, and Blake entered the shop and came over to the girls at the counter.

"Hey guys," Kelly grinned. She knew these three didn't know she knew they were rangers.

"What's the deal Kel?" Shane wondered.

"Ever since the yellow ranger made his big appearance, I can't keep people away," Kelly smiled. "It's kinda crazy, but it's great for business."

"Although if I do hear another customer say the words 'you're so lucky you got to see the yellow ranger,' I actually may rip someone's head off," Maggie growled.

Hunter looked at her. "Someone jealous?"

"Me? Jealous?" Maggie scoffed. "Yeah, right. Do you have any idea how _annoying _it is to hear all the customers gush about us getting to see the yellow ranger? Half the girls asked if we thought he would appear again just so they could meet him. It's giving me a headache!"

"Half your headache is probably from all the drinks you had last night," Kelly suggested as she walked away.

"I told you if I was any bit hung over from last night I wouldn't even be here today!" Maggie argued.

"Dude, since when do you drink?" Blake wondered.

Maggie sighed. "Growing up with a father like mine, I was lucky if there was something other than spoiled milk and booze in the fridge and I was lucky if he remembered to pay the water bills so the water wouldn't get shut off. Anyway, what are you guys doing today? I was kinda hoping to go riding later."

"Dustin and I are heading to the skate park," Shane shrugged and turned so he too was facing the Bradley brothers. Hunter pulled up a letter and handed it to the two.

"It's from our adoptive grandmother," he explained.

"Yeah, we've never met her before," Blake added. "She's really sick."

"You gonna go visit her?" Maggie wondered.

Blake shrugged. "Well, that's the problem. She lives like, really far away."

"Hey, you think Sensei will let us use the Ninja Red Eye?" Hunter questioned.

"Only one way to find out," Shane stated.

* * *

"For crying out loud just ask him out already," Tori huffed as she and Maggie sparred in Ninja Ops. The Storm Chargers crowd has calmed down for the day, and the two girls were sparring in Ninja Ops. Cam was working away on the mainframe, and Sensei was relaxing in his little hut.

"I don't like him like that," Maggie argued. She wasn't exactly feeling well at the moment, but she wasn't going to let a small cold keep her from fighting. After all, she survived worse. She had felt bit nauseas earlier, but passed it off to the effects of the previous night.

"Oh come on," Tori grinned. "You know you do. What happened to that crush you used to have on him?"

"It died, like most crushes do," Maggie pointed out before gracefully losing her footing and falling on the ground. Tori frowned as she bent down to help her up.

Tori noticed something odd as she helped the girl stand. "You okay? You're sweating really bad and we haven't even been sparring that long."

"Just give me…ow!" Maggie yelped as Tori accidentally poked her in the side. "That hurt."

"Okay," Tori blinked, trying to figure out what was wrong with her sister in every way but blood. "You are definitely…" she paused as Maggie chose the perfect time to throw up her lunch. "…not fine."

Sensei had seen the whole thing and decided to take action. "Tori, please escort her to the hospital. We will call if anything comes up."

"No problem Sensei," Tori helped move the girl out of Ninja Ops. Cam sighed as he moved to get a mop to clean up the vomit. Shane entered as the girls left.

* * *

"Ninja Storm…"

"Hold it!" Shane yelled as he and Tori showed up next to Dustin. The Slob Goblin had made an appearance, and the three wind rangers were the only ones present to fight at the moment. Hunter and Blake, they figured, had been trapped by the alien, and Maggie was in the hospital. The two stood on either side of the boy.

"Mind if we crash your party?" the blonde wondered.

"Hey, don't answer that because we already did," Shane added. Just like they feared, Dustin had let fame get to his head.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

The three morphed rangers stood facing the Slob Goblin. Tori was the first to respond. "Hey, what have you done with our friends?"

"I've stamped them out!" the Goblin replied. "And you're about to be next!" He fired at them, only for Shane to knock the three of them out of the way of the hit.

"Hey, where's Maggie?" Dustin wondered, realizing the orange ranger wasn't there.

"Something to do with removing her appendix," Tori stated as the three circled the monster. "She's not going to make it. Now are we gonna fight or what?"

* * *

"Really Mags?" Lily gave her sister a look as the Chilman kids and Kelly and Bentley all sat around Maggie's hospital room. The ranger fight was in the background, playing on the TV and keeping Bentley, who was sitting on the bed with his mother, occupied. The others were talking to Maggie now that she was out of surgery. "Appendicitis?"

"Could easily happen to anyone," Maggie scoffed. "Happened to the twins, happened to Kelly, so why can't it happen to me or anyone else?"

"Just…never mind," Lily shook her head.

Kelly chuckled. "Hey, gets you out of work for a couple days while you recover."

"Just what I need," Maggie rolled her eyes. "A vacation that isn't really a vacation."

* * *

A/N: Ok, personally, I found this chapter going nowhere from when I had Tori and Maggie sparring, but I wasn't going to end it right there. Anyway, next up, Alex is going to make his final appearance, and it isn't going to be a good one. Anyway, what'll happen next time? I promise more fight scenes will come up soon!


	25. Brothers in Arms

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 25: Brothers in Arms**

_A/N: So this chapter is only going to have scenes from the episode. Maggie gets hurt, but doesn't recall exactly what happened. Dustin saves her, and Maggie's former crush disappears for good (doesn't die, just leaves the story for good). Anyway, only a few more chapters until you find out what Maggie's secret job that has been barely mentioned in this story is figured out. So what goes on in this chapter?_

_I am updating now because I am supposed to be hit by Hurricane Sandy between today and tomorrow and this is just in case we lose power._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

While Hunter, Blake, and Kelly were at the track, Dustin and Maggie were left to man Storm Chargers. Tori was in the back room keeping Bentley occupied as his mother worked and his aunts and uncles were in school or elsewhere. Maggie was going to hang out with Alex once again tonight at his apartment before he left for his home again. Dustin was still leery about the boy, but he was only looking out for his sister.

As the two stacked shirts onto racks, a shiny green trophy entered their view. "First place," Hunter's voice followed.

"Oh hey you did it!" Dustin grinned.

"Yeah man," Blake smiled. "He checked out on the second lap."

"I'd say you're getting faster," Maggie bit her lip. "But you're still nowhere near as fast as me."

Dustin nodded. "Hate to agree with her on that, but she's number one on the track when she's racing. Never lost a single race."

"Yeah how come you're hardly on the track anymore?" Blake wondered. They were used to seeing her out there once a day, at least, and now she was only going once every couple of weeks, if anything.

"Finding time between raising five kids, four jobs, one of which is full time and one of which includes our extra activities in saving the world, college and med school, not to mention trying to find a decent house in Reefside to keep up to my end of a bargain…"

"Okay we get it," Blake chuckled, interrupting the orange ranger. "You have no time."

"But being faster is part of it," Hunter shrugged, getting back on track with the previous conversation. "I felt like I was riding a factory bike out there."

"Yeah that freaky guy hooked you up, huh?" Blake agreed.

Dustin and Maggie shared a look. "What freaky guy?" the earth ninja wondered.

"Uh, skinny, kinda nerdy looking," Blake described. "He did a whole rebuild in a couple of hours."

"Perry," Maggie smiled. "He's a total moto genius. A little shrimpy though."

"You know him?" the navy ranger raised an eyebrow. Both other riders nodded. "So where does he live?"

Maggie bit her lip. "He used to live in some farm just outside of town, but I think he's moved since then."

"He lives out of town in that creepy area down by the train tracks," Dustin stated.

"Think you can finish up here Dustin?" Maggie followed the earth ninja around to the back room. "I gotta go get ready for later."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were going on a date," Dustin snorted. Hunter, over hearing this, felt that same twinge of jealousy he felt when he saw Shane comforting Maggie a few weeks back.

Maggie glared at Dustin as the boy rolled his eyes and nodded. The brunette smiled and left the store, getting ready for the night ahead.

* * *

As night was falling, Maggie found herself in Alex's apartment, laughing and talking to him as old friends who were catching up would do. Alex had ordered pizza for them and had bought a whole case of soda for them to finish off. For the first time since the whole ranger thing started, Maggie had begun feeling relaxed. She didn't know why and she didn't care why, but she was enjoying it.

"I'm sorry," she chuckled. "I just don't see you doing that."

"But it wasn't just me," Alex smiled. "It was me and a few friends of mine on the football team who did it. We didn't get in trouble, but we had acted like we did. After all, what fun is it if you don't?"

"But seriously?" she asked. "Chickens in the school's elevator? My senior prank was more than that."

"Well what was your senior prank then?" he questioned. "If you say it was so much better."

Maggie stopped laughing so she could tell the story. "Me and my best friend, Leanne, actually came up with it. We did the chickens in the elevator thing too, but we had more. We blasted the Macarena through the entire school, had a giant flash mob in the middle of the lobby, and threw pies in teacher's faces."

"You threw pies at teachers?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Just the ones who walked by," she nodded. "And I think there was also something to do with duct taping the vice principal to the wall."

Alex shook his head in amusement. "I just don't see you doing that either. You don't strike me as the pranking type."

"I'm not," she grinned. "I'm more of a person who seeks revenge, but I don't mind a good prank once in a while." Then her morpher beeped. She cursed the timing of it and started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked, getting up as well.

"I really hate to cut this short," she sighed. "But I gotta go." She stood only to have her legs give out. She fell to the floor, Alex catching her before she hit her head.

"You okay?" he wondered, concerned.

Maggie held her head with one of her hands. "Why is the room spinning?" Before she could get a response, she passed out.

Alex smirked.

* * *

"This is the weirdest thing," Cam sighed as the team, aside from Maggie, was inside Ninja Ops. It was only evening time, and they had recently come from a fight with an unknown creature who called himself Motodrone. He was brutal, that they had to admit. They had called Maggie in, but she didn't respond at all. When she hadn't, Dustin got a worried feeling in the pit of his stomach that it had something to do with Alex.

"What is it?" Tori questioned. Cam was analyzing the alien monster thing on the mainframe.

"I've been running tests on Motodrone," he went on. "And I found some traces of human DNA."

"No way," Shane gasped. "That thing is human?"

"Looks like some sort of mutation," Cam nodded.

Blake frowned. "So it's not one of Lothor's goons?"

"No," Cam sighed. "I won't be able to find out until the computer goes through the database."

"Until then," Sensei advised. "You must take care in dealing with this creature. We don't know what he is capable of."

* * *

The next morning, Maggie found herself waking up and freezing. She didn't remember anything happening after her morpher went off, so she was surprised to find herself inside a room where everything was made entirely of ice. She was unsure of what was going on. All she knew was that she was on a bed made of ice in a room made of ice and her clothes were torn and scattered everywhere in the room. Every single piece of clothing she had worn yesterday was somewhere on the floor, and she was freezing.

Moving slowly, finding herself stiff and sore, Maggie made her way around the room, picking up and putting on what was left of her clothes. She found Alex sleeping in the bed next to where she was sleeping, and she was starting to piece together what must've happened. Finding her phone, she pressed one button that would send the call to the one person she promised she would call.

* * *

Dustin had the morning shift at Storm Chargers, again. He was wondering where Maggie was, considering she had the morning shift as well. She was never late and she always called in sick if she knew she was going to be out, but this time was different. She was a couple hours late and she hadn't called in sick. He was jostled from his thoughts as his phone rang. A wave of relief and worry came over him as he spotted Maggie's number.

"Maggie?" he answered, hoping it was her.

"_D-D-Dust-t-tin," _he heard in reply. He knew it was Maggie's voice, but he couldn't tell if she was crying or if she was extremely cold. _"C-can y-you come p-p-pick me u-up a-at Alex's a-a-apartment?"_

"Yeah I'll be right there," he promised, moving for the door of the shop and going to find his car. "Is something wrong?"

He didn't expect to hear what she said as a reply. _"I don't…I don't know."_

* * *

"Dude, what happened?" Dustin asked as he found a stone cold shivering orange ranger standing in front of the apartment building he was told. He had ignored the call on his morpher in order to help Maggie. Once he heard it had something to do with Alex, he knew it wasn't good. He hopped out of the car and helped Maggie into it. Once she was safely in it, he began driving toward the hospital.

"I d-d-don't k-know," she managed to say through chattering teeth. "O-one m-m-minute we were eating pizza and d-drinking s-s-soda and the next minute I w-wake up in a room m-made of ice."

Dustin took not of the shredded clothing she had on. Even though it was practically summer, he cranked up the heat in his car, figuring the best thing right now would be for her to get warm. "What happened to your clothes?"

"I don't know," she breathed. Dustin could tell she needed to warm up and fast.

* * *

After a quick trip to the hospital where they had run some tests and promised to call with results, Dustin had led Maggie into Storm Chargers. He practically carried her in and set her down on the couch before running around to find blankets to cover her in. She had already warmed up some, but she was still practically stone cold and barely moving more than her mouth. Once she was wrapped up in blankets and after filling Kelly in on what he knew, he went for Ninja Ops, hoping he didn't miss anything too major.

Kelly took a seat next to the shivering fire ninja. She set the cup of hot chocolate onto the table and took the girl's temperature. "What's the average body temperature of a fire ninja?"

"Anywhere from One hundred to one-oh-two," Maggie responded. She was still sore everywhere and it hurt to move. The doctors assured her it would hurt less once she was warmed up, but they wanted her to get plenty of rest.

"Your body temp is half that," Kelly read. "Drink the hot chocolate and I'll turn up the heat in here a little bit. Maybe that'll help. I'll let Lily know. She was worried that you didn't come home last night."

Maggie stiffly nodded and reached for the hot chocolate mug. Kelly helped her before getting up to do what she had to.

* * *

After the fights against Motodrone were finally over, the rangers made their way to Storm Chargers, once again without Cam. Maggie was still sitting wrapped in blankets on the couch, watching TV. Kelly had made her another cup of hot chocolate and constantly checked her temperature. She had received a call from the doctors about the test results, and she was pissed about what she heard. Lily was watching Bentley for the day and promised to be by later to pick her sister up.

As soon as Shane, Tori, and Dustin entered the shop, Kelly pulled them aside. Hunter and Blake noticed Maggie as they went to work. Kelly looked at the three. Before she could speak, Dustin did. "What did the doctors say?" He had managed to fill Tori and Shane in on Maggie's situation during training earlier, so they knew what he was talking about.

"Date-rape drugs," Kelly stated, sounding none too happy about it. "Rape kit came back positive and the drugs showed up in one of the tests. The combination of the drugs caused her to not remember what happened and black out. It's similar to the situation she was in with her father. She knows it happened, but doesn't remember why or exactly how."

"I knew that kid was bad news," Dustin huffed.

"How is she now?" Tori wondered. Shane was feeling regret that he wasn't the one to save his sister.

Kelly sighed. "She's warmed up, but she's going to be sore for a few days. Her body temperature is still twenty degrees below normal as of five minutes ago. Other than that, she should be perfectly fine."

The trio shared a look and looked at their friend. Why did it seem she had the worst of luck?

* * *

A/N: Well, this is this. Up next is the chapters with Tori's birthday, and I have a bit of an alternate ending to it that will humiliate most of the guys. Anyway, what'll happen next?


	26. Shane's Karma Part I

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 26: Shane's Karma**

**Part I**

_A/N: So I'm not exactly sure how this chapter will go, but hopefully it'll come out alright. I do have an alternate ending planned for the end of next chapter and it's only a couple more chapters until you find out what Maggie's third job is. Anyway, what'll happen in this arc? I promise more fighting is going to be written now that most of Maggie's life drama for this story is over._

_Italics is flashbacks. _

_Happy Halloween!_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Almost a week after Maggie's date gone wrong, things were back to normal. Hunter had received a new bike to ride for fighting and things were going great. As of right now, the seven rangers were walking into Ninja Ops after a day of training. Tori couldn't wait until tomorrow, and Maggie was excited for her friend. She had plans to make for the next day, and it would be fun. "Man, I'm worked," Dustin groaned.

"So am I," Blake agreed. "Ten mile run, two fight simulations…and an obstacle course."

"Don't forget two hours of hard meditation," Hunter added.

"Oh come on," Maggie rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that bad. That's practically my everyday life."

Hunter looked at her as if she was crazy. "You do this every day?"

"I have a two year old hyperactive son," she gave him a pointed look. "Keep up. It's not that hard to follow." Hunter glared.

"Hey man," Dustin patted Shane's shoulder. "You look tired. Training finally getting to you?"

"I'm not getting a lot of sleep," the red ranger corrected. "I keep having this weird dream."

Tori recalled something from a ninja class. "You should pay attention to that. Sensei says your dreams can tell you a lot about yourself."

"Speaking of dad," Cam looked over to the empty habitat. "Where is he?" Maggie moved over to the habitat and saw the note inside.

"Look," she called them over. She picked up the tiny piece of paper and began to read it. "'Rangers, I have gone on a meditation retreat to reflect on and recharge my inner ninja. In my absence, enjoy a well-deserved day off.'" This brought smiles to everyone's face.

"No way," Shane took the note and read it. "Is that what it says?"

"Well, I'm thinking maybe the track then a movie," Dustin mused. "Or maybe a movie then the track." Maggie rolled her eyes as she and Tori turned to face the group, the blonde with an upset look.

Blake noticed it. "Hey, Tor, what's the matter? Come on, don't tell me you can't deal with a day off."

"No a day off is great," she nodded. "Especially tomorrow. I just thought that Sensei would be around for…you know." Maggie smiled and bit back laughs at the guys' stupidity.

"What?" Hunter asked, not understanding.

"Oh man!" Shane suddenly realized. "Are we stupid? 'Cause tomorrow," he turned to Tori. "It is your birthday!"the other four guys suddenly realized what was going on and Maggie laughed.

"How about…"

"No!" Shane and Dustin cut the brunette off.

Dustin shook his head. "Last time you came up with an idea on how to celebrate her birthday, we ended up humiliating ourselves." Tori and Maggie giggled at the memory.

"We said you didn't have to do it," Tori bit her lip.

"And we didn't make you guys do it," Maggie added, still giggling.

"What are we missing here?" Hunter looked around at the four.

Maggie managed to contain her laughter. "Let's just say it involved Shane and Dustin proving they weren't chickens, hula skirts, coconut bras, and fire."

"I thought we weren't going to mention it?" Shane growled at his sister, who promptly burst into giggles again along with Tori. It was definitely one of Tori's better birthdays.

"Anyway, how about a beach party?" Dustin decided to get back on topic.

"What do you say Tor?" Blake looked at his crush.

"Sounds great to me as long as Maggie finds another awesome restaurant," Tori looked to her fellow female ranger.

Maggie snorted. "You know I will. I even have the _perfect_ place in mind," she smirked mischievously, a look Tori understood to be that Maggie was planning on humiliating the guys again.

"Meet at the beach first thing in the morning," Hunter ordered.

"Just make sure you get enough sleep tonight," Tori advised the red ranger. "I think tomorrow might be something special after all."

* * *

"Hope you don't mind, but Lily wanted to come surf and no one else was around to babysit Bentley," Maggie explained to the blonde as she, Lily, and Bentley arrived at the beach and stood next to Tori's van. All the guys except for Shane were there and unloading the beach supplies from the van. Maggie and Lily were carrying their own supplies.

"It's no problem," Tori smiled. "Did you book a place yet?"

Maggie nodded. "Kelly said she wants to tag along to help celebrate and she's willing to pay for some of the bill. I'm just waiting for confirmation on the reservation."

"Has anybody seen Shane?" Tori wondered as the guys came over, carrying some supplies.

"Yeah let's get this show on the road," Blake agreed. Bentley, spotting hair in his way, reached out and grabbed some and pulled. "Ow ow ow ow!"

"Bentley come on," Maggie groaned as she freed Blake's hair from the toddler's hands. "You don't pull people's hair."

Dustin came into view. "We can't start without him. He's bringing the cake!"

"Hey guys!" Shane called they turned to see him coming over to them, a box in his hands. He handed the blonde the box. "Here Tori. Happy Birthday."

"Hey, that doesn't look like beachwear bro," Hunter noted.

"Uh yeah about that…" the red ranger nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't tell me you're bailing," Tori pouted.

Shane sighed. "Okay look. I had that same dream again last night. I think it's trying to tell me something."

"Like how to ruin your friend's birthday?" Tori huffed.

"It's just…I have a weird sense," he continued. "Something isn't right. I gotta go check out the woods."

"Shane," Cam appeared beside Tori. "I'm the first person to say duty before pleasure, but I left Cyber Cam online at Ninja Ops. If anything weird shows up, he'll let us know."

"I'll catch up, okay?" Shane shook his head and backed away. He took off running.

Lily looked to her fellow blonde. "Don't let him not being here ruin it. Besides, you can get revenge by telling the others about what happened last year."

Tori smirked but it quickly faded as the beach ball collided with the back of her head.

The girls rolled their eyes and followed the boys to their spot on the beach.

* * *

"Since when do you own a bikini?" Tori looked at the fire ninja who was wearing an orange bikini instead of her usual one piece suit. She hardly wore a bikini because she wanted to hide the scars, but there was no point to it now. The guys were still fooling around near where the girls were setting up blankets. They were keeping an eye on Bentley who was playing with a sand bucket.

"Since forever," Maggie stated. "I've just never chose to wear it before."

"Are you two gonna tell us what happened last year at your party?" Lily wondered as they finished setting up the blankets. All the guys found a place to sit. Maggie scooped Bentley up and set him in the middle of the ring before taking a seat in between Tori and Hunter.

"Aw dudes no come on," Dustin whined. "Please don't tell it."

Tori pouted at him. "It's only being told as revenge on Shane for him ditching. It's not being told to humiliate you."

"So how do we begin?" Maggie mused. All the rangers and Lily were listening intently, save Dustin who was playing with Bentley.

Tori started the story. "Maggie found this Hawaiian themed restaurant…"

_Tori, Maggie, Shane, and Dustin all walked inside the Hawaiian themed restaurant Maggie had found to celebrate Tori's birthday. She had read it was supposed to be a really cool place and they were served family style. The hostess seated them at a table near the stage, where one of the shows where patrons could participate was going on._

_After their food was brought out, the host of the show noticed the birthday crown Tori had been made to wear, courtesy of Maggie. "Looks like we have a birthday here, folks. How about we have these two young men join me up on stage and do a challenge to celebrate?" the other patrons, including Maggie and Tori, cheered them on._

"_No way dude," Shane denied, shaking his head. "I'm not gonna embarrass myself."_

"_Same here," Dustin agreed._

"_Aw come on," Tori pouted. "Please? For me?"_

"_Yeah, you don't wanna be known as chickens, do you?" Maggie added, smirking._

_Shane and Dustin shared a look before grumbling and going up onto the stage. "Let's find out what your challenge will be!" the host spun the wheel of challenges. Unfortunately for the guys, it landed on the one they did not want to do. Both were handed costumes and ushered to the back. It took a few minutes for them to come back out, but when they did, the only thing either boy had on was a coconut bra and a hula skirt along with a flower headband. _

"Ooh wait," Maggie dug through her bag, finding her video camera and interrupting the story. "I remember I got the whole thing on tape."

"Dude!" Dustin groaned. "Why?"

"Too hilarious not to have on tape," she grinned. She found the camera and searched for the video before showing the guys. The video showed Shane and Dustin in the costumes attempting to spin fire torches around and dance. However, they kept tripping and eventually they fell face first onto the stage while Maggie and Tori were the ones to catch the torches so the fire wouldn't burn the place down.

The other guys failed to hold back their chuckles as they watched.

A thought suddenly occurred to Tori as the moment died down. "You guys, do you think we did the right thing? I mean, maybe we should've gone with Shane."

"What?" Hunter scoffed as he took off his shirt. "Because he had a nightmare?" Lily caught her sister staring at Hunter with a look she had never seen on the girl's face before. The blonde nudged her, snapping Maggie out of whatever she was trapped in. Lily sent her a knowing look.

"I don't know," Dustin stood, as did Maggie. "Maybe she's right. I mean, he did seem pretty tweaked."

"Aw come on you guys," Blake huffed. "We're here now. It's a party, right?"

Then Hunter made a mistake by opening his mouth. "Last one in the water's a little girl!" The other guys and Lily snickered as Maggie and Tori both turned to glare at him.

"Wanna repeat that?" the brunette growled.

"You are so gonna pay for that," Tori snarled. Hunter took that as his cue to run and he bolted down the beach, Tori and Maggie following him close behind. The guys laughed.

Lily looked to her nephew. "Your mother is one complicated person."

* * *

A while later, to their surprise, their morphers went off. Everyone groaned, knowing this couldn't be good. _"Hey party animals," _Cyber Cam spoke. _"I think we have a problem. We've got an alien visitor in the forest and here's a newsworthy item – he's not working for Lothor."_

"Can you reach Shane?" Cam responded as the others stood around him.

"_No can do," _his replicate denied. _"Whatever that spaceship is, it's interfering with Shane's morpher."_

"Well, keep trying," Cam ordered. "I'm on my way." He cut off the connection.

Tori looked to the boy and green and Maggie, who had started to move anyway. "You're going back? Both of you?"

"I gotta go enroll them at Reefside High," Maggie stated. "And get Bentley home. But hey, tonight is totally gonna make up for it."

"Sorry Tor," Lily apologized as the two left. They quickly headed for the car, which was thankfully out of sight from the others. Once there, Maggie handed her son to her sister.

"I'm going to find Shane," she explained. "Make sure he hasn't gotten into trouble. You got him and the enrollment stuff?"

Lily nodded. "Hurry back."

Maggie streaked off into the woods.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm ending it there. Most of the fighting is going to start in a couple chapters, but I really wanted to get both views in this (Tori's party and Shane finding Skyla) with Maggie in them. So I hope the next chapter turns out alright.


	27. Shane's Karma Part II

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 27: Shane's Karma**

**Part II**

_A/N: Okay, so there's a couple things going on in this chapter. I was debating whether or not to keep Skyla alive (because either way she would eventually be alive in a future story and for the rest of the series, but it was a matter of whether I stick to the show and find a way to bring her back, or find a way to keep her alive in the show). Also, there will be some fights, but not a lot in this chapter. _

_I do not own the idea for the restaurant that will be featured at the end. I am just using their theme and ways as a model for the restaurant in this story, so the actual restaurant (50's Prime Time Café in Walt Disney World in Florida) is not mine, but I thought it would be fun to put the rangers in a situation where they go through a themed restaurant with rules._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing originally in the show._

* * *

Maggie sighed as streaked through the forest. She was planning on finding Shane and acting as back-up in case he ran into an alien freak; the one Cyber Cam had talked about. So far, she had found nothing. She was in her ninja uniform, which held multiple things that could help her for whatever was going on. As she slowed her pace and started walking around trying to find her brother, she heard voices.

"Wait up," she heard Shane say. She frowned as she carefully followed him and spotted another woman, one with long, black curly hair and wearing jeans and a tank top. She seemed to be leading him. "Would you slow down?"

"Then keep up," the woman smirked. "And don't be such a whiner."

"That's what I've been telling him since I've known him," Maggie made her appearance, startling the woman and scaring Shane.

Shane calmed down and glared at his sister. "Maggie, what are you doing here?"

"Cyber Cam called with news about some freaky alien dude in the woods that surprisingly doesn't work for Lothor," she rushed out. "So I figured I would find you and give you some back up in case you run into the alien."

"You would be talking about Vexacus," the woman realized. "I'm Skyla."

"Maggie," the brunette smiled. "So…what's going on?"

Shane rolled his eyes. Then he realized something. "Wait…whiner? Is that what you just called me?" then he was distracted. "Hey, I know this forest."

"You do," Skyla nodded, smiling as if she already knew that. "Look." Shane looked where he pointed and saw a doghouse he recognized.

"This was in my dream," he gasped.

"Talk about dreams coming true," Maggie muttered.

"Okay," Shane breathed. "Now, this is really starting to trip me out. What am I doing here?"

Skyla bit her lip. "Well, let's just say I owe you one. And this is where I pay you back."

"Payback," a voice from behind them spoke. Maggie immediately jumped around and came face to face with the alien they had warned her about. Shane and Skyla fell defensive as well. "I like the sound of that."

"What's up with this fish face?" Maggie cast a brief glance at the other two.

"What do you want here?" Shane asked.

Vexacus stepped forward as the rangers and Skyla stepped back. "I already told you. The Carmanian!"

"You're way out of your league, Vexacus," Skyla stated. "Why don't you just turn around and swim back under whatever rock you came out from?" Vexacus went to fire, and Skyla was quicker as she created a way to teleport her and Shane and Maggie out of the way.

Vexacus growled.

* * *

Maggie stumbled as they landed somewhere else in the forest. She had studied Carmanians and their powers. Now she knew why Skyla was here. She knew that Carmanians held a power that they eventually transferred to their soul mate, and the only problem was that by transferring the energy, the Carmanian would die. Maggie knew her brother would be crushed. She could already see the bond forming between the two.

"That's one cool trick," Shane commented. "You're the one who helped me the first time I ran into Mr. Congeniality," he recalled.

"Yeah you can thank me later," she nodded. "But right now, we gotta get moving. I don't have much time left."

"Wait," Shane frowned. "I don't even know who you are yet."

"Look," she said with a tone that made Maggie think they were picking up an old argument. "We can keep going over this if you want, but it's not going to do us any good." Then she noticed Shane's facial expression and chuckled. "Don't look so freaked out. It's not like this is the first time you've seen an alien being."

Shane corrected her. "Yeah but it's the first time I've seen one that looks like you." He began leading the way. Maggie walked side by side with Skyla as she was confused about his statement.

"You know," she whispered. "I studied Carmanian culture and powers. I think I know of a way to make it so you can transfer your powers without dying."

Skyla looked at her in wonder.

* * *

"Today started off as a bad dream," Shane said as the three walked along in the forest. "Now it's turned into a full-on nightmare." They sat down on a long that was stuck in the ground and sticking out slightly. Shane sat in between the two girls. "It's been kind of a rough day...even for me."

Skyla nodded. "We met before when you were little." Shane appeared lost in thought.

"The spider's web," he realized. "The ball of light? It was you?"

"Uh huh," she smiled. "You saved me from that fish-headed freak. Now I'm here to return the favor, with your sister's help of course."

"It may not work, but she's willing to take the risk," Maggie confirmed.

Shane frowned, confused. "I don't understand. What does Vexacus want here with you?"

"I came here to give you something," Skyla explained. "And he wants it."

"It's a power that would be bad in the wrong hands," Maggie simplified. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and something yanking her away from the two. "Hey! Don't you know it's not nice to grab people?" Shane and Skyla were standing, ready to fight. Maggie decided to give them an escape. Thinking and moving quickly, she slammed into Vexacus and knocked him down before he could attack.

"Come on!" Skyla grabbed Shane's arm and began dragging him through the forest

"You know what to do!" Maggie shouted after them. She stood and faced Vexacus. "All right fish face, it's just you and me."

The two got ready to fight.

* * *

"So it's true, what Vexacus said," Shane spoke to Skyla. They were watching the fight from a safe distance away and Shane was worrying about his sister. They were talking in hushed voices so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. "You don't have much time."

"Carmanians change all the time," she informed. "Instead of dying, we pass from one life form to the next. However, your sister has found a way for me to stay in this life form while giving you the power you need from me."

"Whoa, that's heavy," he commented.

Skyla gave a small smile. "I guess for you it probably seems like it, but we're taught at birth that we pass on this life's energy when it's time." Granted, she left out the part about soul mates.

"I can't believe that out of everyone in the whole universe," Shane began. "You chose me."

"I didn't," she chuckled. "You're my destiny. And I am yours. Ever since you were little and saved me from Vexacus, I knew you were the one."

"It always seemed like just a dream," Shane sighed.

"Sometimes we choose to forget what we can't understand," Skyla stated. She then let out a sigh. "It's time." She pulled out something Maggie gave her to help her. It was a scroll with a symbol on it that would transfer the powers she needed to give to Shane to him without removing her current life form from her.

She opened the scroll and a glow surrounded the two.

* * *

Maggie was fighting off Vexacus the best she could, now fully morphed and furious. She wasn't sure why she was furious, but that was until this creature was the main reason all the problems that were occurring today, on her best friend's birthday. Both saw a glow from the corner of their eyes. "Yes!" Maggie cheered.

"No!" Vexacus growled. He turned to Maggie. "You will pay for keeping me from that power!" he charged at her again.

"Fat chance fish face!" she taunted and got back into the fight.

* * *

"It worked," Skyla breathed as the glow faded. She was alive in her current form, and Shane had the powers she needed to pass on to him. Shane was looking at his morpher, which had changed slightly in the process. The scroll faded and the two could still hear the fight going on. Maggie was moving faster and her attacks were becoming more brutal.

"What happened?" Shane wondered. "What was that?"

"I will explain later, just go help your sister," Skyla urged. "She looks like she could use it."

Shane nodded and morphed before going to help his sister.

* * *

"Did it work?" Maggie asked as soon as her brother appeared next to her, morphed. The two had their swords drawn, ready to take on Vexacus. Shane shrugged, not really sure what happened or what was going on. All he knew was that Vexacus needed to be destroyed.

"One more won't matter," Vexacus snarled. "Prepare to be destroyed!"

Shane and Maggie charged Vexacus as he charged them. The three swords clashed as they met in the middle of the field. Then they began a three way sword fight, two against one. Shane was knocked down and Maggie flipped Vexacus away, giving her brother time to get up. The fish alien fired at them and sent them to the ground, only for them to quickly get back up. The clashing of swords continued. Maggie was thrown into the small ledge and rolled off it, demorphing in the process, falling out of energy.

"Maggie!" Shane looked to his sister, worried.

"Go, finish him off!" she ordered, knowing he had to. "I'm fine."

"You are no match for me, boy," Vexacus growled.

Shane scoffed. "I'm still standing!" Vexacus shot him down with a blast from his sword. Shane knelt on the ground, still morphed. Then he stood, finding new energy. "I will not fail! Battlizer mode, engage!" he pushed a button on his morpher, transforming it. With a spin of the disc, a new layer of armor fell upon him, strengthening him and his suit.

"Way to go Skyla," Maggie grinned, knowing it must've worked. She watched with awe as her brother took down Vexacus and Skyla found her way to join her. However, Vexacus wasn't done as he headed for his ship and took off. Shane switched into flight mode and followed. Maggie turned to the Carmanian. "Come on. We need to get out of here."

* * *

"Sensei," Maggie called as she entered Ninja Ops, leading Skyla inside. She knew the others were fighting the battle, or rather, watching Shane fight off Vexacus, but she had to explain to Sensei about Skyla. The guinea pig seemed to know what was going on as he had no questions as to why Skyla was there. "This is Skyla…"

"The Carmanian," Sensei cut her off. "It is nice to meet you."

Skyla, however, was confused. "Guinea pigs can talk here?" she looked to Maggie. Skyla knew a lot about Earth, but there were some things she hadn't learned.

"No," the fire ninja shook her head. "Sensei is human, but Lothor trapped him in a guinea pig body."

"Oh."

"Skyla, you are welcome to stay and help us in our fight against Lothor," Sensei offered.

Skyla smiled.

* * *

"Dude, where are they?" Dustin whined as he held a box and he, Kelly, Maggie, and Skyla waited outside the restaurant Maggie had planned Tori's birthday dinner at. Dustin had been filled in about Skyla, and Maggie was assuming Shane was telling the others about her. The yellow ranger – who now had orange skin thanks to Cyber Cam – was holding Tori's birthday cake. "I thought they'd be here by now."

"Relax, Dustin," Maggie rolled her eyes. She had Bentley with her in his stroller. "They're on their way. The food isn't going anywhere. Besides, I have to talk to one of the guy's before we get seated."

"There they are," Kelly pointed down the street to where Tori's van was pulling into sight. The other rangers had opted to ride with Tori, considering they had gone back to Ninja Ops after the fight.

Maggie smiled. "I'll be right back. Just come in when they're out."

* * *

After being seated at a long table, the rangers were taking in the theme of the place. It was styled like a fifties kitchen, and according to the host that seated them, they were in the section known as Grandma's Kitchen. Their waiter had yet to come over, giving them enough time to look over the menus. Across the room in a corner was a TV for them to watch clips of shows from the fifties if they wanted to. Maggie and Tori sat at one end of the table, Bentley in the booster seat in between them at the head. Kelly sat next to Tori while Skyla sat next to Maggie. Shane was next to Skyla. Dustin sat next to Kelly. Hunter was in between Blake and Cam, who either sat next to Shane or Dustin.

Finally, the waiter, a tall man with blonde hair in a buzz cut and brown eyes wearing his work uniform, came over. "Welcome to the café. I'm Cousin Tony, from the family pot roast last year?" Maggie rolled her eyes, knowing this was what the waiters had to say. After all, at this restaurant, everyone was family. "So what can I get for you to drink?"

The group gave their drink orders and Tony left to get them. "How did you find this place, Maggie?" Shane wondered.

"Family," she smiled. "Tony is my adoptive cousin. I get discounts here."

"We're in for hell, aren't we?" Dustin groaned. Kelly and Tori laughed as the guys, aside from Shane, and Skyla, were confused.

"Hey, watch your language," Maggie hissed. "There are children here!" then she smiled. "And it's not going to be as bad as last year."

"Are we ready to order?" Tony reappeared, placing drinks around the table. He tossed a bunch of straws onto the table, some landing in the guys' hair.

Maggie looked around the table. "I think so."

"I take it you want your usual?" Tony asked. Maggie nodded as he scribbled down her and Bentley's orders. "And for the birthday girl?"

Tori gave her order, followed by the others and ending with Blake, who had the most complicated order. "The Golden Fried Chicken, please, with no sides."

"No sides?" Tony frowned. "Not even French fries?"

"All right I'll have fries," Blake shrugged. Tony took down the order and looked at him.

"Since you're being a bit difficult, you get to set the table." He walked away leaving Blake confused. Maggie passed a plate covered in napkins and forks and knives.

"You heard him, Blake," she smirked. "It's your turn to set the table." Blake grumbled something as he passed everyone a set of silverware. Conversation turned to the day's events, the guys and Tori filling Shane and Maggie in on what they missed, and Shane and Maggie telling them about Skyla and Vexacus, Skyla added her input about being a Carmanian along the way. Most of the guys forgot Kelly was there, and there were only a few of them who knew she knew.

Tony reappeared with a couple other waiters to deliver their meals. Conversation resumed to just random things, the four girls giggling, Bentley wondering what was going on, and the guys laughing about something the girls didn't understand. Once they were finished, the girls having cleaned their plates and the guys having not, Tony appeared.

"It seems you guys didn't finish your meals," he crossed his arms over his chest. The five guys looked confused. "Was it not good enough?"

"No it was fine," Cam shook his head. "We're just full."

"That's no excuse," Tony shook his head. "For not finishing your meals, you five, stand up." Not realizing this was part of a joke in some sense, the five guys stood, wondering what was going on. "Come stand in the middle of the kitchen." Maggie pulled out her video camera as the guys did as told. "Now, you will have to sing and dance to 'I'm a Little Teapot,'" he directed.

Before the guys could argue or protest, music started up. Sighing, they followed the instructions. Everyone in the area and surrounding areas that could see turned to see what was going on. The five boys began to sing the nursery rhyme together. "I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout, when I get all steamed up, hear me shout, tip me over and pour me out." When they finished, they were met with laughter from the girls, giggling from Bentley, and applause from other patrons.

Tony cleared the table in a few trips and the guys felt embarrassed. The girls were snickering about it, grinning at having once again, embarrassed them. "Come on guys," Maggie bit her lip to keep from laughing. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. "That was humiliating!"

"Suck it up, Bradley," she scoffed. "They take manners and finishing what's on your plate seriously here. Not my fault you didn't follow the rules."

Hunter glared at her.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter turned out longer than I thought. As I said, I don't own the idea of the restaurant. I just felt like making the guys feel humiliated. Anyway, up next is the arc where Maggie's other job is revealed, but only one of the rangers understands. And Skyla will be in this story for the rest of it. So what'll happen?


	28. Shimazu Returns Part I

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 28: Shimazu Returns**

**Part I**

_A/N: So only ten more chapters after this one. I kept Skyla alive, so she's going to make appearances in the chapters. Maggie's job is revealed either somewhere in this chapter or next chapter. Also, I will be including more fight scenes. So what'll happen now? I had this chapter and the next one kind of planned out, but then I forgot the idea, so I hope this still works out._

_Since it is election day and I have no school today, I figured I'd start the day off with updating this story._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

A week later, after the appearance of Vexacus, the three primary colored rangers and Skyla were sitting on the couch in Storm Chargers, waiting for a favorite TV show of theirs to come on. Skyla was adapting to Earth life, and was happy she got to stay in her human form. Maggie had yet to be seen, as have Hunter and Blake. Kelly was working behind the counter for the moment. It wasn't a very busy day at the shop, but then again, most kids were celebrating school being out at the moment.

Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Skyla all watched as the theme for "Totally Talented" played across the screen. Dustin was humming along with the music and Shane was practically dancing in his seat as the host came on. _"Hi there, couch potatoes. Stu Starmaker here, and this is the place where dreams become reality- Totally Talented! Plenty of contestants, all potential stars, but only one gets to go to Hollywood to fulfill their dream." _

To their disappointment, Kelly came over and shut the TV off.

"Hey, what was that for?" Dustin wondered.

"We were watching that!" Shane added. Skyla chuckled at their protests, wondering if they were always like this.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "You have to be kidding me. You don't watch this, do you? This is an action sport shop. There will be no trash TV viewing here. Sorry." She left the room as Maggie came in carrying Bentley. She snatched the remote and sat down, turning on the TV and flipping to a news channel.

"Where have you been?" Skyla asked.

"Shh," she shushed, watching the news report. They all turned to the TV to see what she was so interested in.

The anchorman began. _"In entertainment news, the singer Shadow is going to make her first appearance on the newest episode of Totally Talented. We will finally get to see what she looks like."_

"_My question is why she's choosing to finally make a public appearance now," _the other anchor went on. _"Why make us wait to see who you are? Was it something to do with giving a sense of mystery or just because? Either way, I'm looking forward to see what she really looks like."_

"_Well Shadow's first appearance will happen on the next new episode of Totally Talented. If you go to our website there is a poll online you can take and guess what she looks like."_

"Dude, she's finally gonna show up?" Dustin turned to the brunette next to him.

Maggie nodded. "They're also looking for…"

"Hey guys," Blake interrupted as he and Hunter entered, a piece of rolled up paper in his hands. "What's up?" then he noticed the now turned off TV. "Where's Stu?"

"Denied," Shane replied.

"Oh well," Hunter shrugged. "I was sick of watching it anyway." The four rangers on the couch glared at him.

"You didn't just bag on Stu," Dustin frowned.

Hunter shook his head. "I said I was sick of watching it, but not being on it!" he high-fived his brother.

"So what's the deal?" Skyla wondered. She was quickly adapting to Earth, and she already learned quite a bit out what the rangers were into. Blake held up the flyer.

"They're looking for future stars," he stated. "That's us. We try out next week."

"What do you guys do?"Dustin asked, chuckling a bit.

Blake snorted. "Hey, we do plenty."

"Yeah, but who would wanna watch it?" Shane retorted.

"You know," Tori looked to Shane and Maggie. "You two have great voices. You guys should try out."

"What about you Tori?" the red ranger added before Maggie could get a word in. "You're a fierce dancer."

"Hey and me?" Dustin inputted. "Sax master extraordinaire?"

Maggie cleared her throat. "Prize depends on your talent for that episode you're auditioning for. If a singer wins, they get to record a duet with Shadow. If a dancer wins, they get to dance in her first music video. If someone who plays an instrument wins, they get to perform with her live for one song at her first concert." They all looked at her, wondering how she knew this. "Besides, none of you are gonna win."

"Dude come on," Dustin pouted. "I thought friends were supposed to encourage you to try things."

"Well," Maggie smirked. "If I remember correctly, The Dorks beat you guys out every year for the past five years in Blue Bay's annual talent show."

Tori, Shane, and Dustin went wide eyed as the others were confused.

"They're auditioning?" Tori groaned.

"Who are The Dorks?" Skyla questioned, hoping she would get an answer.

"The Dorks are my brother's band," Maggie explained. "Its them, two of their girl friends, and one of their friends I keep forgetting the name of. They're the reigning champs of Blue Bay's annual talent show."

Shane realized something. "Wait a minute, Shadow works for your grandmother's record label. Wouldn't it be against the rules for them to audition?"

"Nope," Maggie denied. "They don't work for my grandmother, like Lily and I do, so they're safe to enter. Since the winner gets to work with Shadow, any employee who works at the record company isn't allowed to enter, which sucks for me. Also, since more than half their band isn't related to my grandmother or have a family member that works for her, they're good to go."

"Well if they're entering, I better go practice," Tori stood and headed for the door.

"Hey hold up," Skyla followed her. Shane followed the two of them.

"Oh man this is just wrong," Hunter groaned.

Dustin got up and headed for the red head behind the counter. "Hey, Kelly, can I use the back room to practice my sax?" Hunter and Blake took seats next to Maggie, looking disappointed.

"Good luck guys," Maggie wished before leaving the store as well. She had better things to do.

* * *

As Maggie made her way through the woods, she spotted Cam following her, carrying a heavy box. She would help him, had she not been pushing Bentley in his stroller. No one was around to babysit him aside from her. The Chilman family was on some sort of Pai Zhuq retreat for the day, exception being the twins who were practicing for Totally Talented all day. Kelly had to close shop early so she could go out of town and pick up a few things that couldn't be delivered to the shop, and Skyla had gone with her to help. Since staying here, Kelly offered Skyla the spare room in the loft above Storm Chargers to use as a place to stay and in return, Skyla helped out around the store. It was a good agreement and it worked for them, and they bonded over the fact they were two non rangers who knew the identities of the rangers.

"Dad's not gonna be happy you brought him here," Cam pointed out as he caught up to his cousin.

"No one else was around to babysit him, so I have to make do," she replied. "And what kind of mother would I be if I constantly left him with babysitters? I mean, yeah, the ranger thing makes it complicated, but I'm still a mother first."

"I guess it'll be fine," Cam sighed. "After all, it's not like he'd really understand."

"So what's in the box?" Maggie wondered.

Cam shrugged the best he could. "No idea. Dad wanted me to go get it from the Museum of Asian History. And as a small fun fact, Lothor found a way to bring Motodrone back to life."

"That piece of trash?" Maggie raised an eyebrow. Though she had not actually fought against him because of her incident with Alex, she had heard about him. Cam nodded as they reached the door to Ninja Ops. Maggie opened it and he went in, her following and carefully pushing the stroller down the stairs and closing the door. As they reached the main floor, they saw Shane singing, Tori dancing, and Dustin playing the saxophone. Blake and Hunter weren't in sight.

"Hey guys," Tori greeted as she spun by them.

Cam snorted as he moved to the table. "Hey it's the kids from 'Fame.'" He set the box on the table as Maggie stood next to him, Bentley in the stroller next to her. "Please tell me this isn't part of their ninja training, dad." However, the guinea pig didn't hear them.

"They're practicing for Totally Talented," Maggie rolled her eyes. "The grand prize is teaming up with the singer Shadow for one song and it's a once-in-a-lifetime kinda thing."

"Dad?" Cam sighed. "Hello? Dad?" Sensei, startled, fell out of his small chair as the other three wind ninjas began arguing. "What exactly is going on here?"

"We're going to be on Totally Talented," Dustin laughed.

Cam bit his lip. "Don't you have to have…forget it."

"Oh is somebody green with envy?" Shane teased.

"No," Cam huffed. "Just green. Look, you guys aren't the only ones with hidden talent."

"So what do you do?" Tori wondered.

"If he told you, it would be a secret," Maggie pointed out. "And you still have very little chance against the Dorks."

Cam turned to his father. "Dad, I got it."

"Got what?" Shane frowned.

"I don't know," Cam examined the box, trying to figure out how to open it. "Can we open it?"

Sensei shook his head. "Only in case of an emergency. What is in that container is far too powerful to be used otherwise."

* * *

Maggie sat inside Ninja Ops, watching the others fight against the wolf like creatures in the woods. Cyber Cam and Sensei were watching with her. Had Bentley not been awoken by the alarms going off and started clinging to his mother's ninja uniform, refusing to let go, the orange ranger would be out there with them, helping them. It wasn't long after Hunter and Blake showed to fight that the dog like monsters fled.

She turned around in the chair as the team came in. The others knelt around the table as Cam pulled out a book. Cyber Cam vanished and Maggie and Sensei rolled over to the table. Cam opened the book to a page showing something he found at the museum. "Take a look at this," he turned it so everyone could see. "I saw him…it…at the museum. But it was just a statue."

"So who is this dude anyway?" Dustin wondered.

"Shimazu," Sensei answered. "An ancient warlord. What you saw, Cam, was his spirit preserved for centuries in an ancient mask carved in his likeness."

"So what does that guy have to do with those rabid rejects?" Blake asked.

Maggie bent over a little bit, trying to read what the book said. "It says here that Shimazu was known for terrorizing people of the local villages with creatures called Wolfblades."

"So this guy and his wolves are roaming around Blue Bay Harbor now?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. Cam nodded. "How is that possible?"

"I bet that whatever energy source was used to bring back Motodrone rubbed off on Shimazu," Cam theorized.

Shane groaned. "Great. Now we got a two thousand year old kabuki dude with an attitude and his three pet wolves running loose in the city."

"Don't forget Lothor," Dustin added.

"Trying to look on the bright side," Tori muttered.

"Dustin brings up a good point," the guinea pig agreed. "If Shimazu has been brought to life by Motodrone, there is a good chance he has already aligned with Lothor."

* * *

After discovering Kelly had returned, Maggie went to drop Bentley off with her and Skyla, knowing full well she would have to help fight the Wolfblades. They were fierce and there was more than just one, so they were a bit outnumbered when they compared their numbers and strength to the enemy's number and strength. She explained to the two why they had to watch Bentley, and on her way back to Ops, she had gotten a call about the latest attack. She met up with Tori and Dustin and all three of them were fully morphed. Hunter had gone after Motodrone, thanks to a personal vendetta, and Cam was keeping an eye on the area from his megazord.

"Nice puppy," Dustin taunted the three Wolfblades in front of them. "Wanna play fetch?"

"These things are way uglier in person," Maggie grimaced. Tori, Dustin, and Maggie each took on one of the Wolfblades, figuring separating them was the best plan. Each fight didn't last too long as the three were thrown back onto the ground. They stood and started backing away, holding their swords out to defend themselves.

"Easy big fella," Tori eased. "Nice and easy." The darkest colored Wolfblade jumped to attack, only to be shot down as Shane and Blake came into view.

"What up dog?" Blake called as they pulled to a stop on their cycles. He charged the one he shot down. "Time for you to get housebroken!" Shane went after the other two.

Maggie went to help her brother. "Careful bro. They might have rabies."

"Their bark is worse than their bite," he retorted.

"Anyone got a silver bullet?" Dustin called out to the three fighting rangers. Then he noticed something appear out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, look!"

A sound of laughter drew their attention to the clownish figure on a bench they recognized as Shimazu. "Come, come, power rangers. Don't you know wolves can smell fear? You've obviously sent them into a feeding frenzy."

"The only one who should be afraid is you!" Maggie hissed as she and Dustin switched fighting spots. The three guys were now fighting off the Wolfblades as she and Tori got ready to square off with Shimazu.

"And whoever designed that outfit," the surfer added.

Shimazu stood. "Why would I be afraid of children?"

"Please just tell me he did not just call us children," Shane groaned as he overheard this.

"Let's work this loser!" Blake agreed as the guys came to help.

Together, swords drawn, they charged.

* * *

A/N: Before this gets too long and whatnot, I'm ending it here. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon. Anyway, what'll happen next time? Maggie's other job will be revealed next chapter.


	29. Shimazu's Return Part II

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 29: Shimazu Returns**

**Part II**

_A/N: So this chapter may be shorter than the previous one, but only because I'm not including the rest of the fight that the previous chapter ended off with. I will include them seeing the Wolfblades grow bigger, though. Anyway, Maggie's third job is revealed, and I know I've done this before, but this time it was easier to write it in. After all, she's a single mom on her own taking care of her son and Lily, Roger, Ronald, and Penny, and they have to pay taxes somehow._

_Song is "I'm a Survivor" by Reba McEntire. I chose this song because of its chorus and how it describes Maggie a bit._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show. I do not own the song._

* * *

The fight was tiring, that the rangers could all agree on. With everyone taking on the Wolfblades once Shane had gone to find Motodrone, they were wiped. They thought they had destroyed them, and now they were resting back in Ninja Ops, stretching out sore muscles. Shimazu's appearance didn't help matters either, and from the looks of things, he was really pissing Maggie off, especially after the "children" comment.

"You've all done well," Sensei praised. "But I'm afraid Shimazu has proven himself a worthy opponent." They were all sitting around the mainframe.

"No kidding," Dustin agreed. "Those wolves were dogging us big time."

"Unfortunately," Cam sighed. "They're not done." A video appeared on the screen, showing the Wolfblades returning and combining to become one giant, megazord sized dog.

"No way!" Tori gasped.

Shane groaned. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Man, the leash laws in this town need some serious work," Hunter commented.

"You guys better get out there," Cam advised. "Before it decides to make the federal building into a chew toy."

The rangers nodded and morphed before heading out.

* * *

Two powerful Megazords faced the giant three-headed Wolfblade downtown. The three circled each other, figuring out a good angle to get a hit in. "Let's pound this hound!" Shane called to everyone, indicating he was ready to fight. Hunter and Blake charged first, aiming a punch and getting the monster sandwiched in between the two megazords.

The Wolfblade threw a couple punches at the Thunder Megazord before it fell down. One swing to the Storm Megazord sent them stumbling back. Once both zords were in line, the Wolfblade shot them with an electric beam, briefly shorting out the systems and causing the zords to shake and the rangers to be tossed around.

"Hunter!" Shane spoke to the thunder ranger. "Minizord formation!"

"Good call Shane," he agreed. Both boys locked the disc in and the Minizord appeared, allowing the two megazords to combine into a powerful fighting machine.

"That's right fleabag," Maggie smirked at the Wolfblade. "Keep yapping!"

They formed an attack. "Flood laser attack!" four different blasts shot out of the megazord and into the Wolfblade. Thankfully, the wolf fell down and exploded, causing the six rangers to cheer. At least, they thought he exploded. They were shocked to see the giant dog still standing.

"You gotta be kidding!" Shane groaned.

"Impossible!" Tori denied.

"Is this really happening?" Dustin wondered, not liking the odds. The Wolfblade wasted no time in tackling the giant zord to the ground, rattling the rangers around a bit. Before too much damage could be done, Cam did them a favor.

* * *

The rangers landed back in Ninja Ops, standing in morph. The six quickly powered down and felt out of breath. Unfortunately, they vanished from the fight before the Wolfblade could be destroyed for good, which, to the rangers, meant they needed to find more power. Cam typed away for a little bit before turning to them. "Okay, listen up everybody. The zords should be back online by tomorrow at the latest, but we're going to need reinforcements."

"Well, I'm open to any suggestions on how we deal with these freaks," Maggie shrugged.

"I have one," the green ranger spoke up. "Dad, I think this is a pretty clear case of emergency."

"Say no more Cam," Sensei agreed. "You have my permission." Cam vanished into the storage room to retrieve the box that kept them all wondering what it was about.

Blake grinned. "We're finally gonna see what the big deal is!"

"Anyone wanna take bets?" Hunter offered.

"It's gotta be some, like, really old sword," Shane mused.

"Or a cool fighting staff," the navy ranger added. Cam came back in with a smaller, fancier box and set it on the table. The team gathered around as they waited and watched him open in. To their dismay, it wasn't another weapon.

Tori sighed. "Hey, just what we need. Another ancient scroll." Cam picked up the scroll and opened it.

"Hey, um, Cam, I just wanted to ask…" Shane was interrupted by the samurai ranger shushing him. "Okay…well, maybe we'll just leave you alone."

"So what do we do while we wait for the dog pound?" Blake wondered.

"Be strong," Sensei advised. "And stay alert."

* * *

Maggie sighed as she found herself walking through the streets carrying a few McDonald's bags in her hands. Bentley was being watched by Lily and Penny now that the retreat they had gone on was over. She was heading to her brothers' band practice to deliver lunch they had asked her to get. She had a deal to make with them, one she knew the five members of The Dorks wouldn't be able to refuse and it would free up the Totally Talented competition.

As she reached the building her brothers were rehearsing in, she spotted Shane and Tori, seeming as if they were spying on someone. "What are you guys doing?"

Tori and Shane jumped only to realize it was her. "We're spying on Blake and Hunter," the air ninja replied. "Now shush. We don't wanna get caught." He and Tori crept toward the bottom of the stairs, Maggie following and needing to get by.

"You guys lost?" Blake's voice caused them to turn around and find the Bradley brothers standing behind them.

"I hate it when you guys do that," Shane rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You guys need any help?" Hunter glared at them.

Maggie shrugged. "Hey, I'm just delivering lunch to the Dorks." She turned and headed up the stairs. When she reached the top, she called down. "By the way, those two were spying on you!" she bolted into the building before either ninja could argue. She laughed as she approached her brothers and their band mates, all of who were taking a break by the stage. "Lunch!"

"Thanks Mags," Roger grinned as he dug into the bags and began passing out their meals. "Any news?"

"Here's the deal," she smirked. "The band playing for me had to cancel last minute, and I'm willing to pay each of you a hundred bucks to fill their spot on Totally Talented."

"And give up our rep as reigning champs?" Natalie, one of the band members who had chery red hair and green eyes asked. The entire band knew about Maggie's other job.

"I don't think so," Izzie, a black haired girl with blue eyes, denied.

Lenny, the only member of the group who hadn't spoken up yet about the matter, voiced his opinion. "I gotta agree with the ladies."

"Come on guys," Maggie pleaded. She thought for a moment. "Think about it. You guys are known as reigning champs, but why not be known as reigning champs who performed with a famous pop star? I'll also help you guys with your next video and find a way to get it on TV."

The five members of the band contemplated this just as Maggie's morpher went off.

* * *

Maggie, Tori, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, and Blake all stared at Cam as if he had grown another head. The green ranger had called them back here for something important; something he said could help them fight. Now, they were hearing what they had not expected to hear, and they were all taking a few minutes to fully process what had been said.

"Let me get this straight," Tori began. "You want what?"

"Your power discs," Cam replied in a serious tone.

"I know I'm the slow one," Dustin continued. "But doesn't that mean we'll have no powers?"

Cam nodded. "Yes, but only until I return."

"Yeah I don't know if that's such a great idea," Blake bit his lip. This whole thing sounded sketchy.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed. "I kinda like knowing I can kick some space ninja butt…if I have to."

"I understand your hesitation rangers," Sensei spoke. "But it is the only way."

Maggie sighed and handed her power disc over. "If it's to help us, go for it. Better we trust you with this than letting Lothor and his goons get their hands on whatever this thing is."

"How does giving up our power discs help us to defeat Shimazu?" Shane wondered, ignoring his sister's action.

"To defeat his Wolfblades, we must open the portal to the ancient world," the guinea pig explained. "Your seven power discs are the only entity powerful enough to do that."

Cyber Cam appeared out of the back room. "Yo."

"Look," Cam turned to his friends. "If anything happens, Cyber Cam can activate the zords. You can still operate them. You'll just be in civilian form." Reluctantly, the others handed their discs over to the green ranger. He collected the discs in his hand.

* * *

"This feels weird," Maggie commented. It was a while since Cam had left with their power discs to go get whatever they needed to defeat the Wolfblades, and since then the Wolfblades had returned giant size, meaning the rangers needed to be in their zords. They couldn't quite form a megazord without the discs, and Cyber Cam had only sent them the zords. Being in the zords while not in morph felt…odd.

"I have to agree," Tori nodded.

"All right guys," Shane called from his zord. "Without our powers, we can't take any direct hits."

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to cheer us up?"

"If it is, it's not working," Tori agreed.

"Just be careful," Shane rolled his eyes.

"How about we just blow this guy away and go home?" Dustin suggested. Using his lion zord, he created a whirlwind that headed for the giant Wolfblade. Tori flew in with her dolphin zord next, slamming into the dog. Hunter and Blake rolled side by side.

"Yo what up dogs?" Blake taunted "Meet the beetles!" Taking aim, both fired at the wolf.

Shane swooped in from his zord. "Haven't you heard? Bird is the word." He fired as well.

"Oh, here's a new button," Maggie spotted a new button in her zord. She rarely used her zord when it wasn't in megazord formation, so she barely knew just what it was capable of. Pressing it, the tail on her ocelot zord detached and bent in the shape of a boomerang before flinging itself at its opponent and turning around. "Sweet! A boomerang!"

However, the moment didn't last long as Hunter and Blake's zords took a couple hits, causing them to roll around. Dustin's zord was punched harshly away and knocked into the hawk zord. Hunter decided to check in. "Cyber Cam, any word from your twin bro yet?"

"Yeah cause we're getting hammered out here!" Blake added frantically.

"_Nothing yet," _the robot reported. _"Just hold those mutts off as long as you can." _The Wolfblade grabbed the dolphin zord by the tail and swung around before tossing it like people do in hammer throw competitions. She ended up landing into Maggie's zord, causing both to shake for a minute. When they all recovered, they stood together in their zords and faced the Wolfblade, thinking of a way to attack.

Then they heard what they've been waiting to here. "Guys! Check it out!" they all turned to see Cam standing on a rooftop not too far away from where they were. He strummed a guitar he had in his hands. "I'm calling it the Lightning Riff Blaster."

"You couldn't have come up with a better name?" Blake chuckled.

"Okay, this is nice and all," Maggie began. "But mind sending us back our power discs before this thing crushes us?"

Cam ignored her. "Actions speak louder than words, Blake. Check it out! I can use it to summon the might mammoth zord!" He played a tune on the guitar and to the rangers surprise, the ground behind them rose, along with a new giant zord styled like a mammoth.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Hunter wondered as he stared in awe at the newest addition to the zord collection.

"I'm sending you back your power discs," Cam called once more.

"About time!" Maggie grinned as hers appeared in her zord. "Ember Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Dude, you couldn't wait?" Shane looked to her.

Maggie pointed to the Wolfblade, who was charging straight for her. "With that thing coming at me? Nope!" she charged the Wolfblade, hoping to buy the others time to morph and get situated. Once all seven rangers were morphed, the thunder storm megazord was immediately created. Cam controlled the mammoth zord, releasing power spheres to help the rangers. With three weapons helping them now, they could better defend themselves.

* * *

Once again, the alien of the day had been defeated. The rangers, aside from Maggie, were all waiting backstage at the Totally Talented set. They were all wondering where Maggie was, along with their bigger competition, The Dorks. None of them had seen Maggie since the fight, yet they saw her sisters, Kelly, Skyla, and Bentley in the audience, as if they knew they were performing in it. After all, Kelly didn't even like this show. Cam stepped over to the rangers, guitar in hand.

"Hey, you made it," Tori spotted him.

"Are you sure it's not Cyber Cam?" Blake eyed him questioningly.

"It's the real me," Cam assured.

Hunter noticed the guitar. "Uh, that thing's not going to summon up any ancient mammoth robots or anything, is it?"

"It might," Cam shrugged. "I've been known to rock a few worlds."

"Big words, little man," Shane scoffed. "Hey, but don't feel too bad when you come in second."

"Or third or fourth," Dustin added.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Hey, anyone see Maggie?"

"She said she'd show up," Shane shrugged. "Come on, it's starting!"

* * *

The show started as it usually did, with Stu making the introductions. First up was Tori, dancing to a new routine she had come up with. Shane followed her, singing solo. Dustin played his saxophone shortly after, followed by Cam who rocked the guitar. When it was Hunter and Blake's turn, everyone in the audience who knew them personally were shocked to see that Blake was acting as a DJ while Hunter rapped.

Stu came on stage as it darkened and once all the performances were done. "All right folks. Now, as the judges decide the winner, it's time for the moment you've been waiting for ever since her first album came out. Making her first live appearance, here she is, Shadow!" the audience cheered immensely as the lights slowly faded back on, revealing The Dorks (much to the rangers' surprise) and a figure holding a microphone and wearing a cloak that covered her entire body.

The band began playing, and then Shadow began singing.

"_I was born three months  
too early  
the doctor gave me  
thirty days  
but I must have had  
my mama's will  
and God's amazing_

_I guess I'll keep on livin'  
Even if this loves to die for  
'Cause your bags are packed  
and I ain't crying  
you're walking out  
and I'm not trying  
to change your mind  
'cause I was born to be…"_

Tori frowned as she watched Shadow remove the cloak, revealing a girl wearing a white v-neck T-shirt topped with a hot pink stripped see-through shirt, dark jean shorts, a pink hat with a black band around it, black ballet flats, and what struck Tori the most was the mismatched socks and the streaks in the red hair. There was only one other person with the same exact style, even though they had different hair.

Getting an idea, she turned to Shane. "Hey, what was it that Maggie said about songs she sings?"

"Um," the red ranger had to think. "She only sings things she can relate to?"

Tori nodded and turned back to watch the performer. As she was singing, she noticed one thing. "That little bitch!" all the guys stared at her, confused.

On stage, Shadow went on with her performance, briefly noticing Tori's look of rage.

"_The baby girl  
without a chance  
a victim of  
circumstance  
the one who ought  
a give up  
but she's just too  
hard headed_

_A single mom who  
Works two jobs  
who loves her kids  
and never stops  
with gentle hands  
and a heart of  
a fighter  
I'm a survivor_

_I don't believe  
in self pity  
it only brings you down  
may be the queen  
of broken heats  
but I don't hide  
behind a crown  
when the deck is stacked  
against me_

_I just play a different game  
my roots are planted  
in the past  
and though my life  
is changing fast  
who I am  
is who I wanna be_

_The baby girl  
without a chance  
a victim of  
circumstance  
the one who ought  
a give up  
but she's just too  
hard headed_

_A single mom who  
Works two jobs  
who loves her kids  
and never stops  
with gentle hands  
and a heart of  
a fighter  
I'm a survivor_

_A single mom who  
Works two jobs  
who loves her kids  
and never stops  
with gentle hands  
and a heart of  
a fighter  
I'm a survivor_

_But I must have had  
my mama's will  
and God's amazing  
grace."_

The performance end was met with a standing ovation, half because they loved the new song and the artist, and the other half because they finally got to see what she looked like. Shadow smiled and looked briefly to her friends who, aside from Tori, all seemed to be clueless as to who she _really _was. Shadow disappeared backstage along with The Dorks and Stu reappeared on stage, announcing a last minute act.

Tori didn't care that Marah and Kapri were performing at the moment, but rather got up from her seat and headed backstage, hoping to find Maggie before she left. The show was minutes away from being over, and the blue ranger knew she only had a few minutes to do this. Immediately, she spotted the orange wig and stomped toward it, noticing it was talking to Kelly, Skyla, Penny, Lily, and Bentley, as if she knew them, which confirmed Tori's suspicions.

"You little bitch!" she yelled loud enough to get the small group's attention. Maggie, having just removed the wig, noticed the angry blonde.

"Uh-oh," she took off running, leaving the remnants of her costume with her family to put away. Maggie was in a completely different outfit, and Tori had pieced together that she _was _the famous pop star that just performed live under a disguise to hide who she really was. Tori managed to chase the girl out of the building and tackled her in the parking lot. "I got some explaining to do, huh?"

"Ya think?"

* * *

A/N: Just to be clear, from now on, in this series, Shadow and Maggie are the same person.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Up next is Maggie's court mandated visit to Briarwood to spend a week with her mother. It'll take place during Wild Wipe Out, and it's a half filler chapter, so it's going to be short, but it will include the end of Wild Wipe Out.


	30. Wild Wipe Out

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 30: Wild Wipe Out**

_A/N: I am determined to somehow include every single episode in each season as a chapter in this series. After all, Ninja Storm has 38 episodes, and episode 30 is Wild Wipe Out. This is chapter 30 and it's based on Wild Wipe Out. Well, maybe not entirely based on the episode, but the end will have bits and pieces from the episode. This chapter is actually kind of more of a filler, and the only scene I may use is…actually, I don' t know what exactly I'll do for this chapter. _

_There is a poll up on my profile for this story, so please vote in it. It's only going to be open for a couple days, so if you read this, please vote in it. It'll help with a story further along in this series. Thanks!_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

A week after the Totally Talented thing and discovering Maggie was the famous pop singer Shadow, things had been…rather normal for the rangers. Cam, Hunter, and Blake were all shocked to learn Maggie was secretly a famous pop star, and Dustin and Shane were still shocked, but mainly at the fact they didn't piece it together sooner. Maggie made sure they all understood why she was using a secret identity as her singing self and made sure they understood that her being Shadow was as secret as them being rangers.

Now, with some time off, Tori had found time to go surfing, and she had invited Lily, who was out of school for the summer, to join her, it being July and the perfect time to surf. Both girls were wearing swimming gear and had just ridden a wave back onto shore. They stopped by their stuff to check the time when they overheard two guys talking.

"Yo, yo," one of them holding a surfboard called. "Babes alert!"

The curly haired guy next to him spoke. "Dude, I was checking their moves out there. Not bad…for a couple of chicks." The two guys laughed as the two blondes shared the same evil look. Grabbing their surfboards, they shoved their way between the two guys and headed for the waves, planning to prove them wrong.

"Ready Lils?" Tori asked as they got ready to catch the next wave.

"Oh yeah!" she nodded.

Both girls began to surf along the next wave only to end up wiping out.

* * *

One week.

That was all that was required for Maggie to spend time with the birth mother she never knew, let alone heard a thing about, until the trial regarding her father. Today was her last full day here, and she was going to spend it getting to know her half sisters, who were younger than her by about a year.

Prior to coming to her birth mother's house in Briarwood, she had talked to Lisa on the phone, explaining her current situation regarding the Chilmans and whatnot. The Chilman kids were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves for a week, but there was no way she was going to leave her son alone with them. Sure she trusted her siblings, and she would trust them with her life, but she didn't feel like leaving her son alone for that long.

Her team understood why she was going here, save Blake and Hunter who only knew that it was something the court had required she do. After all, they still didn't know about her past with her father. She had told them she would be back by Saturday, and it was only Friday. If they needed to reach her for any reason, alien attack included, they had to call her cell phone. After all, this side of her family didn't know a thing about her being a ninja and Pai Zhuq student and a power ranger.

So far, all week had been about her mother getting to know her, know her life. Maggie was getting tired of meeting family member after family member, which had been a new member (or members, if the one related to her mother was married or had kids or both) every night at dinner and retelling the same story every time.

Now, she was finally going to have a day getting to know her sisters. All week she had barely had a chance to really get to know Vida and Maddie, having only really had time to talk to them when she wasn't taking care of Bentley or listening to her mother tell her stories. Today, she hoped she would get a break from her mother, who had been kind during her entire stay, but it was getting tiring. She knew Vida and Maddie planned to introduce her to their friends, and they knew they didn't want to tell them that they had a half sister, mainly just to see how she handled the friend they described as the flirt.

It was morning already, and Maggie was up and fully dressed and ready to spend the day in the park along with Bentley. Vida and Maddie had set up a picnic in the park with their friends to introduce her. Vida and Maddie were ready as well, all four eating breakfast that Lisa had cooked for them. She had the picnic basket set aside, ready to go for when they left.

Maggie suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and it wasn't nerves.

* * *

"There they are," Vida pointed out as she and her sisters approached a giant tree in the park with Bentley. Maggie was pushing her son along in a stroller as Maddie carried the picnic basket. The brunette could see two guys standing at the tree. One was in green and the taller of the two. He had brown curly hair and from pieces of the conversation she could catch, Maggie could tell he had an Australian accent. The other boy was talking animatedly about something and had red hair and was wearing yellow. For some reason, she was reminded of Dustin.

"Hey guys," Maddie greeted as they got closer. Both guys turned to see them, the taller one's gaze lingering to Maggie and ignoring the baby stroller. They finally stopped by the two. "This is our friend Maggie, and her son Bentley."

"Nice to meet you…"

"Chip," the red head filled in for her, shaking her hand.

"Hi, I'm Xander," the guy in green stepped forward, smiling. Maggie internally rolled her eyes. "So, are you new in town?"

Maggie snorted. "Don't even bother flirting with me because it's never going to work." Vida and Maddie giggled as Chip grinned. No one had quite shot him down after all he did was introduce himself. "I avoid guys like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Xander frowned, feeling a bit offended.

"I avoid guys who try to pick up every chick they meet," she clarified. "Without even really knowing who they are and usually end up never falling for just one girl." Vida and Maddie were still giggling.

"Nice going sis," Vida grinned. Chip and Xander both frowned, wondering what she meant. "No one's ever done that before."

Maggie scoffed. "There are a lot of guys in Blue Bay like him. Half of them had tried hitting on me or one of my sisters a few times. It's nothing new."

"Guys, Maggie is really our half sister," Maddie cleared. "She's been visiting us all week."

"Wait, Blue Bay?" Chip turned to her. "As in Blue Bay Harbor, home of the Ninja Storm Power Rangers?"

"Yes," Maggie nodded. "They've been around since February. I take it you're a big fan of them?"

"He never shuts up about that stuff," Xander rolled his eyes.

* * *

Dustin and Shane found themselves at the beach in search of Tori. No one had heard from her all day, which was unusual, and they had a feeling if she wasn't in Storm Chargers or Ninja Ops, then she would be out at the beach, surfing. Unfortunately for the two boys, the beach was crowded and it would be hard to spot Tori if she wasn't in the water.

"Hey," Shane interrupted a conversation two guys were having. "Have either of you seen a blonde girl wearing blue and carrying a surfboard?"

"Yeah man," the guy with the surfboard next to him nodded. "She and some other blonde chick in yellow went out into the waves a while ago and never came back."

"Thanks man," Shane thanked as he headed over to where Dustin was looking for them. "Dustin, we got a problem."

Dustin turned to his friend. "You find her?"

"She and Lily went out to surf and haven't returned yet, according to those two guys over there," Shane pointed. "All I know now is that Maggie is going to kill us."

* * *

An hour later, the group of five were still talking, or rather, listening to Chip ask questions about what it was like to live in a town full of power rangers. Maggie was answering the best she could without giving anything away. Xander, Vida, and Maddie were all just watching the back and forth question and answer session between the two. They couldn't tell if Maggie was getting annoyed or tired from the questioning, but if she was, she wasn't letting it show.

Finally, her break came when her phone went off. "Excuse me," she stood and pulled it out, pushing a sleeping Bentley in his stroller with her. She wasn't going to leave him by himself. "Hello?" Conversation on the picnic blanket returned as she spoke on the phone.

"_Maggie, we got a slight problem…"_

Maggie's eyes narrowed at her brother's voice, already not liking where this was going. "What kind of problem?" Shane quickly replied, knowing it was best to do so. "You _what?" _she screeched, drawing the attention of her sisters and their friends to her.

"_It's not our fault!" _Shane quickly defended. _"We haven't seen either of them all day and two guys at the beach said they disappeared into the water!"_

"And you people wonder why I'm hesitant to let you babysit," the brunette growled. "Shane, I swear to God if neither of them return or they end up the least bit hurt, I will _not _hesitate in tearing _all five of you_ apart limb from limb!"

Over at the blanket, Vida smirked at the threat, liking her sister more.

"_Well what are we supposed to do, Maggie?" _Shane whined.

"You can start by looking for them, you moron!" Maggie hissed. She was no longer in a good mood.

"_Um, well, we kind of got another problem," _he bit his lip. Maggie growled in frustration, so Shane quickly added his last thought. _"There's a giant butterfly attacking the town and Cam thinks he may have something to do with the girls' disappearance."_

Maggie paused for a moment. "That's the best our uncle could do? If so, he's more insane than I thought."

"_Why are you speaking cryptically?" _Shane wondered, not understanding.

"Maybe because I'm on the phone and hanging with my sisters?" Maggie replied. "Or have you forgotten that?"

"_Just…we could use your help," _he pleaded.

Maggie sighed. "I'll be there as soon as I can. The threat still hangs, though." She hung up the phone and headed back over to the picnic blanket. "What's the quickest way from here to Blue Bay?"

"The woods has a path, but no one ever comes out of there," Xander stated. "You'd be stupid to go in there."

"We'll see about that," she huffed and took off without a word, bringing her son with her.

* * *

"Please tell me you found them," Maggie growled as she approached the group of guys on the beach. She had streaked through the forest in Briarwood, which thankfully was connected to Blue Bay Harbor. She reached the city in no time and had dropped Bentley off with Kelly to babysit, not leaving an explanation but mumbling something about the guys' death. All five guys jumped, startled. They turned and noticed her deadly look. Out of instinct, Shane and Dustin began slowly backing away.

"Uh…" Dustin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, um…"

"Dude, what's with the death glare?" Hunter questioned stupidly.

Maggie rounded her glare on him. "I ask you guys to keep an eye on my family while I was gone for one week and now two of my sisters are somehow missing and you have the nerve to _ask _me why I'm giving you the death glare?"

"There they are!" Dustin pointed quickly down the beach, saving Hunter from possibly being pummeled by the orange ranger. Maggie immediately bolted through the guys and ran toward where the yellow ranger was pointing.

"Lils, Tor, wake up!" she knelt down and shook them. Both blondes opened their eyes to find Maggie, giving them enough proof to believe they were back in their own dimension. Immediately, they jumped to their feet and began crushing Maggie in a hug as the guys came over. "Can't…breathe…"

Tori and Lily broke the hug. "It is so good to see you guys," the older blonde breathed.

"I don't even wanna know," Maggie sighed. "Lils, go home and rest. Tori, welcome back."

"I'll go pick up Bentley," Lily gave one last hug to her very much alive sister before taking off. Explosions could be heard.

"What's going on here?" Tori frowned.

Dustin decided to answer that. "Uh, giant butterfly attacking the city…you know…the usual."

"It's really good to be back," Tori grinned. "Shall we?"

* * *

"All right," Maggie spoke to Lily as she sat down on the couch with her. After the fight, Maggie had gone back to Briarwood to pick up her things and apologize for taking off, using the excuse of a family emergency. Tori was filling the guys in on what had happened, but Maggie wanted to hear it from Lily. She sensed it had to be something big if it made the two girls seem a bit jumpy. Bentley was sleeping for the night and the others were either in their rooms or out with friends, leaving the two girls to talk. "Spill it. What happened to you and Tori?"

"Parallel dimension," the blonde answered. "Everything was upside down and backwards. Not literally, but it felt like it."

"Go on," Maggie urged.

Lily sighed. "Tori and I got trapped in this dimension where aliens, Kelzaks, and Lothor and his generals were all…good. Power rangers were evil, meaning all the guys were trying to destroy the town. I don't know if I'm more disturbed by the fact Lothor was mayor or that Kelly was gothic and uncaring or Marah and Kapri being folk singers."

Maggie took a minute to register what her sister had just revealed. "You know I would never turn evil, right?"

"You weren't," Lily bit her lip. "You didn't exist in that dimension. Nothing about your life in that dimension had changed aside from what happened _that _night. In that dimension, I didn't get there fast enough to save you…"

Maggie was silent as she took in what Lily said. In the parallel dimension, her father had actually killed her, just like he planned to do even in this dimension. Deciding to worry about that later, she pulled her sister in for a hug. "Lils, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Don't worry about it. You did save my life, you're the reason I'm still alive."

"I know," Lily let out a breath. "I know."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this actually turned out longer and better than I thought. Up next you meet Maggie's Sensei's daughter, and Blake acts secretive. What'll go on with that?


	31. Double Edged Blake

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 31: Double Edged Blake**

_A/N: So here's a chapter I've been waiting for. Maggie's Sensei's daughter arrives in town, Blake acts secretive and pulls out a new weapon, and who knows what else will happen? Oh, yeah, Tori gets jealous. I might have a bit of jealousy from Hunter too, but it's going to be confusing for him. Don't worry, Hunter and Maggie will get together in a couple of chapters, but they won't be together. It'll be explained more. And Skyla will be featured in more chapters._

_Is it a bad thing that I've gotten so far ahead in writing this series that I've already started the Operation Overdrive story for this series? _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

It was a normal day almost a week later at Storm Chargers. Things were back to how they should be. Dustin had the day off from work, so Maggie had roped Shane into helping her fix a few bikes. Shane didn't know much about motocross, but he knew how to fix a few things on a bike. Skyla was observing the brother and sister work, talking to them. Since her arrival, she and Shane had officially been dating, and they were enjoying every minute of it. Maggie was glad to see her brother happy. Her family was watching Bentley for the day, giving her a break.

"So, Shane," Maggie spoke up. "When do we finally get to _officially _meet your mother?" Hunter, who had just entered from the storage room, frowned.

_Why am I jealous of Shane and Maggie? _He found himself asking. _He is with Skyla, after all. _

"Mom said she wants to wait until Porter gets back in town," he sighed. "That way you can meet him at the same time and it'll be less awkward."

"Won't it already be awkward?" Skyla frowned. "After all, he doesn't know about your father and the recent changes in your life, does he?" Hunter walked away, not bothering to listen in. He had other things to work on.

"I said less awkward," the red ranger pointed out. "There's no doubt it'll already be awkward enough."

Maggie giggled. "I can kind of picture how it'll go." Shane rolled his eyes as they carefully placed a bike down on the floor and Skyla opened up a blueprint they wanted to look at. Tori came over and sat on the counter next to Skyla.

"Hey, have you guys noticed anything weird about Blake lately?" she questioned.

"Not anymore than usual," Shane replied.

"Why?" Maggie smirked. "You think your boyfriend's up to something?" Skyla laughed. Both had heard from Hunter about the "date" Tori and Blake had on the beach last week after the butterfly monster was destroyed.

Tori looked at her. "He isn't my boyfriend! And I don't know. He's just kind of…out there. He doesn't want to hang out. It's like he's got some big secret."

"Stop denying you two love each other," Maggie sighed. "Everyone can see it and it's getting annoying. And on other matters, are you talking ranger secret or real-life secret?"

"I don't know," the blonde shrugged. She spotted Hunter walking in from the front. "Look. There's Hunter. I'll go ask him." She left to go talk to the fellow blonde.

Skyla turned to Maggie. "So, when are you and Hunter going to go out?"

"Excuse me?" the brunette blinked at the Carmanian. "What are you talking about?"

"Maggie, it's obvious the boy has a crush on you," Skyla stated. "We all see it. The only reason we haven't been pushing it was because of your history with guys and we weren't sure how you feel about him. Your sister seems convinced you like him, ever since Tori's birthday party." She may not have been there for it, but she had been filled in.

"I can tolerate him," Maggie scoffed. "And even then half the time I feel like I can't." She put down the rag she was using to wipe her hands. "Well, I got some errands to run, so I will catch you guys later."

Maggie caught up with Tori, who had finished talking to Hunter. The two made their way to exit the sports shop. As they did, they stopped walking once they were outside. Tori and Maggie both noticed Blake saying goodbye to a red head in browning colored clothing getting into her car. Blake was smiling as he walked over to the two girls. Instead of waiting for him, Maggie began to run toward the black car he had just left.

"Wait up!" she called, but the driver didn't hear her.

* * *

"You are really hard to catch, you know that?" Maggie breathed as she finally caught up to the car she was chasing. The red headed driver jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to face the person who it belonged to. She let out a sigh of relief, seeing it was only Maggie. "Since when did you get back to the states, Leanne?"

"You really need to stop scaring people, Mags," Leanne Omino sighed. She had known Maggie ever since the brunette joined the Ember Academy, and she was just one more person allowed to call Maggie "Mags." The red head had been studying in Nepal since the two graduated high school together at the age of fifteen. "Why were you following me?"

"I asked you a question first," Maggie retorted.

Leanne chuckled. "I got back a little over a week ago. I've been helping a guy who's like a brother to me train with a thunder blade." Like Maggie, Leanne was a ninja, but she was a thunder ninja, like Blake and Hunter. "Now again, why are you following me?"

"Hand me your keys," she held out her hand. "I gotta show you something and you're not going to like it."

Leanne raised an eyebrow.

* * *

After being given the keys, Maggie and Leanne got into the red head's car. On the drive, Leanne had been telling Maggie about her studying in Nepal. Maggie had found time to fill her in on the ranger thing and Lothor thing, leaving out a few choice details, as well about how her life has been going since Lothor attacked the academies. After about an hour of mindless driving, Maggie pulled into the woods outside of the Ember Academy. Slowly, the two girls made their way to the entrance and entered the academy grounds.

"Wow," Leanne bit her lip. "I knew the academies had been attacked and otherwise destroyed, but I didn't think it got this bad." The grounds were littered with dead weeds and plants, making the area look like no one had touched it in a long time. "Why are we here?"

"Because there's something here that I have to show you," Maggie sighed. "And I know you're not going to like it." She took Leanne's hand and led her down a path that led to the graveyard Maggie had to create after the attack. Leanne frowned as she spotted different headstones.

Then Maggie stopped in front of the tallest one. She walked up to it and brushed away some of the flowers that had grown to cover it. She knew Leanne would not like what she was about to see, but she had to see it.

Leanne stepped closer to read what was inscribed on the headstone. Then she gasped. "No…no, that can't be…she can't be gone!"

"I'm so sorry, Leanne," Maggie stepped next to the girl. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but with everything that's been going on, I figured it would be better to tell you in person."

"How…how did my mother die?" Leanne whispered. She had not come back home from Nepal to hear her mother was dead.

Maggie felt tears prick her eyes. "Lothor. The day he attacked the academy. By the time I got here, half the students had already been killed. Your mother gave me the morpher and I used it to protect and help her. Lothor and his generals murdered her that night, and I did the best I could and still am doing the best I can to make sure she rests peacefully. We will destroy Lothor, Leanne."

Leanne sank to her knees and hugged her chest. Maggie knelt down beside her, wrapping her arms around the girl. She heard her morpher go off, but right now, she had more important matters.

* * *

As Maggie comforted Leanne, the other rangers were back in Ninja Ops after having fought off a balloon alien and Shimazu. Blake had surprised them all by bringing out a new weapon, and they were all wondering where Maggie was. As of right now, the team was surrounding Cam by the mainframe, trying to figure out what exactly they needed to deal with the alien. The only one who seemed to have any clue as to what was going on with Blake was Hunter, having recognized the new weapon the navy ranger pulled out.

"The analysis is almost done," Cam stated. "There. See for yourself." The others all had blank looks. "Oh, uh, sorry. In simple terms, it seems Blake was right. Inflatron is a carbon-based life form comprised of inert gases benign in nature."

"So what are we talking about?" Tori frowned.

"Well," Cam explained. "You can destroy it without risking the surrounding area."

"So, the thing was full of hot air after all?" Dustin rephrased.

Shane asked his question next. "Hey, so, how do we get rid of Inflatron? He doesn't seem to want to go down easily." Before Cam could answer, they all noticed Blake spinning the new weapon around, as if practicing with it. They surrounded him in a semi circle. "Hey, uh, Blake…you want to talk about that thing now?"

"Sensei Omino left this to me," Blake held the long blade in his hand. "The night before the Thunder Academy was taken over. He told me to take good care of it, and that I would know when the time was right to use it."

"Didn't he also say you're supposed to train with it?" Hunter raised an eyebrow.

Blake gave a very small and quick demonstration. "Who says I haven't been?"He turned and left Ninja Ops, leaving them wondering two things: what was going on with Blake, and where was Maggie?

* * *

Maggie and Leanne charged each other, both in their full ninja uniforms, mask and all. Leanne had wanted to head to the Thunder Academy to let off some steam, and Maggie had offered to be a sparring partner. Leanne was furious and upset, and Maggie could tell from the way she was attacking her. The brunette ducked under the red head's punch to the head and swept her feet out from under her only to have Leanne do the same and stand above her.

"Ready to bring on the weapons?" she challenged. She let Maggie get to her feet and pull out her machete. Maggie honestly had no idea why her ranger weapon had to be a bow when she was much more skilled with the giant knife like weapon, but she figured it was some sort of logic that she would never understand. The machete was also the Ember Academy's favored weapon, since it was used for survival.

"Bring it on," Maggie nodded, holding her weapon at the ready. She held two, one in each hand, almost like twin daggers. Leanne held her Thunder Blade in her hands. Both girls were trained to use the weapons to defend and survive, but not kill their opponents (unless, of course, their opponent was an alien freak trying to take over the world or an animal trying to kill them).

Both girls lunged at each other with the weapons. However, they were stopped as something came between them and held them back from each other. After feeling one of her machetes strike something lightly, both girls looked down on the ground to see Blake clutching his head in pain and bleeding. Immediately, the girls dropped the weapons. Leanne helped her brother sit up as Maggie grabbed the first aid kit she brought with them. After all, it didn't hurt to be prepared.

"Blake, what are you doing here?" she asked as she found the items she needed to properly stitch up the cut she accidentally gave him.

"I should ask you the same thing, since this is the remains of the Thunder Academy," he argued. Maggie rolled her eyes and began to stitch up the cut, after cleaning it up of course. "And I'm not even gonna ask how you know how to stitch up a cut."

"Med student," Maggie huffed. "Me and Leanne are med school students, so we know."

Blake looked between the two girls questioningly. "How do you two know each other?"

"She's my sensei's daughter too, dummy," Maggie stated. "Her mother was my sensei, just like her father is your sensei. Lena became a thunder ninja but often visited the Ember Academy, and that's how we met."

"We've known each other since we were twelve," Leanne added. "She called me Lena once and the nickname stuck. Anyway, she chased my car down earlier and we were just blowing off some steam. We're pros with our weapon training. We know better than to purposely hurt each other. However, you were an idiot and got in the way."

"Besides, I thought you'd wanna spend time with your girlfriend," Maggie finished the stitches.

"Blake has a girlfriend?" Leanne seemed interested.

Blake groaned. "She's not my girlfriend…yet." He was helped to his feet by the two girls. "Are we gonna train?"

"Gimme a minute to catch my breath, will you?" Leanne pleaded. "We've been sparring for an hour at least without a break."

"Yeah Bradley," Maggie grinned. "Give us a break."

"I'm still confused about what exactly is going on, but whatever," he snorted. After a few minutes, Leanne and Blake stood facing each other in full ninja uniform, including the masks. Then they began the fight using the thunder blades, each not willing to give in. Leanne, however, was tougher and more experienced as she had Blake pinned on the ground in only a few seconds.

To their surprise, Tori found her way. "Blake!" all three turned their attention to her. Leanne stood back to let Blake up, who went to stop Tori from hurting herself as Maggie stood beside the red head. Tori lunged for Leanne but the red head knocked her down.

"That would be Blake's girlfriend," Maggie told her. Neither the thunder nor water ninja denied the accusation, causing the two girls to grin, and the real reason of why they came her in the first place forgotten. Blake helped Tori to her feet.

"You okay Tor?" he asked as the other two ninjas approached. Then he smirked. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you," she replied. Then she noticed Leanne and fell defensive again. "And it's a good thing I did."

"You don't understand," Blake stopped her from lunging. "Tori, I want you to meet someone. This is Leanne." Leanne removed her mask to reveal to Tori the same red head she had seen earlier. "Thunder Ninja Class of 2000."

Maggie added her input. "As well as my classmate in med school and my Sensei's daughter."

"Thunder Ninja?" Tori was still stuck on that part.

"Blake's told me a lot about you," Leanne shook the blonde's hand. "I'm glad we could finally meet."

"Leanne was a thunder blade champion," Blake added. "She graduated before the school was taken by Lothor."

"So you're helping Blake train," Tori realized.

Maggie answered for the red head. "Tori, she's basically another me with different looks, different element, and she's more advanced in ninja training than me."

"That explains so much," the blonde rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Leanne looked to the fire ninja.

"Well, we are that much alike," Maggie grinned. "Which is why we're sisters. And Tori and I are that different, not just because of our elements, and that's why we're sisters. And then Lily…"

"We get it," the other two girls interrupted. A noise caught their attention as the four turned to see Kelzaks appear on the nearby ledge.

Leanne frowned. "Kelzaks? Here?"

"They don't exactly wait to be invited," Tori huffed.

"Hey, this is the perfect chance to start your revenge on Lothor," Maggie smirked at the red head, who mirrored it. Together, the two rushed into the charging Kelzaks, Blake and Tori taking on any that passed them.

After a few minutes of fighting, the three rangers heard their morphers go off. _"Blake," _Cam called over it. _"The gasbag is back. He's at the beach. Can you get over there if I send a tsunami cycle?" _

Maggie looked at Blake and Tori. "You two go!"The two nodded and left. Maggie knew they were going to morph before heading to fight, but she didn't understand why she had to hide from Leanne. After all, Maggie had already told Leanne. It wasn't like it was forbidden for a ninja to know and Leanne did know her parents had morphers in their academies should they one day need them.

"Shouldn't you go help them?" Leanne wondered.

"And give the Kelzaks a better chance of possibly catching you?" Maggie scoffed. "Yeah, right!"

* * *

After Inflatron was destroyed, the rangers had left to do their own thing. Maggie was pushing Bentley in the stroller as she walked along the beach with Leanne and Blake, the red head in between the two. She was telling them about her trip here and what she had learned on the way over here. "I was studying in Nepal when the academies were attacked. I came back, and there was nothing but a big hole in the ground where the school used to be and a graveyard," she explained. Maggie wrapped an arm around the girl for comfort. "My father, my mother, and everyone else, just gone. How did you escape being captured by Lothor, Blake?"

"Um…" he bit his lip. "It's uh, it's a long story. Listen, Sensei Omino…he will come home Leanne. I know he will."

"I hope so," Leanne sighed. "Otherwise I may have to kill you two."

Blake frowned. "What?"

"Oh come on Blake," Maggie snorted. "Leanne's the daughter of two ninja senseis. She knew her parents had the morphers ready for use, but she just never knew who was using them until she came back. Besides, we have to get her father back somehow before she does kill us. She already lost one parent to Lothor."

Leanne chuckled. "It's nice to know someone cares."

"Yeah," Blake nodded as he looked up to the hill where Tori was walking down to join them. "I know what you mean."

"Hey, Lena, you need a place to stay for a while?" Maggie wondered. "I got a spare room at the house and I'm sure the others won't mind a house guest for a while."

"If you don't mind," Leanne accepted.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter also turned out longer than expected. Leanne will also be in this quite a bit for now. Anyway, what'll happen next when Maggie finally meets the rest of Shane's family?


	32. Eye of the Storm

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 32: Eye of the Storm**

_A/N: Nightmares and fears, totally fun, right? So what'll happen when a monster traps people in their worst nightmare? Who will get trapped in the collars? What'll happen when Maggie finally gets to meet Shane's brother? With Skyla and Leanne in the picture, what'll happen now? I'm gonna stop rambling now and get on with this chapter. Only six more to go! _

_For this chapter, I'm going to cut out the first battle scene and the second half of the last one because of what I'm going to add to the end (more family secrets I decided to add in for fun, and I figured it couldn't hurt since Porter discovers his brother is a ranger)._

_This story's rating may also change to M because of this chapter._

_I have also decided to add a couple of crossovers to this series, one with Glee and one with House of Anubis. Both will be later on stories in the series, and if you want to know more about what I plan to do check out my profile. _

_Italics is fears._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Dustin, Maggie, Hunter, and Blake found themselves at Storm Chargers. Maggie was still working, helping Kelly with the shop. Sure she would miss out on training, but she had made this promise to Kelly a couple weeks back, and she never backed out on promises. Leanne had been staying with her for the past week and would be until Lothor was gone and the academies were restored. Skyla and Leanne were standing behind the boys at the counter.

"See you tomorrow guys," Kelly spoke to the group of six. "Maggie, you'll lock up, right?" Maggie nodded. Kelly left the shop to go do some errands.

"See ya Kel," the guys echoed.

"Where's Shane?" Dustin demanded. "Tsunami cycle training is, like, the one class I never want to be late for."

"He said he was on his way," Skyla stated from behind them.

Hunter spotted the red ranger at the door. "There he is."

"Hey man," Dustin greeted. They noticed Shane's depressed look. "What's up? You don't look so good."

Shane ignored him and turned to his sister and girlfriend. "Do you think you two could come over tonight?"

"Yeah," Skyla nodded.

"Why?" Maggie wondered, wanting to know what was going on before agreeing to anything.

"I just found out my big brother's coming to town," he sighed. "And mom thinks this is the perfect time to meet you two and explain things to him."

"That'd bum me out too," Blake agreed, referring to the brother part. "No, man, for real, what's…what's the matter?"

Shane shrugged. "It's just…you know, he's like, the perfect son. He's successful, he's got a great job, nice house. He's not much into skateboarding."

"In other words, what I'm hearing," Leanne summarized. "Is he an uptight jackass?"

"Not exactly a jackass," Shane chuckled at the use of the term. "I mean, he did help my mom take care of me after my dad left, so I can't blame him for that. But in a word, he is uptight."

"So why doesn't he try motocross?"Dustin suggested as the six moved to leave the shop.

"Not the point dude," Shane rolled his eyes. "Trust me; it would take more than some big air to mellow out my brother."

* * *

Upon reaching the quarry, the rangers morphed and opened their visors and stood in a circle, Skyla and Leanne listening in. The only one not in the circle was Cam, who was managing things and repairing something in the mobile command center. "Cam says our bikes won't be ready for a week," Dustin sighed.

"Well…" Shane stepped forward, heading for the thunder cycles with Tori. "I guess we'll just have to practice with these two."

"My guess is that this will either go horribly wrong, or they'll somehow pull this off," Skyla mused.

"My bet's on the first option," Leanne smirked.

Tori ignored them as she agreed with Shane. "I'm game."

"You sure?" Blake questioned nervously.

"Careful," Hunter warned.

"I can't watch," Dustin turned away. "This is going to be ugly."

Maggie giggled. "Don't worry Dustin. I'm getting this all on camera. It'll make some great blackmail."

"Dude, don't you have enough of that?" the yellow ranger asked. They could hear Tori and Shane starting the engines on the bikes.

"Dustin, I thought you knew me better than that," Maggie pouted. "I never have enough blackmail material."

"That had to hurt," Skyla winced as she watched Shane and Tori spin in circles before falling off the bikes and the bikes falling on top of them. Maggie and Leanne were laughing as they watched this. It was funny to see the blue and red rangers – especially Shane, considering his and Maggie's relationship – seem to have no clue how to ride the thunder cycles, despite the element differences.

Shane and Tori got to their feet. "Sorry guys."

* * *

"Yep," Skyla observed as Dustin, Blake, Shane, and Hunter loaded the thunder cycles into the mobile command center. The girls were standing in a loose circle nearby. "It seems like you tweaked them real good."

"That certainly was productive," Leanne chuckled.

"Shut up Leah," Hunter and Blake joined the circle. Shane joined the group, slinging an arm around Skyla.

Tori looked to the air ninja. "Come on Shane. We can't let these guys show us up."

"Huh?" he blinked. "Oh, sorry Tor. I can't really focus right now."

"Your brother's visit is really messing with you, huh?" Tori realized.

"Hey, if this visit should be messing with anyone, it should be me," Maggie piped up. "After all, I'm the freakin half sister he never knew about."

"She brings up a good point," Leanne agreed.

Shane sighed. "Hey, look, I gotta go. I got to meet him at the skate park, and he would totally freak if I'm late." He gave Skyla a quick kiss on the cheek before running off.

Maggie looked around. "Anyone else get the impression that his brother is a perfectionist?"

They all raised their hands, including Tori and Dustin who had met him a few times before.

* * *

After meeting his brother at the skate park, Shane and Porter walked around the city, talking. Porter was doing what he always was, telling Shane how he needed to grow up. Shane was putting up with it, knowing better otherwise. He couldn't exactly reveal just how much he has grown up because then he would have to blow the ranger secret, but he was starting to get fed up and was deeply considering just blurting it out.

"Listen, Shane," Porter continued on. "Mom is getting a little worried about you."

"Well, what do you mean?" Shane frowned.

"Well Shane," Porter stated. "You're not a kid anymore, okay? You're growing up, and we're kind of wondering what's next."

"Next?" Shane blinked. How could he think of what he wanted to do with his life when he had more important things to worry about, like saving the world?

Porter carried on the conversation. "Well, you know, it's a big world out there. Have you made any plans at all for what you're going to do for the rest of your life?"

"Yeah well," he sighed. "I've been kind of busy lately, and it's been a hectic year so far."

"That's what I was afraid of," Porter nodded, as if he knew Shane was going to say that.

"Look," Shane paused in his step. "It's a lot more than what you think, okay?"

"I think you should spend a little less time…"

Shane interrupted his brother, finally having enough. "A little less time skateboarding? Figures you'd say that. You don't even know how hectic it's been lately. Skateboarding is my escape from the real world when things seem too crazy to be dealt with. Besides, has mom even told you about our half sister yet?"

"She would've told me if she had another child," Porter frowned, confused.

"We share the same father with our half sister," Shane corrected.

Porter glared at his brother. "You know nothing about our father. You've never met him. All you've seen were pictures and heard stories."

"Then why did mom make me go to his court hearing?" Shane retorted. "Why did she make me stand up when he was asked if any of his kids were in the courtroom? How come he abused our younger sister and got her pregnant? How come he kept half of _his _family tree hidden that would've been really helpful to know?"

"What are you talking about?" Porter scoffed.

Shane took a deep breath. "I've only met our father once, and that was at the court hearing. He was being charged with child abuse and rape. He abused and raped our half sister. And whatever name he told you was his name before mom gave birth to me was a lie. Look, if you don't believe me about this, talk to mom." He stopped himself before he said too much.

Deciding to push this matter aside for the moment, Porter excused himself. "I have a business appointment. We will talk about this later."

Shane watched as his brother left. Now he hoped Maggie wouldn't kill him for revealing too much about her to him without her permission.

* * *

Everyone aside from Shane was in Ninja Ops, going over the fight they just had against Kelzaks, Motodrone, and the alien Eyezak. People had been running around screaming about different things and appearing trapped by some collar thing, which Cam and Leanne were now analyzing. Skyla was there with them, deciding to come too. Since she knew about the rangers and had helped them, she was allowed access to Ninja Ops. Shane was currently explaining things to his brother, who had saw him morph. From what he had told Maggie on the phone call, he was telling him everything, including their family relationships.

"I've analyzed the brain waves of the people Eyezak attacked," Cam began. "It seems his collar can harness their deepest fears."

"Fears?" Maggie bit her lip, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"That's low," Tori commented. "Even for Lothor."

"We better make the repairs to the tsunami cycles just in case we need them," Hunter stated.

Blake looked to Tori. "Someone had a little accident." Tori bit her lip and looked down yet smiled. Skyla, Leanne, and Maggie, upon seeing this, giggled.

"We'll go with you," Dustin added as they began to leave. "Some of us could use the practice."

"One little spill and suddenly you're a road hazard?" Tori snorted.

"The only ones who need practice are you guys," Maggie smirked, unable to keep away from the banter. "We all know I can kick any of your asses on any bike, any day, anywhere."

"You ready to put your money where your mouth is, then?" Hunter challenged.

Maggie huffed. "Name the bike, place, and time." Their banter continued as they passed Shane on their way out.

* * *

"We might be too late," Maggie breathed as the morphed rangers aside from Cam made their way onto the battle scene. Maggie had ninja streaked as Hunter and Blake took Tori and Dustin on the tsunami cycles. Shane was already morphed and down when they got there, holding his head in pain and a collar wrapped around his neck. "Shane?" she ran to help her brother. Tori and Dustin knelt down next to him with her.

"Are you okay?" Dustin asked right before the tentacles on Eyezak grabbed the three and held them still as he shot collars onto them as well. He flung them onto the steps of a nearby building and they landed with a thud, all of them clutching at their necks.

Blake and Hunter charged Eyezak as the other rangers became trapped in their fears.

* * *

"This isn't good," Leanne sighed as she watched Maggie get hit with a collar. "She's already been through enough hell. She doesn't need to relive it." She, Cam, and Skyla were all watching the fight on the mainframe with Sensei. Cam was still figuring out a few things on the collar before he went out to help. "This could end up killing her."

"How so?" Cam wondered.

Leanne bit her lip. "A fire ninja's mind works differently than any other ninja's mind in situations like this. Where the others will only see their worst fears, she'll not only live hers, in a sense, but she'll have trouble processing what's real from unreal afterward."

"Similar to what happened to her on the Island of Illusions," Cam recalled.

"She went there?" Leanne snapped her head toward him. "What did she see there?"

"From what I managed to gather, she saw everyone she cared about murdered on that island," Cam remembered. "By the time the others got there, she couldn't tell if they were really there and alive or not."

Leanne groaned. "Which means this time, she'll probably end up seeing something else."

"Why is she unconscious?" Skyla pointed out on the screen. Both ninjas turned their heads to the screen to see the others struggling, but Maggie lying completely still, aside from breathing.

"She's living her fear," Leanne stated. "The only thing that can help her now is herself. If something like this happens to a fire ninja, it usually makes them relieve the worst moment in their life so far and changes its ending."

Sensei looked at the monitor, noting what they had said. He had a feeling he knew what her fear was, if anything Leanne had said about fire ninja's minds was true.

* * *

_Maggie had no idea what was going on. She felt strange, but she felt like she had done this before. She found herself in her fifteen year old body walking home, having no control over her own actions. Her mind was telling her to go one way, but she was being moved in the opposite direction. Suddenly, she knew exactly what night this was, and she knew what was going to happen._

_The fire ninja remembered something her sensei had said, about fire ninjas when they faced their fears. She had said that if they faced their fears in their mind, they would relive it, and have no choice but to relieve it, and it would have a different outcome. Maggie already knew what was going to happen and she couldn't control it. She could only watch the worst night of her life happen again._

_Just as she passed the first alleyway on her way home, she felt someone strong grab her from behind and pull her into the alley. She felt herself be dragged to the darker end of it and then felt herself being slammed against the dumpster. Maggie tried to stand as she clutched her ribs in pain. She saw her father, drunk and angry, facing her. Before she could fully stand or defend herself, she was slammed into the dumpster again, this time sinking against it. _

_Her father pummeled his fists into her entire upper body before she could get back up. She had tried to kick him off, but her father was stronger and a bit heavier than the average man. One blow that sent her head into the dumpster was enough to knock her out._

_Maggie suddenly found herself no longer in her body, but watching what her father did to her that night after she passed out. She wanted to run away from it, but she couldn't. She felt like she couldn't move, but she was no longer feeling the exact injuries of what her father was doing. It was like she was already dead, yet not. _

_Her father kicked her in the stomach, hard. Then to her surprise, he took out a switchblade and began to shred her clothes with it, occasionally creating cuts along her skin, some which ran over bruises that were already forming. Following that, her father did what she knew he did that caused her to conceive Bentley. It made her stomach turn just watching this._

_As she saw him finish with that, she noticed him pick up the switchblade again. He lifted it high above his head and slammed it into her chest. Maggie felt that a bit, and wondered where the hell her sister was. Then again, this was a different ending from what she remembered, making it her worst fear. Her father lifted the blade, gathered himself together, and ran down the opposite end of the alley from where he grabbed her. _

_Slowly, Maggie approached her body. There was nothing she could've done to stop this, and this was the result. She bent over and checked for a pulse, only to find none. _

_Her eyes filled with tears._

_Then, she heard sounds of fighting, like lasers being fired and people shouting. Those voices sounded familiar, almost like she knew who they belonged to. Her world spun before she blacked out._

* * *

Maggie gasped for breath as she came to. She wasn't sure what had happened, and she wasn't even sure of what was going on now. The only thing she could currently see was blurry, and she could feel tears running down her cheeks. Clutching her throat, she lurched forward and sat on her knees. Opening her visor to give her a clear passage way, she promptly threw up.

"Maggie!" Tori cried, rushing over to her friend. They had just defeated Eyezak without her, and Tori knew Maggie would need a lot of help after this. She darted ahead of the guys, who were walking over toward their fallen friend. Tori enveloped the girl in a hug at knee level.

Maggie felt Tori hug her, and she turned into it. She was shaking and crying and Tori was trying to comfort her. "He killed me," she whispered so only Tori could hear. "He did exactly what he said he planned to do to me."

"It's okay, Maggie," Tori soothed. The guys stood around them, confused. "You're alive and he's not going to hurt you." At that, Cam, Dustin, and Shane understood that her fear had somehow involved her father. Hunter and Blake were clueless.

* * *

After an hour of calming down and help from the three girls, Maggie was ready to talk and live again. Her fear had really shaken her up, and it was just one thing she hated about being a fire ninja. Now, she was relaxing in Storm Chargers, holding her son close. Shane had pushed her and Skyla meeting his mother and brother until the next day, giving his sister enough time to recover from the day's events.

"Leanne and Skyla told me what happened," Kelly took a seat next to the brunette. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Maggie nodded. "I know it wasn't real."

"Most of it was, and you faced it," Kelly pointed out. "I'm proud that you did that. It's a step closer to fully recovering."

Maggie gave her an odd look. "Since when did you become a therapist?"

"Maggie," Kelly looked her straight in the eye. "I've wanted you to get help since it happened. You never went to see a therapist, and I figured that if you wouldn't go talk to someone about it, then I could at least help you through it. You can deny me sending you to a professional, but you can't deny me helping family."

"Thanks Kel," Maggie smiled small. "I appreciate it."

"Anytime, Maggie, anytime."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so by the time I got done writing Maggie's fear, I decided not to add in the part where she met Porter and whatnot. I just thought it wouldn't go over too well. I have no idea where the scene at the end with Kelly came from, but it just seemed to kind of find its way in there. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Up next, camping!


	33. General Deception Part I

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 33: General Deception**

**Part I**

_A/N: So I was going to have Maggie kidnapped by Lothor's goons in the previous chapter, but then I realized it wouldn't work out right. Anyway, it's a guys and girls camping trip, and some things change, like Maggie and Hunter's relationship. What else will happen? Just who goes on the camping trip? Not sure how this chapter will go, so bear with me._

_Happy Thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate it!_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

About a week after the incident with the fears, the guys, Maggie, Leanne, and Skyla were loading Tori and Maggie's vans with camping gear, planning to take the weekend to go camping. Maggie and Skyla meeting the rest of Shane's family had been successful, and Porter wasn't as judgmental as Shane made him to be. As the others packed, Maggie was speaking with her sister and Kelly, making sure they had everything they needed to take care of Bentley while she was gone.

"I thought you guys were only going camping a few days?" Tori wondered as she managed to stuff a bag into her highly packed van. "This is enough gear to outfit a whole city."

"What?" Hunter scoffed as he walked back into the store to get some more things. "It's just the necessities."

Dustin carried out a TV.

"A TV? Really?" Skyla raised an eyebrow.

"How else are we supposed to watch supercross tomorrow?" he retorted.

Maggie walked out of the store with Lily and Kelly following her. "We're not supposed to watch the supercross, Dustin."

"Dude, when have you ever not watched it?" Dustin frowned at her.

"I think I can handle missing it once to go camping," she stated. "Besides, it's called 'roughing' it."

"Yeah well if man was meant to rough it," Shane walked out and spoke to his sister. In his hands he was carrying a generator. "Why did he invent portable generators?"

Maggie and Tori shared a look. "Just get in one of the vans before I change my mind," the blonde rolled her eyes. She and Maggie took the driver's seats in both vans. Shane and Skyla and Blake went with Tori as Leanne, Hunter, and Dustin went with Maggie.

Maggie looked at Tori through Dustin. "We'll meet you guys there." She pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the camp site. Tori followed.

* * *

"You guys do realize you could've loaded some of your gear in here, right?" Maggie asked Hunter and Dustin. They figured if they split it four and four, the vans would be less crowded. However, the guys all decided to load their gear into Tori's van, making it impossible for the blonde to see out the back. Maggie's van wasn't as full, as she only had hers, Skyla's, and Leanne's gear. Unlike the guys, the girls weren't going to use any form of _electronic device*_ unless it was for an emergency.

"We figured it'd be easier to separate our gear from yours," Hunter explained.

"And in doing so you made it a bit unsafe for Tori to drive her van," Maggie pointed out.

Dustin decided to interrupt the banter as a sudden thought occurred to him. "Have you guys ever wondered why the sky is blue and not, like, see through?"

"I think it has to do with the atmosphere and light, Dustin," Maggie explained. "But I don't remember much about it. I didn't really pay attention in science."

"And yet you managed to somehow be an eighteen year old junior in college and med school," Leanne chuckled.

"Hey, you're the same way," Maggie retorted. "We had the same classes. I remember you actually falling asleep during one of his lectures."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Leah, falling asleep in the middle of class?"

"Give me a break," Leanne rolled her eyes. "Who wants to learn about the periodic table of elements at seven in the morning?"

"Hey, you got away with it," Maggie grinned. "Being short twelve year olds in a chemistry class full of sixteen year olds paid off when it came to things like that."

"Nerds," Hunter coughed.

Maggie glared through the windshield since she couldn't turn around to glare. Leanne, however, glared at him through the rearview mirror. "What was that, bro?"

"Nothing," he quickly covered. Dustin chuckled.

"Hey, Mags, where's Tori's van?" Leanne asked, noticing that the blue van was long gone.

"Crap," Maggie groaned, realizing she must've taken a wrong turn somewhere. "I must've taken a wrong turn." Then she noticed a girl in hiking gear jumping in the road, waving for help. "Oh great." Maggie, not wanting to hit the girl, pulled to a stop and parked the van. She hopped out as well as the other three and looked at the girl. "Are you alright?"

"It's my friend," the girl replied. "We need help. Do you guys have a rope?"

Hunter and Dustin moved to the back of the van to get the rope they had packed and the four followed the girl to where they were rock climbing.

* * *

"Our silly little rope broke," the girl explained. "She's stuck." Leanne went to comfort the girl as Maggie, Hunter, and Dustin set up their rope. Maggie noticed the girl along the edge of the cliff. People were around watching and wondering what would happen next. The rope began slipping as Maggie turned back to the guys.

"Lower me down," she ordered. "I'm the lightest."

"Good idea," Dustin nodded.

Hunter whispered to the two of them. "We should be ready to bail and go into ranger mode if things get too ugly." The two nodded and the boys helped Maggie into the rope harness before lowering her down the side of the cliff. Maggie bounced down the side of the cliff and reached the blonde haired girl they had to rescue.

"You're doing great," she put a hand on the girl's back. "Don't worry. I'm going to get you out of here." She noticed the girl refused to open her eyes and was shaking. "Hey, you okay?" Suddenly, the girl opened her eyes and turned into a Kelzak, causing Maggie to let out a scream of shock. The rope began slipping.

"It's slipping," Hunter realized as he and Dustin tried to keep hold of Maggie. Leanne abandoned the girl and went to help them. She peered over the edge.

"Maggie! Is she okay?" she called.

Before the orange ranger could answer, the girl who grabbed their attention spoke. "She's fine." They turned in time to see the girl turn into a Kelzak fury and throw the two boys away. The crowd of civilians started for them, turning into Kelzaks as well. The three ninjas got ready to fight.

"So did not see that coming," Leanne muttered.

"That's what I was hoping," Zurgane appeared. "Attack!" The three ninjas leapt into the fight, each taking on a small group of the Kelzaks. It was too bad it was only the three of them fighting the creatures off, but considering they had no idea where the others were, this was the best they could do. On the side of the cliff, Maggie was doing her best to avoid the Kelzak. She tried fighting back, but it was proving to be difficult. Smirking as an idea came to her, she used her fire powers to burn the rope holding the Kelzak. The creature began falling to the ground below.

Maggie began to make her way up the cliff as the Kelzak continued to fall. She burned the rope and streaked up to the top, standing with the other three. "You guys okay?" they nodded. "Let's finish these clowns and get out of here."

"Ninja Storm…"

"Thunder Storm…"

"Ember Storm…"

"Ranger Form!"

The three morphed rangers took on the Kelzaks once more. Leanne joined the fight, hoping to help speed this up.

* * *

After finally finishing off the Kelzaks and Zurgane, the four ninjas set off for the campsite. Hunter checked in with Ninja Ops, letting them know what had happened. Maggie continued driving along the road, getting directions from Leanne who was reading a map. Maggie was pretty sure she knew the way, but she wasn't sure if she had taken a wrong turn somewhere. After about fifteen minutes of driving, Maggie spotted Tori's van at the campsite. She pulled into the spot next to it.

"What took you guys so long?" Shane wondered as the other four came over to help unpack Maggie's van.

"Human Kelzaks," Leanne explained.

"What?" Blake frowned, confused.

Maggie sighed. "We stopped to help out a girl who's friend was trapped on the side of a cliff, and they ended up turning into freaking Kelzaks."

"But everything's fine now," Dustin added. "We lived." The group began setting up the tents and gear, ready to camp. The girls set up closer to the river as the guys set theirs up across from them. Since there were more guys than girls, they got the bigger tent. There was enough room in the two tents combined for seven people. Tori grabbed the last of the bags out of the vans and set them down.

"This is the last of it," she sighed. She and the other three girls noticed the set up the guys had.

Shane set the TV up on one of the plastic tables. "Here's the TV, boys!"

"You've got to be kidding," Skyla groaned.

"Now this," her boyfriend grinned. "Is the life."

"This isn't camping," Leanne stated. "This is a resort! All you need is a water slide and a luau."

Dustin nodded as he caught the remote. "That would be cool." He turned on the TV only to find the show that was playing to be something Bentley would watch. He tried to change the channel, but from what he was seeing, all the channels were blocked. "Dude, what the hell? Why are all the channels but the kids ones blocked?"

"Ooh, sorry," Maggie smirked. "But I may have purposely blocked those channels. I know you and Shane well enough to know that you can't go one day without anything electronic, so I figured I'd help you out with that."

"That's just cruel," Shane glared at his sister as Dustin shut the TV off.

Hunter stood. "Hey, anyone wanna order a pizza?"

"Yeah I'm in," Blake agreed. "Except none of that ham and pineapple stuff, though, huh?"

"Fine," Hunter grabbed his phone. "Ah, no signal. Looks like we're having hamburgers. Where's the fridge?"

"I think you guys are missing the point," Tori began.

Blake grinned as he played with the fishing pole. "The point is to have fun. Sure you don't wanna stay?"

"Don't worry Tori," Leanne smiled. "This just proves that none of them can survive alone in the wilderness if they ever had to."

"Well, I gotta get back," Tori sighed. "Cam needs some help at Ninja Ops. But I'll be back to pick you guys up the day after tomorrow. Bye."

"See ya Tor!" they all waved. The girls went to set up the inside of their tent as Tori got into her van. She tried to move away only to find herself stuck in the mud. Slowly, she turned to the guys.

"Guys… can I get a little help?" she pleaded. The guys stood and walked to the back of the van and leaned against it to push it. Tori counted off and spun the wheels as the guys pushed. Eventually, the only thing it resulted in was the guys falling into the mud and Tori crashing into the generator. Skyla, Maggie, and Leanne, upon hearing the commotion, left their tent and saw the mess before bursting out laughing.

The four guys glared at Tori through the windshield.

"Oops," she bit her lip.

* * *

Tori, Skyla, Leanne, and Maggie were talking and sitting by the stream, waiting for the guys to be finished with their showers. They were cleaning off the mud that Tori had sprayed on them while the girls were laughing about it. Skyla, Leanne, and Maggie were now happy that the guys wouldn't have the use of any electronic on the camping trip.

"Aw man," Dustin grumbled as the four girls stood to face them. "I haven't had that much mud in my eyes since I ran out of tear-offs last week."

"You guys, I'm so sorry about your generator," Tori apologized.

"It's not your fault," Blake denied. "Things happen."

"Now they have to suffer _real _camping," Maggie smirked. "The poor things." Leanne and Skyla giggled at the comment as the guys glared at the orange ranger.

Skyla looked to the guys. "How was the shower?"

"You could say it was refreshing," Shane began.

"But _cold _would be more accurate," Hunter finished.

"Well," Tori sighed. "I know this doesn't exactly make it up to you, but your burgers are on the grill and your sodas are getting cold in the stream."

"Sounds good to me," Blake grinned. He lifted the grill cover to find the burgers cooking. "You're forgiven." A strange sound from above caught everyone's attention. After whatever it was landed, the six rangers present ran off after it, leaving Leanne and Skyla to look after the campsite.

* * *

Once fighting off Shimazu and Vexacus, the rangers returned to the campsite. Tori had left in her van once they returned, leaving the six ninjas and Carmanian alone at the campsite. After getting things resettled and eating dinner, the guys retreated to their tent for the night, aside from Hunter who had already fallen asleep by the campfire. The girls went to their tent to sleep for the night as well, but after a few hours, Maggie left the tent and sat by the stream, watching the stars.

She thought she was alone until she heard Hunter come up behind her and take a seat next to her.

* * *

A/N: I decided to split it there, that way I have enough for the next chapter. I hope you like what I have happen with Hunter and Maggie in the next one and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, more fight scenes coming up.

The reason why I had the words _electronic device* _italicized was because I originally had the term "technology" in it's place, until I realized that it wouldn't make sense considering the definition (given by the textbook _Engingeering the Future: Science, Technology, and the Design Process) _for **technology **is "anything that people do to change the natural world to better suit human needs and wants, even something as simple as preparing and cooking the food we eat." Had I used the term **technology **above, then it would basically mean the girls would be sleeping on the dirt without a tent and whatnot. Just thought I should explain.


	34. General Deception Part II

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 34: General Deception**

**Part II**

_A/N: Okay, so only four more chapters after this. I can't believe it, but this is actually going to be the longest story I've ever written. Anyway, a conversation between Hunter and Maggie changes their relationship forever. Let's see how the rest of this chapter goes after it, but I'm not even sure about it. So, let's see where this goes. I've had this conversation in the first scene prepared for a while, so here's hoping it goes well._

_Only four more chapters to go!_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Maggie felt Hunter come up behind her and sit next to her. She paid no attention to him being there, yet she couldn't help but wonder why he was sitting next to her. She continued staring up at the stars, studying them, the shapes and images they formed, trying to figure out what they were telling her.  
"Why are you sitting out here alone?" Hunter asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Can't sleep," she sighed, resting her arms on her knees and looking up. "Looking at the stars helps."

"How?" he frowned, curious.

"I used to look up at the stars a lot when I was a kid," she explained. "I used to think they told stories, fairy tales. It helped me sleep when I couldn't."

"Do they still tell stories?" Hunter continued, looking up and trying to see what she saw.

Maggie squinted her eyes. "Sometimes. It's usually whatever I can think of playing out in the stars, kind of like a movie in your head but seeing it for real."

"That actually kind of makes sense," Hunter mused. They sat in silence for a few more minutes. "So, you never told me why exactly you forgave me for ripping your arm off, kidnapping your son, and giving you a concussion."

"Let's just say that what you did was small and more forgivable than _anything _my father ever did," Maggie bit her lip.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did your father do?" he questioned. "I mean, aside from keeping from you that Lothor was your uncle."

Maggie closed her eyes. "He abused me." Hunter turned and looked at her, shocked. "For eight years, he would use me as his punching bag. Most of the time he was either drunk or angry, and I couldn't fight back. He was too strong, and I was lucky he let me hang out with friends. It's part of why I skipped a few grades to be where I am in school. If I didn't get an A plus, I would get hit."

"That's…"

"He raped me and nearly killed me when I was fifteen, a couple days after I graduated high school," she continued, cutting him off. Hunter wrapped an arm around her carefully, but she didn't seem to notice. "That's how Bentley came to be. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my son, but I wish it didn't happen how it did."

"I don't know what to say," he sighed.

Maggie opened her eyes and looked up at the stars. "Can I ask you something?" she saw him nod from the corner of her eyes. "Why are you sitting out here with me and asking about this stuff?" She honestly had no idea, and she had no idea why she had all of a sudden decided to tell him about her past.

"Because I care about you," Hunter replied without thinking. "And I…" he stopped short, realizing what he was about to say. He didn't want to scare her after what she just revealed, and he figured she had a hard time trusting guys after that and still did.

"You like me like that but you're having a hard time trying to say it?" she let a small smirk appear on her face.

"How…"

"You're not the first guy that's told me that," she snorted. "The first one who actually means it, yes, but not the first one who's said it. I can tell you mean it because you're nervous about how I would react."

Hunter chuckled a bit. "Okay, then thanks for making it a bit easier."

"Look," she finally turned to look at him. She could see his face in the light from the moon, but even then she could barely see it. "I don't know how I feel about you. I mean, I don't know what's going on with everything that's been happening." She sighed. "But, I'm willing to go out with you, on two conditions."

"Name it," he said. He was happy he didn't have to actually ask her and that he was getting a chance to prove to her not all guys she trusted were jerks.

"We don't tell anyone," she stated. "The only people who will know are Kelly and Lily, but only because they're going to be the people I ask to babysit Bentley when we go out on a date. And this way if it doesn't work out, no one has to know we were ever dating. Secondly, we take things slow and don't do anything where we have to dress up, like go to a fancy restaurant. We go on normal dates, ones where we can dress like we normally do."

Hunter thought about it for a minute. "Deal." Before he could say anything else, she let out a yawn and closed her eyes. Without realizing it, she rested her head on Hunter's shoulder, falling asleep.

He smiled, realizing things were going to change.

* * *

The next morning, the guys were all still sleeping soundly. The battle had worn them out, and anyone who saw them and knew what happened could tell. Leanne and Skyla were already up and ready, and heading for the boys tent. Both girls knocked on the tent, causing the boys to wake up. Groggily, Shane stood and went to unzip the tent, opening the door. "What?"

"Do any of you have a camera?" Skyla wondered. She and Leanne could hear Dustin and Blake getting ready.

"Why?" the red ranger narrowed his eyes, not liking where this was going.

"Just give us a camera if you have one and we'll show you," Leanne smirked. Reluctantly, Shane went back inside the tent and got ready. The three boys then emerged with a camera. Leanne took the device and she and Skyla led the boys to the stream, where they saw something they had all hoped to see. Well, Shane was getting a bit of the wrong impression. After all, it was his sister involved in this.

"Dude…" Dustin blinked, trying to wrap his mind around what they were seeing.

Skyla shushed them. "Don't wake them! They look so cute together."

"All of you shut up," Leanne hissed quietly. "Maggie is a light sleeper. Anything can wake her up." She snapped a couple pictures before tossing the camera back to the boys, Shane catching it. "Now neither of them can deny this moment."

"Did we miss something?" Blake looked to the other two rangers that were awake.

"I'm kinda lost, dude," Dustin yawned, still not fully awake.

Shane looked at the two girls, who were staring down at the sight of Hunter and Maggie lying on the ground, curled up together. "What's going on?"

Leanne and Skyla led them to the guys tent so they wouldn't disturb the two sleeping ninjas as they explained.

* * *

A call from Cam awoke the two sleeping ninjas. Both were surprised to realize they had fallen asleep together outside, and they wondered where the others were. After quickly getting ready and heading out to meet where Cam said there was a problem, they finally saw the other guys. Together, they all morphed and when Tori and Cam got there, they formed the megazord, the one where they all were in the giant cockpit.

"What's the deal?" Shane demanded as they faced Zurgane, who was in his new and improved zord.

"I'm back, and you're through!" Zurgane replied.

"Zurgane," Cam sighed. "I knew it!"

"Let's take him out," Shane ordered as the two zords charged each other. They went to punch, only to be blocked by Zurgane doing the same. Then they tried kicking the other zord away, Zurgane copying them. Taking the megazord's sword, the rangers slashed at Zurgane, only to find it had no effect.

Zurgane smirked. "What's the matter rangers? You aren't surprised, are you?" He launched a fist at them, causing the rangers to jump and the fist to soar past them. While in the air, they effectively slashed at Zurgane in his zord again. "I have another surprise for you! Power disc, locked and dropped!"

"Dude!" Maggie shouted, feeling a bit outraged as a power sphere came out of his zord. "What the hell? Since when did this turn into a game of follow the leader?"

"No way!" Tori gasped.

"What a poser!" Dustin chuckled slightly.

"I knew it!" Cam hissed.

Hunter shook his head. "This is brutal."

"That's right," Zurgane answered their unasked questions. "A power sphere cloned from your own technology. It's your move." The rangers sat in silence, unsure of what to do. One wrong move and it could end badly for them, especially since they didn't exactly know what this power sphere was capable of.

"You can't use our powers against us!" Shane finally spoke.

"We'll just see about that," Zurgane grinned. The power sphere transformed into a sword. "Maximum power!" The rangers acted quickly and put up a shield around themselves. However, it fell flat once Zurgane's sword cut through it, allowing him to cut the megazord. The megazord shook violently as they were repeatedly slashed at.

The megazord fell down in bad shape. All the rangers were coughing and groaning from the violent attack. "Is everybody all right?" Maggie and Tori asked.

"Now for the final strike!" Zurgane spoke, gaining their attention. He put the sword tip just under the megazord's chin. He turned and lifted it up, preparing to strike.

Just as he was about to, Cam brought out the lightning riff blaster. "Mammoth zord, online!" he summoned the zord to help them out. Power spheres attacked Zurgane from behind, drawing his attention from the rangers. Zurgane fired at the mammoth as the rangers stood in the megazord, getting onto their feet. "He's immobilized it! I can't believe it!"

"Let's put a new spin on this thing!" Shane suggested as Zurgane faced them once more. The star on the megazord began spinning rapidly. Zurgane had other ideas as he too fired.

"_Rangers," _Sensei spoke over the communicators. _"Come back to Ninja Ops at once. Use the ninja firebird to cloak your retreat."_

"On our way Sensei," Maggie confirmed as she nodded to her brother.

* * *

After getting back to Ninja Ops, the rangers all collapsed. They knew Zurgane was still lurking about, and they knew it was only a matter of time before he made the attack again. The seven rangers watched what was happening on the main frame. "He's using our powers to attack the city," Shane restated what they had learned.

"We've got to get back out there," Hunter added.

"I need more time before the zords will be ready to battle again," Cam sighed.

"How are we gonna fight that thing without the zords?" Tori wondered as Sensei hopped on Dustin's head before landing on the computer desk.

"Think rangers," he advised. "What other resources are at your disposal?"

Maggie had an idea. "The tsunami cycles and the gliders."

"Excellent thinking," Sensei nodded. "Individually, your weapons would be overpowered, but together, your resources will be significant."

"All right," Shane looked at the team. "Follow my lead, guys. Maybe we can draw him out of that thing."

* * *

After finally taking care of Zurgane, thanks to a long and hard fight using what they could, the guys and Maggie retreated back to the campsite to relax. Leanne and Skyla had managed to keep the place looking nice, and they had packed up things they wouldn't need for their last night there. Tori and Cam had gone back to Ninja Ops. As a campfire story, the five rangers told the other two campers about the fight against Zurgane before retreating to bed for the night.

Come morning, the four guys could be found napping in chairs, blankets covering them, and the girls well rested and everything ready to be packed into the vans. They were finishing loading what they could in Maggie's van without overloading it as Tori pulled in with Cam. Both looked exhausted as well, but they knew they had to pick up the guys. "Here we are," Tori greeted. "I can't believe you guys still wanted to go camping after all this. I just want to go to sleep."

"So did they," Maggie pointed behind her at the guys.

"So did some other people the other night," Leanne smirked, Skyla mirroring it. The other three looked at them confused, wondering what was going on.

"Any idea what they're talking about?" Cam looked to the orange ranger.

Skyla answered for her. "We'll have to fill you in later. If we say it now, we'll probably be dead before we can finish it."

"Anyway," Cam looked back to the guys. "I bet Zurgane's in worse shape than them."

The girls laughed as they finished packing the vans.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure what exactly I'm doing for the next chapter, but just know that things may get a bit confusing. I'm not even sure what'll happen.


	35. Gem of a Day

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 35: Gem of a Day**

_A/N: I'm not exactly sure how this chapter will go, so bear with me. Starting next chapter, some things in Maggie's life will be a bit confusing, since it's going to collide with the first few episodes of the new season (like I may have Day of the Dino parts in the next story take place during Storm Before the Calm in this one, and then Maggie becoming a dino ranger won't be so confusing. I actually don't know yet. Anyway, hopefully this chapter turns out all right, but it may be a bit short. What I had planned for it I can't do because I had the events of this and "Down and Dirty" mixed up._

_I also realize because I didn't follow the exact storyline for Thunder Strangers Part III, I have to change some things about this. Actually, this may not follow the episode exactly, and the next chapter may not either. _

_Also, for those of you reading my story "Falling For You" in my Legendary Trio series, that might not be updated for a while because I have writers block as to how some things in the next chapter of it should go._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Orange and black blurs chased each other. They stopped in the center of the open field, one which had healed since they had last been here. The black blur aimed a punch at the orange figure, the orange one dodging it and swinging her leg to knock the other down. The black figure fell but quickly retaliated by flipping up onto her feet and over her opponent.

"Is that the best you got, Maggie?" she taunted.

"You wish, Lena!" the fire ninja retorted. She lunged for the thunder ninja, who flipped over her once more. Maggie spun around, aiming a punch to Leanne's chest that sent her staggering back. Leanne aimed a high kick to the head which Maggie quickly ducked, grabbing the red head's other ankle and pulling it up with her as she went. Leanne fell face first on the floor.

However, Leanne wasn't finished. She rolled over and kicked the oncoming Maggie away, giving herself time to get back to her feet. Maggie rushed again, aiming high as Leanne ducked, but Maggie was quicker in jumping over her leg as it moved to sweep the brunette's feet out from under her. The fire ninja rolled on the ground and landed in a crouching position before finally pinning the red head down, ending the sparring match.

"Nice job," Leanne commented as Maggie helped her up. "You finally managed to kick my ass."

"Hey, I've kicked your ass plenty of times before!" Maggie retorted. The two began walking around the grounds of the Ember Academy. "So have you decided anything yet?"

"Considering both of us have another year of college and med school before we get internships," Leanne mused. "Nothing else planned. I'm not sure what dad's going to want me to do or help with once you guys free him, but he believes education and family come first."

Maggie nodded. "Like I do and the rest of the Chilmans do. Anyway, since you have no plans, unless you have a date with Cam I am unaware of, think you could help me rebuild this place?"

"Okay one, I would help rebuild my home," Leanne agreed. "And two, we are dating as much as you and Hunter are."

"Me and Hunter are not dating!" Maggie lied. Ever since the camping trip where she and Hunter had agreed to try dating but keeping it a secret from everyone aside from Kelly and Lily, Leanne and Skyla had been going on about how cute a couple they would make. "How many times do I have to say it for you to…oof!"

"Very graceful," Leanne snickered as Maggie tripped over something and fell face first into the dirt. The brunette sat up and glared at the red head briefly before spotting what she tripped on. Digging a bit, she found an orange gem that she picked up. It glowed briefly as a picture of a mastodon flashed through her head, causing her to blink. "What is it?"

"Not sure, but it's nice," she shrugged and stood, placing the object in her pocket. "Maybe I'll turn it into a necklace."

Before Leanne could reply, Maggie's morpher went off.

* * *

Maggie and Leanne made it to Ninja Ops, where they met with the others. They were all gathered around the bookshelf, waiting to hear what Cam had to say about recent findings. He and Hunter had found a piece of Zurgane's sword lying in the middle of the ground in the quarry, and it raised suspicions about what was going on.

"After we found the sword," Cam explained as they all looked at his laptop. "I located a satellite picture of the area." The team watched as Vexacus destroyed Zurgane, doing the rangers a slight favor. However, it did raise more questions.

"It's true, rangers," Sensei turned to them. "Vexacus has destroyed Zurgane."

"Not that I'm going to miss Zurgane," Tori started up. "But why would Vexacus do that?"

Sensei, as always, appeared to know the answer. "It appears that a power struggle is at play in Lothor's lair."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Dustin wondered. "I mean, maybe they'll just fighting each other until no one's left."

"Only in a perfect world," Maggie sighed wishfully.

"That is possible, Dustin," Sensei agreed. "But I suspect Lothor has an even more sinister plot in mind."

Shane sighed. "So what do we do next?"

"The time has come to face the enemy proactively," Sensei stated. "We must reinforce our ranks by rescuing all the captured ninjas. We must find a way to get onto Lothor's ship."

"Well that's not going to be easy," Blake shook his head. "Trust us."

"Lothor's ship is protected by a powerful energy field," Cam agreed. "Without some way to break through, we'll never get in."

Hunter spoke up from behind all of them. "Leave that to me." He left the room, causing everyone to look after him and wonder what was going on.

* * *

"Why did we have to come along?" Tori whined as she, Skyla, Leanne, and Maggie were in Reefside, looking at houses. "After all, you're the one buying the place." Maggie was just owning up to her end of the deal with her grandparents, and the only thing she had left that was major was finding a place in Reefside to live. She had a few job interviews lined up, as did Lily, and so far everything was going smoothly.

"Because I could use a few opinions," the brunette shrugged, pushing her son along in the stroller. "And I know none of you are going to be living in whatever place I choose, but the others would be no help with all the extra classes they got going on now that there's no school."

"So where's the realtor?" Skyla wondered.

Maggie checked her watch. "Should be here any minute." So far they hadn't been called back to Ninja Ops, but that was thanks to Maggie saying not to call them unless they absolutely needed them. They saw a car pulling up the driveway. The realtor got out, revealing an older man who appeared to be in his late fifties and really formal. He approached the girls.

"Nice to see you could make it," he greeted. "Let's get started, shall we?" he opened the door to the secluded house and let the four girls and Bentley inside first. He shut the door behind them and followed them in. "So, as you can already tell, this place is pretty secluded and surrounded by woods."

Leanne whispered to Maggie. "Anything else just scream 'creepy?'" Maggie rolled her eyes. She had to admit that this was a bit creepy, but this was the first house the realtor had suggested, and she wanted to look at as many as possible that was in her budget.

"Uh, not to alert anyone," Skyla gained their attention. "But what happened to the realtor?"

"He didn't just disappear, did he?" Tori frowned. "He was just here a second ago, and then he vanished." Then they saw a can roll into the room. The four girls shared a look before going to examine it. However, when they got close enough to get a good look at it, the can split open and filled the room with gas, causing the girls to cough and Bentley to cry.

The last thing they saw before passing out was a laughing Shimazu.

* * *

A petite brunette wearing a pink casual dress with brown eyes entered the shop her cousin owned. Beside her was a six year old with similar looks following her mother. The elder brunette was carrying a two year old Bentley, who had fallen asleep. The woman had found him when she and her daughter were house searching. She wondered who would just leave a young child alone in an empty house.

So, deciding to figure out what was going on, she went to see her cousin.

"Kim?" a voice caught her attention as she turned around to face her cousin. Kim let out a small smile as she and the woman shared a hug. Then Kelly noticed the small child in her cousin's arms. "Please tell me he isn't yours?"

"He's not," Kim assured, shifting the boy in her arms. "I found him alone in a house in Reefside crying for his mother, and he wouldn't let me go once I picked him up. And I was planning to stop by here anyway."

"Give him to me," Kelly held out her hands. Kim passed the child to her. "Something must be going on," the red head mused as she moved toward the counter. "His mother would never leave him alone like that."

Kim looked shocked as she and her daughter followed her. "You know his mother?"

"Yeah," Kelly nodded. "She was house hunting in Reefside for her family with a few friends of hers. She's the girl I recommended you hire at your studio in Reefside."

"But she really wouldn't leave her son like that?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Kim, she and the friends she was with are what you were when you were in high school," Kelly pointed out. "Well, she and Tori were. The other two with them could've been rangers had morphers been made for them, but hey, not much you can do about that."

"Then how can you tell what happened to his mother and her friends?" Kim wondered.

Kelly thought for a moment before spotting Dustin. "Dustin!" she called, hoping he'd have some answers.

* * *

After a fight involving Vexacus, Motodrone, Kelzaks, and the newest alien, Condortron, the rangers found themselves back at Ninja Ops, wondering two things. What was Vexacus talking about, and where were the girls? Dustin seemed to be the only one who knew the answer to the second question, and Hunter knew the answer to the first as he stood in front of everyone, opening a small package in his hands, which revealed the Gem of Souls.

"The Gem of Souls," he held it up.

"But I threw it into the ocean," Cam recalled. After it had appeared in front of the rangers when Hunter and Blake snapped out of their brainwashing the first time, they had taken the shattered gem and gave it to Cam to deal with.

"Not all of it," Hunter denied as the guys got a closer look into the bag.

Blake wasn't happy. "You should've told me Hunter."

"You didn't know about this?" Shane frowned.

"No," Blake glared at the crimson ranger. "And we're going to have a long talk why, aren't we bro?"

"I was gonna tell you," the blonde insisted. "But the more time that passed, the harder it got. I'm sorry."

Cam realized something. "Those fragments must be the source of the radiation I was tracking. It had nothing to do with Zurgane's sword."

"After Lothor shattered the gem," Hunter continued. "I hid these two pieces out there. I'd go out there every now and again to find out if they'd help me contact my parents."

"I understand that sometimes your loss is difficult to accept," Sensei acknowledged. "But what's done is done. You can never go back in time."

"Not without a scroll or something," Dustin pointed out.

Hunter sighed. "I know my parents are gone, but I still miss them. And those students up on Lothor's ship – someone misses them too. But it's not too late for them. Let's bring 'em back." He handed Cam the sack with the gem shards in it.

Now if only they could figure out where the girls were.

* * *

"I hear you were after quite a prize down there," Lothor remarked as he wand Vexacus spoke about the previous fight. The space ninja had no idea about the second part of the fish's plan, but he would soon find out. Vexacus had sent Shimazu to try and capture a couple of the rangers, and he was pleased to hear he succeeded in capturing the four girls associated to the rangers.

"Only to enhance my plan to defeat the rangers," Vexacus grinned.

"I hope so," Lothor nodded. "For your sake." He and Vexacus moved into the main room. "You," he spoke to Choobo. "Did you ever find my nieces?"

"That's not the only thing," Choobo added. "Shimazu managed to capture two of the rangers and their friends."

Lothor seemed interested as he walked further into the room. "Well," he smirked at the sight of the four girls being held back by Kelzaks. "Isn't this lovely. My niece and her friends decided to pay a visit."

"Cut the crap, Lothor," Maggie growled. "Whatever you're up to won't work."

"And what can you do about it now?" Lothor sneered. "By the way, am I doing better than my brother?"

Of course, Maggie knew what he meant. "Abusive sadistic father versus psychotic uncle trying to take over the world is, unfortunately, still being debated."

"Lovely," Lothor scoffed. "Choobo! Take them away and lock them up near the others. It'll be a long time before they leave here."

The girls all struggled as the Kelzaks moved them out of the room, Choobo following.

* * *

After being locked in a cell across from the giant bubble that hosted the trapped ninja students, Maggie began freaking out. Tori, Skyla, and Leanne knew they had to remain calm, but then again, Maggie was given more of a reason to freak out. After all, she had no idea where her son was now. "Maggie, it's going to be fine. We'll get out of here and find Bentley," Tori assured.

"How?" the brunette demanded. "We're in the middle of nowhere in space and Bentley could be anywhere and who knows how long it'll be before we're rescued!"

"This isn't going to end well unless you calm down," Skyla gave it a shot. The only one left to try and calm the brunette down was Leanne.

"I can't stay calm!" Maggie growled. "How can you stay calm?"

Leanne sighed. "Mags, listen to me. We will get off this ship, and we will find Bentley, whether one of us finds a way off and goes to get help or what, I don't know."

"But…but…" Maggie began breathing normally again as an orange glow emitted from her pocket. She frowned and pulled out the gem she had found earlier. As she held it in her hands and stared at it, she felt herself shrinking, along with the gem since it was getting smaller. "Hey!" she called up to the three girls who were now bigger than her. "What's going on?"

"She…she shrunk?" Tori demanded, not sure what was going on. The three were now staring at the small version of the orange ranger, who could only be spotted if you were really paying attention. She was bigger than an ant at this size, but she was only about a half a foot tall.

Leanne smirked. "This could work to our advantage. She can sneak out and find a way to get help!"

"And I think I see it," Skyla pointed out the cell where she spotted the green ranger. They knew that there was a sound proof shield around them, so anyone on the outside couldn't hear them, but if they sent the small Maggie out there, she could help them. Maggie looked up and noticed their looks. Realizing what they were going to have her do, she streaked out of the cell, breaking through the barriers, and found her way into a pocket in Cam's ranger suit. Well, it wasn't really a pocket, but it was the best she could do at the moment as she hid in the shield on his uniform.

Now all they all had left to do was wait.

* * *

After everything was finally over and all that was left was looking for the girls, the rangers found themselves thinking in Ninja Ops. Maggie was still small and none of the rangers had seen her while she hid in Cam's ranger suit. However, after he demoprhed, she quickly found room in the pocket of his ninja uniform to travel in.

"Now all that's left is finding the girls," Shane stated as they sat around. All the guys were worried because, save, Dustin, their girlfriends (and in Cam's case, his crush) were probably stranded somewhere on Lothor's ship. Shane was probably the most worried, considering his girlfriend and his sister were missing.

"If they're on Lothor's ship…"

"They are!" Maggie's voice cut him off. All the guys frowned, having heard the same thing that interrupted the yellow ranger. None of them heard anything, or saw Maggie on the table. All they heard was a squeaky voice. "Hey! Down here!"

Still, the guys were confused as they looked around. Sensei seemed to be the only one who spotted her. Sighing, Maggie pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, which instantly grew once it landed on the table. The guys jumped back a bit and Maggie stood on the corner of the paper.

"What's this?" Hunter wondered as they all got a closer look.

Cam analyzed it. "It looks to be some sort of blueprint to Lothor's ship. Where did it come from?" Sensei cleared his throat, gaining attention. He pointed at the corner of the blueprint, where the guys finally spotted a tiny Maggie.

"Okay, please tell me I'm not seeing things," Blake blinked.

"You're not seeing things," Maggie folded her arms over her chest. "They're trapped on Lothor's ship. I managed to snag this on my way out."

The guys stared at her, confused by everything currently going on.

* * *

A/N: So deciding to have the girls kidnapped…well, I don't know where it came from in all honesty. Anyway, what do you think of the gem Maggie found? Also, the other girls won't officially return until Storm Before the Calm, part two. I may add a few scenes with them in it, but let's see how things go.


	36. Down and Dirty

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 36: Down and Dirty**

_A/N: The other girls will return in this chapter, I decided. Anyway, what'll happen now that Maggie is back and Hunter and Blake have issues because of a stupid little race? What changes will be made? What about the gem Maggie found last chapter? Enough babbling and on with the chapter! Oh, and things for the next story are all set. _

_Two more chapters left after this!_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

It had been almost a week since Maggie had returned from Lothor's ship safe and sound. She was still unsure about how she could shrink and grow back to normal, but she figured it would eventually come in handy for something other than escaping Lothor's ship. Aside from Tori, Leanne, and Skyla still missing, things were back to normal.

Maggie not only spent the past week getting ready to move to Reefside, spending time with her son, and working, but she had also spent most nights in Ninja Ops searching for the girls. Sensei didn't mind, and neither did Cam, but both seemed to notice it was taking its toll on her, as she was becoming sleep deprived.

Cam walked into Ninja Ops in the morning to find her sleeping at the mainframe, head resting in arms. The search for the other girls and figuring out how to get them back was up on the screen, nothing showing up yet. The rangers had been filled in on what had happen, yet none of them, including Maggie, were still sure of exactly why she had shrunk earlier.

Cam placed a cup of tea on the desk, knowing his cousin preferred that over coffee. "Maggie, wake up," he shook the girl. Maggie groaned and yawned as she sat up, not fully awake. "You should go home and get some rest."

"I got too many things to do to rest," Maggie protested. "I have to find the others, I have to finish moving to Reefside, I have to take care of Bentley, and I have work. No time to rest."

"I'm sure if you find a way to explain things, Kelly will understand," Cam rolled his eyes.

"She already does," Maggie yawned again. "She's known since Hunter and Blake first showed up. And before you ask, she figured it out. None of us spilled it."

"Either way, you should go somewhere that isn't here," Cam urged, helping her to her feet. "Go home and rest or go somewhere, but spending too much time here isn't good."

Maggie scoffed, slowly making her way out. "Says the kid who spends more time than me in here."

* * *

After leaving Ninja Ops, Maggie found herself heading to the track. She knew there was a major competition going on today, but she wasn't in it. With everything she had going on and had to do, she just didn't find the time to practice and enter the race. As she got closer to the track, she found Kelly and a pissed off Blake standing by the freestyle competition. She went to join them, edging her way through the crowd to stand next to her boss. "Did I miss anything?"

"You're just in time for the freestyle competition," Kelly shook her head.

"Then why does he look pissed?"the fire ninja pointed at the boy on the other side of Kelly.

The red head rolled her eyes. "Hunter's mad his little brother beat him in the race." Maggie nodded, understanding. The three turned to watch the freestyle competition as it began. They watched as the first rider performed his set of tricks, but what shocked them was who the second rider was. All three recognized the bike as the rider performed a few tricks. However, the landing was not so graceful as the bike slid and caused the rider to fall and roll away. A couple employees went to check on the rider and helped him up as he removed his helmet.

"Dustin!" Kelly and Maggie opened the gates and ran forward, Blake following them. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded.

"Since when did you start doing freestyle demo?" Kelly wondered. She knew he used to do it, but she didn't realize he switched back.

Blake nodded. "Yeah man. I thought you, uh, didn't want to get hurt for race season."

"Dude, you're not helping," the yellow ranger chuckled.

"I'll be waiting in the van," Blake snorted before leaving Dustin with the two girls.

Maggie looked to her brother. "What's happening?"

"I guess I just miss freestyle, you know?" he sighed. "I've been so busy racing and other things, I haven't had time to hit the ramp." Amused, Kelly and Maggie scoffed before following Blake to the van. Dustin, however, was confused.

* * *

Once everyone had gotten back to Storm Chargers, Dustin went to work as Maggie sat in the lounge with her son on her lap. Lily was there with her, and the two were discussing things until Blake entered the room and took a seat in one of the chairs. Of course, Lily had to ask what was going on, which set him off about why Hunter was angry. Hunter, on the other hand, was in the other room complaining to Shane.

"I can't believe he did that," Blake huffed. "I mean, what was he thinking?"

Maggie rolled her eyes as Lily became even more confused. "You don't really expect us to take sides on this, do you?" she sighed.

"Maggie, just admit that he shouldn't have stepped to me like that," Blake pleaded.

"I'm not admitting anything that isn't true," Maggie surrendered. "And since I was not there to see what happened, I can't admit anything regarding it on yours or your brother's behalf. All I know is you guys have to work this thing out before I snap."

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "If she snaps, it's one step closer to her breaking down. We keep a list of the process she goes through. Anyway, you should see my sister and me when we fight."

Before Blake could say anything, Maggie glared at her sister. "A list? You keep a list of steps until I break down?" Lily smiled sheepishly before taking off. "You better run!" Maggie yelled after her. She stood, noticing Blake and Hunter had already left. She met Shane in the middle of the store, Bentley in her arms. "Maybe we should lock them in Ninja Ops and let them fight it out."

"Yeah I'd pay to see that," Shane laughed.

Dustin came over, rag on his shoulder. "Dustin, you alright?" Maggie wondered.

"Yeah I could've used a little help with Hunter, man," Shane added.

"Yeah no," Dustin sighed. "I just got a lot of things on my mind," he replied just as the morphers went off.

"Go for Shane."

"_Shane, you guys better get over here," _Cam advised.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?" Shane wondered as the three entered Ninja Ops to find Blake, Hunter, and Cam already there. Maggie had left her son with Kelly while she dealt with whatever this was. Cam was kneeling at the table in front of his laptop, Blake and Hunter standing behind him on opposite sides.

"Look at this," the green ranger pointed out. The others either knelt or squatted down to get a better look. "And more importantly, listen."

On screen was a megazord that resembled someone they knew. _"Come on rangers," _Kapri's voice flitted through. _"Where are you? Don't you want to come out and play? It's just little old me."_

"Is that who I think it is?" Dustin questioned, hoping he wasn't hallucinating.

"Kapri?" Maggie raised an eyebrow.

Sensei flipped onto the table. "You are correct, Margret. There is no time to waste. You must intercept her right away before she can do any damage."

"I'll initiate the zord sequence from here," Cam stated. "Then join you." The other five rangers present stood back to morph.

"Before you go," Sensei gained their attention. "Blake, Hunter. Remember, whatever differences you may have right now, you must put them aside when performing ranger duties."

"I will if he does," Blake agreed.

"Don't worry about me dude," Hunter scoffed.

* * *

Controlling the megazords wasn't all that difficult if everyone was present. For the thunder rangers, this wasn't a problem. However, since the Storm Megazord was missing Tori, it was going to be a bit harder to control. Maggie was helping them out, and things were starting out fine. It was really just a matter of attacking and avoiding major damage.

"Well," Kapri huffed. "There they are. In all my least favorite colors."

"Now it's on!" Dustin grinned, ready to fight after that comment.

"Let's do this," Hunter agreed. The two megazords charged at Kapri, who, in return, charged at them. Swords and weapons clashed as they fought, Kapri in between the two zords.

"Feel the love, rangers!" she taunted. "Feel the love!"

The storm megazord took a hit and stumbled back a bit. Kapri became confused as the two megazords circled her, keeping her in the middle. Dustin dropped a power sphere, giving them a new weapon that they used to fire at Kapri. However, the girl was smarter than they gave her credit for and ducked, causing the blast to hit the thunder megazord. Blake and Hunter fell.

"Nice shot, losers," Kapri snorted. "Man, this is easier than I thought it would be."

"Hey," Hunter growled. "Why didn't you duck?"

"Me?" Blake retorted. "You're the one who's got the lateral controls!"

Before Sensei could reprimand them, Maggie shouted from the storm megazord. "That's it!" she yelled, scaring the crap out of everyone on the field. Dustin and Shane knew she had snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you two? You're upset and pissed over _nothing! _It was _one stupid race! _Get the fuck over it! There are far more important things than losing to your little brother and getting upset over nothing! Losing a race is not the worst thing to happen to anyone and it's certainly not the end of the world!"

Everyone, even Kapri, was silent as Maggie finished her rant.

"Finished?" Shane asked cautiously, knowing that she could go off again. Maggie nodded. "Good." Kapri charged at them and the two began fighting, waiting for Hunter and Blake to get back up. "This isn't working! I'm going to lightning mode!"

"Not without me you're not!" a voice from below grabbed their attention. They all turned to see Tori, morphed, heading for the zord. They waited until she was in the cockpit before switching into lightning mode and attacking Kapri. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much," Dustin replied. "How'd you get out?"

"Did Skyla and Leanne go with you?" Maggie wondered.

Tori nodded. "Let's just say Lothor's generals are idiots."

"Hey!" Kapri whined, hearing it. The rangers couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"And Skyla and Leanne are back at Ninja Ops," Tori finished. "So, what did I really miss?"

Dustin and Shane shared a look before the yellow ranger spoke. "Maggie finally snapped."

"What?" Tori demanded. "And I missed it? Damn."

"Shut it blondie," Maggie huffed. "I'll fill you in later." The zord dropped lightning mode and they stood, facing Kapri again. Before they went for the final strike, something shot them away. They fell down and looked up, spotting yet another new zord going against them. Or rather, two new zords, hosting the two missing from Lothor's clan.

"Who's that?" Shane frowned.

Maggie recognized them. "Give you one guess."

"Remember me?" Shimazu grinned.

"You didn't think I'd let Kapri get all the credit, now, did you, rangers?" Marah asked. She fired at them, causing them to cartwheel out of the way. Shimazu flew and fired at them. The second time around, Maggie's corner of the zord shook violently.

"_Maggie," _Cam called over the communicators. _"Are you alright?"_

"I'm okay," she nodded. "Just a little shaken up."

Kapri had an attack planned. "You're going to be more than shaken in a minute, sister." She kicked the zord down, crashing them into the thunder megazord. However, this seemed to be a bit helpful.

"I'm back online," Hunter realized, speaking for the first time since Maggie had snapped.

"Me too," Blake added.

"_Maggie," _Cam spoke to his cousin. _"I've got something to even the odds. Stand by. I'm on my way." _

"You got it," Maggie nodded. Moments later, they heard the humming of Cam's zord as it flew in.

"It's Cam!" Shane spotted him first. Then they noticed two more of the same zord flying in.

Cam smirked. "Hey, fight fire with fire, right?" the three samurai choppers transformed into megazords of their own. "They're drones. Use them to combine with your megazords."

"Talk about multitasking," Dustin grinned. Maggie's zord dethatched itself from the storm megazord, making room for one of the drones. One of the drones took her spot as an arm. The second drone attached itself to the thunder megazord. Cam stood in between the two zords, facing the three villains. Maggie sat on the side in her zord, waiting for her cue to attack.

"Maggie, be ready!" Shane advised.

"Standing by," she confirmed. She sat back and watched her friends take on the zords rivaling them.

* * *

After the fight, Maggie and Tori were back at Storm Chargers where they met Leanne and Skyla. The three were telling Maggie about how they managed to pick the lock of the cell Lothor held them in and managed to sneak off without the generals noticing. Then Maggie took the liberty to fill them in on what they had missed, especially her snapping.

"You seriously said all that?" Leanne laughed, picturing the looks on the guys' faces. "Man I would've paid to see the looks on their faces."

"They didn't even speak until we knocked their zord back online after that," Maggie added. "I think I really scared them for once."

Kelly came over and interrupted their conversation. "Maggie, when does school start in Reefside?"

"The same day as the…" Maggie trailed off as she realized what Kelly was getting at. "Action Games. Damn. Now how am I gonna get them here?"

"They can either not participate or you can get them dismissed early," Kelly suggested. "Otherwise, you're screwed."

* * *

A/N: So next chapter may be a bit confusing. Hopefully the next two chapters come out alright.


	37. Storm Before the Calm

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 37: Storm Before the Calm**

**Part I**

_A/N: Here's part one of the end of Ninja Storm. This part and Day of the Dino in the next story will happen at the same time, so things may get a bit confusing. Anyway, what'll happen now with things going on in two different cities? I don't know how these chapters will come out, so hopefully they work out good for the conclusion of this story._

_Also, I have made a fewe changes to this series. I am now trying to write every episode of every season from Ninja Storm to Samurai, excluding Operation Overdrive, but there will be a story in this series that features Operation Overdrive._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Storm Chargers was not crowded, or as crowded as it normally was. The main reason for this was because of school starting up today, and many students were at school, which included the Chilmans in Reefside. Maggie had been spending all week finishing moving into the new house with help from her siblings, and they now officially lived there. Maggie had a few things in Blue Bay to finish up first, and she planned to do so.

With her siblings back in school and starting their first day at Reefside tomorrow, Maggie was left to work at Storm Chargers. She was talking to Kelly and Shane and holding her son in her arms as Dustin walked in carrying a box of oil. "I can't believe this! I ask for four stroke oil, they send me this two stroke stuff. Bah! What am I supposed to do with that?"

Kelly, Shane, Maggie, and Bentley were laughing. "What?" Dustin asked. "What's so funny?"

"Hey, look," Shane calmed down. "Forget about the oil and pack your bags."

"Why?" Dustin frowned. "Where are we going."

"You wanted to freestyle," Kelly spoke as she and Maggie walked over to him. "Well, guess what. You're gonna get your chance." The red head handed him the forms. "Fill it out and sign it. We have to get it in straight away if you wanna make the deadline."

Dustin read over the paper. "This is for the US Action Games!" He began jumping around. "Are you serious?"

"Yep," Kelly smiled and nodded. "And by the way, under sponsor, write Storm Chargers."

"Sponsor?" Dustin was grinning as he turned to where his friends now occupied the couch. "Hey, did you two know about this?"

"I'm going too!" Shane jumped on the couches. "For skateboard, baby! Yeah!"

Maggie rolled her eyes as her brother took a seat. "You really need to eat less sugar."

Bentley looked to his mother. "Mama, we play?" Maggie chuckled and shook her head.

"Not right now," she replied. Bentley frowned and turned to his uncle.

"Uncle Shane, we play?" he asked. Shane smirked and picked up the small boy from his mother's lap, despite his sister's protests as the other girls came into the room. Shane began playing with the small child, who was giggling.

"Shane, be careful," Maggie warned as the red ranger carried the boy around like he was an airplane.

Tori looked over to the fire ninja. "What'd we miss?"

"Bentley's been asking nonstop to play around ever since he heard about the Action Games," Maggie explained. "He thinks it means you get to play all day."

"For someone who's two, he has the brain of a four year old," Leanne remarked.

"Which, fortunately, he gets from me," Maggie grinned. Blake and Hunter joined the group, sitting on the other side of Maggie. Dustin followed them and sat on the small coffee table as Shane finally rejoined them and handed the giggling boy back to his mother.

"So let me get this straight," Dustin began. "Everybody knew except for me?"

Skyla nodded. "That's about right."

Dustin decided to change the subject. "Hey, didn't you test today for Roger Hannah, the Factory Blue sponsorship?"

"That's right," Tori looked to her boyfriend. "How'd it go?"

"There was a photographer there from Dirt Works magazine," Hunter answered. "Said he hasn't seen anyone test that fast since McGrath in '91."

"So what's the deal?" Maggie wondered.

Blake grinned. "Well, factory ride if I want it."

"And why wouldn't you want it?" Dustin wondered.

"Come on," Blake shrugged. "Don't you think I'm a little busy around here?"

"Yeah but how can you pass up an opportunity like that?" Shane retorted.

"That's what I told him," Hunter added.

* * *

A while later, the rangers found themselves in Ninja Ops. Leanne and Skyla had agreed to watch Bentley while the others went to check with Sensei about the Action Games, and they were going to see if Cam wanted to come along. Granted, they couldn't believe they had forgotten about asking the genius to tag along.

"So it slipped _all _your minds?" Cam raised an eyebrow. "I mean, Dustin I can believe."

"Hey, I was the one who remembered," Dustin defended himself.

"It's true," Shane backed him up. "He was."

Sensei spoke up. "I can understand how this could have happened. It is a great honor to compete in such an event. I can only imagine the excitement can be quite a distraction."

"So is it all right if we go?" Tori wondered.

"Yes, of course."

This sent the rangers into a fit of cheers.

* * *

The next day, Maggie found herself walking into Reefside High School near the end of the school day to pick up her youngest sister for the Action Games. Like Shane, Penny was entered in it for skateboarding. Bentley was in his mother's arms. She knew that Lily would get over to the games as soon as she could, once school got out. However, Penny had to be dismissed early to sign in for the games. As Maggie reached the school's office, she noticed her sister sitting outside it on a bench with another girl and a couple of boys.

Lily saw Maggie coming and internally groaned. Maggie spotted her sister and stopped near her, giving her a questioning look. "What the hell did you do to get in detention?"

"How do you know I got detention?" Lily demanded. The other three kids on the bench were confused. "And I didn't do anything!"

"I didn't know," Maggie smirked. "Thanks for confirming it."

Lily gaped at her sister. "Why you sneaky little…"

"Hey, watch it," Maggie smacked her upside the head. "I take it I gotta get the guys now?"

"Would be helpful," Lily sighed.

"Just stay out of trouble, Lils," Maggie snorted as she walked into the office.

* * *

After getting her sister and brothers, Maggie found herself parking next to the Storm Chargers van in the lot of the Action Games. By the looks of it, the others were just getting out of the van as they were. Maggie grabbed Bentley and found herself going to the other side of the Storm Chargers van to greet her friends.

"You guys better check in," Kelly advised, yelling over the noise of the massive crowd. "I'll make sure your gear's okay."

"We'll check this place out for uh…"

"Let me guess," Tori interrupted the crimson ranger. "Chicks?" the girls smirked, even though Maggie found herself a bit jealous. After all, she and Hunter were only secretly dating.

"Now that you mention it," Hunter smirked.

Cam hopped down from the van. "Come on. I'll cruise with you."

"Cyber Cam?" Blake questioned.

"Not Cyber Cam," the genius shook his head. "Who says real Cam can't cruise?"

* * *

"Lily?" Leanne raised an eyebrow as Maggie told them what she discovered. The girls had split off from the guys and went their own way. "Detention? I don't buy it." The guys had all gone away and went their own way and went to do their own things. "I mean, she's never gotten detention before, so why would she get one now?"

"I don't know," Maggie shrugged. "She didn't say, but I don't think she's even sure about it. And I don't think all of it's her fault. I mean, when I talked to the principal, she seemed like a total bitch."

"Lils said something about being late for class and running in the halls so she wouldn't be late," Penny shrugged. "I mean, we don't know our way around the place, so you'd think we'd be late to a class or two because we were trying to find our way around."

"Okay," Skyla grinned. "That explains that. So, what are we going to do while we wait for competitions to start?"

Before she could get an answer, Tori and Maggie's morphers went off. "We answer that call." Maggie handed her son to Penny, who understood what she had to do.

* * *

"They were interested in this area here," Cam motioned as the rangers, Leanne, and Skyla stood off to the side in a small field near the skate ramp. Hunter and Cam had just finished up a run in with Marah and Kapri and a horde of Kelzaks, and three kids decided to join in. They had decided to call the others after the creatures disappeared, and now they were all standing around in the field. "But…it must've all been a diversion."

"I don't see anything," Dustin frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong with your amulet?" Shane noticed. Cam looked down and touched his morpher, realizing it was freezing.

"What is it?" Tori wondered.

Cam was confused. "It's freezing.

"Frozen?" Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Dude, it's over eighty degrees out."

"No kidding," Cam looked at the amulet. "I better get back to Ninja Ops and do some tests on it there. See what this is all about."

* * *

"Maggie, relax," Kelly rolled her eyes as the brunette checked her phone once more. "She'll call back when she gets the chance." Maggie had been on the phone with Lily to fill her in on what may happen, and then she got cut off and was now worried something had happened to her sister. "I'm sure she's fine."

"I know," Maggie sighed, pocketing the device. She and the rangers, Roger, Ronald, Leanne, and Skyla were in the stands with Kelly, watching the first of the competitions. Maggie was holding Bentley and Penny was chatting with a few of her skater friends around the corner. "But I can't help feeling something big is going to happen."

"Everything will be fine," Kelly assured. "Just watch." As soon as she said that, the rangers' morphers went off. Shane answered it.

Cam's voice came on the line. _"Rangers, I'm sending the zords to you. There's a big fish in a little pond you need to deal with." _

"On our way Cam," Shane replied over the noise of the crowd. They began edging by Kelly, Maggie leaving her son with the red head.

* * *

After morphing and forming the two megazords, all six rangers faced off against Vexacus. They had to be careful where they landed if they fell and where they aimed due to the fact that they were fighting near the Action Games and the crowds there were rather large. Then, using the Minizord, they formed the thunderstorm megazord. "You guys ready to roll?" Shane called.

They began to roll forward and Vexacus knocked them down quickly with a few blows from his sword. "You should watch your step!" The rangers got back on their feet. Using the lion blaster, they fired at the fish monster.

"Strumming his pain with my fingers," Shane pulled out the riff blaster. He summoned the mammoth zord and they hopped on it. Combining the powers, they fired at Vexacus. However, he reappeared in his land shark and came straight at the rangers. The collision caused the three megazords to split apart. The rangers were in two different Megazords at this point, and they still had to fight.

"Victory is mine!" Vexacus cackled. The two zords stood up and faced him.

"I don't think so!" Hunter snarled.

"It's Thunder time!" Blake agreed. They brought out their sword and charged Vexacus. What they had in mind was risky, but they knew it would destroy Vexacus as well. They cut him to distract him as they flipped over him, ending behind the fish. Then the thunderzord captured Vexacus in some sort of headlock.

Maggie suddenly got a vague idea of what they were doing. "Watch out!" she warned. A clash of swords caused both the megazord and Vexacus to go down sparking. To the other rangers not involved in this, this action spelt trouble.

"It's gonna blow!" Shane cried.

"Get outta there!" Dustin yelled, but they feared it was too late. One major explosion was all it took to end it, and when the smoke cleared, nothing was left.

* * *

"Cam," Shane spoke into his communicator. "We've reached the thunderzord wreckage." The four other rangers were on the ground, searching through debris to try and find the missing rangers. So far, they were coming up with nothing. "It doesn't look good."

"Any sign of Hunter and Blake?" Tori asked, hoping the genius was having better luck.

"_I'm getting infrared heat signatures in the area," _he reported. _"But there's a lot of interference. I can't pinpoint an exact location."_

Maggie sighed. "Keep trying to establish contact. We'll head back to Ops and regroup."

Now they knew this was going to be the end.

* * *

A/N: Well, I decided to end it here. Don't know why, but oh well. So one more chapter left. What'll happen?


	38. Storm Before the Calm Part II

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 38: Storm Before the Calm**

**Part II**

_A/N: Here's the final chapter. Every episode of Ninja Storm was somehow in this story, whether or not that chapter actually followed the episode it was supposed to be based off of. Either way, after this the sequel will be up soon, and hopefully that'll go as planned as well. I don't know what to say to expect in the next story, but there will be a little bit (maybe) of a preview at the end. Anyway, let's get on with this chapter._

_Just to clarify, the couples that are official so far in this story: Shane and Skyla, Tori and Blake, Maggie and Hunter (even though those two are keeping it from the others aside from Lily and Kelly). Also remember that Shane and Maggie have the same dad who is Sensei and Lothor's brother._

_Look out for the sequel **Broken Hearts, **coming soon._

_I want to thank anyone who read, reviewed, or both throughout this entire story. Thank you!_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

The walk back to Ninja Ops was long and silent. Maggie had called Leanne to let them know what was going on and keep them updated. Maggie and Tori were concerned about their boyfriends, fearing the worst. Shane and Dustin walked side by side with them, praying that nothing else would go wrong today. However, they quickly realized that it wasn't going to come true as they walked into a very trashed Ninja Ops.

"What happened?" Shane wondered as they slowly moved around.

"It's trashed!" Dustin gaped.

"Cam!" Shane called out, hoping to find his cousin. "Sensei? Cyber Cam?" nothing. "Where are they?"

Dustin sighed. "Don't worry. They'll be here somewhere."

"They have to be," Tori agreed as they began looking around. "If anyone can survive this, it's Cam and Sensei."

Maggie couldn't believe what was happening. She lost her family in the beginning of this mess, and now, it was possible she may lose her family at the end of it.

* * *

A short while later, after finding nothing and trying to move some debris so they could sit around, the rangers became unsure of what to do next. Shane was sitting on a rock with a beam leaning on his shoulder, looking down. The others were leaning against other pieces of debris, quietly thinking to themselves. Suddenly, Shane broke through their thoughts. "This can't be how it ends."

Before one of the others could reply, a new voice entered. "Whoa, what happened here?" they all turned to see Hunter and Blake enter the room. Tori immediately ran over to Blake, engulfing him in a hug as Maggie smacked Hunter upside the head for being stupid. "Ow!"

"You guys made it," Dustin grinned, happy that they were at least okay. "I thought you'd be toast for sure."

"Vexacus torched the thunder megazord," Blake explained when Tori let him go. "So we ejected."

"Where's Cam?" Hunter wondered.

Shane shrugged. "Don't know."

"Sensei?"

"Lothor got here before we did," Dustin added. "We were too late."

Another new voice joined in. "Better late than never I always say." The rangers turned to see Sensei, fully human, walking into the room from the back. The three wind rangers grinned as they went to hug the older man. Maggie hung back, letting his students have this moment. Sensei may have been her uncle, but she hadn't known him as long as the others did.

"It's good to see you," Hunter commented. "Finally."

"And you're like, totally normal," Dustin put in.

"Lothor's energy blast reversed the transmutation," Sensei explained. "And allowed me to return to my human form."

"But where is Cam?" Maggie asked.

Sensei did not seem happy about what had happened. "He has been captured."

"We'll get him back Sensei," Tori assured.

"It will not be easy, Tori," Sensei stated. "My darkest fear has come to pass. Lothor is preparing to open the abyss of evil."

"Are you serious?" Blake raised an eyebrow. "But I thought that was just…ninja folklore."

Sensei shook his head. "It is no coincidence that Blue Bay Harbor is home to the Wind and Ember Ninja Academies." He looked over to Maggie, Tori, Shane, and Dustin. "We are the guardians of an invisible gateway. A gateway that, once opened, will allow all the evil of ages gone by to escape."

"Then why hasn't Lothor opened it before now?" Shane wondered.

"The abyss can only be opened when it is filled to capacity," Sensei continued. "Even then, it can only be opened by a mighty force."

"The samurai amulet," Maggie realized.

Sensei nodded. "Yes. I believe Lothor intends to use Cam's powers to open the abyss and allow the army of evil to enter our world."

* * *

After sitting around for a little while longer, devising plans in their heads, the rangers still had nothing. Maggie's mind was filled with too much worry to think about trying to stop Lothor, even though that was part of her worry. The others haven't said a word as far as pitching ideas to rescue Cam and stop Lothor. Sensei was over by what remained of the bookshelf, shuffling through some scrolls as if looking for something.

"We have to stop them from opening the abyss," Shane once again broke through their thoughts. "There has to be away."

"We need help," Blake went on. "Ninja help."

"Where are we going to find that?" Shane wondered.

Hunter turned to face the others. "Lothor's ship. Every ninja on the planet is locked up there.

"We could take the dragon force vehicle," Dustin stood up.

"Wait," Hunter stopped him. "Blake and I should go alone. We've been onto Lothor's ship. We know where to look for the others."

"So do Tori and I," Maggie added. "So I'm going with you."

Tori frowned. "Doesn't the dragon force vehicle only hold two?" Maggie sighed and clutched her necklace, which held the orange gem she had found a couple weeks ago before getting kidnapped. She stood on the table as she began to shrink so that she was only half a foot tall.

"Problem solved," she smirked. She hopped onto Hunter's shoulder.

"The Dragon Force vehicle is in the zord bay," Sensei turned to the three. "Be careful, and thank you for your courage."

"You can thank us when we come back," Blake stated. The three left, moving quickly.

* * *

The journey to Lothor's ship wasn't that long, considering the dragon force vehicle knew where it was going. The plan was for Hunter and Blake to distract Lothor and his goons as Maggie freed Cam and the other ninja students. Afterwards, they would all leave the ship and help the others fight whatever battle was going on back in Blue Bay. So far, they had successfully made it onto the ship and Maggie grew back to full size. The three ninjas were hiding behind a pillar, watching as Choobo led some Kelzaks out. They didn't have much time.

"Great," Blake sighed as they came out of hiding. "A ticking clock on top of everything else."

"We better find Cam," Hunter nodded. "This way!" he led the two around the ship, trying to find the main control room. They realized they were getting close when they saw Marah and Kapri tied up and a few control panels in the room. Maggie spotted her cousin and ran over to untie his hands.

"Thanks," he thanked as soon as his hands were free.

Before they had a chance to leave, Marah called to them. "Hey, you can't just leave us here!"

"Why shouldn't we?" Maggie growled. After all, she had no reason to like them. They assisted in killing her family, giving her no reason to trust them at all, even if they were family.

"Because they're family," Cam sighed reluctantly, looking at his other cousin in the room. He knew Maggie would not be happy about it, but her say wasn't very useful at this point. Hunter and Blake untied Marah and Kapri, who were thanking them. The ship began to shake.

"I'm gonna go get the other students," Maggie stated before running off. She recalled where the cell she and the other girls who had been held prisoner was, and she remembered that the giant bubble with the trapped students was also in there. She could figure out how to release the ninjas.

Turning a few corners, she finally found the room where the ninjas were trapped. She could hear them talking about how a fellow ninja had finally come to rescue them, and she began working on getting them out. The control panel for this wasn't all that hard to figure out, and before she could push the one button that would release the students, she was surrounded by Kelzaks.

"Just my luck," she grumbled. "Ember Storm, Ranger Form!" she morphed quickly and drew her sword, fighting off the Kelzaks. She knew it wouldn't take a whole lot to defeat them, but the quicker she freed the students, the better. Taking careful aim, she knocked a Kelzak back into the control panel, causing the creature to land on top of the button that released all the ninja students. She felt the ship shake violently as she led the ninja students toward where she left the boys.

It was only a matter of seconds before they all felt themselves being teleported off the ship.

* * *

Getting back on Earth and to Blue Bay was no problem. With all the ninjas free and willing to help, all that was left was destroying Lothor. The rangers quickly gathered around to plan out an attack, deciding what the best method to go into the fight was. They had contacted Leanne, who had agreed to be part of the crowd of ninjas that was going to help fight.

Hunter made the first move by shooting the villains away from the wind rangers using his glider cycle. "Mind if I play through?" he called out.

"You will never stop me!" Lothor shouted.

"But we will!" Blake and Maggie countered, causing heads to turn in their direction. The two thunder rangers and Maggie were morphed fully, ready for a fight. Behind Blake and Maggie, ready to fight, was the mass of ninja students they had just rescued. Hunter hopped down off his cycle and landed near the wind rangers. The only one missing was Cam.

Shane brought out his battlizer and the fight went on. Each of the six morphed rangers took on a different group of aliens, getting a good sized group of ninja students to help each of them. Most of the ninja students were fighting off Kelzaks and some of the smaller aliens, making it a bit easier for the rangers to fight off the more important aliens that needed to be destroyed. All the aliens were being shot back into the abyss somehow, and it wasn't long before the fight was almost over.

After being shot into bales of hay, Shane lost his battlizer. "Shane!" Tori reached his side first. She and Dustin began helping him up as the other rangers crowded around them. "Are you okay?"

"He destroyed the battlizer," Shane groaned. Lothor jumped onto the skate ramp across from them. The six rangers fell defensive. Once again, a fight ensued, causing the rangers to finally face off Lothor and only Lothor as the ninja students did what they had to. They kept going in turns. Each time someone or a couple of them were thrown back, another ranger or two would run in and fight. It wasn't until Lothor shot them all back that the cycle stopped.

"Enough," he growled. He held up a glowing samurai amulet. "It's time to finish you all! Give me those ranger powers!" he zapped Hunter and Blake first, draining them of their ranger powers. When he finished, the two boys were in their ninja uniforms, nothing else. "Nothing can stop the power of the amulet!"

Cam appeared out of nowhere. "I believe that belongs to me." Lothor turned to find his other nephew standing behind him.

"Not anymore," Lothor fired at him. Cam couldn't dodge it in time and was shot to the other side of the ramp. Shane, Tori, Maggie, and Dustin stood protectively in front of him.

"He's not going anywhere, got it?" Shane hissed.

"Fine!" Lothor snarled. "I'll take you in his place!" he held out the amulet and drained the other four rangers of their powers, causing them to turn back into their civilian form. "You fools! Haven't you had enough?" he fired at them again, but Maggie saw it coming and quickly put up a shield of fire, deflecting the blast back to Lothor. The space ninja fell down after being hit, but quickly got back up. "Let's finish this!"

Once again, the cycle had started up. Two ninjas went in and were shoved back, two more went in. Cam was the odd one out as he kept getting back up and going in to help whichever pair was currently fighting off Lothor. No matter how many times any of them were thrown back, they always got up and charged again. This was it, and it was either them or him, and the rangers were really hoping they would survive. Then, as one, the three wind ninjas and Maggie charged and shoved Lothor toward the abyss. He threw them all back.

"I have your ranger powers," he taunted. "You are at my mercy once and for all!"

"We won't let you win!" Maggie growled, ready to charge again as the four stood against him.

"What can you do to me without your powers?" Lothor questioned.

That was their cue as Shane replied. "We may not be power rangers, but we still have power! Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Fire!"

"Ninja Powers!"

Combining their powers, the four ninjas were able to create a powerful beam that they aimed at Lothor. Cam, Hunter, and Blake watched from where they were, slightly awed at their power and slightly jealous that they couldn't be a part of it. The combined energy blast was enough to send Lothor flying into the abyss, overloading it and causing it to close up. The four ninjas stopped what they were doing after that as their teammates joined them.

"What…what happened?" Tori blinked, not quite sure about what was going on.

"Lothor's evil," Blake concluded. "It must've overloaded the Abyss…"

"Causing it to implode on itself," Cam finished.

"So he's gone," Dustin wrapped up as ninja students began to gather around them. "Really gone?"

"I believe so," Maggie nodded.

Hunter looked at his now powerless morpher. "And our ranger powers?"

"They're gone too," Shane replied.

Things were definitely going to change.

* * *

After the Action Games finally took place, the ninjas had one more thing to do the next day. They were all at the newly replaced Wind Ninja academy, since it was restored after Lothor was gone for good. Dustin had come in third in the freestyle competition, and Penny had done the same in the skateboard area, Shane coming ahead of her. Now, the students at the Wind Ninja Academy, Skyla, Leanne, and Leanne's father were all at the graduation ceremony for the rangers.

"Shane Clarke," Sensei called.

Shane walked up and accepted his scroll.

"Tori Hanson."

Tori repeated the actions.

"Dustin Brooks."

As did Dustin.

"Margret Simmons."

Maggie followed suit, noticing the color of her Ember Academy tattoo changing to show that she was a graduate. The tattoo was something all students had on their shoulder, showing that they were a student of the academy. It changed colors when the student graduated, and it could never be removed unless you were expelled from the academy.

"Blake Bradley."

Blake followed the others.

"Hunter Bradley."

Hunter did the same as Sensei Omino nodded at his students.

"And finally, Cam Watanabe."

Cam accepted his scroll and smiled at his father before getting into line. There was light applause through the crowd.

"You have all earned the badge of honor," Sensei stated. "That is, to graduate from the Wind Ninja Academy. I could not be more proud of you – of the sacrifices you have made for your school and, indeed, for your planet. The world is a better place today because of you."

Naturally, the rangers cheered.

* * *

"So what now?" Hunter asked Maggie as the two walked along the Wind Academy grounds. Both had finished speaking to Sensei Omino, mainly because Maggie had to tell him the news about his wife, Leanne's mother, as well as about what happened to the rest of the Ember Academy. Sensei Omino had known Maggie for as long as Leanne had, and he had liked the girl, knowing she was a good influence to those around her. Now, Sensei Omino was spending time with his daughter, and the two were discussing things.

"I don't know," Maggie shrugged. "I mean, we still are going to date and still keep it a secret from the others until we feel ready, but it'll be hard with me being in Reefside."

"The Thunder Academy is only on the outskirts of Reefside," Hunter pointed out.

"It's on the line between Reefside and Blue Bay," Maggie corrected. "I've been there a few times. What's really going to make it difficult is the six jobs I'm going to have and my work schedules."

"Six jobs?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Who can handle six jobs?"

Maggie gave him a small smile. "Me. I still have my Storm Chargers one, then there's being Bentley's mother, the Chilman's guardians, things regarding the Ember Academy, and the new job I'm trying to get in Reefside, and my recording job in Angel Grove."

"I'll be surprised if you can pull all that off without breaking down," Hunter challenged. "After all, you're halfway done with the list."

"What exactly is on that list?" Maggie wondered.

"Anger, uncontrollable sobbing," Hunter listed, going in order. "Snapping in either anger or frustration, sleep deprivation, and major stress induced breakdown. Tori said she, Lily, and Kelly created it to keep track of when you will eventually break down, and they all have bets as to how soon it'll be."

Maggie snorted. "Well they can keep waiting because it's not going to happen."

"Anyway," Hunter rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"We just take things one day at a time."

* * *

A/N: So up next is the sequel, **Broken Hearts**. Hopefully that'll be up soon. Anyway, what'll happen during Maggie's next ranger adventure? Who else will be on the team in her family? Let's see what'll happen, shall we?


End file.
